


In the Blood

by RoksanaLyasin



Category: True Blood
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Betrayal, Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Communication, Complete, Dancing, Dating, Desire, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fangtasia, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Merlotte's, Mutual Pining, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pining, Possessive Eric, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Shifters, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Villains, Voyeurism, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Werewolves, multi chapter fic, secret powers, vampire property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 160,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Sarah considers herself the meek English girl of Bon Temps. After moving to the sleepy Louisiana town more than 18 months ago, she's no longer exciting and new and doesn't consider herself pretty enough to garner much attention beyond a tip at Merlotte's. Resigned to the quiet life of a bachelorette, she never expected to catch the attention of a vampire, let alone a towering, alluring man like Eric Northman.In his thousand years, Eric has never seen a human step between two vampires on the verge of a fight, especially when that human is a five foot nothing English woman labelled as 'sweet' by the Bon Temps locals. After unearthing Sarah's darkest secret, though, he discovers there's much more to her than amber eyes, the intoxicating scent of her blood, and sun-kissed curves made for loving.Eric/OC.Contains explicit scenes.





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first out of a number of old fanfictions which I am working on rewriting and republishing. Originally written in 2009/2010, with new parts added in later years, it is one of my earliest chaptered fics on my [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1541098/RoksanaLyasin) account. In revamping this fic (yes, I went there) I will be adjusting some aspects of the narrative, adding a number of new scenes and chapters, and further developing character relationships. I'm really excited to share this new version with you; it really is a labour of love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading _In the Blood_. Kudos and comments are always appreciated  <3

The transition from the up-market London cafés of Sarah’s university years to Merlotte’s Bar and Grill had not been a smooth one.  The florescent lights of the grill held none of the cosy lustre of a café on a winter’s morning when the smell of baking bread could warm even the coldest soul.  After years of catering to University students and upmarket business executives, the patronage had taken some getting used to, though, for the most part, Sarah loved the sweetness of the southern drawl and the homely feel in a genuine Bon Temps smile.  The smell, however, had been the hardest part to acclimatise to; instead of the rich smell of coffee, her nose was haunted by the thick scent of alcohol and deep-fried food.  Even after a year and a half of waitressing at Merlotte’s, the potent aroma still made her stomach churn when one of the regular patrons took the liberty of breathing on her.  The locals chalked it up as an ‘English girl weakness’ but even Sookie and Arlene turned green in the face in those moments.

As soon as the clock hit eleven, Sarah untied her apron, ducking into Sam’s office to grab her handbag.  She paused at the bar, wanting to say goodbye to Sookie.  Sarah had found a true friend in Sookie the moment she had arrived in Bon Temps, but Sarah had feared to get too close: every day she saw how fear of the unknown bred hate against vampires.  Three months into their blossoming friendship, just when Sarah was wondering if she should distance herself, Sookie burst out in a fit of guilt that she was different too.  Sarah had learned then that the sweet blonde could read minds, and, for the first time, she felt to talk about her abilities with someone other than her brother Jake.

Sarah leant on the bar. ‘I’m heading home for the night. I promised Jake that I’d see him off tomorrow.’

‘Of course,’ Sookie said, tucking the tray she held at her side as she flashed a bright smile. The expression always came so easily to her, despite the things that had happened over the years. ‘What time is he leaving?’

‘Around lunch,’ Sarah answered, quickly tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, ‘you have a good night with Bill. Happy anniversary. Is it three years?’

Sookie fiddled with the ring on her finger, the diamond glinting for a moment as she smiled. ‘It is. I can’t believe how fast it’s gone.’

Sarah reached across the bar and Sookie took her hand. ‘Have fun tonight,’ Sarah said, giving her hand a quick squeeze, ‘I’ll see you night after tomorrow, okay?’

‘Okay. Drive safe.’

Sarah waved over her shoulder as she headed for the exit.  She dug inside her handbag, her head down as she looked for her keys.  She glanced up as she heard low words being exchanged ahead, not wanting to walk into the men, but the scene caught her off guard. 

Bill had always been kind to her.  He’d been one of the people to help her and her brother move into their new home, after the sun had set, and his southern drawl never ceased to lull her.  She was surprised to see him so tense, his hands clenched at his sides, his brows drawn as he glared up at the blond man.  

In the year and a half that Sarah had lived in Bon Temps, she had only caught glimpses of Eric Northman’s towering frame.  All she knew about him could be summarised in a sentence: he was a vampire, and he was absolutely gorgeous.  He was ‘totally bang-able’ according to gossip among the Bon Temps ladies, though many vehemently denied they would consider being unfaithful to their men.  Sarah had no such restraints, as her hormones liked to remind her regularly, and now that she had finally gotten a decent look at him she could understand why so many swooned at the mere sight of the vampire.  His golden hair was sculpted to carefree perfection, a few strands escaping the confines of the wax.  He wore a shadow of stubble that accentuated his jaw and framed lips that often curved in a wicked smirk.  Her eyes trailed down and she couldn’t help but note that his grey suit was tailored perfectly over strong legs and an arse she bet she could bounce a penny off.

Sarah quickened her pace when Bill’s hand rose, pulling him into a quick hug to diffuse the situation as she said, ‘happy anniversary, Bill!’ She held tight, feeling his stiff shoulders release as he returned the embrace.  When she pulled back, placing herself between the two men, she forced her brightest smile over her lips. ‘Sookie’s waiting inside for you. She hasn’t been able to talk about anything else all night.’

Bill’s expression softened, his blue eyes suddenly brighter. ‘Why thank you, Sarah. That is very kind of you,’ he said, that southern drawl flowing over her like honey, ‘I should go get her. I promised her dinner.’

‘Have fun,’ Sarah said, refusing to move until she was certain that Bill was calm.  She dared a glance at Eric when she turned towards her car, offering a quick smile and a hasty good night before she hurried off; she had no desire to discover exactly which emotions swirled in his icy gaze.

* * *

Bill squared his shoulders, looking up at the Sheriff of Area Five, shadows flickering in his gaze.  He kept his brow drawn, though one eyebrow arched in challenge. ‘Are we done?’ he asked, his voice lowered, eyes glancing to Sarah to make sure she heard no more of the terse exchange. 

‘Yes,’ Eric replied absently.  He glanced sideways at Sarah, his lips quirking as he watched her hips sway.  He had lost all interest in the confrontation, his curiosity – or perhaps it was his testosterone – getting the best of him.  He turned with an absent wave of dismissal to follow the brunette, his eyes locked on the chocolate strands as she loosened her messy bun.  He barely spared Bill a goodbye and he felt the eyes of the far younger vampire stare after him for a moment before his steps moved toward Merlotte’s. 

He walked quietly, his footsteps hardly making a scuff in the dirt as he came into step a few metres behind her.  In recent years, with vampires out of the closet, he knew only one other human who would step between two vampires: Sookie Stackhouse.  Sookie, he knew, could defend herself if necessary.  What gave this Sarah, a meek English woman who could hardly be taller than five foot two the courage to even _try_ to diffuse an argument? 

Eric paused a few feet behind her when she stopped at the driver’s door of a small, dusty, silver Honda.  She rummaged in her bag, making a little sound of relief when she located the keys.  She unlocked her car and he sensed her pause, heard her breath hitch before she turned, a shout of surprise leaving her lips.  He almost laughed as she brandished her keys at him and his curiosity grew.  Moments before she had interrupted a heated confrontation; now she jumped at his reflection in the window.

She clutched at her chest with delicate fingers, her heartbeat fast and erratic, the strong sound music to the hunger that growled inside him.  She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a breath. ‘Geez,’ she sighed, ‘you scared me.’

‘I can see that,’ he said, a smirk coming over his lips that almost made her stutter.

She had to crane her neck to look up at him when he stepped closer. ‘Is there something I can do for you?’ she asked, her voice nowhere near as strong as she’d hoped it would be, a little waver within that teased his more predatory senses. 

‘Yes,’ he said, his head tilting to the side a little, ‘I’m curious.’

‘About what?’ she asked, unable to stop the suspicious rise in her voice, her heart kicking up a gear in her chest.  What could a man like him have to be curious about when it came to her?  She had never felt she was worth even a glance from any attractive man, but he seemed to be looking for a conversation.

‘What possessed you to step between two vampires while they were having an argument?’

‘An argument?’ she repeated, hoping that she sounded innocent, though she had never really been a good liar, ‘I just wanted to congratulate Bill on his anniversary. He and Sookie have been married for three years now.’

‘Of course,’ he said, his smirk turning into a wicked grin. 

Sarah kicked herself mentally as some part of her imagined that he would stop using those lips to smile and start using them to kiss her.  She was surprised by the sudden intrusion of her hormones, but she couldn’t deny that Eric had one of the sexiest mouths she’d ever seen.

‘Yep, simple as that,’ she said, her hand slowly travelling to grasp the door handle behind her, ‘now if you’ll excuse me…’

The door latch had barely clicked open when Eric’s hand darted out.  He leant close, a hand on either side of her, icy eyes filled with interest as he gazed down.  She pushed back against her car, his towering height and broad chest boxing her in.  She felt her cheeks flush as he stared down at her, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he traced her face with his gaze.

‘I don’t think it is that simple,’ he said, ‘I can understand why you’re not afraid of Bill.’ He leant close, his lips brushing over her neck, breathing in her curious yet delicious scent, sending a little shiver down her spine. ‘But you seem _very_ scared of me. Why put yourself in the middle?’

‘I don’t really like it when people invade my personal space,’ she said, her voice a little stronger than before as she stared up at him.  He was right; she was scared of him, but she’d still suppressed a shiver at the caress of his lips and even now found her gaze drawn to them.

Eric could smell a note of fear on her skin, but it was nothing compared to the luscious scent of her desire as her eyes focused on his lips. 

 _I’m not the only one who’s curious, it seems_ , he thought, having to duck his head to catch her eyes.  

‘Sweep your hair aside for me.’

The icy blue pools swirled, drawing her into the depths of his gaze.  She suppressed another shiver at the request, his voice flowing over her like velvet, so rich and deep, but she just held her composure, gulping before she asked, ‘why?’

The wicked smile dropped from his lips, his eyes growing dull. ‘Why aren’t you glamoured?’

Her jaw nearly dropped at the word. ‘You tried to _glamour_ me?’

‘And it should have worked,’ he said, grasping her chin in his hand, holding her gaze as he tried again, but her eyes stayed clear, ‘what are you?’

Sarah felt anger coil low in her gut, igniting fast and fierce at being manhandled by the vampire.

_A man in Bon Temps finally shows interest in me after a more than a year in this freaking town and rather than ask for a date he tries to glamour me? How fucked up is my life?_

‘A person!’ she snapped and she grasped his wrist and dragged it from her chin.

Eric cried out at the contact and wrenched his arm away.  As he stumbled back a step he looked down, eyes wide as he stared at the handprint that was burnt into his skin.  He watched it blister futilely, the wound quickly struggling to heal after such intense heat.  He dragged his eyes from his arm, levelling them on her, her heartbeat screaming as she pressed further back against her car.

‘I’m… oh God… I’m sorry.’ She scrambled to open her car door, dragging her seatbelt on as she turned the ignition and stomped it into gear.  She drove off, not daring to look back as she sped into the night, desperately hoping that Eric Northman would not follow.   

* * *

Sarah cursed her emotions, slamming the heel of her palm against the steering wheel.  At fifteen, when her powers first started to show, she told her older brother Jake, then eighteen, and he accepted her.  Sookie only knew because she was a mind reader and had picked it straight from Sarah’s thoughts on her first day of work at Merlotte’s.  She encouraged Sarah to share it with Bill in case he had ever heard of a person with similar abilities, but he knew of nothing, so Sarah and Sookie bonded; they both had abilities they couldn’t explain, and which they feared no one would understand.  Apart from her three closest friends, she had always hidden her abilities; her brother, Sookie, and Bill were the only people in on the secret. 

In her youth, Sarah was scared that people might hurt her for being different, and after seeing the harsh reactions to vampires when they revealed themselves to the world she knew she would be condemned as they were, but her powers – whatever they were - were becoming more and more difficult to control each passing year. 

Sarah forced herself to take a few deep breaths, her mind a clamour of fear and anger.  She concentrated on the road and slowed down, realising that she had been speeding, the trees becoming less of a blur as she glanced back in her rear view mirror.  She felt calmer knowing that Eric was not following, and she reminded herself that he was a vampire, and an old one at that, or so she’d heard. 

 _If he’d wanted to stop you, he would probably just put his hand on your bonnet and laughed at your poor little car revving its guts out_.

Her breaths were steadier at the thought, and she almost felt a smile creep over her lips as more of the stress rolling off her shoulders at the comical image, but the relief was short-lived.  She screamed as a truck rounded the corner in the middle of the road.  She threw her car onto the hard shoulder to avoid it but the small Honda couldn’t handle the sudden manoeuvre.  Tires skidded, her car bouncing violently as it careened off the road.  The little Honda slammed into a thick tree trunk, her airbag bursting forth as the roar of crunching metal filled her ears, glass raining down as her front window shattered.  

Sarah slumped back in her seat, her eyelids heavy as she tried to shake off the creeping darkness.  Her head lolled forward and she jerked it back up, fighting for consciousness, knowing that she should stay awake, but her eyes slid closed, her body limp as the engine sizzled with steam. 

* * *

Eric held his wrist, a hiss of pain escaping his lips as the last of the burn healed.  He had watched her taillights until they disappeared around the corner, too surprised to react.  The moment she stepped between him and Bill he thought there was something different about her.  He had assumed that it was just her blood.  Her scent had been tantalising, urging him to have a taste; he was hungry, after all.  Now he knew it was much more than hunger that drew him to her, and his curiosity grew.  

Eric straightened his sleeve, glancing back at Merlotte’s.  He could hear Bill and Sookie inside, hear her swooning as the younger vampire showered her in compliments.  When he listened hard enough he could even hear the things he whispered, the quiet words not meant for other ears.  If he strained, he could hear Sarah’s car as she sped off into the distance, the gutless little Honda revving with a piercing hum.  He turned his head, facing his ear towards the car.  He wanted to follow her.  Never before had he heard of a being which could burn flesh at a single touch.  His curiosity screamed at him.

_Among other things._

He smirked at the thought, only mildly surprised.  Even when she’d first stepped in between him and Bill, he’d felt a strong spark of interest, not just because of her courage, but because of the little shorts she wore, cut high to show off gorgeous strong thighs and a hint of her curves.  He’d barely stopped himself from licking his lips when she’d walked away with her curvy hips and her plump arse swaying like sin on legs. 

And then there were her lips.  He allowed himself to muse over them, over the thought of kissing her, over the thought of claiming her plump, red lips with his own. 

He paused his musings, wondering again if he should follow her as his head turned towards her car and the buzz of the engine as it ran along the Bon Temps roads, but the sound was almost drowned out by the roar of a much bigger machine until her piercing scream and the sound of screeching tyres rang in his ears.

* * *

It took Eric less than a minute to follow the sound and find the wreckage of her silver Honda, or what was left; smoke rose menacingly from the front of the car, the metal twisted around the tree, shattered glass spread across the dirt. 

Eric darted to the driver’s side window.  Sarah sat limply within, her body hanging in the seatbelt, dark hair hiding her face.  He felt a strange flash of relief flare in him when he heard her heartbeat, but the sound was weak, as were her unsteady breaths.    

He tried the door, growling when it didn’t budge, the metal too twisted.  He dug his fingers into the frame, wrenching it from its hinges before he knelt beside the opening.  He grasped her chin, lifting her head and smoothing her hair back to see her face.  He patted her cheek lightly, trying to rouse her.

‘Sarah,’ he said, his voice urgent.  He tried again, but she didn’t even stir.  He looked her over: she was bruised from the impact and littered with cuts from the shattered glass.  By the odd angle of her arm, he had no doubt that the airbag had broken bones.

Eric tore at the seatbelt and it parted in his hands.  He moved carefully and quickly, trying not to jostle her as he lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest before he carried her away from the still smoking car, wondering where he should take her.  He didn’t know where she lived, nor was he comfortable taking her to a hospital when so many humans complained about inadequate care.  For a moment he considered taking her to Bill and Sookie – it would certainly interrupt their night – but the selfish, curious part of him decided against it.  His blood was a much finer vintage.

He sprinted to his home, a mid-sized luxury house just around the corner from Fangtasia.  He set her carefully on his bed, ears still trained on her heartbeat as he checked her over.  Most of her cuts were superficial, but there were some deeper ones caused by larger shards, marked by the stains seeping into her white shirt. 

Eric closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to breathe in the delicious scent, filled with earthy notes and a hint of smoke, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, urging him to taste.

He growled at himself, forcing his eyes open as he shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  He sat beside her.  Slashing his wrist with his fangs, he pressed it to her parted lips before the wound could heal. 

‘Come on,’ he urged, brushing her hair aside, surprised by how soft the strands were, ‘drink.’

Eric lifted her head, that strange flash of relief flashing through him as he felt her lips move, her heartbeat becoming a little stronger, her tongue darting out to lap at the blood that dripped slowly from the cut. 

Sarah’s eyes fluttered but she did not wake even as her hand twitched, the pull of her lips becoming stronger until she reached up and grasped his arm.  Sharp nails dug into his skin and he had to stifle a moan, a jolt of heat washing over him as her tongue flicked over his wrist again.  He focused on her wounds, watching as they healed, but was forced to pull his wrist away as another wave of heat hit him, stronger than the first, a shudder moving through his body. 

Eric slipped off the bed, standing beside her.  She seemed to relax, her breathing calmer, her heartbeat strong and steady.  Even covered in blood and dishevelled from the crash, she was still beautiful.

He took another breath just to experience another taste of her, that same shudder running through him as the scent of her blood filled him.  He sat back on the edge of the bed, unable to resist the draw of the earthy scent.  He leant closer, taking one of her hands to bring it to his lips, his tongue darting out, unable to deny himself a taste any longer, though he wished that he could take it from her neck, or maybe one of those gorgeous sun-kissed thighs…

His eyes rolled back at the first taste of her.  He curled his tongue around her finger, hunger flaring as he sucked the digit clean.  Combined with the exquisite scent of her skin, she was intoxicating. 

Eric shot up when she mumbled, hiding in the shadows as her eyes fluttered open.  He could see the moment she remembered the crash, her body stiffening as she sat up, her gaze instantly drawn to her hands, eyes wide to find them covered in blood.  She glanced around, pushing her hair from her eyes, a startled cry escaping her lips as she discovered that more of the thickening liquid had dripped from her hairline.

‘Hello?’ she called, her voice breaking on the word as her eyes continued to evaluate her surroundings, ‘is there anyone there?’

He could smell her fear, could feel it now that he had given her his blood.  Something inside him wanted to help her, to comfort her, but another part was… hungry.  He wanted more than just a taste of her sweet blood, more than a glimpse of her sun-kissed skin.  He rarely felt urges so strongly, but now they were clawing at him, demanding that he indulge them.

 _No,_ he scolded himself. _You’re not going to take advantage of her, not after the accident._

 _But you’ve healed her,_ the hungry part of him argued, _she may be grateful…_

 _Even if she is, she’s not like that,_ he argued, though he didn’t know why.  He didn’t know her, so how was he so sure… right, the blood.

_Compromise._

Slowly and idea began to click, little pieces falling into place.  He could be charming, could convince her to stay for a little while.  Or maybe he could offer her a deal: if she told him what she was, how she had burned him before, he would let her leave.

_Really…?_

Eric stepped out of the shadows slowly and her eyes locked onto him, watching his every move carefully as she slid further back on the bed.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asked.

Sarah pulled her knees up, hugging them to her chest. ‘Fine, but I don’t know how. I know I crashed, I know it, and there’s blood all over me, but there are no cuts. There aren’t even little scratches.’

‘I healed you.’

She tensed. ‘You what?’

‘I healed you.’

‘How?’

‘I gave you some of my blood.’

‘You… you pulled me from the car?’

‘Yes.’

Sarah was genuinely surprised by his kindness.  She was almost two miles from Merlotte’s.  He would have had to run to reach her, and then to give some of his blood to heal her… Why would someone like Eric Northman care about her? 

She tried to smile but it came out half-hearted at best. ‘Thank you, Eric,’ she said, ‘I don’t mean to sound rude, but I… I need to go home.’

‘No.’

The word flew out as though it had a mind of its own, and she looked just as surprised as he felt.  He meant to coax her into staying, not act like a barbarian. 

‘I have to get home to my brother. He’ll have realised that something is wrong. I should be home by now,’ she said, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to stand.

He darted forward, standing in front on her, blocking her exit. ‘You’ve just had an accident. You should rest.’

‘But I feel fine.’

 _Ah yes, the blood will do that_ , he thought, switching tactics as he said, ‘well, at the very least, I want some answers first.’  

‘I don’t know what to say.’

‘Yes you do,’ he said, leaning close, ‘you can start by telling me how you burnt my wrist.’

‘I don’t know,’ Sarah stuttered, dropping her gaze.

‘ _How_ did you burn my wrist?’

She shuffled back, trying to put some space between them.  He was too close again, those delectable lips barely inches from hers, the blue of his eyes boring though her. ‘Please, just let me go home.’

‘Tell me what you are.’ He took her hand, turning her palm up.  He could see no marks, not hint of the heat that she had used to burn him.

‘I don’t know.’ Her heart was crashing against her ribcage, threatening to break through her chest, the blood coursing through her veins calling out to him.  She wrenched her hand from his grasp and pulled her knees up again, wrapping her arms around them. ‘All I know is that I can do things, control fire and water and other elements, but I don’t know how.’

‘Show me.’

She stared at him for a moment before dropping her gaze.  She lifted her hands and he watched as a ball of flame swirled just above her left hand, a ball of water in the other, his eyes widening as they turned to air and earth.  They disappeared just as easily as they appeared.

 _Fascinating_.

She dropped her hands again, drawing them around herself. ‘Can I go home now?’

He was too close to her, his broad shoulders in reach, that sexy mouth still just inches away.  She shook herself mentally, knowing that her thoughts were irrational.  She’d just been in an accident.  She could have died.

But she felt fine.  In fact, she felt better than fine, her whole body coursing with energy, her skin more sensitive, her senses keener.

And her libido was going through the roof. 

She had been attracted to Eric at Merlotte’s even when he’d been bearing down on her, boxing her in against her car.  Now she craved him, her whole body crying out for his touch, his kiss, a kiss she knew could have her begging for more in seconds.  She’d never wanted anyone more, not in her entire life, and he wasn’t even like the men she was usually attracted to.  They were all sweet boys with bright eyes and bleached blonde hair, the sort of guys that you would take home to your parents.

Eric was far from that.  He could be a thousand years old, for all she knew.  He may have healed her, but there was something dangerous about him, something mysterious and sexy in a way she had never known possible.  

She shivered at the thought of closing the gap between them but knew that she couldn’t.  A man like Eric Northman would never be interested in her, not in a million years, but the temptation was so strong that she could feel it burning through her, arousing her in a way that frightened her.  So she kept her eyes lowered, not daring to meet his gaze even as he stepped closer.

* * *

Eric’s knees almost buckled as the heady scent of her arousal hit him full force, the smoky note in her scent stronger, overpowering the earth notes.  He took another breath just to feel it again, the power of the desire that coiled inside him.  He clenched his fists, stepping away from her to pick up his jacket, needing to distance himself from her for fear he would pin her to the bed.  He stepped into his closet, reaching for a coat hanger. 

He stilled, listening for a moment, a smirk curling his lips. ‘Don’t bother,’ he called from inside the walk-in closet, hearing her pause mid-step, ‘it’s locked.’

He closed his eyes for a moment and heard her try the door anyway, an exasperated noise escaping her lips.  He stayed in the darkened room until he heard the springs of the mattress creak, until he could almost listen to a more rational part of himself.

 _It’s just the effects of my blood,_ he told himself as he returned to the bedroom, but the hungers inside him still clawed, their sharp points digging in.

 _Exactly,_ it said, _use her desire…_

He knew he should ignore the heat that curled low in his body, but even as he fought, he sat beside her on the bed. ‘Why don’t you have a shower? You can wash the blood off.’

Sarah stared at him, scrutinising his expression.  Whatever she found in his gaze, she relented, her right shoulders relaxing. ‘That’s probably a good idea,’ she admitted after a moment, glancing at her hands, ‘my brother will be worried enough about me. If I go home covered in blood, he’ll cancel his trip. I can’t let that happen.’

Eric was surprised by her words, the sincerity and selflessness within them.  He’d always thought of humans as selfish, their thoughts focused on themselves, yet she held others higher than her.  She had ridden a roller coaster of emotions and fear in such a short time, yet she was clearly more concerned about her brother than herself.

He stood up, offering her his hand, pulling a smile over his lips.  He just contained a grin as her heart sped up, the sound tempting as she accepted his hand.  He curled his fingers around hers, the warmth of her skin sending another jolt of heat shooting through him as he led her to the bathroom.  She stopped in the centre of the room, the white tiles shining in the lights overhead.

‘I’ll get you a towel and some clean clothes,’ he said, stepping towards a small cupboard, smirking as he felt her eyes on his back, her gaze moving south.

Sarah licked her lips, her eyes riveted on that fine arse as he bent to reach into the cupboard, her head tilting to the side.  She almost gasped as she realised what she was thinking, surprised by the fantasies that were running through her mind.  She wasn’t innocent but she had never craved someone so unattainable.

She snapped back into reality when he appeared in front of her, pushing a fluffy white towel into her hands.  He smiled.  It was the same flash of perfect white teeth that had ramped her heartbeat up before, and now it was skyrocketing in her chest.  He stepped back from her, the smile remaining on his lips, a wicked turn coming into it as he turned around and she realised she must sound like prey to him.

‘I’ll find something for you to wear.’

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind himself.  She tried to calm her clamouring thoughts as she stripped the bloodied clothes, cringing every time she found another slash in her shirt.  If not for the crusted blood on her skin, she’d hardly believe she’d been in an accident.

She turned the taps, the hot water filling the room with steam.  The system at her house had never worked properly, even after a number of attempts by Jason to fix it.  She revelled in the intensity of the heat and the pressure of the spray and felt some of the tension roll off her shoulders with every drop. 

She watched as the water ran red, the blood washing from her body, glad to get it off of her skin.  The grungy feeling in her hair was beginning to make her feel self-conscious, not that clean hair had ever stopped that. 

She had seen Eric lick his lips more than once, a hunger in his gaze that she put down to the blood on her skin. 

 _He’ll never want you_ , she reminded herself as she reached for the shampoo.


	2. Heat

Eric leant against the bathroom door for a moment, one of his old t-shirts in hand.  It would swallow her short frame, acting as more of a dress than a shirt, but seeing as he didn’t have any pants to offer her that was probably a good thing.  He knew could have gone to Pam but she would insist he share his little curiosity and he was not in the mood to argue with his progeny.

Not until he’d tasted more of her blood.

Eric eased the door open, feeling the heat of steam rush over his skin as he stepped inside and closed the door carefully behind himself.  He glanced down at the clothes spread on the tiles, a different kind of heat sparking in his body as his gaze locked on a tiny piece of lace as though drawn to it.  He ran his tongue over his lips and caught it between his teeth, forcing himself to look away.  

He set the shirt beside the towel, his gaze locked onto the silhouette ahead of him, the glazed glass blurring her glorious figure.  He rubbed his hand over his mouth, closing his eyes, imaging an unobstructed view of her curvy body, of sun-kissed skin he wanted so desperately to taste as he took a breath, her scent surrounding him, filling him until his knees shook, his hunger screaming at him.  He managed to contain himself – just – as he stopped barely a foot from the glass, temptation to join her clamouring inside him.

‘I’ll let you leave when you’re finished.’

Eric saw her shoulders stiffen at his voice.  He caught the sweet scent of her arousal, the sweet smell of cedar smoke filling him, and he wondered if her thoughts were occupied by him, as his were with her.  

Sarah cleared her throat. ‘Oh, thank you,’ she said, her voice shaky.

‘I do have one request.’

‘What?’ She sounded cautious, her arms still wrapped tightly around her body.

Eric licked his lips and grasped the handle.

‘What are you doing?’ Sarah shrieked as Eric slid the shower door open, her cheeks flaming red.  She glanced over her shoulder, feeling more exposed than she ever had in her entire life.

 _No kidding,_ she thought, hoping to God that she didn’t look as bad as she felt, _you’re standing naked in front of a man – vampire – you barely know._

She was sure that she could feel his gaze, heat searing over her body as though his eyes were branding every inch of her flesh.  She cursed her hormones because despite the embarrassment that was setting her cheeks ablaze she couldn’t help but feel a hint of excitement under his gaze. 

‘I’m rather hungry, you see,’ he said, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.  His gaze flickered to her neck, seeing her sweet blood course beneath her sun-kissed skin as she shivered under his stare. ‘I’ll let you go home, but I would like to drink from you first.’

Her eyes widened and she craned her neck to stare at him without turning her body. ‘Sorry?’

‘I’ll let you leave, but first, I would like to taste you,’ he leant close, his lips brushing over her neck as he took a breath of her luscious scent, ‘it has been so many years since I’ve tasted blood so sweet, so mouth watering.’

She gasped as he lapped at the water that clung to her skin, a shiver sprinting down her spine.  

 _I’m just a meal_ , she thought, angry that she had allowed herself to hope for a moment that he enjoyed the sight of her, _you’re nothing but a fat blood bag to him_.

She struggled to hide the crack in her voice as she said, ‘I really doubt I'm that special.’

‘I can assure you that you are,’ he said, ‘and if you let me, I’ll show you a pleasure you’ve never dreamt possible.’

‘Why do you sound so sure of that?’

‘Because some part of you wants me to bite you,’ he said, his teeth grazing over her skin, fangs shifting out.  He bit down without breaking through her supple flesh, a smile coming over his lips as she moaned, her arms almost slipping.

The scent of sweet cedar mixed with petrichor and he felt a strange stir of emotions through their bond.

‘Okay,’ she breathed, ‘let me get dressed.’

He released his bite. ‘Why?’

‘Please, Eric.’

Her voice was a whisper.  He stilled, his teeth poised over her shoulder at the waver in her voice.  The scent of petrichor strengthened, undeniably linked to the shift in her emotions.  He struggled to sift through the warring emotions that danced along the connection to him and he was forced to wonder if she embarrassed by her body.  He didn’t think that could be possible; surely many men had been enraptured by her sun-kissed skin, by her wicked curves and luscious arse that was made for holding.

Eric stepped back, voice low. ‘I’ll be in the bedroom.’ 

* * *

Sarah felt a gust of wind and heard the door close, a shudder tearing through her now that she was alone again.  When she’d felt his fangs, she was sure she was going to collapse, a fierce clench of desire shooting straight to her core.  Just the tiniest movement of his jaw would have pierced her flesh, and she’d wanted it.

She’d heard stories about vampire bites, about how amazing they could feel, but she’d never really wondered what it would be like until that second when she stood beneath the hot spray with his fangs poised over her. 

She turned off the taps with shaking fingers, drying herself slowly, her heart racing.  It seemed like it hadn’t slowed down since she’d left Merlotte’s, as though the mere thought of him made her hot. 

Hell, the mere thought of him did make her hot.

Sarah slipped her underwear on, wishing she had more than his t-shirt to wear over her flimsy bra and g-string, wishing that she’d done her washing that morning instead of waiting until she could wash a full load.

She cursed herself as she squeezed water out of her hair.  The shirt was massive but it still rode high on her thighs, the fabric clinging to her hips.  She often wore short-shorts, despite struggling with confidence, but at such a time she would have preferred not to reveal so much of her legs to the hungry vampire.  

She stopped beside the door, taking a breath, unsure of what she was about to get herself into.  Even with the abilities she had, Eric was still powerful.  He could do whatever he wanted to do to her.

_But he hasn’t…_

Sarah began to wonder if she could make a deal of her own.  She hid the devious smile that tried to come over her lips as she stepped from the bathroom but the moment her eyes fell upon the bed her thoughts scattered, her jaw almost dropping as her eyes locked onto his towering frame. 

Eric sat with his back against the headboard, hands resting behind his neck, his long legs stretched out.  Even on the king-sized bed, he took up a lot of space.  As if that sight wasn’t already torturous to her rising libido, he was shirtless, his exquisitely muscled body on display, abs tight and defined.  She actually licked her lips as she continued to stare, her cheeks flushing as she realised he was watching her.

‘Is there a problem?’

‘No, it’s just, I…’ She cleared her throat, forcing herself to look away and take a breath. ‘I’ll let you drink from me, but there’s something I want you to do.’

He smirked, the wicked curve making her breath hitch. ‘And what’s that?’

‘I want you to keep your hands off me,’ she said confidently, ‘I’m only going to be your meal, nothing else.’

Some part of him rallied in anger at her words, though it was overshadowed by curiosity.  He was surprised again by her poise even in the face of fear.

He quirked a pale eyebrow. ‘If that’s what you want,’ he said, shifting his hands to rest them against the wood of the headboard behind his back, ‘they won’t move.’

‘I don’t believe you,’ she said, ‘I want to restrain you. You have my permission to drink from me, not to touch me.’

‘Bondage…’ he purred, his fangs framed by those sexy lips, ‘you know that any restraints you put on me won’t be able to hold me.’

‘It’ll act as a reminder to keep your hands to yourself.’

Eric smiled again before reaching into the bedside table, the sound of clinking metal filling her ears before she saw two sets of handcuffs in his grasp.  He held them up on a finger, quirking an eyebrow at her. ‘Shall I cuff myself or are you going to help?’

Her mouth went dry as she looked from his gorgeous face to the cuffs in his hand and she realised what she was about to do.  Sarah thought he would laugh at her suggestion; she had never expected such an unusual turn of events, let alone that Eric would be nonchalant about procuring handcuffs from his bedside table. 

She stepped towards him, willing her hands to be steady as she secured the first set to his wrist, the other end attaching to one side of the headboard.  She stepped around the bed, repeating the action on his other wrist. 

Taking a deep breath, she sat beside him on the bed, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck.

‘You’re going to have to sit on my lap.’

Her cheeks flamed. ‘What?’

‘It’s not going to be very comfortable for either of us if you’re just leaning close. If you sit on my lap I’m less likely to hurt you.’

She stared at him for a moment, sure that he was lying, but she had to admit that his suggestion sent a thrill of fire through her even as her anxiety went through the roof as she straddled him tentatively, resting her hands on her thighs, unsure of what to do with them.

‘Put your hands on my hips,’ he said, seeming to read her mind. 

She was surprised that he hadn’t commented on the red that kept searing her cheeks, but as she shifted her hands to follow his directions she was glad that he didn’t mention her mounting embarrassment.

‘Lean on my chest and put your head on my shoulder, facing my neck.’

Sarah wished that her heartbeat would slow down as she complied, knowing that it was just egging on the hungry vampire.  She took a breath, startled by just how good he smelt, all masculine musk and a surprising hint of cinnamon that tantalised her senses.  She realised that his skin was actually very soft, though perhaps slightly firmer than a human’s.  

‘Have you ever been bitten by a vampire before?’ he asked.

‘No,’ she admitted, voice shaking.  She was losing some of her nerve, unable to shake the edge of fear in her mind, the realisation that she was prey putting herself in a hunter’s mouth.

‘Relax, Sarah,’ he whispered, his lips brushing her neck, voice vibrating through her.  Although she shivered, she forced herself to heed his words, leaning into his chest and shoulder, her hands slipping further around his hips.  Her heartbeat sped up until it thundered in her ears as his lips closed over her neck, his fangs grazing over her skin as he sucked, drawing her veins higher.  It was easiest to puncture a vein and heal it with a drop of his blood, but he wanted to draw her blood from her body, to feel her shudder under his bite for as long as possible.  He circled her skin with his tongue before applying a little pressure with his fangs and she gasped against his neck, the rush of air making him wish he hadn’t agreed to wear the handcuffs.

Sarah gasped again as his fangs sank deep.  A flash of pain shot through her but when his mouth started to work, drawing the blood from her body in light pulls, she felt only pleasure.  She shivered, clutching his hips, a moan slipping from her lips that she did not recognise.  She tried to stifle another but failed; her body was on fire, a fierce clench in her centre making her arch against him. 

Eric growled against her skin, the sound predatory.  It should have frightened her, but she didn’t care as she rocked forward, chest pressed so hard against his that he could feel the lace of her bra, the pull of his mouth stronger each time.  She felt him stiffen beneath her and wished he would use those powerful hips of his, but – much to her frustration – he didn’t. 

She was aware that she should stop, but every command seemed to misdirect.  She commanded her hands to release him, instead, they grasped his hips greedily, her fingernails grazing over his skin.  She commanded her hips to stay, but they arched over the growing bulge in his pants.  She commanded her moans to quiet but they only became louder, her voice husky with desire.

Eric growled and she shuddered, her moan vibrating through him, sending a rush of heat straight down south that had him biting harder, straining against the handcuffs.  He wanted to break them from the headboard but he didn’t want it to end, the taste of her blood and luscious skin, the feel of her hands as they gripped and clawed at his back. 

He didn’t know how much more he could take. 

His hunger was almost sated, but his other appetite was still begging to be pleased, his length straining against the fabric of his pants, demanding to be freed so he could take his release.  Even as his body begged to be satiated, something inside him wanted to hold back, to earn her trust. 

He took one last pull from her neck, feeling the shiver that moved down her spine as he withdrew his fangs from her skin reluctantly, his tongue flicking over the sharp points.  She made no attempt to move, her body still cradling him, her breath hot and ragged against his skin as he licked her neck, blood dripping from the wound he had created.

‘Give me permission,’ he growled, grazing his fangs over her neck, tongue still licking the blood from her skin, ‘let me _touch_ you.’

She knew that she should have shied away from the command, but a desperate moan squashed any chance of protest as her hands moved to roam over his skin, clutching at the hard muscles beneath. 

‘ _Let me touch you_ ,’ he repeated, the words more forceful, vibrating with a deep hunger that she wanted to sate, so much so that her hormones took control, pulling the reigns as if knowing she could hardly think, let alone speak.  

Eric dug his heels into the bed to arch against her and she almost cried out, the force of his thrust sending a wave of desire crashing over her.  She moaned, the sound a throaty admission of want that made his cock throb, the usually soft fabric of his pants far too coarse against his throbbing shaft as he shifted and thrust beneath her.  Her heat was driving him insane.  He could feel it in her skin and between those gorgeous, supple thighs that cradled him so intimately, could scent it in the air, but despite the heat pooling between her thighs she still wouldn’t speak, her voice lost in her desire, and he would not act without her permission.  He nipped at her earlobe, grazing his teeth over the soft flesh just to hear her breath catch.  

 _Made for holding_ …

The thought echoed in his mind and he suppressed a shudder, wishing that he could clasp his hands over her luscious curves and hold her against his increasingly painful erection.  Instead, he stilled himself with the final ounce control he had, brushing his lips over her ear, his velvet voice husky as he said, ‘Sarah...’

‘Yes. God yes, Eric,’ she breathed, clutching his hips so tight that her fingernails dug deep into his skin.

‘Say it,’ he growled, nipping at her ear again, ‘I can’t until you say it.’

A strangled moan escaped her lips as he angled his hips against hers, his thrust sending a shudder through her.  The heat was becoming too much, the fire inside driving her insane.

‘Eric,’ she breathed, ‘you have my permission.’

The chains of the handcuffs snapped and she was beneath him in an instant, her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he claimed her lips, growling into the kiss as she tried to move beneath him.  She dug her fingernails into his hips, hoping to drag him forward, whimpering as the heat that coiled in her centre ignited, burning her from the inside.

He dragged her wrists from his skin, pinning them above her head with one of his hands, growling as he nuzzled her neck. ‘Don’t touch. Can’t keep control,’ he rasped as he licked her neck, lapping at the last of the blood, the wound almost healed as his blood continued working inside her, ‘when you touch.’

His free hand moved to grip her hip as he ground against her, his thrusts hard and fast.  She cried out but he stole her voice, kissing her fervently, drinking in the sweet taste of her.

As soon as he had control, he was going to taste every inch of her skin.

Sarah’s head dropped back and she gasped, desperate from air, but her lungs didn’t seem to be able to work, every little breath devoted to a plea, a prayer, a curse as he rut against her  

Eric kissed her again, addicted to the sweet taste of her lips, the overwhelming scent of cedar and smoke.  He could feel her heat through the clothes, the temperature rising every second.  He wanted so desperately to be buried within it, was sure to find her slick with her need, but he couldn’t stop, his hips moving under their own volition as he spiralled towards release.

‘Could I make you come like this?’ he asked, his arm coiling around her, drawing her even tighter against his aching shaft.

‘Yes,’ she moaned, not caring about the desperate note in her voice as she writhed beneath him, wishing that she could touch his gorgeous, taut, muscled skin, but needing him to keep using those muscles for other purposes.  She locked her ankles behind his back, holding tight as he dropped his lips to her neck again, fangs grazing her skin as he rocked, hips grinding against hers with a new determination: to give her the most mind-blowing, lung-shattering orgasm she’d ever experienced.   

And that was before he’d even gotten her clothes off.

The things he would do to her once she lay naked beneath him.  He made a vow to drive her insane with need, to bring her to the edge over and over until she begged him to take her.  He’d spend hours tasting her, massage her supple curves with his hands and then bury himself deep inside her heat until his body could take no more.  She had made him beg for her permission.  He would turn the tables, make her beg him to touch her, to tear off that t-shirt and lace and caress her sun-kissed skin.

He wondered if he could control himself, though, when she was tearing at his hands, so desperate to touch him.  She clawed at the grip on her wrists, fingernails leaving short red lines over his hands as she arched beneath him, wishing that she had gone straight from the shower and into his arms.  Forget decency, she wanted him, needed him.

Now.

Sarah fought harder against his grip, her thighs tightening around his waist until she heard a sharp growl rumble through him as he shuddered.  She needed him to stop tormenting her, to hurry up and tear off her clothes so she could do the same to him.

‘It’s too hot,’ she breathed, shifting her hips to rock harder against him.

‘I know,’ he growled, head dropping to lick her neck.  He was so close, his body tensing, back arching.  He wanted those delicate hands on his hips again, to feel her soft skin gripping him with all of the strength she possessed, but he grit his teeth, the rhythm of his hips merciless.  It wasn’t until her scream filled his ears that he let go, a shiver running down his spine.  He came with a roar of satisfaction as a shudder rippled through her body, the heat between her thighs so intense that the fire she could wield was nothing compared to it. 

It could only have been better if he’d been seated deep inside her, feeling her clenching around him until he couldn’t stand the pressure. 

Eric fell boneless on top of her, a slow, lingering shiver rolling down his spine like a caress as he breathed in her delicious scent, tongue trailing over her neck just to taste her sweet skin. 

 _If I died now, I would die happy_ , he thought, taking another breath, letting her scent fill every fibre of his being.  He was so content, but at the same time, his eyes fluttered open, his mind denying his thoughts. _No,_ some other part of him snarled, as if disgusted by the thought, _if you were to die now, you would wish that you had still been buried deep inside her, completely spent._

That he couldn’t deny. 

He listened to her harsh breaths, her heart beating so fast that he was sure it was dangerous.  A wicked smirk curled his lips, his mind flicking to the things he would do to her.  The only question he had was: _is there enough time to do all of the things I desire before the sun comes up?_

He decided that there was not nearly enough time, but he would take whatever he could tonight.  The sun would rise, but that was only a temporary state.  It would set again and he would spend the next night enjoying her, enjoying every inch of her supple flesh, enjoying the sweet taste of her arousal.

He shivered again.  And he’d thought Bon Temps a bad place. 

* * *

Sarah felt the tremor move through his body as she tensed, the fog of lust and arousal lifting enough for her modesty to scream at her, at what she’d just done. 

At what she’d allowed him to do.

Shame crashed over her in a heavy wave.  She’d never done something so stupid before.  She always got to know a man before she did anything sexual with him.  _Always_.  He was a vampire, one that she didn’t know, one that had an air of danger around him so strong that it was almost tangible.  What if he’d drained her dry, taken every last drop of her blood?

_But he saved your life…_

She lashed her thoughts for trying to take his side.  Yes, he had saved her life, but that did not mean that Eric Northman should get an exception to her rule, not matter how kind he had been, no matter how incredibly gorgeous, talented and…

 _Stop it!_ She scolded herself, realising that she had to get away from him, as far away as possible, before she did something else stupid, before she felt something for a man who was probably about to throw her from his bed after satisfying his appetites. 

_Maybe it’s time to move back to England._

She focused on the bad things, his controlling manner and demands, as she pulled her hands from his now loose grip, carefully easing out from beneath him as though he were too heavy, though he wasn’t.  It had felt so good to have him lying on top of her, his towering frame so warm and comforting, all hard muscle and strength, but she had to get out of there.  

 _He’s probably warm because of your blood_.

Emotions warred inside her as she stared at the ceiling, her mind tangled and confused at the conflicted thoughts.

Eric rolled onto his back, stretching languidly for a moment before he came to lean on his elbow, looking at her, the wicked smirk on his sexy lips making her blush.  He leant close, blue eyes glinting with mischief as he brushed those lips against her ear.

‘I hope you don’t have anything planned for the next few days because that was just for starters.’

 _Whoa!_   She wasn’t staying another second, not when her libido was so high.  She had to come up with something, some way to get away from him for just long enough for her to find a way back to Bon Temps.  As soon as she got close enough, she’d call out to Sookie in her mind, scream in her thoughts for her best friend’s help.

‘Sounds good,’ she purred, hoping she sounded as seductive as she hoped, ‘before we begin, I’d like to take a little walk outside to…’ She trailed her fingers over his abdomen, feeling his muscles jump beneath her light touch. ‘Limber up.’

Eric growled, claiming her lips in a swift kiss before he darted to the door, opening it in an instant. ‘I’ll come with you. This neighbourhood isn’t safe at night.’

She slid off the bed, letting the shirt slide up, watching as his gaze snapped to her thighs, his tongue darting out to trail over his bottom lip.  Clearly, he had plenty of energy left; that could work to her advantage, or it could be her downfall.

 _Worth the risk_.

Sarah smiled at him as stepped closer, swaying her hips.  She might be a blood bag, but she’d flaunt it if it kept him distracted.

‘Don’t worry about me,’ she said, ‘I’ll be back in five minutes, ready for you to do whatever you want with me…’

‘I’ll be counting. If you’re not back in time, I will come find you. I don’t know if I’ll have enough control to get you back inside before I start to…’ he licked his lips, his eyes raking over every inch of her. ‘Explore.’ 

She kept her steps level as she left the room, letting her hips sway to keep him distracted from the fear that was beginning to creep into her mind.  She could feel his gaze on her back all the way to the corner she turned toward the front entrance of his home.  She unlocked the door with ease, keeping calm as she stepped into the cool breeze of the night, just shrugging off a shiver as she closed it behind her. 

She could hear music close by, the thumping beat calling to her like a beacon.  She walked the first few metres from his home, going through the iron gate before she broke into a sprint, heading straight for that beat.  The harsh pavement bit at her bare feet but she didn’t stop, her whole being focused on reaching the music.

 _Shit,_ she thought as she skidded to a halt, eyes locked on the red light of the sign above the club, _a vampire bar._


	3. Property

Fangtasia was the last place Sarah wanted to go in the world right now.  She looked around desperately for an alternative, her mind still racing, desperate for a way out.  She had already been gone for more than a minute.  Time was running out to find an escape, and she didn’t doubt that Eric would hunt her down.

She nearly cried with relief when she saw a man getting into a car across the road.  Her mother had always told her not to trust strange men, but with the abilities she had, she had nothing to fear.  She watched him for a moment, reassured by his awkward movements.  He wasn’t graceful enough to be a vampire.  

Sarah walked over to him, hoping she didn’t look as bad as she thought she did.  She smoothed her hair, tucking a few dark strands behind her ears.  She touched her neck, pleased to find that there was no impression of the bite.  She stopped beside his car, tapping on his window. 

He started, glancing at her with wide eyes before he gathered his composure.  He rolled the window down and he gave her a slow smile. ‘Well, hey there you pretty little thing.’

‘Hi, I’m sorry to bother you. Can you take me to Bon Temps?’ she asked, flashing what she hoped was a dazzling smile.  He looked so familiar that she wondered if she’d seen him at Merlotte’s.

‘Well sure thing. I was on my way there myself,’ he said, shifting a few things off the seat, ‘hop in. My name’s Dave.’

Sarah yanked open the door, slamming it behind her before she hastily buckled her seatbelt. ‘Thanks, I’m Sarah. Would you mind driving a bit faster, Dave?’

‘Sure,’ he said, his shoulders lifting in a little shrug before he pulled away from the kerb, ‘why the rush, darlin’?’

‘I have an early start tomorrow and I’d like to get home. My friend wasn’t ready to leave yet. I told her that I’d find another way.’

Dave made pleasant small talk, and Sarah appreciated the distraction and the soothing tone of his voice.  She looked out the window, resisting the urge to chew on her fingernails as she watched the trees blur.  She realised that only an hour before, at most two, she’d been watching the trees in the same way, just before her vision had filled with the bright glare of headlights.

Disappointment welled in her: she hadn’t even had the time to get the number plate or even the make of the truck.  What was she supposed to give to the police?  To her insurance company?

Sarah shook her head, forcing herself to concentrate on getting to Sookie and Bill, to somewhere she could feel safe.  

‘Do you know the Compton residence?’

‘Yes, I do. I’ve done a little work over the last couple of years for the Comptons.’

 _Definitely a local_ , she thought with relief.

‘Great. Do you mind dropping me off there?’

‘Can do.’

Sarah offered him a smile, then fell quiet for the remainder of the drive, watching the road.  As soon as she was in range of Sookie she closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts as she called out to her friend.

 _Sookie, I’m so sorry to interrupt your night, but I need your help. Please, please come out to your front porch right now with Bill. I’m so scared_.

She opened her eyes when she heard the crunch of gravel under the tires, her gaze locking onto the front porch as soon as it came into sight.  Sarah suppressed her cry of relief when Sookie threw herself through the door, a blur of white and gold, in such a hurry that she’d only just managed to tie her robe.  Bill stood behind her, his gaze locked on the car.

Dave pulled up at the base of the steps.  Sarah said a hurried ‘thank you’ to her unknowing saviour before she flung herself from the car, slamming the door behind her before rushing up the steps and into her best friend’s arms.  Her thoughts churned, so thick and fast that Sookie struggled to decipher a single strand, the rush of Sarah’s thoughts almost overwhelming.

Sookie clutched Sarah tight in her embrace. ‘Sarah, what happened to you?’ she asked, taking Sarah’s face in her hands, meeting the terrified amber gaze.  Sookie’s hands fell to Sarah’s shoulders and she stepped back to examine her friend’s state of dress.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Sarah said, ‘it’s your anniversary and–’

‘Shh, just tell me what happened,’ Sookie urged, taking her friend’s arm to lead her into the house.

Bill stopped them at the door, stepping forward to take the sleeve of the t-shirt in his hand.  He leant closer, taking a breath, his lips curling in a snarl as he stared at the sleeve. ‘This is Eric’s.’

‘Yes it is,’ Sarah said, watching as Sookie’s eyes widened, ‘I’ll explain everything,’ she said as she glanced over her shoulder for a moment, ‘please, can we go inside?’

The jumble of thoughts in Sarah’s mind echoed the fear in her voice.  Bill sensed it too, instantly dropping the sleeve and holding the door open for them.  Sookie led Sarah her inside, sitting with her on the couch and taking her hand.  Bill sat across from them, watching his young friend intently, though his attention was focused outside, listening.

Waiting.

* * *

Eric dragged on a clean pair of pants, his mind coursing with images, his imagination teeming with the things he wanted to do, all the ways he would enjoy her.  He had considered stripping and waiting for her in his bed, but he’d decided against it.  It wasn’t because he was ashamed of being naked; he wasn’t in the least bit ashamed of his endowments.  No, he wanted to feel her fingers brushing his skin as she stripped him of the fabric, wanted to watch her expression as her eyes came upon him. 

He felt the hard edge of his impatience weigh on his mind, on his body.  Though she’d only been gone four minutes and 49 seconds, his hands desperate to hold her sun-kissed curves again.  He closed his eyes, waiting for the click of the latch on the door.

_57, 58, 59…_

He waited, completely still as he listened, but the silence echoed back.  He stood up, pressing his ear against the door to his room, though he shouldn’t have needed to; he could hear the faintest movements in even the most distant corners of the house.  Only silence answered him. 

Eric opened the door, finding the corridor empty.  His lips curled, a new flood of images in his mind as he thought, _a chase…_

He picked up his shirt, dragging it on before running through the house, stopping just outside his gate.  He took a deep breath and followed her smoky scent to the road beside Fangtasia, pausing where her scent… disappeared.

Eric took another breath, trying to catch a hint of rich smoky cedar beyond that point, but the sweet aroma eluded his nose.  He caught only the lingering scent of petrol, and a growl rumbled in his chest.  She had run from him.

_But why?_

He knew the answer, even if he wanted to deny it.  Sarah was scared of him, and he’d only encouraged that fear by asking to taste her blood, had driven her to the edge so he could touch her, all minutes after he’d dragged her unconscious from her mangled car.

After the blood had – no doubt – started to have an effect on her.

He wracked his mind, trying to think of where she would run, but he knew the answer to that too.  With her brother gone, there was only one person she trusted more than any other in Bon Temps.

 _Sookie_.

There was no doubt in his mind that she would run straight to Sookie and Bill.  He had to get her back, had to explain what the blood was doing to her before she reached them; they would take her away from him, twist him into a monster in her mind.

Eric ran his fingers through his hair, a growl rumbling in his chest when he caught her scent on his skin.  He dropped his hands to his side, his fists clenching.

 _Never,_ he thought, _she’s mine._

If she wanted a chase, he would give it to her, he decided, resolve settling over him before he shot into the air.

* * *

Sookie smoothed her hand over Sarah’s hair, the dark strands damp beneath her hand as she tried to soothe her friend. ‘Tell us what happened,’ she said, voice soft.  She could catch flashes of Sarah’s thoughts, but they were still too jumbled to decipher. 

‘Start from the beginning,’ Bill added.

Sarah glanced between them.  She took a breath, struggling for composure, but she found an anchor in Sookie’s hand. ‘After I left the Grill, Eric came and talked to me.’

‘Why?’ Bill growled, ‘What–’

Sookie glanced at him, giving him a warning look before she turned her attention back to Sarah. ‘And then what?’

‘He asked me why I interrupted an argument with two vampires. I think he was just curious, but he kept pressing. He wouldn’t let me get into my car and he tried to glamour me. When that didn’t work he grabbed my face. He didn’t hurt me, but I was angry, so I tried to make him let go and ended up burning him.’

‘He saw your powers?’

She nodded. ‘I startled him. I didn’t even think about what he might do, I was so scared. I just got in my car and started driving, but I didn’t get far. Some idiot in a truck came onto my side of the road and nearly ran me over. I lost control of the car and hit a tree.’ Sookie’s eyes shot wide and Sarah quickly added, ‘I’m fine, I promise.’ She gripped her friend’s hand a little tighter and Sookie nodded, allowing Sarah to continue, ‘the next thing I remember is waking up on a strange bed covered in blood, but I wasn’t hurt. Eric told me that he had pulled me from the car and carried me to his home and that he had used his blood to heal me.’

‘Shit.’

Sarah looked at Bill as he stood up from the couch, pacing. ‘What is it, Bill?’

Bill rubbed his hand over his mouth, pausing to face her. ‘Vampire blood doesn’t just heal,’ he said, the southern drawl a little thicker in his anger.

‘What else does it do?’

‘Have you noticed that your senses are a little keener? That your sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing are better?’

‘Yes,’ she said, eyeing him carefully, ‘I was wondering about that, but I figured it was probably just adrenaline or something.’

He shook his head. ‘It’s not adrenaline. They’re side effects.’

‘Side effects of what?’

‘Of the blood,’ he said, ‘and there are… others.’

Her amber gaze hardened. ‘Tell me what they are, Bill.’

‘There are some other minor ones; weird dreams, among them, and an increased libido.’

Sarah snapped her jaw closed to keep it from hitting the floor, eyes darting down, surprised that he had brought it up.  She wondered if she had a ‘desperate’ label stamped on her head as she said, ‘well yeah, I mean, I don’t exactly have a love life or anything, but that doesn’t explain–’ She snapped her jaw shut again, glancing down, cheeks flushing red as she realised what it was she was about to disclose.

‘Doesn’t explain what?’ Sookie asked, nudging Sarah with her shoulder.

Sarah shook her head sharply, a wave of shame crashing down on her.  She drew up a mental wall, blocking Sookie out as she spiralled, removing her hand from her friend’s grasp. 

‘We’re not going to judge you. You should know that,’ Sookie said, ‘you can tell us anything.’

Sarah dropped her head into her hands. ‘When I was having a shower to wash the blood off, Eric told me that he would let me leave, but he asked if he could drink from me. He promised it wouldn’t hurt. It seemed fair considering he’d pulled me out of the car and used some of his blood to heal me,’ she said, ‘I just thought it would be a quick bite and then that was that, but when I felt his fangs it was like someone had turned the desperate switch on in my head and I…’ She shook herself mentally, remember his towering body over hers, the way he’d been so commanding and powerful.  She glanced up between her fingers, sure that Sookie and Bill would judge her, not matter what they claimed as she said, ‘I let him grind me to the best orgasm I’ve ever experienced.’

Sookie scowled and Sarah shrunk back into the couch, her thoughts churning.  Sookie quickly shook the anger from her face, grasping Sarah’s shoulder. ‘No, hun, I’m angry with Eric, not you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. That man needs to learn a few finer points of communication.’ She scowled a little again before she met her husband’s gaze. ‘I’m going to kick his butt this time, Bill.’

Bill’s lip twitched. ‘Allow me to assist, I’ll find much enjoyment out of tha–’ He stilled, turning his head to the front door before he cursed, darting up just as Eric stepped entered.  

Eric stalked into the room, his gaze finding hers.  She had to fight the warmth that curled inside her at the look in his eyes, the icy blue depths capturing her, blazing with the same desire that had set her body alight with need, but when he bared his fangs as he growled, the reality of the situation slamming into her with so much force it was like a physical blow.  She jumped up from the couch, Sookie standing beside her.  Sookie grasped Sarah’s hand, pulling her close.

‘Get out,’ Bill said, baring his own fangs.

Eric ignored him, his attention still on Sarah. ‘I thought we were going to have such fun.’

Sarah tried to step forward, but Sookie held her in place.  She settled for glowering at him as she said, ‘you used me.’

‘You seemed to enjoy it.’

Sarah fought the blush that threatened to rise on her cheeks.  She couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed it.  Even now she could feel his lips on her skin, could feel the ghost of his firm hands on her thighs, as if she were branded by his scent and touch.  

She shook off the thoughts, drawing on her anger to snarl at him. ‘I was already scared and confused. You knew what the blood would do and you chose not to warn me.’

‘I saved your life.’

‘You should have brought her straight here, Eric,’ Sookie said, ‘Bill would have healed her.’

‘ _No_ ,’ he growled, baring his teeth at her, ‘Sarah is mine.’

That was the last straw.  Sarah wrenched her hand from Sookie’s grasp to step forward, a spark of anger turning to a full-blown blaze deep inside her. ‘I don’t care about the whole vampire property thing,’ she snapped, ‘I am not yours!’

Sarah raised her hand, fire curling around her fingers before she flung a ball of flame at his chest.  Eric cursed, ripping the shirt from his body before the flame could spread.  He stomped on it, smothering the flickering fire before he looked up, icy gaze locked on Sarah.

‘This is not finished,’ he said, voice low, a rich rumble that swept over her.  He bent to pick the shirt up, his fist clenching tight around it before he dared to take a step forward.

Sookie stepped in front of Sarah, blocking his path. ‘I believe you will find that it is,’ she said before raising her hand to Eric’s chest, a burst of light knocking him backwards.  Eric hit the ground hard, the floorboards creaking beneath his weight on impact.  He skidded to the door before he could right himself, throwing a final look back at the trio.  He concealed his fangs, his heated gaze capturing Sarah’s.

 _No_ , she realised, _it really isn’t._

* * *

Eric stormed down the front steps, cursing himself as he disappeared into the trees that surrounded the Compton house.  He could not deny the thoughts in his mind; he’d been stupid and cruel.  Selfish.  He’d wanted her so desperately that his lust had clouded his sense.  When she’d been writhing beneath him, her sharp breaths filling his ears, the smoky cedar scent of her desire wracking him with hunger, he hadn’t even cared about what she was feeling.  Now he felt the flood of her emotions through their blood connection, a tidal wave of anger, fear, and regret that would surely drown him. 

He looked at the ruined shirt in his hand, his fingers curling tight around the dark fabric as he clenched his fist.  She had been frightened, by his fangs and by his gaze, and all he had done was provide a distraction before increasing that fear.  He’d been a fool to think that once he’d shown her pleasure, she would fall into his arms.

He wished he could rewind the night, wished so desperately to start again.  He would take better care of her, would ignore his hungers and return her home after he was sure she was healed, but he knew he entertained a fantasy.  He had thought that he could make her comfortable, thought that perhaps he could keep her with him for a little while if only to indulge in another taste of her sweet blood, another touch of her passion.

Perhaps he wanted to keep her with him for a long while…

Eric took a breath of the clear night air in an attempt to shake the troubling thoughts from his mind, but her smoky scent clung to his skin, his mind in a frenzy to brand himself with it.  He wanted her still, wanted to hear her strong heartbeat and feel her supple skin against his.

He was desperate to satisfy his curiosity about her.  What made her so step between two vampires?  What made her so selfless in a way he had never imagined possible for a human?  He remembered the tremor in her voice as he gazed at her in the shower, the way she had tugged the shirt down on her thighs just as it rose up to give him a tantalising glimpse.  He wondered what made her embarrassed by a body that men surely wished to worship as he did.

Eric stopped in his tracks, the very idea stunning him. 

_Do I want to know her?_

The answer was yes, yes he did.

* * *

Bill stood in the doorway.  He watched Eric stalk away, waiting until he couldn’t see or hear the blond haired vampire before he turned back into the house, grabbing a jacket from the hook beside the door.  

He darted over to Sarah and Sookie. ‘Here, put this on,’ he said, his gentle voice easing some of the tension from her shoulders, ‘I’ll take you home and get you settled.’

‘No, Bill, I’ve already disturbed your evening enough.’

‘It’s no trouble,’ he promised, draping the jacket over her shoulders.

‘Really, Sarah,’ Sookie said, ‘please let him take you home.’

Sarah tried to argue but was silenced by Sookie’s set gaze, her arms folded over her chest.  She sighed in defeat. ‘Okay.’

Sookie grasped her shoulders, drawing her into a tight hug. ‘I’ll come check on you tomorrow,’ she whispered in Sarah’s ear, ‘while Bill is asleep.’

Sarah returned the tight embrace. ‘Thank you,’ she said, glancing up at Bill, ‘both of you.’

Sarah pulled the jacket on properly, rolling up sleeves that were far too long for her.  Bill smiled, holding out his hand.  He swept her into his arms and sprinted from the house.  The wind whipped at her, the cold biting at her cheeks and sending her hair flying, and then she was on her feet again, Bill’s arms around her to keep her from swaying.  He stepped back, keeping a steadying hand on her shoulder. 

Sarah glanced back at the front door, knowing that her brother was probably worried sick. ‘What should I tell Jake?’ she asked, looking back up to meet Bill’s calm blue gaze.

‘I suggest the truth, though perhaps it would be best to omit the part about Eric. You can tell him that I was the one who heard the accident and came to your aid. I’ll get Sookie to vouch for that as well if he gets curious.’

‘I think I’ll tell the sheriff’s department that too when I call them in the morning to report the accident.’

He smiled. ‘That would be wise,’ he said, turning to walk away, only to pause before he made it down the steps. ‘Did you manage to get any details of the truck?’

She shook her head. ‘I keep trying to picture it more solidly, but it happened too fast.’

He nodded before darting to her side again, kissing her on the cheek with a smile. ‘I’ll go check your car for personal items. It might be too tempting for thieves to pass. For now, you rest. I’ll tell Sookie that you’re home safe.’

She laughed. ‘She’ll still worry.’

‘Yes, but at least she’ll wait until tomorrow before she rushes over.’

‘Thank you.’ Sarah clutched the jacket tightly around her as Bill sprinted into the trees, leaving her on her porch as he disappeared in a blur.  She stared for a moment into the darkness before quietly crouching to get the spare key from under the mat, glad that she’d forgotten her wallet and phone that day.  As frustrating as it had been earlier, if she’d had them in her bag, they would still have been in her car and probably stolen by now. 

She’d call the Sheriff’s department first thing and tell them what happened.  Until then, she hoped she could get some sleep and that her brother had already gone to bed.

Sarah closed the door as quietly as she could manage, barely a creak sounding from the hinges.  She turned around to creep up the stairs, just stifling a scream as she bumped into her brother, her nose colliding with his chest.  She cursed at the white t-shirt before she lifted her gaze, meeting hazel eyes, his brow drawn.

‘You know I tried to call you earlier, but your mobile was at home. I also tried Merlotte’s, but you left well over an hour ago,’ he said, folding his arms over his chest, ‘so I tried Sookie and Bill, but they didn’t pick up. Not surprising seeing as it’s their wedding anniversary.’

‘Listen, I–’

‘And now you’ve come home and you’re wearing nothing but a borrowed jacket and a t-shirt that is definitely not yours.’

‘Bill just brought be home,’ she said, ‘a truck ran me off the road and I hit a tree.’

Jake’s gaze instantly softened, his arms slipping from their tight fold over his chest as he reached out, checking her head for cuts and bruises. ‘Shit, Sarah, are you all right?’

She brushed his hands away, smiling. ‘I’m fine. I just got knocked out.’

‘Who found you?’

As much as she wished she could tell him the truth, it would be best to set the other version into concrete.  She almost nibbled on her bottom lip, thoughts flicking to the kindness that Eric had shown her.

Well, the kindness he had shown her up until he’d decided not to mention the effects of his blood. 

‘Bill was at Merlotte’s to pick up Sookie and heard the car crash. I don’t know why they didn’t answer. I was out for a while.’

He took a breath, pulling her into his arms. ‘Do you want me to stay tomorrow? I can po–’

‘You’re not post-phoning your trip. I’m fine, Jake. You’ve spent enough time worrying about me.’

Jake laughed, turning to place a quick kiss on her forehead. ‘Of course, I do, Sarah. You’re my little sister after all,’ he said, cupping her cheeks in his hands, ‘you’re all I’ve got.’

She took a breath, burying her head into his chest.  She would miss him, but if he had even the slightest chance of making it in New York, then there was no way she was going to let her dilemma get in the way.

* * *

Eric was fighting against time; more than half the night was gone.  He knew he should return home but he fought the tug of his instincts.  He followed Bill’s scent, approaching the dated weatherboard building cautiously, watching the house from the cover of greenery and the darkness of the night. 

He listened, hearing two heartbeats inside.  He assumed that one belonged to Sarah’s brother, the one she had talked of returning to after the accident, the one she seemed to care about more than she cared about herself.

A selfless, small, English _human_ was bringing him to his knees with desire, but she was also tugging at his silent heart, one that he had never believed could be touched by any other after the devastating loss of his sire.

He needed her now, but he couldn’t touch her, couldn’t feel her skin against his or hear the strong beat of her heart as though it were his own, all because of his selfishness.  He wondered if it would have been different if he’d warned her about the effects of his blood, warned her that it would do more than heal her wounds.  Perhaps, he thought, if he’d warned her it could increase a human’s libido, she would have allowed him to enjoy her heightened senses while he explored every inch of her sun-kissed skin…

He shook off the tempting thoughts, trying desperately to clear his cluttered mind, but they remained, taunting him with all that could have been.

He felt the harsh scratch of impatience churning in his gut.  He wasn’t sure he’d make it through the night, but he knew that finding her again at Merlotte’s was his best option.  Knocking on the door to her home would only make her suspicious of his motives, and while he was not ashamed to admit that they were far from chaste, they were not so shallow as to focus entirely on his baser desires.  

Hope bloomed in him at the thought.  If he could persuade her to give him a chance, perhaps he could show her that there was more to him than hunger.  Then, once he had earned her trust, he would indulge in her passion and pleasure, would spend hours, days, mapping the sweet spots on her skin, but he knew he would never be sated.

Until then, he’d have to be satisfied with a more personal solution to the pressing issue in his pants.

He took a step further into the trees, pausing as he heard one of the heartbeats increase.  He honed in on the sound, the familiar strong beat, allowing himself a moment more to bask in the song of her heart.  Between the beats, he heard a faint gasp, and his curiosity was too much for him to bear as he recognised it as hers, her emotions bombarding him.

* * *

_His hands moved over her body, roaming over her curves until she begged him to stroke her.  He parted her delicate folds, his fingers teasing her until she screamed for him, until her nails scraped over his scalp in earnest, that sexy mouth of his moving along her thigh with sinister intent…_

Sarah shot up, breath frantic as she looked around her darkened room.  Her chest was heaving and her mouth dry from her panting, her skin burning with the memory of his touch.  She kicked off her quilt, leaving only the sheet that she clutched to her chest like a safety barrier. 

It wasn’t enough to cool her.  She collected a small block of ice in her hand, rubbing it over the back of her neck.  A chill went through her veins, but still, she was hot.

Hot for a man that had used her.

She cursed herself, but despite that knowledge, she couldn’t ignore the throbbing between her legs, the desire that coiled deep inside her belly.  Eric was the epitome of passion, of sex, and she craved another taste.  

She laid back, the ice disappearing as thoughts swirled in her mind, as she imagined all the things that she could have done, all the things _he_ could have done if she’d stayed…

 _No,_ she thought, berating herself again, _He used you, you idiot. Don’t go fantasising about the bastard. He was only interested in your blood and getting himself off. He would have thrown you out the moment he drank and fucked his fill._

And yet she could not deny that she _wanted_ it, that she wanted _him_.  Desire burned hot inside her, her traitorous libido singing praise for his sensuous touch and his addictive kiss.  When she clenched her thighs together, hoping to dull some of the throbbing in her loins, a shudder rippled through her.  Her hand shot up to cover her mouth, barely catching a moan.

She knew she would not be returning to sleep, not when images of Eric filled her mind, glimpses of his gorgeous body, of his broad shoulders and toned abs that she desperately wanted to trace with her tongue.  She could only imagine what lie beneath the tailored pants, but the feel of him as he’d ground against her, bringing her to her climax with nothing but the deft roll of his hips, told her that she wouldn’t be disappointed.

A fierce clench rocked her and she gasped, the sensations of the sheet over her skin like a caress.  Even the mere thought of him made her shudder with want.

She slipped her hands beneath the sheet, taking her breasts in hand.  Her fingers shook as she cupped herself to trace the hardened peaks of her nipples until she gasped.  She had never been so sensitive, had never felt such intense pleasure over such a simple action.  Her body arched in anticipation as one hand slid slowly over her ribs, inching ever closer to her core.  She brushed her fingers over the soft mound of skin at the apex of her thighs, delving between sensitive lips, finding herself flooded with desire. 

At first contact, her hips jerked towards her touch, a finger circling the throbbing bud to coat it in her arousal.  She held back a cry as she slid her finger over her clitoris, her hips rolling of their own will as she quickened her caress.  Still, she ached for him, ached for the firm touch of his hands, the passion in his kiss.  She slid her finger lower, delving into the heat of her body, desperate to ease the emptiness she felt, unaware that the man she wanted to fill her lurked outside.

* * *

Eric sprinted forward, leaping into a tree, climbing to sit on a limb that he was sure faced her window.  He looked inside past the thin lace curtains that floated lazily in the subtle breeze, eyes locking on to her as she looked around her room.  He could see her face perfectly, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving.

He wanted her to drop the sheet that she clutched so tightly to her, wanted to see another glimpse of sun-kissed skin as a shudder rippling through her gorgeous body.  Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a moan, but the sound still hit him full force, the husky note filling his ears.  How he longed to be the cause of those moans again as he watched her lay back. 

If he needed to breathe, he knew his breath would have hitched as she slipped her hands beneath the sheet, body arching as she fondled her breasts in slow and precise movements.  What he would have given to have her beneath him in that moment, to brush her hands aside and suckle her.  He rubbed a hand over his mouth, knowing that he should look away, knowing that he should wait until the next night to talk to her.  He feared that if she were to discover that she had a vampire voyeur watching her private pleasure, she would never forgive him, but he ached for another glimpse of her, another moment of passion. 

Eric rubbed his demanding erection through his pants, regretting the action when the friction sent a wave of heat searing through him, his shaft twitching in anticipation.  He could not drag his eyes away from her as he palmed his erection.  Her hand delved further beneath the sheet, his avid gaze still upon her.  Even though he expected the rush of emotions, he almost fell out of the tree when her knees fell wide beneath the sheet, her hips jerking, back arching as her hand moved slowly between her thighs. 

He almost couldn’t stand to just sit back and watch.

Eric clutched at the tree trunk, a groan erupting from his body at the sharp cry escaped her lips, her hand moving quicker beneath the sheet.

_Is she rubbing her clit or…?_

When her hips started to rise with the movements of her hand, he had his answer, her breath coming in gasps as she rode her fingers.

He leapt from the tree, shooting into the air.  He barely made it into his house before he unzipped his pants, hand gripping his shaft as it sprang free of the fabric, fist tight around the throbbing length as he started to stroke, imagining that he was buried within her.  He knew it would be a tight fit; she was easily a foot shorter than him, and he was more than appropriately endowed for his towering frame.  He relished the thought of preparing her before he plunged into her heat, before he showed her pleasure beyond even the imagination she was no doubt utilising now. 

_Is she thinking of me?_

He hoped so desperately that she was, that he could be the one responsible, in her imagination at least, for the climax she neared.  He could feel her desire peaking, that sweet edge of euphoria that would accompany her climax creeping through their blood connection.  Even at such a distance, he tumbled into oblivion with her, a groan catching in his throat as her pleasure overwhelmed him.  

When he finally came back to his senses, he made a plan.  He would talk to her tomorrow night.  Politely.  He would show her that he could be kind and considerate, and above all, he would apologise for his lacklustre communication skills. 

That he would rather meet the sun than ever hurt her again.

And then, when the moment was right, when he had earned her trust, he would show her the depth of his desire, would love every inch of her sun-kissed skin.


	4. Compromise

Sarah rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn as she untied her apron.  She ducked into Sam’s office to grab her bag, hoping to find the elusive owner of Merlotte’s at his desk so she could ask for a ride home, but he was absent, just as he had been the night before, leaving Tara to run the bar.  She’d have to find an alternative lift or walk.  Neither option was appealing because most of her co-workers – much as she loved them all to pieces – drove like maniacs.  She’d already been in one accident and wasn’t keen for a repeat.  She thought about calling Jake, but she quickly scrubbed that idea off the list, remembering that he’d packed his car and left that morning for New York.

 _Walking it is_ , she thought with a sigh.

Admittedly, it wasn’t that far, even on foot, but after such a long night on her feet, she wasn’t excited about the trek home.  Most worried that she would get hurt, but she could defend herself if she had to.  Still, Bon Temps was a creepy place at night, with no streetlamps or security lights to keep the darkness away.  The constant light of London was one of the things that she missed.

‘I’m leaving Arlene. I’ll see you tomorrow night.’

‘Are you sure you don’t need a ride?’ Arlene asked, tucking a few strands of her bright red hair behind her ear as she wiped down the last table.

‘Yeah, I’ll just walk.’

‘Oh honey,’ she said, hands on her hips, ‘I wish you wouldn’t. It’s awful dark out.’

Sarah smiled reassuringly at her as she moved towards the door, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. ‘I’ll be fine.’

She stepped outside, pausing for a moment just so that she could enjoy the fresh air.  It had been a busy night, and without Sookie, it had been a boring one.  It was a relief to be out of the heavy air of the Grill, away from the grease and grime that permeated every fibre of her clothes and clung to her hair.  How she longed for a shower, even knowing it would be a cold one.

Sarah looked over her shoulder as bushes rustled close by, almost laughing at herself as a dog appeared.  It looked up at her for a moment, head tilting curiously before it trotted off. 

 _Why am I so paranoid tonight?_ she asked herself, _oh right, I’m walking home in the dark and–_

‘Can I talk to you?’

Sarah yelped before she could slap a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she stared at him.  After that initial moment of shock, though, her fright turned to anger, her stomach churning into a knot. 

‘What do you want, Eric?’ she asked, stepping back to put some distance between them as she straightened her shoulders.  He tried to speak but she put a hand up, scowling. ‘And if you try to tell me that I’m yours, I’ll burn you to a crisp faster than you can say great balls of fire.’

Eric held out his hands, palms facing out. ‘I just want to talk to you, Sarah,’ he said, taking a half-step forward.

Sarah took two steps back, sweeping her hand out to trace a line in front of her, flames sprouting from the dirt.  She watched frustration and another emotion that she couldn’t place flicker over his face as she quirked her eyebrow in a silent challenge, daring him to step over the flames. ‘Okay,’ she said, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes locked on him, ‘talk.’

Eric’s lip twisted in a scowl at the flames and he stalked forward, preparing to step over them.  When he came too close the flames soared to his full towering height.  He stared in wonder for a moment, taking a step back, and the flames lowered in response.  He dared another step forward, the flames flashing high, only lowering when he retreated.

‘You have made your point,’ he said, unclenching his teeth with difficulty.

‘What do you want?’ Sarah asked again, unable to keep her voice as controlled as she had hoped.  Despite all of the bad things that he had done, he was still gorgeous to a heart-stopping degree.

‘Sarah, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about the effects that my blood would have on you.’

The flames flickered for a moment.  The last thing she had expected was an apology, especially in such a humble tone, his usual strong, demanding attitude gone in an instant.  To her further surprise, his apology seemed to be only the beginning.

‘I should have told you that there were certain side effects of drinking my blood, but my judgement was…’ He glanced down for a moment. ‘ _Clouded_ , to say the least. I couldn’t get past my own desires to consider what you had been through, nor what I was demanding.’

‘Why are you saying this now?’ she asked, ‘why not last night instead of trying to pull out the property card. That whole possessive thing is _not_ a turn on.’

Sarah thought she saw him flinch at the words, the barest hint of a grimace on his face which he quickly masked.  She didn’t dwell on why he would have such a reaction, her emotions warring inside her as he folded his hands behind his back, bowing his head a little.

‘I have been a vampire for a very long time, Sarah. The culture I come from before my turning is far different than the one here and now. Sometimes it is hard to forget your upbringing, despite how wrong those values are in this day and age.’

 _Shit,_ she thought, _he’s not supposed to be this charming._

She fought her emotions, reminding herself of all he had done, all the secrets he had withheld from her.  It was all she could do to keep herself from softening at the warmth in his eyes, the pale blue bright even in the darkened street.

‘Tell me more about what your blood does.’

He stiffened a little. ‘What makes you think there is more?’

‘Bill was too angry at you last night, which suggests that vampire blood has some kind of effect on me other than healing me, making my senses better, and _increasing my libido_.’ She bit out the final words, sure to show him just how angry she was at that fact. ‘And I think it has something to do specifically with your blood.’

‘That’s true,’ he admitted, refusing to lie to her again, ‘because you drank my blood I can feel your emotions, and you will be attracted to me.’

She pursed her lips for a moment.  She was already attracted to him before he'd healed her, so the latter point was moot, but knowing he could feel her emotions gave her an idea.  

‘Right,’ she said, voice calm and quiet, ‘if you can feel my emotions, what am I feeling now?’

Eric leapt back to avoid the flames as they surged higher, arching towards him menacingly.  Her arms dropped from over her chest, the need for the comfort they offered gone as she stared at him, watching as he glanced between her to the flames.  Her hand shot up and the fire was around him in an instant, trapping him.

Eric stared at her as if seeing her a new, icy blue eyes wide as the flames rose higher. ‘You’re angry.’

‘No shit, Sherlock,’ Sarah growled, forcing the flames to move in, enclosing Eric until he had to tuck his hands at his sides to avoid being burnt, ‘of course I’m angry. You should have told me as soon as I woke up.’

‘You were scared, Sarah. I was going to wait until I was sure you were healed before I revealed something like that to you.’

‘And when did you think I was going to be okay? You wouldn’t let me leave, you walked in on me while I was standing in the freaking shower when I was already feeling more vulnerable than I ever had in my life. You could feel all that I felt, all my fear, and anger, and shame,’ she snapped, ‘and still, you asked me to be your meal.’

‘I know!’ he said, eyes darting to the flames as they flickered ever closer to his jacket, ‘listen, Sarah. As soon as I saw you, I wanted you. Not because of what you can do or because of your blood, though it is the most exquisite I have tasted for centuries. I’ve never seen a human step between two vampires knowingly, especially when they’re on the verge of an argument; it tends to get bloody. I was fascinated by you. I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to understand what would possess a person to put themselves in harm’s way to ease the quarrel of others, and then later why you thought only about your brother when you’d been through a trauma, but despite everything I tried to do to keep myself from hurting you, I’m a possessive, horny vampire for fuck sake!’

The flame faltered at his outburst, her hand dropping slightly as she stared at him.  Eric Northman, the most formidable, handsome man she had ever shared a glance with, could have any woman he desired with a small twitch of a beckoning finger or a quick, dazzling smile.  Why the hell would he want her?  Why would he want to get to know her?

 _He doesn’t_.

‘Something inside me wants to believe you Eric,’ Sarah said, voice low, ‘but you kept things from me, things that were important for me to know.’ She glanced away for a moment, hiding the shine in her eyes as her mind whispered with doubt. ‘Why should I trust you now?’

The petrichor note in her earthy scent was heavy in the air.  Her words struck him full force, the pain within them, the pain that he had caused making him feel as though someone had landed a solid punch in his stomach.  He was the reason behind the tears that she tried to hide, behind the shame and anger that she felt, not at him, but at herself.  The knowledge sickened him, his chest aching with phantom beats of a long dead heart that was angered by the harm he caused with his selfishness, with his reckless passions.

‘I can’t give you a reason,’ Eric said, wishing that he could comfort her, but knowing he didn’t deserve to, ‘I know that anything I say or do will never be enough to reassure you. You will always question my intentions and I have only myself to blame.’ He dropped his gaze. ‘I lost any chance I had to redeem myself the moment I decided to keep you from Sookie and Bill.’

Sarah’s arms fell limp at her sides, the flames dropping to burn level with his waist.  He could easily escape them, but he wanted to show her that he could be trusted.  He could feel the emotions warring inside her – shame, anger, confusion – as she stared straight into his eyes, letting him see the tears that welled, each one that fell acting as a fresh stab of pain into his silent heart.

‘Why are you doing this to me?’ she asked and the flames flared a little, reacting to the emotions he felt through their connection, ‘one second you’re a soulless bastard who takes what he wants and then you’re the brooding, sensitive guy who doesn’t want to hurt me. You go from Angelus to Angel in a second.’ She swiped at her tears. ‘You make me fear you and then make me want you, but either way, I feel like my body is on fire because of this attraction I now feel because you gave me your blood. How am I supposed to make up my own mind when your influence is there to draw me towards you whether I want to be drawn or not? How am I supposed to make a choice when you’ve already taken away my ability to choose?’

‘Give me a chance to show you that I can be good to you, that I want to make things right,’ he said, ‘I’ve made mistakes, far too many to count over my thousand years, and hurting you is the worst one that I have ever made.’

The flames dropped lower.  They were barely to his ankles, tempting him to step over and take her into his arms, but he remained behind them.  As much as it pained him, he would wait for her to make the decision, no matter what that decision might be.   

Sarah wiped away a few last tears, straightening her shoulders a little before she said, ‘okay, Eric. Make me an offer.’

Hope flooded his mind. ‘Sarah, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to a club tomorrow night?’ he asked, holding her gaze captive. 

She stared at him, watching curiously. ‘There isn’t a club in Bon Temps and the only one I can think of nearby is–’ She paused for a moment, realising that the club he referred to was the one she had stumbled upon the night before whilst running from him. ‘You want to take me to Fangtasia?’ she asked and he didn’t deny it, ‘you want to take me to a _vampire_ club?’

‘ _My_ vampire club,’ he said, unable to hide the pride he felt over the business he had built from nothing, ‘humans often go there as well, as long as they are not looking to score V or get bitten.’ At her questioning look, he said, ‘biting humans is not permitted.’

‘But it still happens, I’m sure.’

Though he wanted to lie, to make himself look a like a good man who dealt with rule breakers civilly, he wasn’t going to keep anything from her anymore. ‘And the punishment I deal is severe,’ he said, ‘I cannot allow them to put my club or my employees at risk. If a human is willing, they must leave the club and the surrounding grounds.’

Sarah touched her neck instinctively, barely suppressing a shudder at the memory of his mouth upon her skin.  She dropped her hand guiltily, forcing herself to focus on his gaze.  The longer she stared into the blue pools, seeing nothing that betrayed a darker intent, the calmer she felt.

‘I finish work at eleven tomorrow,’ Sarah said, the flames reducing to embers on the ground, ‘you can pick me up from Merlotte’s at ten past.’

‘I’ll be there at ten past on the dot,’ he said, barely able to hide the happiness he felt at her answer, reigning in the grin that tried to creep over his lips, keeping it toned down to a charming smile.

The flames disappeared completely, the ground ashen, but he still didn’t step forward, despite how much he wanted to take her into his arms, to hold her close and promise her that he would be a good man, that he would make her happy beyond measure.  He would have to wait until she came to him, until she trusted him enough to let him closer. 

‘Okay,’ she said, crossing her arms over her chest again, though loosely, ‘I’ll… see you then.’

He stepped from her path. ‘Would you like me to walk you home?’

She kept her distance as she stepped around him, pausing for a moment. ‘No. I’ll be fine by myself,’ she said, glancing up at him, a soft light in her amber eyes, a small smile on her lips, ‘but thank you.’

He watched as she walked away, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder.  He caught the trail of her earthy scent from her dark hair as it bounced with every step, her hips swaying, making him lick his lips even when he tried to suppress the urge.  She was gorgeous, inside and out, and he planned on discovering every ounce of her beauty. 

* * *

Sarah could feel his gaze on her back as she walked away but she forced herself to place one foot in front of the other and keep walking down the road towards her home. 

 _It’s just the blood_ , she thought, fighting the urge to run back and leap into his arms, to fall into his embrace and lose herself in his addictive kiss.  Even though she had agreed to go on a date with him, deep down she knew wasn’t ready to forgive him yet.

She felt the sharp bite of apprehension, the latent fear that she’d just made a deal with a devil, yet her apprehension was tinged with excitement.  It had over a year since she’d had a date or even an offer; her last date had been shortly before the move from London to Bon Temps, and it had not gone well, to say the least.  Never in her wildest dreams had she thought a man as attractive and alluring as Eric Northman would want to take her to a club.

 _Oh God,_ she thought, _what I am going to wear?_  

She didn’t have much in her closet, but she figured she could find something with Sookie’s help. 

At the thought, she realised the predicament she had landed in.  She doubted that her best friend would approve of her date – especially after the events of previous night – but she would have to bite the bullet and fess up.

 _It’s a good idea to tell her,_ she thought, _just in case Eric gets too possessive again._

 _He won’t be like that,_ another part of her mind reasoned, _he apologised, and he seems determined to tell me the truth. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him._

She’d stared at him for what had felt like the longest moment but had in fact been only a mere second, expecting a hint of malice in his gaze but finding what she could only describe as hope.  Still, her automatic response was almost ‘no’, but in that moment she allowed herself to dream.  She wanted to feel desired, to feel cared about by a man like Eric Northman.  She knew that she could feel safe within his arms, held close to that towering body, nuzzled into his chest as though she could hide from the world for a little while. 

She had always felt like an outsider, hiding her powers, knowing that people would fear her if they were to discover what she could do.  With Eric, she felt like she could be normal.  Although he seemed surprised by her abilities, he did not fear them.  If there was even the smallest chance that he would accept her, freakish talents and all, then she wanted to take it. 

* * *

Sarah perched the heavy old phone on the shelf in her wardrobe, the line just long enough to reach from the wall.  She waited anxiously as the phone rang, her fingers twisting the cord of the old landline.  As soon as she heard the click of the call connecting she rushed to speak, hurriedly saying, ‘don’t kill me.’

It was an unusual greeting, even by Bon Temps standards.

‘Why would I kill you?’ Sookie asked.

Sarah held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she rifled through her wardrobe, hoping that she still had the courage to tell Sookie about her date.  It had taken her the entire day to work up enough to even call.

‘I have a date tonight,’ Sarah said, withholding a sigh of relief that she’d gotten that far.

‘Oh hun, that’s great! Do you want me to come over and help you pick out an outfit?’

She allowed a small smile at Sookie’s intuition. ‘Please do. I can’t find anything I want to wear. It’s one of the reasons that I called you.’

Sookie laughed. ‘So, who is he?’

And so the dreaded question reared its head.  Sarah steeled herself, abandoning her pursuit of clothing to steady her hold of the phone. ‘He’s someone you know,’ she said, deciding to ease into it, though admittedly she was struggling to even do that.

She gasped. ‘You don’t mean Sam Merlotte?’

Sarah scoffed. ‘Oh God, no, he’s my boss. I’ll admit that he’s kinda handsome, but I’m not interested in him like that,’ Sarah said, picking up the phone and carrying it to her bed.  She dropped onto the mattress, laying back as Sookie asked, ‘who is it then?’

Sarah nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment, her voice hardly a whisper as she said, ‘Eric.’

Sarah’s arm shot out as Sookie hollered into the receiver, her ear protesting at what she’d caught of the initial ‘ _What!_ ’ that had been screamed into the phone, followed by a line of Sookie’s harshest profanities – shoot and damn, being among the worst she used – as she berated Sarah up one side and down the other.

Sarah brought the phone back to her ear tentatively. ‘Can you just listen for a second? He apologised to me last night,’ she said, ‘he was sincere, Sookie, and I believe that he really is trying to make it up to me.’

‘It doesn’t change what he did.’

‘No, it doesn’t. He hurt me by keeping things from me,’ she agreed, ‘but I have to see where this could go Sook. I _need_ to see where this could go.’ _I’ve never had such a handsome, intense man even glance at me before._ ‘If I don’t, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.’ _He looks at me, not through me, and I can feel his gaze like a caress._ ‘Something inside me, even before he gave me his blood, was drawn to him. I have to find out what it was.’ _I’ll never get to experience such a consuming passion again_.

There was a moment of silence and an exasperated sigh echoed on the other end of the line.  She could just imagine Sookie shaking her head and wondered if she was about to be scolded again.

‘Fine,’ Sookie finally said, her tone resigned, ‘I’ll be over in half an hour. We’ll pick your outfit before we go to work.’


	5. Trust

Eric paced. 

He glanced up, the clock on the lounge room wall mocking him with slow ticks as it neared midnight.  After living for so long, time always seemed to fly past, years turning to decades in a blur.

Tonight was different. 

It had been many years since he had paced, since he had tapped his toes out of genuine impatience.  He was anxious, the feeling unfamiliar in a way that was almost unsettling.  He wanted to make a good impression, to prove to Sarah that, despite his many flaws, he could make her happy.  But how?  There would be no resetting the night if he made a mistake, not when the woman he looked forward to seeing could not be glamoured. 

_One chance._

It was a strange notion to him to desire the happiness of a human over his own.  In his thousand years, he had only created room in his silent heart for two people: his sire, who he would never cease to love, and Pam, his progeny who had stayed by his side, her loyalty never faltering. 

Eric glanced at the clock again, standing up and walking to his front door, straightening his collar as he went.  He ran his fingers through his hair, shifting through the strands until they sat where he wanted them.  He could be a good man.  He would be a good man.  He just had to hope that it was enough, that he had a chance to rewrite Sarah’s perceptions of him. 

He stepped outside, a thrill of anticipation trickling through his veins.  He initially planned to fly to pick her up, but wondered if revealing that little trick might be too much too soon.  He glanced at his car, the sleek lines highlighted by the moonlight, and a smirk lit his lips as he slid into the driver’s seat.

* * *

‘If he tries anything, you throw a fireball or freeze him,’ Sookie said as she clipped the braid in Sarah’s fringe to the side before sweeping the dark strands over her shoulder. 

‘Yes, mother.’ Sarah laughed, just managing to keep the nervous stutter from her words. ‘Do I have a curfew?’

Sookie narrowed her eyes, prodding Sarah’s chest. ‘Don’t tempt me.’

Sarah laughed again, but Sookie quirked an eyebrow. ‘You think I’m bluffing?’

‘I’ll keep him in line, Sook. I may have been loveless for a while, but I do have some experience with men, remember?’

‘Eric’s different. He may not be able to glamour you, but if he wants something, he’ll stop at nothing to get it.’

‘He’s not getting anything until I decide to give it to him.’ She flushed suddenly, hearing the underlying suggestion in her own words. ‘I didn’t mean like… I mean he’s not going to charm me or anything. But he won’t get the other stuff either,’ she added hastily, dropping her gaze.

Sookie laughed. ‘That’s my girl.’ She stepped back, smiling as she held up a compact mirror. ‘My work here is done.’

Sarah looked at her reflection, eyes widening as she stared at the sight before her, wondering what kind of magic her best friend had worked to make her look so… sexy.

‘I didn’t do much. I barely used any makeup at all. Not even foundation because you don’t need it. I just highlighted your sexiest feature,’ Sookie said with a conspiratorial wink before adding, ‘your eyes.’

Sarah jumped up, pulling Sookie into a tight hug. ‘Thanks, Sook.’

‘Despite my feelings towards Eric, I want you to have fun,’ she said, hugging back just as hard, ‘you’ve worked so hard to help your brother. Now that he’s off in New York, it’s time you start focusing on yourself, hun.’

Sarah couldn’t deny that it had been a rough eighteen months, and while she wouldn’t trade that time for the world if it meant her brother lived the life he dreamed about, she appreciated Sookie’s sentiment.  She placed a quick kiss on Sookie’s cheek as she stepped back, eyes darting up to look at the clock. ‘Oh! He’ll be here any second,’ she said, gathering her purse as she stood, ‘can you drop my bag at home tonight?’

‘Go,’ Sookie said, rolling her eyes before she shooed Sarah from Sam’s office, all but kicking her through the door.

The door closed behind her, giving her no other option but to head out to the main part of Merlotte’s.  She smiled as she passed Lafayette and Terry, throwing them a wave. ‘I’ll see you boys tomorrow.’

‘Hold up there,’ Lafayette called, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder before he leant on the counter, looking her up and down, ‘well damn, honey, you clean up nice,’ he said, smiling, dark eyes playful, ‘give us a twirl and show me what you’ve got.’

Sarah smiled, spinning on her toes. ‘How do I look?’

‘Wherever you’re going, I think I should come to help carry the burden of all the salivating men that will follow those hips,’ he said.

Sarah flushed.  She wanted to quip back that men didn’t tend to salivate in her wake, but a low voice rumbled behind her. 

‘They wouldn’t dare while I’m with her.’

Sarah felt a shiver sprint down her spine at his voice, the deep rumble like velvet as it rolled over every inch of her skin like a caress.  She turned, feeling like she was moving in slow motion as she looked up to meet his gaze for a moment before allowing her eyes to sweep over him.  She had to suppress a sigh; he wore a tailored leather jacket that fit him perfectly over a dark shirt so fitted she swore she could follow the hard contours of his body right to his jeans. 

How did lungs work again?

Sarah forced her eyes to lock onto his gaze, the blatant appreciation within the pale blue pools sending heat rushing through her body like fire.  Her legs were turning to jelly and she’d only looked at the man.

‘Are you ready?’ Eric asked, his gaze never leaving hers as he held out his hand. 

Sarah gulped, feeling the now familiar race of her heart as it kicked into gear, thumping hard against her chest until a wave of dizziness washed over her.  She nodded her reply, unable to find her voice as she reached out and accepted his hand.  He bowed his head, bringing her fingers to his lips to place a light kiss on her knuckles, and again she stifled a sigh.

 _Don’t be fooled Sarah, he’s just trying to charm you, stay strong_ , part of her said, but another was swept up by the soft caress of his lips, by the hunger in his gaze.

_But it feels so good…_

He linked his fingers with hers, holding her hand tightly as he led her towards the door and out into the parking lot.  She kept glancing from their joined hands to his face, heart still beating like crazy as she saw a soft smile on his lips grow, his grip on her hand tightening, drawing her in. 

She heard a door open and managed to draw her eyes away from him, only to have her jaw drop as she looked down at his car. 

In his youth, pride and centre in his room, Jake had pinned a poster of a 1971 Dodge Challenger, a car that Sarah had loved since she’d laid eyes on it.  She had never dreamed that a handsome man – or vampire, for that matter – would assist her into the seat of one with black paint polished to perfection.  

 _Shit,_ she thought as he appeared in the driver’s seat, revving the engine, its roar rumbling through her as he took off, sending little tingles over her skin as she sank further into the seat.  She could have purred with satisfaction as the cool leather caressed the skin revealed by her dress while the engine roared around her.

‘You have to stop doing that,’ Eric said, his voice rough, sending a little chill down her spine just like when he’d first entered Merlotte’s. 

Sarah glanced at him, feeling that chill again as his eyes locked with hers, the blue heated as his gaze raked over her body, coming to rest on her legs as she shifted on the seat. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, holding his breath, trying to block out the sight of her skin as she crossed her legs, her skirt riding higher on her sun-kissed thighs.

‘Doing what?’

Eric snapped his eyes open, trying not to breathe in her delicious scent, watching as she trailed her hands over the leather. ‘ _That_. I can hear your skin caressing the leather, and I can hear your dress sliding up your thighs. It’s very hard to concentrate on the road when my thoughts are becoming far from chaste.’

‘Oh,’ she said, her cheeks flushing as she adjusted her skirt, though she felt a little thrill of satisfaction at his response.  She doubted that he was anywhere near as affected by her as she was by him, but she allowed herself to dream that a man like Eric Northman might desire her.

It was going to be hard to keep her guards up when just the sound of his voice made her want to let them down.  As if that wasn’t bad enough, when he’d taken her hand, she’d wanted nothing but to melt into his arms, barely resisting the temptation.

 _It’s just the blood_ , she reminded herself for the hundredth time, even though her mind prickled with doubt.

* * *

Eric pulled up in front of Fangtasia, gripping the wheel tighter, resisting the urge to reach out and run his hand over her thigh, to feel her supple skin in just that simple caress.  The thought was making him mad, his lust barely contained.  If he didn’t rein in his thoughts he knew he would struggle to keep his fangs in check.  He clenched his teeth; he didn’t want to scare her away, to give her the wrong impression. 

After the little taste of her passion that he’d had just nights before, he was desperate for her kiss, for the warmth of her skin and the tantalising caress of her hands.  It took all his strength to leash his desires, to remind himself that this was a date and he was not a savage.  He wanted to know her mind, her heart, to gain her trust so that one day he could convince her to stay with him.

Some part of him was shocked by his thoughts, but another reasoned quickly without a hint of a lie: _I’ve already declared that she is mine, and I plan to keep it that way. Not just because I’m being possessive but because I want her._

But did he really think that he could be with a human? 

It that human was her, then yes, he really could.

He had experienced her passion, her intoxicating cedar smoke scent.  How could he go back when he craved another taste of her exquisite blood, another glimpse of her sun-kissed skin?

Eric darted to the passenger door, opening it and offering his hand before she could even reach for the handle.  He smiled at her and her cheeks flushed a soft pink, the ghost of his silent heart fluttering, a strange feeling that almost made him rub his chest in confusion.  The ghostly flutter in his chest materialised again as she took his hand without hesitation, letting him help her from the car.  He placed his hand on the small of her back, making sure to keep in the frame of space that would assure her he had no sordid intent.  He had pushed her the other night; he wouldn’t do it again.  He would only act upon his more primal desires when she wanted him to, when she asked.  Even then he would take it slow, he would let her set the pace.

He would never hurt her again.

Pam waited at the door, as she often did before he arrived at Fangtasia.  She smiled at him before her eyes wandered to Sarah, her gaze lingering far too long for his liking.  He let a low growl rumble in his chest, one too low for Sarah to hear, flashing his fangs at her in warning.

‘She’s mine,’ he growled in Swedish, ‘you would be wise to keep your eyes to yourself.’

The smile that had been on her lips dimmed, the falter almost imperceptible. ‘This one is quite pretty. What do you plan to do with her?’

‘This is a date,’ he said, ‘you will not question me further,’ he added when her lip curled in a smirk.  He stepped past her, flashing his fangs again as he led Sarah through the door.

* * *

To say that Fangtasia was a popular club would be an understatement.  Sarah looked over the crowd, awestruck by the mob as she watched people attempting to squeeze through non-existent gaps between vampires and humans, making their way to the bar or tables scattered through the club.  There didn’t seem to be a specific place for a dance floor, though there was an area cleared of tables, couples were dancing – in some cases, the more accurate term was grinding – wherever there was space.  The room was heady with sweat and liquor, the heavy bass of the music thrumming in her chest.

Eric led her to a booth in the back corner, the patron vacating after a quick glare, smiling placidly as he walked away.  Sarah sat down and Eric slid into the space opposite her.  He took her hand, holding it in one of his as he glanced around at the other patrons, casting a glare at any wandering eyes. 

He didn’t seem to think much of the gesture but Sarah felt warmth creep over her skin at the contact.  He maintained contact with her at every possible moment, acting as though he was drawn to her.

She shook her head. _It’s probably just a vampire thing, like vampire property_. 

Sarah’s mind flashed back to nights before, to the icy look in Eric’s eyes when he’d claimed her with his voice.  She wasn’t sure she appreciated being marked as property, but she couldn’t deny that the way he gazed at her sent shivers down her spine; he looked _at_ her, his gaze never faltering, never trailing to the next lithe beauty that walked past – and in a place like Fangtasia, there were many.  The only time he looked away was to glare at other patrons who stumbled too close, a quick glance more than enough to send them bolting in the opposite direction.  He had power in Fangtasia, and not just because he was the owner.  He was respected and feared in equal measure.

Dangerous.

Eric was showing her a kinder and more charming side of his personality but he was still just as dangerous as she’d originally thought.  She felt a spark in the wary part of her mind, the beginnings of fight or flight instincts kicking in, but the way he caressed her hand, his thumb circling slowly, soothed the better part of her instinct and she began to wonder if he using his icy gaze to protect her.

 _Stop it,_ she told herself, feeling silly that she’d even toyed with the thought, but that look in his eyes, that little satisfied smile on his lips as she met his gaze had another part of her mind arguing, _maybe I’m not too far from the truth…_

‘Would you like anything to drink?’ Eric asked, pulling her out of her warring thoughts, a smirk coming over his lips, ‘I promise that we don’t just serve TruBlood here.’

Sarah couldn’t help but return the smile. ‘I do remember you telling me that this place caters to humans as well as vampires,’ she said, ‘so, I wouldn’t mind a martini.’

‘Coming right up,’ he said, gaze never leaving hers as he raised his hand with a casual flick, a waitress appearing as though she’d apparated Harry Potter style, ‘a martini, Ginger. And do be quick.’

The woman nodded, smiling at Sarah before she turned on her heel and rushed toward the bustling bar.  Sarah watched her for a moment, unable to hide her curiosity. ‘Why does she have so many bite marks?’

‘Some people enjoy being bitten. Some more than others. It’s often used as an insult, not that it should be, but I’m sure you’ve heard of fangbangers.’

Sarah flushed, mind flicking back to the night of her car crash. ‘Aren’t I one?’

Heat flared in his gaze. ‘If you want to be.’

Eric’s voice dropped low and Sarah’s heartbeat kicked up a notch at the words.  She glanced down, stifling the urge to clear her throat.

‘I wouldn’t get ahead of yourself Eric Northman,’ she said, reining in her emotions to keep them from betraying her real feelings, ‘all I’ve agreed to do is go on this date with you, nothing more.’

* * *

Eric cursed his rash words as he straightened in his seat. ‘I don’t mean to sound so forward,’ he said, throwing her a charming smile, ‘I am merely suggesting that it’s not uncommon for a human and a vampire to enjoy intimate company.’ _And I crave yours._

Sarah watched him for a moment longer as though searching for something within his gaze. ‘You’re right,’ she agreed, though she didn’t seem entirely content with his answer, emotions churning through the blood connection, ‘it’s certainly a possibility.’

Eric sighed with relief inwardly, glad that he’d covered his blunder but angry at himself for making it in the first place.  He suspected she was going to continue but Ginger appeared again, placing a martini in front of Sarah with another smile.

‘Can I get anything else for you?’ she asked.

‘No thank you, Ginger. That will be all.’

She smiled again before turning on her stilettos, rushing off once more to attend to other patrons of the club.

Eric watched as Sarah took her glass in hand, taking a sip.  He expected her to crinkle her nose or show some other signs of displeasure about the strength of the beverage, but she reacted as though it was water, taking another sip before she placed it back on the table.

‘Most people find the martini’s here rather strong,’ he said, staring at her curiously, feeling a little flash of guilt wash through her.

She picked up the toothpick, pulling the olive off with her teeth. ‘One of my university friends in London was a barman. He liked to experiment,’ she admitted, ‘I was one of the guinea pigs on more than one occasion.’

Eric smirked, watching as she took another sip to hide the ever brightening blush that lit her skin.  He reached out, brushing his thumb lightly over her coloured cheeks.  Her breath hitched, eyes flickering at his touch.

‘Why are you embarrassed about drinking?’ he asked, icy blue eyes holding her gaze.

‘I’m not embarrassed about drinking,’ she said, a mischievous smile lighting her lips, ‘I’m embarrassed about the things I did after drinking too much. Mark was never too concerned about measuring his alcohol.’

‘What did you do?’ he asked, and he sensed her apprehension, ‘I’ll tell you one of my embarrassing moments if you tell me one of yours. I’ve worked up a thousand years of embarrassing moments. You can’t have more than twenty-two.’

‘Twenty-five, actually,’ Sarah said.  She thought she should have cared more about the age gap, but she could not muster an ounce of concern, not when his gaze darted to follow her tongue as she traced the edge of her glass with the tip, blue eyes flickering. 

Sarah glanced down for a moment and then quickly at the other patrons to make sure no one was eavesdropping.  Although there were many vampires in the club there was a lot of noise and talk; it would take a lot of energy to focus on her voice, and seated beside him, no one would dare.

Eavesdropping was one of his pet peeves.

‘Okay,’ she said, eyes shining with mischief, ‘one mid-semester break, I ended up on a table with two other girls. We sang the Time Warp from start to finish, with dance moves included. In front of about two hundred people,’ she admitted, glancing away again, a little smile coming over her lips that made him want to sigh, ‘now it’s your turn.’  

 _You got yourself into this,_ he told himself as he met her waiting gaze.

‘I got angry with Chow, one of the co-owners of this club and went after him when he walked out of my office, going right into the middle of a Saturday night crowd.’

‘Is that all?’ she asked, incredulous, ‘that’s not embarrassing.’

He smirked wickedly. ‘It is.’

‘How?’

‘Pam was in the middle of bleaching my hair. I had foils all through it.’

Sarah smirked, unable to hold back her laughter.  The sound was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined, the softness of it, the brightness of her smile.  This was the Sarah he wanted to see, the carefree woman who was at ease with him, laughing with him as they shared tales of their life.

‘Okay,’ she breathless from her laughter, ‘that _is_ pretty embarrassing.’

‘It took a whole month for my ego to recover.’

Sarah had almost recovered her composure but it was shattered at his words and the mock serious expression on his face.  She laughed until her cheeks hurt, until her sides protested with ragged breaths, and the brightness of her smile was infectious.  A grin lit his lips, a laugh rumbling in his chest not only from amusement but from the sheer joy he felt over her happiness.  

The feeling was intoxicating.

‘Tell me another one.’ Eric leant forward on the table, thumb tracing a light pattern over the back of her hand.  The contact seemed to put her at ease.   

Sarah took another sip of her martini. ‘I’m going to assume you know what a feather boa is.’

‘I have been around a while.’

‘Well, a friend convinced me to try out burlesque with her. An eight-week course, just for a bit of fun. At the end, I performed a little routine to ‘Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend’ wearing nothing but a really feathery, black feather boa,’ she said, lowering her voice as she leant forward, capturing him with her whisper, ‘I’m far better than Nicole Kidman according to everyone who witnessed it.’

Enticing images flashed in his mind of luscious curves peeking from behind silken feathers, of sun-kissed skin being tantalisingly revealed, only to deny him more than a glimpse.  Maybe once they’d gotten to _that_ side of their relationship, he could convince her to do a repeat performance…

 _Stop it,_ he told himself, _just like she said: don’t get ahead of yourself._

‘Sounds rather raunchy.’

‘Oh, it was PG thirteen tops,’ she said, glancing to the side, making him laugh as her blush spread from her cheeks to her ears, ‘I kept all of the really personal parts of myself covered.’  

His gaze flared with heat, a sound like a growl vibrating from him. ‘I wouldn’t have wanted to share you.’

She quirked an eyebrow at him over the rim of her glass. ‘Is that your possessive, horny vampire side talking?’

There was no point denying what she already suspected. ‘Yes, it is. I’ll try to keep it at bay.’

‘No.’

The word flew out before she had a chance to stop it.  She had to wrap her free hand around her glass to keep from slapping it over her mouth out of sheer surprise.  The flush that she had only just managed to rid herself of returned full force as she sputtered, ‘what I mean is, you don’t have to, I mean, if you don’t want to.’

_Oh great, keep blathering on like an idiot, that’s sure to impress him._

A smile lit Eric’s lips. ‘I remember you telling me that it was not a turn on.’

_Well, actually…_

_No, stop it! It is_ so _not a turn on!_

_Strongly disagree, signed your hormones._

She forced her internal argument into the corner of her brain, locking it in a little box out of the way, focusing her energy on being coherent.

‘Eric, I should explain something,’ she said, tracing her finger over the base of her glass, ‘the reason I got so upset about what you said the other night didn’t just stem from fear.’ She glanced down. ‘In my second year of University, I met someone. I really enjoyed his company, and he seemed interested in me, so we started dating. One thing led to another and… I fell for him. Harder than I’d like to admit, but it had been so long since I’d felt wanted by someone. Then, about a month after we became Facebook official, he started to change.’

‘How so?’

‘It was like a switch that flicked on overnight,’ she said, revealing yet another little piece of herself, of her life, ‘he became possessive; suddenly, he needed to know where I was, who I was with, and what I was doing. He’d ask me to send him a photo, something like holding two fingers up with my friend in view, and if I didn’t reply straight away he’d flip out and accuse me of cheating.’

Sarah felt a twinge of regret as the words left her lips.  She wondered if she should have kept it locked away, but another part of her wanted desperately to tell him; he already knew her biggest secret, after all.  What was one more to a thousand year old vampire? 

She met his gaze, trying to sift through a maze of thoughts. ‘With you, it’s different. You’re not… scary possessive, like he was. It’s instinctual, territorial, a way to keep other men away from me rather than to keep me away from other men, but I think that’s only a fraction of it. The way you look at me when other people approach… I know you can feel what I’m feeling, and that you’re reacting to that; you want to protect me, but aren’t quite sure why.’

Sarah gazed at him as if she could see his thoughts, her brilliant eyes drawing him in until he thought he would drown in the glistening amber.  In all his thousand years, Eric had never experienced such a profound curiosity.  He could not deny the truth of her words; this was beyond a possessive vampiric nature, beyond wanting her, beyond wanting to get to know her.  She read him as easily as if she’d opened a book filled with his thoughts; she dug beneath the surface, beneath the desire, and found the emotions that lurked beneath, summarising them neatly and packaging them with a bow, only to hand him understanding of the churning thoughts that flooded through him every moment that he was with her.

Hope sparked deep in his mind.  He had thought that the blood connection was influencing their attraction, but the strength of the hope that blossomed in his mind was too strong.  He could feel the warmth of her passion, the light of her joy, and he began to wonder if she could ever feel the same way about him.

Part of him had to believe that she did.  Just the idea of her wanting to be with him, of her wanting to spend time with him like this was thrilling.

He bristled at the distance between them, at the tantalising warmth of her hand.  How he wanted to kiss her in that moment, to wipe away the doubt and assuage her fears. 

 _How I long for you_ …

Eric slid out of his seat and offered his hand, pulling one of his charming smiles over his lips. ‘Will you dance with me?’

Sarah’s hand slipped into his, a smile on her lips that set off that strange ghostly flutter in his chest.  He led her into the crowd and the patrons parted like a sea as they moved to the very centre.  He didn’t dare release her hand; he held it tightly against his chest as his other hand came to rest on the small of her back, drawing her closer, her body instantly moulding to his.  

Her heartbeat kicked up again and he hid a smile, brushing his lips over her ear just to feel her shiver.  He breathed in her smoky scent, allowed himself to become drunk on the intoxicating earthy notes as he swayed with her, their bodies moving in harmony.  Nothing had ever felt as right as the warmth of her hand in his, the soft smile that lit her lips as she glanced up at him with blushing cheeks.

‘Can I ask you a question?’

‘Of course,’ she said, glad for the distraction, her mind too focused on the feel of his body against hers, the tight clasp of his hand against her back, the way his shirt was fitted so perfectly to that delectable broad chest.   

‘Why did you move to Bon Temps?’

That she hadn’t been expecting. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘This is a date,’ he said, pulling back to meet her gaze.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and he barely resisted the urge to lick his lips.

Then hers.

‘Well,’ she said, pulling him from his musings, ‘ever since he was little, my brother Jake has wanted to act; theatre, TV, whatever he could get into.’

‘So you moved to Bon Temps?’

She smirked. ‘Well, we couldn’t afford to move to New York, and I had a pen pal here that I met through an art website. She really loved this place, so I told Jake about it and we decided to move here first.’

‘Where is your friend now?’

She glanced down, her smile faltering. ‘She’s… gone. Dawn was one of the girls Rene killed.’

He felt the loss of her smile keenly, but he understood the pain she felt. ‘I’m sorry. That must have been hard.’

‘It was, but I have a lot of good memories of her, and I got to share them with the people who cared about her when I moved,’ she said, trying to mask her emotions with a smile, ‘and being in Bon Temps allowed Jake to save the money he needed. As long as he manages it well, he’ll be able to do a six-month stint in New York before he has to come home, and that’s assuming he doesn’t get any work at all during that time.’

‘What about your dreams though?’

‘I… I don’t know.’ Sarah shrugged. ‘They don’t seem like much compared to stardom. Jake dropped everything to be my guardian after our parents died. He lost his scholarship and everything. I would do anything to see him happy.’

‘But what do _you_ want to do?’

She worried her bottom lip. ‘I’ve never thought about it. I like painting and drawing. My Bachelor is in Fine Arts, and my Honours supervisor wanted me to start doing gallery showings, but I’ve never done too much beyond the degree. I was too scared of any exposure because of my abilities, so I always just said that I wanted to be happy. I still do.’

Eric trailed his finger over her cheek and down her jaw, tipping her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.  He heard her breath hitch as he leant a little closer, placing a light kiss on her forehead, her eyes sliding closed for a moment as his lips brushed her skin.

It took all her strength to keep her breath even, to rein in the rapid beat of her heart, but no amount of concentration could distract her from the caress, from the soft brush of his lips that sent electricity dancing over her skin. 

Eric caught her gaze as he brushed his fingers over her hair, tugging at the little clip that held her braided fringe aside.  It dropped to the floor and he eased the braid apart, curling the lock of hair around his finger until it unravelled.  Heat flared in the depths of his gaze and she felt his eyes burn a trail over her skin, settling on her lips. 

His stare ignited memories of their kiss, of his taste.  She remembered vividly how his mouth had moved over hers in desperation, so hot and demanding as his tongue traced her lips and danced with wicked intent, the caress intimate in a way she had never felt.  He had held her so tightly against him, had grasped her curves eagerly with a touch that bordered on reverence, not a moment of hesitation despite her fears about her body. 

She clutched at his shoulders, her knees shaking at the intensity of the memory.  His arms wrapped tight around her, his towering frame surrounding her, enveloping her in his embrace.  The heavy beat of the music seemed to hush, her whole being focused on him as he bowed his head.  

The closer his lips got, the harder it was for her to breathe.

_Don’t faint, don’t faint, oh God…_

‘Eric.’

He ignored the voice, lips creeping every closer to hers.  She craved another taste of him, another moment of his passion.

‘Eric.’

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest and Sarah almost melted at the sound, his heated blue gaze still locked on her amber eyes as he said, ‘this had better be good, Pam.’

‘We caught someone feeding on a human in the bathroom.’

He switched to Swedish. ‘Why can’t _you_ deal with it?’

‘You have to take care of it, _Sheriff_.’

Eric finally glanced at his progeny, the look more akin to a glare. ‘Fine,’ he bit out before turning to look at Sarah, eyes softer, ‘I have to attend to this. Keep dancing and have fun. I’ll be back as quick as possible. If anyone bothers you, tell them that they will have to deal with me. If that doesn’t scare them off, you say my name nice and clearly and I’ll take care of them.’

The possessive flare returned to his eyes as he brushed his fingertips over her cheek, torn between her and his duties.  His lips neared hers again and Pam cleared her throat, making him roll his eyes.  He placed a swift kiss on her forehead before he turned, leaving her on the dance floor.

Sarah watched him weave through the crowd, feeling like a little piece of her had gone with him as he disappeared through a door at the back of the club.  Her heart sank; she didn’t really want to dance without him, but she figured that she could use the time to work up some courage to meet his kiss.  Maybe she’d even be able to get her heartbeat to calm down.  Surely its current speed was dangerous for her health.

Barely a minute passed and, much to her surprise, three guys had tried to dance with her.  Sarah began to wonder if she had a ‘bite me’ or ‘I’m easy’ sticker on the back of her dress as another approached in her peripheral vision.  She guessed this one was a vampire by the latent strength in his step and the unnatural grace he exuded as he effortlessly pushed through the crowd.  She dared a glance at him; he wore tight jeans and a sleeveless shirt which showed off large tattooed arms.  He wasn’t quite as tall as Eric, but he was broader, muscles roped thickly beneath every inch of exposed skin.  On any other day, his hard features and wicked smirk might have made her gaze linger.  Instead, Sarah ignored the vampire as he inched into the space beside her.  Despite her initial trepidation, she was enjoying her date with Eric.  She couldn’t deny the attraction she felt towards him or the disappointment that had flooded through her when he’d left to deal with the situation in the bathroom.

She allowed a spark of hope to ignite inside her as she recalled the confliction in his eyes; he’d wanted to kiss her too.

Sarah tried to ignore the vampire as he moved closer, arm brushing against hers.  She shuffled away a few steps, hoping he’d get the message, but a heavy hand landed on her hip.  She stepped from his grasp, turning to level a cold glare at him.

He smirked. ‘Don’t you want to dance?’

‘No thank you,’ she said, taking a few steps away before continuing to dance, but he appeared beside her again and she rolled her eyes. ‘I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.’

‘You’re alone in a vampire club honey,’ he said, ‘you must be looking for a bite.’

‘I’m spoken for.’

He glanced around dramatically. ‘I don’t see anyone else with you,’ his eyes raked over her, ‘and you ain’t gonna get much attention from anyone else.’

Sarah bristled at the suggestion.  She’d dealt with people who tried to shame her body before, she could deal with it again.

‘Look, unless you’d like to deal with Eric, I suggest you leave,’ she said curtly, turning away from him again. 

A sharp breath escaped Sarah as hands grasped her hips and slid to wrap tight around her waist.  He drew her back against a hard chest, one that she did _not_ want to get better acquainted with.  She struggled against his hold but with each movement, he tightened his arms around her until she struggled to breathe.

‘This is your last warning,’ she said through clenched teeth, ‘let me go.’

‘Why should I?’ he asked, making himself a little too cosy against her, his lips brushing her neck, ‘Eric’s not here right now.’

He licked her neck and she shivered in disgust.  He meant to bite her then and there, in the middle of the club.  Anger flared inside her gut, vicious and heavy as it settled inside her.  There was only one person who she’d ever allow to get dental with her again, and it was certainly not the creep that had latched onto her waist like a parasite.

‘Doesn’t matter,’ she said through clenched teeth as she tried to pull away again, making about as much progress as a mouse would if it were trying to pull a truck, ‘either way, I’m his.’

‘Of course you are.’

Sarah reined in her emotions.  She had burned Eric in a moment of panic and deep down she knew that she was lucky that he was curious, not murderous.  If she didn’t control her powers here, the whole club would be in on her elemental surprise.  She wasn’t prepared to announce her secret to the world, not when vampires were struggling to gain acceptance in the mortal community. 

She drew a steadying breath.  She stared straight at the door that Eric had disappeared through, making her voice strong as she said, ‘Eric.’


	6. Wicked

A path cleared in front of Sarah and a gust of wind tossed her hair, the grip around her waist disappearing so suddenly she stumbled forward.  She blinked before she turned, eyes wide as Eric tightened his hold on the vampire’s neck, ignoring the hands that tried to loosen his fingers. 

Eric flashed his fangs, growling at the man as he held his arm straight up in the air for the whole club to see.  A strangled noise came from the vampire’s throat as Eric lowered him to eye height, the man’s feet still dangling above the ground as Eric growled, ‘for your sake, you better not have hurt her. I’ll keep you locked up in the basement for a few months just for touching her.’

‘Stop.’

Eric didn’t turn to her, his eyes fixed on the very frightened man as he said, ‘Why?’

‘He’s not worth it.’

‘Oh, but I think he is,’ he growled, something of a smile coming over his lips as dark eyes bugged, fear rolling off the captive vampire in waves that drenched the room.

‘Eric.’

He fought the urge to rip the vampire’s throat out.  He could see the image in his mind, could feel bones breaking in his hands as he imagined snapping him in half.  Yet, somehow, he lowered the parasite, placing the vampire on his feet.

Sarah would never see that side of him.

Eric kept his grip around the scum’s neck for a moment longer as he leant closer, their noses almost touching. ‘If I ever see you here again…’

The vampire nodded, needing no further warning.  Eric released him reluctantly, watching as he disappeared through Fangtasia’s front door as soon as Eric granted his freedom.

Eric stilled himself, trying to find a level of calm even as his muscles continued to coil, ready for a fight, fangs digging into his bottom lip until he tasted blood, the liquid taunting him, urging him on.

Hunt.  Kill.

A hand touched his face, caressing his cheek, the warmth of her skin coaxing him out of his bloodlust.  He started straight into amber eyes, her scent surrounding him as she took a step forward, fitting perfectly into his arms again, giving him the strength to hold onto the humanity he had thought long gone.  

‘Did he hurt you?’ he asked, his voice harsher than he intended but the rough tone kept the words from shaking with relief.

‘No. He just overstepped his bounds.’

‘But he touched you–’

She put a finger to his lips. ‘And now he’s gone,’ she said, watching frustration play across his face at her silencing gesture.  Eric was used to being in charge but, for now, she seemed to have the upper hand.  She trailed her hands over his chest, grasping his shirt to draw him close again.

He glanced at the patrons who had stopped to watch the commotion.  A quick flash of his fangs encouraged them to turn away and he returned his focus to her.  He dove into her swirling amber gaze, accepting her embrace, returning the smile she gave him as she stood on tiptoes to brush her nose against his, her lips so close as she whispered, ‘now, where were we?’ 

Her arms coiled around his neck, her warm breath caressing his lips as his eyes trailed down over the pert tip of her nose to the supple curve of plump lips.  He wrapped his arms tighter around her, clutching her close to his chest, making her gasp as he lifted her toes from the floor and claimed her lips.  His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened to him, to the sensuous caress of his tongue along her own.  She moaned into his mouth, sounds she did not recognise slipping from her as his hands trailed down her hips.

‘Eric,’ she said, breathless from his kiss.

‘Yes?’

He did not dare pull back too far, though he did return her to her feet.  He could feel her emotions churning through their connection, her desire tinged with a quiet hesitation, a lingering anxiety that tugged anew at his regrets.

Sarah worried her lip, glancing down. ‘I… want you. I know I do. But I don’t know how much of this is me yet,’ she whispered, ‘I can feel the effects of your blood inside me; it’s like nothing I’ve felt before. If I am to give myself to you, I want it to be because it’s my choice. I want it to mean something.’ She shook her head. ‘This isn’t making sense, I don’t know how to–’

Eric cupped her cheek, drawing her gaze up. ‘I would spend the night kissing you, and go home satisfied,’ he said, ‘I can feel the conflict in your emotions, Sarah. I pushed you once out of selfish desire. I’ll never push you again.’

Sarah stared into the depths of his gaze, the soft blue reflecting the sincerity of his words.

_I could fall for this man_ …

She felt a smile tug at her lips. ‘You’re sure you can hold back?’

‘I’ll cuff myself if I have to,’ Eric said, dipping his head to hers again, ‘for now, though, I’d much rather another dance.’

* * *

They danced until her feet hurt, until she admitted defeat and asked him to accompany her home.  Eric revelled in her laughter as he sped towards Bon Temps, hardly managing to keep his eyes on the road for fear that he would miss a single smile.  He enjoyed every second he spent in her company, his happiness reflected in her as she laughed and smiled, only weakly protesting when he insisted on carrying her from the car to her house. 

Sarah insisted that she ‘could walk’ and that his treatment was ‘silly and overbearing on a first date.’  The smile that lit her lips betrayed her though, as did her emotions; contentment settled over her as soon as he swept her into his embrace and she nuzzled into his chest, the long hours she’d been awake beginning to take their toll.

When he stood at her door, he thought the night would end there, but she invited him in without prompting, without hesitation.

Eric tucked her into bed and she asked him to stay until she fell asleep, telling him that she’d been dreaming of the car crash, her mind teasing her with details just beyond the reach of her memory.  A little wave of satisfaction flooded through him as he watched her trying desperately to keep her eyes open, a quiet sense of disappointment filtering through their connection, as though she didn’t want him to leave.

She fell asleep holding his hand an hour and a half before sunrise.

For as long as he dared Eric studied the details of her face; her peaceful expression, the shadows cast by long lashes, the soft contour of her cheeks and the supple curve of her lips. 

_If angels exist_ , he thought, _surely she fell to bring me back to life_. 

Eric brushed a soft strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.  He made a promise to himself as he watched her sleep; one day soon, she would fall asleep in his arms.  One day, she would be his.  Not because he claimed her, but because she wished to be.

He felt a weight settle in his stomach as he closed the front door, the latch clicking into place behind him.  His mind wandered, though, replaying her smile and laughter, joy blooming in his silent heart for her.

A vampire?  Skipping?  Unheard of.

Yet Eric could not hide the bounce in his step as he walked away from her front door with a grin on his lips.  Even though the sun would soon rise, he could not wipe the smile from his face as he strolled to his car, unable to drag his thoughts from the night he’d shared with her.

* * *

Sarah woke from the most wonderful dream, stretching, confused to find herself tangled in the sheets.  She huffed as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.  When she looked down it took her a moment to realise that she was still dressed.  She never wore anything to bed, especially not a cocktail dress.

_Not a dream_. 

Sarah felt a grin spread across her lips as she threw the covers aside, dodging her discarded heels.  She stripped her dress and underwear as she walked to the bathroom, humming as she went.

After the events of the previous night, she’d come to two conclusions.

One: Eric was dangerous.  Obvious enough, considering he was a thousand years old and seemed entirely unashamed of the darker parts of his personality.

Two: he cared about her.  Although he didn’t always seem to understand his feelings, she could sense that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

When he’d asked her for another date she had not hesitated.  As much as she had enjoyed the night at Fangtasia, she found the thought of a casual, private date at his home thrilling.  He’d promised her fine wine and good company, and she looked forward to curling up in his arms on the couch. 

Cheesy, yes, but she’d always been a romantic.  Besides, she had to work tonight, and she wasn’t sure her feet could stand another night of dancing.  

In the hours they had spent together, they had talked about more than Sarah had shared in any of her relationships.  She’d never felt so at ease, never felt so comfortable with a man before.  She wondered, at first, if it was because he knew her secret and did not fear her – he was, after all, not without his own inhuman quirks – but she sensed it was deeper than that.  He did not hesitate to share things about his life with her, even the memories that were painful.

He never wanted to go to Dallas again, not after losing Godric.

She could relate to that, to the pain of his loss, but when she talked about her parents, she chose to focus on the good memories.  It had been so long since she allowed herself to dwell but she found strength in his embrace to remember. 

Even when they kissed he was a gentleman, never once putting a toe out of line after she stressed her desire that they get to know each other before their relationship progressed, though her resolve nearly shattered every time she caught him giving her a heated look.

She was nothing if not stubborn.  Until she was sure the emotions she felt were her own, uninfluenced by the draw of his blood, she would wait.

_Yeah right,_ her libido shouted, _when was the last time you got laid? Like, over a year ago? And boy was_ that _lacklustre. If you don’t have that God of a Viking naked by the end of the night, I’ll hate you forever._

_I’m not ready to be intimate with him. Not yet_ , the more rational part of her mind argued.  As much as she might dream about it, it was fantasy, the heated musings of her subconscious.

But, she couldn’t deny that even on their first night she’d considered tearing off his clothes…

_No, resist,_ rationality demanded, _it was the blood._

Her libido was having none of it. _Let me make this easy: screw the man! You’re already starting to give him your heart; why not give him your body? He seems willing enough to give you his._

_Damn,_ rationality said, _that’s a good point._

But Sarah would resist.  She had to resist.  She’d fallen headlong into a relationship before, and it had ended in terror.  She would never make that mistake again. 

* * *

Sarah rolled her eyes as Tara downed a shot, her lips pursing at the strength of the beverage.  She put the bottle back in its place, glancing around, making Sarah laugh at her attempt to be inconspicuous.

‘Tara?’

‘I thought he wasn’t here,’ Tara whispered hurriedly.

‘More importantly, where the hell did he grab that glass and tea towel from?’ Sarah asked as their boss stepped behind the bar, ‘does he keep them in his office or something?’

‘You’re supposed to serve customers, not yourself,’ Sam said, looking up from the glass he was cleaning.  He threw the tea towel over his shoulder, leaning against the counter.

‘Aw, come on Sam, there’s no one here,’ Tara said, copying his action with her own tea towel, ‘and we’re about to close.’

He glared at her. ‘Doesn’t matter.’

Tara rolled her eyes at him, making a show of wiping down the already clean bar as Sarah organised some cutlery.

Sam joined her at the end of the bar. ‘I hear you had a date last night.’

Although she wanted to blush, Sarah kept her features cool and composed.  She glanced at Sookie, Lafayette, and Tara, in turn, all of whom seemed to have a sudden interest in whatever task they were doing.

‘I wonder who told you that,’ Sarah said, catching the guilty look that crossed Lafayette’s face.  

Of course.  Lafayette was the first person that Sam would have come across when he came out of his office.

‘Who is he?’ Sam asked, ‘some local Bon Temps man finally catch your eye?’

Sarah threw up some mental guards from Sookie.  The telepath arched an eyebrow at her but seemed satisfied when Sarah flicked her a ‘my-thoughts-will-overwhelm-you’ look.

‘He’s nice,’ Sarah said with a coy smile.  At Sam’s curious look, she untied her apron, holding it in one hand before settling her hands on her hips, throwing her dark hair aside. ‘That’s all that you need to know, Sam Merlotte.’

‘I know he’s a vampire.’

She shrugged. ‘Once you try fangs, no better remains.’

_Okay, that was lame,_ she thought with a cringe, _too late to take it back now._

Tara gasped. ‘You’ve already had sex with him?’

Sarah rolled her eyes. ‘Of course not.’ _But damn, do I want to._ ‘We’ve only been on one date.’ _And I can’t wait for this next one._ ‘Now if you’ll excuse me, my shift is finished and I need to get home.’

Sam stepped in front of her, blocking the path to his office. ‘So,’ he started, obviously trying to stall her, ‘what’s his name?’

She arched an eyebrow in challenge. ‘His name is Eric,’ she said, watching the spark of anger ignite in his eyes.  She had expected a reaction, but not one quite so harsh. ‘Do you have a problem with that?’ she asked, ‘or can I get my bag?’

He opened his mouth but Sookie stepped into place beside Sarah. ‘Let’s get your bag, hun,’ she said, glancing at Sam as she took Sarah’s arm.  When they reached the office, Sookie closed the door behind them, clicking the latch so they would not be disturbed.

‘What’s his problem?’ Sarah asked as she turned to face Sookie, ‘I know that Eric isn’t exactly popular in Bon Temps, but Sam has no right to look at me like that.’

‘Sarah, it’s not–’

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. ‘I’m tired of being judged,’ she said, dropping her hand, ‘Eric’s the first person since I moved here that’s shown any real interest in me–’

‘Sarah–’

‘I’m English, for fuck’s sake. It’s not like I’m a river monster or something.’

‘Sam’s in love with you.’

Sookie clapped her hand over her mouth, a flash of panic in her gaze, and Sarah almost tripped over her feet as she turned to face the telepath.

‘He’s _what_?’

Sookie slumped against the door, rubbing her temples, her face drawn by the overload of thoughts.  Sarah forced her mind to quiet, dragging up mental walls again so that she didn’t bombard Sookie with the questions that flooded her mind.

Sookie gathered herself. ‘You know when you called to tell me about your date with Eric the other day and I asked if it was Sam?’ Sarah nodded, and Sookie continued, ‘I thought that Sam had asked you out. He’s had a thing for you for ages. He just hasn’t said anything because…’ Sookie sighed. ‘I’m sorry, Sarah. I should have told you. We’re not the only ones in Bon Temps who are different.’

‘Sookie, I don’t understand–’

‘Sam’s a shifter,’ she said, pushing off from the door.  She grasped Sarah’s shoulders, forcing her to focus. ‘You know that dog that runs around the Grill sometimes?’

‘Well, yeah, I love dogs, I always stop to…’ Her amber eyes went wide. ‘No way. You are _not_ telling me I’ve been giving my _boss_ belly rubs for the last eighteen months!’

Sookie grimaced at the wording. ‘Yeah, I know,’ she said, ‘trust me, I know.’

Sarah leant on the desk, unsure about what to do with so much information. ‘Why didn’t he say anything?’

Sookie twisted her hands in her apron. ‘He wasn’t sure how you’d react. I tried to tell him you wouldn’t mind,’ she said, ‘but I wasn’t going to betray your trust and tell him about your abilities. It’s not my place. And then, with all this Eric stuff, I didn’t know what to do.’

Sarah stared blankly at the opposite wall. ‘No, it’s fine Sook,’ Sarah said, ‘I just…’ She shook her head. ‘He’s my boss. I’ve never even thought of him that way. I’m so used to people looking past me.’ She rubbed at her face, a humourless laugh breaking from her. ‘I’ve always struggled to grab the interest of one guy, let alone two. What the hell am I supposed to do now?’

Sookie joined her at the desk, hip to hip.  Sarah was struggling to hold up the wall in her mind, thoughts slipping through, a quiet turmoil written in the lines on her face.

‘For once in your life, Sarah, forget about what everyone else expects,’ Sookie said, ‘what do _you_ want?’

Sarah thought about Sam out there at the bar.  He cleaned when he was frustrated or upset, and she had no doubt that he was hunting dust at that very moment.  She could not deny he was handsome but she felt no spark or warmth at the idea of his lips or his embrace.  He reminded her of her father if she was honest; he had the same warm smile, and, on occasion, the same strict attitude. 

Her thoughts turned to Eric, to his captivating lips and the intensity of his gaze.  When she thought about the kisses they shared the night before, she felt warmth curl low and tempting in her belly, the slow burn of passion waiting to be ignited.  Even now she could feel the strength of his embrace, the way he clung to her in more heated moments as if he could not bear the thought of letting go.

‘I don’t know where this… _thing_ , whatever it is, is going with Eric,’ she said finally, reaching to brush her fingers over her lips at the memory of his caress, ‘I just know I don’t want it to stop.’

Sookie heard the confirmation in her thoughts. ‘Then you go with it, hun.’

Sarah nodded. ‘I know it will hurt him, but Sam’s had plenty of chances to get his shit together and ask me on a date,’ she said.  Her amber eyes swirled with emotions, but there was a hardening resolve in the honeyed depths as she stood up from the desk, retrieving her bag. ‘I’m not going to feel guilty about being happy.’

‘Do you want me to tell Sam anything?’

Sarah paused. ‘I’m not sure,’ she said, turning to face Sookie, ‘I’ve broken up with guys before, but I’ve never had to tell someone that I don’t feel the same way.’

‘He doesn’t have to know if you don’t want him to, hun,’ Sookie said, ‘like you said; it’s his burden, not yours.’

Sarah gave a curt nod. ‘Night, Sook.’

‘Night hun.’

Sarah left the Grill through the back door.  As much as she was resolved on the matter, she couldn’t face Sam so soon after such a revelation. 

She was glad to be walking home if only because it gave her time to think.  The air around her was heavy; even after eighteen months she still struggled with the humidity and heat that hung in the air, despite the late hour, but the weight of it in her lungs was somehow comforting.

She focused her thoughts on her imminent date with Eric, turning her mind away from Sam.  She looked forward to having a shower but was at a loss for what to wear until her thoughts captured a memory about the night before.  

Her tired brain had struggled to filter her thoughts, and she’d admitted that she had felt self-conscious about the dress Sookie had picked for her.  The figure-hugging garment rode high on her thighs, and the front dipped low to expose more cleavage than she was accustomed to revealing.  She much preferred her staple shorts and t-shirt, even if her shorts sat higher on her thighs than the dress.  She’d expected such an impeccably dressed man to protest, but he’d muttered something about her ‘sinful, little shorts’ and she’d been too distracted to argue any further.

_That might be because your lips were occupied…_

Sarah glanced to the side as she heard the bushes rustle, feeling the same flash of stupidity that she’d felt the night Eric had apologised, the last time she’d walked home. 

She leapt backwards as a shape emerged from the bushes, a scream forming in her throat when her eyes focused on the shape.  Patches of white mixed with russet brown caught her eyes, but rather than feeling excited to see the dog, she felt a rush of anger.

‘Why are you following me?’

The dog turned its head playfully, tail wagging as it stared at her.

‘Go away!’ she said, shooing it with a wave of her hand toward the bushes.

It whined, rolling onto its back, legs kicking the air as it looked up expectantly.  Its tongue lolled to the side of its mouth and it barked playfully.

She stared down into big brown eyes.  She wondered if she’d made a mistake; surely this couldn’t be a man pretending to be an animal? 

_One way to find out_ …

‘Sam Merlotte,’ Sarah said as she raised her hand, concentrating her energy until fire curled over her fingers, slowly winding down her wrist, ‘I know it’s you.’

The dog jumped up, eyes wide.  Again, she wondered if she’d made a mistake as it stared at the fire on her hands, back arched.  She extinguished the flames, almost bending down to soothe it, but the animal rushed back into the trees. 

Sarah frowned. ‘Sorry,’ she muttered as she stared at the place where it had disappeared. 

She hiked her bag higher onto her shoulder, preparing to continue her walk home when she heard the leaves rustle again.  She expected to see the dog returning but Sam’s face rose above the low shrubs and trees.  Sarah stumbled back as Sam lifted his gaze to hers from beneath ruffled hair, a strange smile on his lips. 

‘I wasn’t expecting that,’ he admitted as he stood, keeping himself shielded behind a conveniently placed bush.

Sarah turned her head away, her cheeks heating. ‘Why are you naked?’

‘You just saw me shapeshift and that’s your first question?’

‘It seemed the most obvious,’ she said, eyes still averted from him. 

‘Fair point,’ he admitted, doing his best to keep himself covered, ‘a dog running around in clothes would draw a little attention,’ he said, ‘I was just going to walk you home. I don’t like you girls walking home so late by yourselves.’

‘I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine Sam,’ she said, ‘I’ve walked this way plenty of times before, incident free. I think I can manage.’

‘I know,’ he said, rubbing absently at the back of his neck, ‘I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I didn’t realise you could summon such an effective defence if necessary.’

Sarah pursed her lips for a moment.  Clearly, he’d followed her before, but he’d never made his presence known.

‘Let me guess,’ she said, folding her arms over her chest, ‘you’re concerned about Eric.’

The grimace confirmed her suspicion. ‘Naturally,’ he said, ‘Eric’s not on the friendliest terms with a lot of folks down this way.’

‘Not my problem,’ Sarah said as she turned on her heel.  She heard leaves rustle as Sam tried to keep up with her pace.

‘Sarah, he’s not exactly a nice guy.’

‘And what? You are?’ she asked, ‘it’s funny how nice guys only care when they suddenly think they’re going to get cock blocked.’

‘That’s not what–’

Sarah stopped in her tracks, rounding on him. ‘I know, Sam,’ she said, ‘Sookie told me.’

He opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat, replaced by a heavy sigh as his shoulders slumped. ‘I thought the shapeshifting might freak you out. If I’d known–’

‘Bullshit. Don’t hide behind that. There are _vampires_ in Bon Temps, Sam. My best friend is married to one,’ Sarah said, ‘the fact that you thought I couldn’t handle your special kind of supernatural tells me you’ve spent most of your time thinking about me with your dick and not your heart. You just thought I’d wait or that I’d always be easy pickings. Why would anyone else bother with the short, chubby English girl?’ 

‘Sarah, you’re not–’

‘I’m not a size zero Sam, so, according to the world, yes, I am.’

Sam sighed. ‘I think you’re beautiful, Sarah.’

His face softened and she realised just how much she’d misjudged his age.  As a boss, he was respectful and organised, but he was strict too; it kept the Grill moving in the busiest parts of the day.  Much of her perception of his age stemmed from his character.  He always seemed so much older but he couldn’t be more than thirty-five.

‘Give me a chance, Sarah. If it doesn’t work, we go back to being friends, and you keep working at the Grill. It won’t change anything.’

Sarah met his gaze. ‘You had your chance, Sam,’ she said, voice barely a whisper, ‘months of chances, in fact. Knowing about our secrets doesn’t change how I feel about you or Eric.’  

Sam’s fists clenched at his sides.  She saw a spark of anger in his gaze but as quickly as it had appeared, tension eased from his body. ‘Okay, Sarah,’ he said, ‘I just… I want you to be happy.’

Sarah could find no more words.  Emotions churned inside her as she offered a curt nod and turned on her heel, continuing home. 

She used the walk to think about all that had happened, about all that had been revealed in such a short time. 

Sam knew her secret.  In mere days, she had added two people to the list of those in the know.  She thought she should feel scared.  Instead, she felt almost relieved.  It seemed less of a burden when shared.

She knew Sam’s secret too.  Both of them, actually.  If she was honest, she was more surprised about his feelings towards her than his ability to shapeshift.  Sam was her boss; in every workplace she had ever been a part of, it was unprofessional to fraternise with co-workers, let alone a boss or owner.  She had assumed the same attitude when she applied to the Grill.  The thought that Sam might be interested in her romantically or sexually had never crossed her mind, and indeed, she had seen no indication from him until now.  She had caught a few long glances from time to time, but she had brushed that off as either spacing out or being somewhat distracted by a low-cut top; most of the men in the bar were, and Sam was not immune to base attraction.  He’d never said a word, though, never once suggested that he wanted to move beyond friendship.  

_Perhaps you missed it_?

Sarah shook off the thought.  Her instinct had always been to please people but in this, she would not bend.  She would not pity Sam, nor would she feel guilt over his choices. 


	7. Temptation

As usual, her shower was brisk.  Sarah turned off the taps, sneering at the lying ‘H’ before she pushed the shower curtain aside.  As she dried off she wondered if she should give up and call a plumber but she quickly banished the thought.  Her insurance company would help but most of her rainy day money would have to go to a new car.  Without any proof that the truck had run her off the road, the burden for the excess fell entirely on her shoulders.

_At least rent is all paid up for the month_ , she thought as she moisturised her newly smoothed legs, her skin soft after a wax and a shower, and she stretched out her tired muscles as she massaged her calves. 

She brushed her teeth and dried her hair, beginning to feel the gentle flutter of butterflies in her stomach.  Although Eric was merely picking her up, she’d spent the day before work cleaning with a nervous vigour at the realisation that he might have more than a brief glimpse of her house; after all, he’d carried her straight to her bedroom the night before.

_Got that the wrong way round_ , she mused as she dug through her closet for some clean underwear and a bra, _normally a date sees the house before he sees the bedroom._

Sarah chuckled to herself at the thought.  Her relationship with Eric – if it could be called that after one date – was far from normal.  She certainly hadn’t seen his house before the bedroom.

She wiggled into a pair of dark denim short shorts, feeling nervous flutters in her stomach again at the thought of being seen in them outside work.  She almost unbuttoned them, a wave of doubt crashing over her, but she remembered Eric’s words, the low growl he’d issued at the thought of her wearing them and her hand stilled.  She glanced at the mirror, reassured by the high waist that smoothed her figure and highlighted the flare of her hips.

She turned back to the closet and flicked through her shirts.  Her eyes fell upon her spare Merlotte’s t-shirt and she paused, taking a moment to push the nagging emotions aside before she shook off her thoughts.  She focused on the different styles and designs, flicking through the hangers until she found one of her favourites – a soft black t-shirt with a flattering scoop neck.

She donned the shirt, smoothing it over her hips.  She allowed herself a final look in the mirror, fighting another wave of doubt as she pulled the length of her hair into a messy bun, tucking a few stray strands behind her ears.  She worried her bottom lip, concerned that she might be underdressed, but she reminded herself that this was supposed to be a casual night. 

She glanced up as she heard a firm knock at the front door, all her doubts fleeing at the sound.  A smile lit her lips as she called out, ‘I’ll be down in a minute.’

Sarah slipped on her flats, checking her hair a final time before she rushed down the stairs.  She skidded to a halt at the door, grabbing her bag as she stepped forward.  The closer she got to the door, the more her heart stammered.  She tried in vain to quiet the eager beats as she stood on tiptoes to look through the peephole, Eric’s handsome face greeting her. 

She took a steadying breath and unlatched the door. 

‘Hi,’ she said, voice meeker than she planned.  She leant against the door, ignoring the flutter in her stomach as Eric held out his hand, but when his bright gaze fell upon her, her skipping heart betrayed any composure she had drawn on her face.

‘Are you ready?’

Sarah closed the door behind herself and slid her hand into his.

‘So,’ she said, glancing up at him as they stepped down from the porch, ‘you said something about fine wine last night.’

He smirked. ‘The finest you’ve ever tasted.’ 

‘Promises, promises,’ she said, eyes trailing to the driveway.  She expected to see his charger but the gravel patch was empty. ‘Where did you park?’

‘I didn’t,’ he said, shifting beside her. 

She glanced sideways at him. ‘We’re not walking to Shreveport, are we?’

Eric paused, taking her other hand. ‘I have something to show you,’ he said, drawing her closer, ‘it might come as a surprise.’

She allowed him to coax her arms up to his neck as he took her tight into his embrace. ‘Okay… should I be worried?’

‘I may not like the answer I get to this question…’ he said, bright eyes capturing hers, ‘do you trust me, Sarah?’

_Well, that’s a loaded question_ , she thought, meeting his gaze.  She turned the words over in her mind, thinking of all that she had been through in a few short days.  Her conversation with Sookie replayed in her mind.

_‘I don’t know where this… thing, whatever it is, is going with Eric,’ she said finally, reaching to brush her fingers over her lips at the memory of his caress, ‘I just know I don’t want it to stop.’_

_‘Then you go with it, hun.’_

Sarah had seen many sides to the towering vampire that embraced her so securely: danger, dominance.

Kindness.  Passion.

She steeled her resolve. ‘Yes.’

A wicked curve lit his lips. ‘Hold on tight.’

Sarah hardly had time to brace herself before Eric shot straight up into the air.  The wind whipped at her, her breath stolen by the speed of their flight before she could scream.  She clung to him on instinct, legs entwining with his as she willed herself to keep her eyes shut.  Even when they began to slow down she buried her face in his chest. 

‘Sarah?’

She felt his lips on her forehead, the soft caress breaking her panicked mantra of _don’t look down._ She cracked open an eye, then the second, then stared up at him, anchoring herself with his shining gaze. 

‘Are we…’ She gulped, clutching at his shirt, unable to finish the sentence as her mind rallied against the thought. 

‘Yes.’ 

Sarah dared to glance over his shoulder, seeing nothing but the dark sky and the twinkle of stars that peeked around clouds.  She snapped her gaze back to him.

‘You can _fly_?’

His lip curved in a smirk, a subtle shrug lifting his shoulders. ‘We’re not falling.’

She could find no words.  Her fingers ached from clinging to his shirt, a new flood of adrenaline crashing through her at the realisation that the ground was not just a short drop away fighting with the surge of doubt. 

‘Can…?’

‘No,’ he said, ‘it’s not a common ability.’

She forced a shaky breath into her lungs, closing her eyes as she tried to gather her equilibrium. 

_You can wield elements,_ she thought, _is it really so surprising that a vampire might have a few bonus abilities?_

When she opened her eyes she met his gaze, the blue pools shining in the bright moonlight.  Something flickered within them and for a moment she wondered if Eric – perhaps the cockiest man she had ever met – was nervous to have her approval, but she squashed the thought when a smile lit his lips that made her heart flutter.

_How can this man be nervous?_

‘Surprised?’ he asked, arm coiling tighter around her, his thigh tucked securely between hers. 

Sarah nodded, dragging her eyes away from his mouth. ‘That might be an understatement,’ she said, her voice breathless, ‘a little more warning would have been nice.’

Eric brushed a stray strand from her eyes, fingers trailing down her cheek. ‘I admit my decision to surprise you was selfishness on my part,’ he said, heat flaring in his gaze, ‘you wouldn’t hold me so tightly if you were forewarned.’  

He heard the tantalising skip of her heartbeat as he neared, the hitch of her breath as he brushed his lips over hers.  He twined his fingers in the soft strands of her dark hair, her bun loosened from the sudden flight.  He coaxed her to tip her head back, to deepen the kiss, a quiet moan slipping from her.  He could not help the low growl that left him as he tasted the sweet scent of smoked cedar on her tongue.  

His feet touched the ground and he reluctantly broke the kiss, lowering her to her feet.  She wobbled for a moment, a blush lighting her cheeks as she tried to regain her composure.

She swept her hair behind her ear, glancing up at him. ‘Are you hiding any more surprises like that?’

He smirked. ‘You’ll have to find out.’

Eric took her hand, walking her to the door.  As they ambled toward his house she stared at the plain exterior.  Her mind flashed back to Tuesday, realising that only three nights before she had run from the building in a panic.  She felt a prickle of anxiety on the back of her neck as he unlocked the door, swinging it open for her to enter, but she stifled the emotion, stepping over the threshold with Eric no more than a step behind her. 

* * *

Eric could feel emotions twisting through her, the lingering exhilaration of their kiss warring for supremacy with a creeping doubt.  He saw the subtle flinch of her shoulders when he closed the door, the latch clicking loudly in the quiet house. 

He was not surprised by her trepidation; only days before he had held her in his house, his hunger clouding his senses.  He grit his teeth, hit again by a crushing guilt at the way he treated her.

_Never again_.

Eric placed his hand on the small of her back, determined to make her comfortable in his home. ‘How about a tour?’ he asked, concentrating on the ebb and flow of her emotions.

Sarah glanced up at him with a nervous smile. ‘I would like to see more than the bedroom this time.’

A smirk quirked his lips. ‘I’m sure we can manage that.’

He led her through the house, showing her each room – apart from the bedroom, of course – until they arrived at the living room.  She settled onto the couch and he fought the urge to join her as she crossed her legs, the tempting glide of her sun-kissed thighs vibrating through him.

Eric darted out of the room to retrieve a bottle and a glass, unable to shake the fear that she might disappear in even the smallest absence, but when he returned to the room she smiled at him.  He found her amber gaze, the doubt that he felt evaporating as he stepped closer. He joined her on the couch, passing her the glass. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. ‘You’re not having any?’

He made quick work of the cork, glancing at her with a mischievous grin. ‘It’s not a pretty sight when it comes back up.’

He poured her a glass.  The rich smell was almost too strong for his nose, the aroma permeating the air with fruit and spices.  He focused on her earthy scent, watching as she gently swirled the wine in the glass. 

She sniffed tentatively, her eyes softening. ‘It smells divine.’

His eyes trailed to her lips as they sealed on the edge and she took a slow sip, her tongue darting out to catch the drop that clung to the rim. 

A sigh escaped her. ‘And it tastes even better. What is it?’

Eric picked up the bottle. ‘Domaine de la Romanee-Conti, 1992,’ he said, turning the bottle in his hand.

‘As in _the_ Domaine de la Romanee-Conti?’ she asked, eyes wide as they flicked between the glass and the bottle in her hand. ‘One of the most expensive bottles of wine in the world?’

He shrugged. ‘Well, I did promise you fine wine.’

She held the glass out. ‘Eric, I’m not sure that I can–’

‘It’s too late now. The bottle is open,’ he said, placing it on the table in front of them.

‘I’m not sure if you’re trying to impress me or bribe me,’ she said, though she took another tentative sip.

Eric leant back in the couch, easing closer to her. ‘It will only gather dust in my cellar,’ he said, tucking his arm behind her, ‘I’d much rather watch you enjoy it. I don’t often have company here that actually appreciates wine.’

Although she smiled, he felt the flicker of anxiety spark within her again.  He wondered what more he could do to put her at ease, but she seemed to settle into his side without reservation. 

‘Sarah, if you’re not comfortable here, I understand. I wasn’t exactly hospitable the first time you were in my house.’  

Sarah glanced up at him, emotions dancing in her amber eyes. ‘I… no, Eric, it’s not that,’ she said, a soft blush lighting her cheeks, ‘if I’m honest, I can’t stop thinking about what happened between us.’

‘But?’

Sarah glanced down, a strange smile on her lips. ‘I’ve had an interesting night.’

The emotions that followed were tumultuous, a wave he struggled to decipher. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

She worried her lip. ‘I… I’m not sure how to, to be honest,’ she admitted.  She took another sip of the wine, savouring it for a moment while she tried to gather her thoughts. ‘You know Sam Merlotte?’

Eric kept his jaw from tightening at the shifter’s name, wanting to be attentive. ‘Yes, he’s an acquaintance.’

She nodded. ‘Well, tonight I found out he’s a shifter. Oh, and apparently he’s in love with me.’

Eric felt a flash of jealousy, white hot and violent as it sparked in his gut.  He fought the emotion, all but biting his tongue to keep himself from growling.  

‘And do you feel the same?’

She glanced up at him and he instantly regretted the words.

‘Of course not. He’s my boss. Besides, he’s had months to ask me out. More than a year, actually,’ she said, her voice soft, ‘I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘You don’t need to apologise. I just– I don’t know. The way he spoke reminded me so much of my ex. I fancied someone else, but I didn’t think I had a chance with them, so when he asked me out I said yes. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life,’ she said, glancing down, ‘Sam waited until he found out that about our date last night before he confessed his feelings, as if I’d drop everything and run into his arms.’ The glass shook in her hand, and he felt a strange breeze drift through the room. ‘As if I’d be desperate for the attention, like I’m the leftovers that no one really wants but stomachs because they’re desperate.’

He caught the scent of petrichor, the quiet voice of doubt that flowed through her as she tugged at her shorts.  Anger weighed in his gut as he pictured the shifter in his mind. 

Eric caught her cheek in his hand. ‘Sarah, you’re not leftovers,’ he said, voice low as he swept his gaze over her face, willing her to see the beauty that he beheld, ‘not to me.’

He held her amber gaze, unleashing the intensity of his eyes.  Although he could not glamour her, the swirl of blue still made her breath hitch.  He could still feel a lingering doubt through their connection, even as her gaze softened.  He felt a strange tightening in his chest, a quiet answer to the sadness she felt.  He was filled with the need to quiet the clamour of emotions inside her, to lift the weight of doubt from her shoulders. 

‘Wait here,’ he said, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

Eric darted from the room, returning so fast that Sarah hardly had time to blink.  She glanced down to her lap as he placed a notepad and pen on her knees.

‘You told me that you like drawing, that it makes you happy.’

‘I… well, yes. It does,’ she said, a smile catching her lips.  She remembered their conversation from the early hours of the previous morning, sparked when he noticed the framed sketch of her parents beside her bed.

‘But you say you don’t do it anymore.’ He picked up the pen, holding it up to her. ‘Would you draw for me, Sarah?’

_Eric Northman, a thousand year old vampire, is trying to cheer me up_ , she realised, meeting his bright gaze, unable to fight her smile at the gesture.

Sarah accepted the pen. ‘I guess so,’ she said, catching her bottom lip in her teeth for a moment, ‘but what would I draw?’

His lip twitched in a smile, and her heart almost melted at the look as he said, ‘me?’

‘You might regret that.’

Sarah brought her knees up to rest the notepad on something sturdy, turning enough to shield the page from his view.  Eric took the hint.  He leant back into the corner of the couch, stretching out long legs, allowing her to observe him as she rested the point of the pen against the paper.  She could not help but notice the way his fitted shirt caught on the buckle of his trousers, the hem resting just shy of revealing his hardened stomach.  Her mind returned to the night they met, to the way he had stretched out on his bed in all his shirtless glory, a tantalising picture of his muscled torso flashing in her thoughts. 

She worried her bottom lip as she glanced down, trying to push the thoughts from her mind as she began to sketch out the lines of his face.  She glanced up, tracing his features with her eyes before she produced them on the page; the defined edge of his jaw and strong chin, the curve of his cheekbones, the soft lines on his forehead when he smiled.

His addictive lips. 

She could not remember the last time she had put pen to paper.  Six months?  A year, almost?  Yet her hands remembered more than her mind.  She let the pen flow over the page, a calm settling deep in her bones as her hand guided her.  Instinct took over and she surrendered to the memories of listening to the rain outside her London apartment when she would draw into the early hours of the morning by the light of candles with a random playlist of music singing softly to her through her earphones. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she pulled herself from her reverie.  Her eyes traced the page, trailing over the likeness of his face, a blush blooming on her cheeks as her gaze fell upon the rest of the drawing. 

_For the love of– he_ is _wearing a shirt, Sarah!_

Eric sat up, lip curling as he watched her face flush. ‘Finished?’

She glanced down at the sketch, wishing she could sink into the couch as she said, ‘yes, but…’ Eric pressed against her knees, setting his hand on the back of the couch to lean in.  Sarah clutched the paper to her chest, glancing up. ‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea.’

A slow smile curved his lips, eyes smouldering as he placed a finger on the top edge of the notepad. ‘I’m sure you’ve captured my dashing good looks,’ he said, moving to tip the paper towards him.

Sarah wiggled back on the couch, holding the notepad out of his reach.  Her blush deepened and Eric grew more curious to know what had elicited such embarrassment.  Surely it was not the drawing?  When she’d been sketching she had radiated a sense of calm unlike any other he had felt from her, notes of pride accented by earthy tones in her scent. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. ‘Why don’t you want me to see?’

She glanced down at the sketch, reaching to tuck a strand of chocolate coloured hair behind her ear. ‘Nothing, it’s just that–’

Eric darted forward in her distraction, easily taking hold of the notepad from her outstretched arm. 

‘Eric!’ She snatched at his arm but could not reach, disadvantaged by her short stature. ‘Give that back!’

‘And why should I?’ he asked, a rich laugh rumbling in his chest as he held the sketch well out of her grasp.  He ignored her seeking hands, turning the notepad to his gaze.  He felt his stomach dip as he laid his eyes upon the page, staring at a near perfect rendering of his likeness.  He could not deny that she was incredibly talented; she was accurate down to the light lines that he knew marked his face from his life before, right until the part where he was sans shirt. 

‘My, my, Sarah,’ he said as he perused the sketch, ‘taking some artistic liberties, it seems.’

He glanced down, unable to hide his smile.  She covered her face with delicate hands but the action was in vain, the blush rapidly spreading from her face to her neck, dancing over her sun-kissed skin.

‘I’m sorry, I just–’

Eric placed the notepad on the arm of the couch. ‘And what do you have to be sorry for?’ he asked, prying a hand from her face so that she could see the sincerity in his smile, though he laughed when he discovered her eyes were closed, ‘I’m quite flattered, actually.’

Sarah opened one amber eye. ‘Really?’

‘Very,’ he said, almost purring the word, ‘and now I know exactly what you’ve been thinking about.’

Her cheeks glowed impossibly brighter. ‘I took a number of life drawing classes,’ she said, voice meeker than she intended, ‘I’ve always been interested in the human form–’

‘And that of the vampire as well, apparently.’

Heat burned in his gaze, the sight drawing her out of her shame-spiral.  In the tussle for the notepad Eric had knocked her back onto the couch; he was stretched over her still, his body wedged between her thighs.  He dropped to his elbows, surrounding her, his eyes locked on her lips.  She felt a shiver on her spine at the intensity of his gaze, her breath hitching when his lips brushed against her cheek. 

‘It seems we’ve both been thinking about that first night,’ he whispered, lips trailing to her ear. 

A shiver wracked her as he grazed a fang over her earlobe, her mind recalling his bite in a rush of desire.  She arched to his touch instinctively, hands catching his shirt, drawing him closer until their chests met, until he claimed her lips.  She met his seeking tongue, her body igniting at the taste of him, at the raw edge to his kiss and the satisfying weight of his body over hers.  

A low growl rumbled in his chest when he caught the smoky notes in her scent, the aroma accompanied by the slow roll of her hips.  He caught her supple thigh in his hand, coaxing her to cradle him, his hand trailing higher as he sought more of her skin, more of _her_.  He craved another taste of her passion, another taste of her sun-kissed skin.  He craved her pleasure, his mind filled with images of her writhing beneath him as he enjoyed her luscious curves.

His hand slipped beneath her shirt, lifting the pliant fabric, fingers splaying over the soft skin of her belly, her flesh supple and warm beneath his touch.  Yet, amidst the smoky cedar of her passion, he caught a hint of petrichor.  He stilled his hands, breaking their kiss to meet her gaze.  Although she was flushed with desire he could see something else lurking in her amber eyes, the quiet voice of her doubt permeating through their connection.  Emotions churned within her, so thick that he struggled to decipher them.

‘Sarah, do you want me to stop?’

Her eyes flickered. ‘No, I just…’

Eric propped himself up on his elbow, reaching up to cup her face. ‘I can feel your emotions, Sarah. Something is making you uncomfortable.’

The light in her eyes dimmed. ‘It’s silly.’

‘I’m sure it’s not. You can tell me if I’m moving too fast.’

She glanced away, her voice barely a whisper as she said, ‘I don’t want you to see my stomach.’

Eric stared down at her, struggling to comprehend her words, the scent of petrichor heavy in the air between them.  He glanced down at his hand, still tucked under her shirt, a hint of her sun-kissed skin bared to his gaze.  Beneath the soft pouch of her belly, he could feel the strength of her core, the muscles flexing with her breaths.  Eric knew it was common for humans to be self-conscious about their bodies, but the knowledge that this fierce, passionate woman could think herself less for the soft curves of her body – curves that he delighted in – surprised him.

‘Why, Sarah?’

She met his gaze at the question.  There was no maliciousness in his eyes, just a quiet curiosity and concern.  She took a breath, trying to calm herself, the sound wavering with suppressed emotions.

‘No matter how well I eat or how much I exercise I’ll never have abs, not with my child-bearing hips. I accepted that in my teens, but I just… my ex told me he kept the lights off because I was too fat to watch.’

Eric could feel the soft shift in her breath, could see the shine of unshed tears in her eyes.  Through their connection, he felt her shame, shame at all the things she saw as faults, all because of the abuse of one man.  All the parts of herself that she hated – her soft belly, her curvy hips, her strong thighs – he adored.  

_I’ll love her until every insecurity he instilled in her falls away, then I’ll hunt him down_ …

Resolve burned hot inside him.  He slid lower between her thighs, pushing her shirt up until it bunched beneath her breasts.  He heard her sharp intake of breath, felt her surprise as he placed a kiss upon her skin.  He met her gaze as he dipped his tongue into her belly-button, tracing the soft flesh around it, feeling the raised scar of a long-gone piercing. 

He lifted his head, catching swirling amber eyes. ‘I _like_ your stomach,’ he said, voice rumbling in his chest, ‘I love the softness of your skin, the strength beneath the surface.’ He placed a final kiss low on her belly before he crawled back up her body, his eyes level with hers.  He inhaled the sweet scent of her as he brushed his lips against hers, but the aroma of smoky cedar was still tinged with petrichor. ‘I know you doubt my words, but I am not your ex. Close your eyes, Sarah. Concentrate on our connection. Feel what I feel.’

She looked unconvinced but she obliged.  She closed her eyes, the room quiet but for the beat of her heart and the sound of her breath.  He stared down at her, watching her eyes flicker beneath the lids.  She clenched them tight and for the briefest moment he felt her tug at his emotions, but all too soon she opened her eyes, looking away from him.

‘Eric, I don’t doubt that you like me,’ she whispered, ‘but I’m not delusional. I can get tips if I flirt, sure, but apart from that I’ve been pretty much invisible to men since I moved here, and I can’t help but feel like this will be temporary, like you’ll come to your senses the first moment you see me without clothes.’

‘The first moment I see you without clothes, Sarah, I’ll begin exploring every luscious inch of your skin,’ he growled, baring his fangs to her gaze, ‘if I can’t convince you with words, I’ll convince you with my body.’

Eric grasped her hand, drawing her arm between their bodies.  She gasped as he pressed his aching length into her touch.  He moaned at the contact of her hand, her palm cupping him, his body arching instinctively into the warmth of her touch. 

‘Fangs don’t lie, Sarah, and neither do cocks,’ he said, rolling his hips.  Her desire stroked him through their connection, her fingers tentatively caressing his erection through his pants. ‘I wasn’t lying when I told you the other night was just for starters.’ He dropped his head to her neck, grazing his fangs over the sensitive places he had mapped on her skin at his first taste. ‘If I am lucky enough to have you in my bed, I will spend days learning your body, loving your supple curves and sun-kissed skin, pleasuring you until your voice is hoarse and you can hardly speak from screaming, and still I will want more of you.’

A moan slipped from her lips as he nipped at her neck, the points of his fangs so close to piercing her sweet flesh.  Her scent was flooded with smoky cedar, the intensity of her desire washing over him until he almost came undone when she rubbed her palm against him, her touch firmer, seeking.

‘Okay, Eric,’ she said, voice stricken with need, ‘I believe you, please…’

‘Please what?’ he asked, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips. 

Her amber eyes flickered, and for the briefest moment he thought he saw flames when she said, ‘bite me again.’

His fangs ached at the request. ‘Are you sure?’

Her thighs tightened around him. ‘Yes.’

She expected him to take her neck the moment the word tumbled from her lips, his lips caressing her neck, her collarbone.  He placed a kiss on her chest and she lifted her head, surprised as he trailed kisses down her stomach once again.

‘Eric, I...’

‘Would you let me take from your thigh?’ he asked, blue gaze flashing, swirling with a predatory craving that sent shivers down her spine.

Her breath hitched, but she nodded, her stomach dipping with desire when he settled between her thighs.  Her face flushed with wicked thoughts to see him there as he coaxed her legs wider, as he traced her skin with his lips, brushing over the curve of her inner thigh with a wicked smirk, trailing up to the high hem of her shorts. 

The sharp pierce of his fangs brought only pleasure, her knees shaking with the first pull of his mouth.  He grasped her thighs, holding her in place as he drew her blood.  A shiver wracked his body at the sweet taste of her and he moaned against her thigh.  He imagined tearing off her shorts, imagined trailing his lips from his bite to her cunt for a taste of her honey, the scent of her desire almost overwhelming him. 

Eric drank his fill, fighting his craving as he withdrew his fangs, his body aching at the loss.  He lapped at her skin, watching as the wounds closed sluggishly; the effect of his blood was weakening, but he knew it would be many more days before they wore off completely. 

He tasted her one last time before he lifted his head, his tongue tracing his lips, savouring the drops that clung to his mouth.  He clutched at her thighs, unable to draw his gaze away from her. ‘Sarah,’ he said in warning, voice thick with desire, ‘tell me to stop.’

She met his gaze, and this time he was sure he could see fire churning within the amber depths of her eyes, her chest rising with rapid breaths.

‘Why?’

‘Because if you don’t, I _will_ take you.’

She trembled, her body wracked with fierce need as he traced his tongue over her thigh once again, his moan vibrating through her.  At that moment, she wanted it – she wanted him – but deep down, she knew she wasn’t ready. 

‘Then kiss me,’ she whispered, cupping his cheeks, coaxing him to her lips.  He settled his hips between her thighs again, arms encircling her in his strong embrace.  When he claimed her lips she could taste the tangy copper of her blood on his tongue, but she did not care, not when he stole her breath, not when he devoured her kiss like a man starved for her taste and touch.

It took all his strength to rein in his desire.  When he drew back she was breathless, her cheeks flushed from his attention.  He could sense the edge of anxiety in her before she said, ‘I’m sorry Eric. I want you, I do, but–’

He pressed a finger to her lips. ‘I know,’ he whispered.  He brushed his knuckles over her cheek, fighting the clamour of need in his mind, but as riled as his body was, he could feel the tug of instinct weighing on his mind. ‘It’s almost morning,’ he said, and she could hear the disappointment in his voice, ‘I should take you home.’

She reached to hold his hand against her cheek. ‘The sun will be up soon?’

He turned his head, placing a soft kiss on her palm. ‘Unfortunately.’

Eric helped her to her feet, a smile on his lips as he took her hand in his, guiding her back through the house and into the open.  He tucked her tight against his chest, allowing her to brace before he took to the air, holding her as he flew.  She clung to him, as before, but her emotions were of wonder, not panic. 

He flew slower that he should have, wanting desperately to extend their time together, reluctant to let go even when they landed outside her home.  He walked her up the front steps, wondering how to end a night so heavy with emotions and desire, but when she pressed her hands to her chest, standing on her tiptoes, he knew there could be no better way than to take a final taste of her sweet kiss. 

‘Thank you for tonight,’ she said, fingers tracing a soft pattern on his chest.

‘Can I see you tomorrow?’

She shook her head. ‘I’ve got work tomorrow night. Saturday’s are always late finishes, and then girls’ night on Sunday with Sookie,’ she said, worrying her bottom lip, ‘I’ve got all of Monday night off, though. Do you want to come over then, once the sun sets?’

‘I’d like that,’ he said.  He felt the urge to kiss her again but feared he’d be unable to stop.  The sun was creeping ever closer to the horizon.

‘I know you have to go.’

He cupped her cheek. ‘I still don’t want to.’ 

A mischievous smile curled her lips. ‘Our next date won’t go well if you’re a pile of crispy vampire, and my place isn’t safe enough for you yet.’

_Yet_.

The word echoed in his mind, and for a moment he thought his heart might stutter back to life.

‘Then I’ll see you on Monday,’ he said.  He pulled her tight against him, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before he willed himself to release her and back down the porch steps, though he could not take his eyes away. ‘Good night, Sarah.’

He offered her a final smile before he shot into the air, a shallow crater of dust the only evidence of his presence. 

Sarah savoured the taste of him as she traced her lips with trembling fingers. 

_Good night, Eric._


	8. Friendship

_Eric dropped his head to her neck, grazing his fangs over her skin, his tongue darting to taste her.  A moan slipped from her lips as he nipped at her neck, the points of his fangs so close to piercing her flesh._

_‘If I am lucky enough to have you in my bed, I will spend days learning your body, loving your curves and sun-kissed skin, pleasuring you until your voice is hoarse and you can hardly speak from screaming, and still, I will want more of you…’_

Sarah snuggled deeper into the covers, hiding from the rays of sun that streaked her room, her tired mind clinging to the remnants of the dream.  She clutched frantically at the evaporating strands, desperate to fall back into his embrace, but her traitorous mind had woken readily.  The memory of his touch faded, a pale impression of his passion that left her wanting. 

Sarah rolled onto her back in defeat, a heavy sigh escaping her as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.  She opened her eyes to the last moments of the morning, the lace drapes dancing lazily in the breeze that drifted through the partially open window. 

She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, not surprised to discover that it was almost lunchtime.  She reached for her mobile, waking the screen to check for messages, not surprised to see two notifications pop up, timestamped almost half an hour previous. 

_Missed call and a text_.

She dropped her hand, the phone resting beside her on the pillow.  She was reluctant to check the sender, knowing that a call from Sam would sour her good mood, especially when she wasn’t due at Merlotte’s for hours, but she could not ignore the notifications forever.  She unlocked the device, relieved to see that both were from Jake.  She opened the text first, reading the short message.

_Hey S, call me back when you can. Miss you, J x_.

She smiled as she hit the call button, hoping he’d be able to pick up.  In the few days since her brother had left, he had sent messages to keep her updated, but she had missed his voice.  She hadn’t realised how big the house really was until she was alone in it. 

The line clicked as it connected.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, bro.’

‘Sarah!’ he said as he recognised her voice, and she could hear his smile.

‘The one and only. Sorry I missed your call. I slept in. What’s up?’

‘I have some great news,’ he said, ‘I wanted to tell you straight away.’

‘Well, spit it out?’

‘I got a place to live!’

Sarah propped herself up. ‘Really? That was fast. What’s it like?’

‘Small, pretty basic, but I expected that for the price I want to pay. The building is reasonable though, considering the rent is on the lower end of my budget. It’s got much more security than some of the other ones I looked at. Neighbours seem all right, too. They’re mostly students, so they’re a bit rowdy but friendly enough. It seems like a close knit community so I think it’ll be a nicer place to live just because they’re all in pretty similar circumstances.’

‘That’s really good. I’m so relieved that you got a place sorted out quickly.’

‘Me too. I can focus on auditions now. I have a few lined up for next week for bit parts and extras. I figure if I can get one of those I can start earning and build a few connections.’

‘I’ll cross my fingers for you, bro.’

‘Thanks, sis. How about you? Any news on that truck? Andy was following up, wasn’t he?’

Sarah sighed. ‘He was, but without a number plate or anything to identify it, there’s not much to do. Andy’s been really beating himself up over it, but it’s not his fault. He didn’t run me off the road.’

‘And you’re still feeling okay?’

‘Perfect health,’ she said, glad he couldn’t see her grimace, ‘must be lucky, hey?’

‘Very, sis. Once I’ve got a job secured I’ll send you some money.’

‘No, Jake. I want you to build up and keep your savings for emergencies. I’ve already talked to the insurer, and they’ll pay out in the next few weeks. I’ve got enough to cover the excess up front, but I _can_ cope without a car for a little while if I need to save up some extra money. It’s not that far to walk.’

‘I don’t like you walking at night.’

‘I can take care of myself.’

‘I know that,’ he scoffed, ‘but I’m worried about what will happen if someone sees you doing it. After all the research we’ve done, we’ve never uncovered anything about someone who can use elemental magic. It’s bad enough that Sookie and Bill know.’

Sarah grimaced again. ‘And Sam.’

‘ _What_?’

‘Calm down. I promise there’s context.’

‘Better be some good context!’

‘Sam’s a shifter.’

She was met with silence, unable to hear even his breath through the line.  She moved the phone from her ear, glancing at the screen, but it showed the call was still connected.

‘Jake?’

He finally took a breath. ‘He’s a what?’

‘Shifter. As in, can change into a dog.’

Jake sighed, and she could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘How did you find that out?’

‘Long story short, but I had a date the other night and Sam–’

‘Woah, woah, back the fun bus the fuck up,’ he said hurriedly, ‘you had a date with _Sam_?’

‘What– no, geez. He found out I had a date and got all weird on me, so Sookie dragged me into the office and told me that Sam is in love with me–’

‘That’s… not what I expected, but okay. I’m not seeing how this leads into you sharing secrets, though.’

‘Would you just listen for two minutes,’ she snapped, ‘I caught him following me home as a dog, threatened him and, again, long story short, we both know we’re freaks.’

‘Sarah you’re not a freak.’

‘Kinda am,’ she said, ‘just a little.’

She knew he would be rolling his eyes. ‘Whatever,’ he said with a sigh, ‘wait, so if it wasn’t Sam you went on a date with, who’d you see?’

_And there’s the question I was hoping to avoid._

‘He’s not someone you know, Jake. I met him at Merlotte’s.’ _He tried to glamour me and I burned his arm_. ‘We hit it off.’ _He rescued me from my car after that truck ran me off the road and I repaid him in kind!_ ‘And it’s all gone from there.’ _He sets my blood on fire_. ‘We’ve only been on two dates.’

‘But?’

‘But… it’s been nice,’ she said, rolling onto her stomach, ‘he’s nice. And tall. Handsome, too.’ _And a vampire._

‘And what’s his name?’

‘Eric,’ she said, holding her breath for a moment as he listened.  She stifled a sigh of relief when he made a non-committal noise.

‘Well, he’s going to need the brother stamp of approval. Keep that in mind. My scrutiny will be stringent. I won’t let another David near you, Sar.’

Sarah laughed, but mentally she grimaced.  Although Eric had shown himself to be nothing like David, she suspected Jake would still be unimpressed.

‘I will Jake. I’ll warn him next date.’

‘Ah, a third date. Must be serious.’

‘We’ll see.’ 

‘I’ll expect details next time I call,’ he said, ‘take care of yourself, sis. I’ll talk to you in a few days.’

‘Okay, bro. Love you.’

‘Love you too.’

The line clicked off. 

Sarah stared at the photo for his contact profile, her brother smiling brightly back at her before the screen shut off.  She rolled onto her back again, gazing up at the ceiling.  As much as she wanted to tell her brother more, she had no idea how he would react to the news of Eric’s… circumstance.  Despite being comfortable around Bill, Jake was wary around vampires.  He would never say anything, but she had seen the quiet panic in his eyes when Bill introduced himself, had seen him tense up in Jessica’s hugs, even though he enjoyed her company.  Although it upset her to see him judge others for what – or who – they were when she too was different, she was not surprised.  After the vampire community came out, their parent’s deaths suddenly made a lot more sense, and the trauma that surrounded their murder was much darker for Jake.  He had found them, after all. 

But, for Sarah, the person who had hurt her most in the world had been human.  A man.  A person that some of her friends had disbelievingly protested against her, saying, ‘but he’s such a nice guy’ when she revealed his abuse.

Anyone could be violent.  Not just vampires.

* * *

The Saturday night crowd at the Grill bustled through, and by the end of the shift Sarah was pleased to have a pocket full of tips, and a little overwhelmed by the generosity of the town.  Word had travelled about her accident, the town gossiping angrily about the reckless truck driver tearing around Bon Temps, about _their_ poor English girl almost being killed.  More than one patron had given that extra percent, followed by a quiet word of, ‘to help get you some wheels sweetie/love/dear. It’s far too dangerous these days for a young girl to be walking at night.’

The lunch shift on Sunday was no different, despite the thinner crowd.  At the end of her shift, Sarah settled into Sookie’s car, taking the notes out of her pocket.  She counted them quickly before stuffing a surprisingly thick wad of paper into her purse.

‘You’ve got enough to cover the excess now?’ Sookie asked, glancing over as she drove.

‘And then some,’ Sarah said, guilt settling heavily in her stomach, ‘I should have tipped out extra to you guys.’

‘No, hun. We would have given it straight back to you if you’d tried. You need it right now. You still have to find a car that’s suitable and we can’t assume the insurance will cover it.’

Sarah sighed. ‘You’re right.’

She had been quite content with her little Honda and was not looking forward to shopping for another car, but she knew it was a minor inconvenience compared to the other potential result – death. 

Sookie pulled up in the driveway.  They gathered her bag from the car, still chatting about the kindness of Bon Temps as they made their way up the front steps and into Sarah’s house. 

‘Hey, Sook, are we ordering pizza?’ Sarah asked as she went to the kitchen for a bottle of wine.

‘Well that’s a stupid question,’ Sookie called back, already halfway up the stairs.

Sarah laughed, grabbing the menu from the fridge before following her friend.  Sookie had already dumped her bag on the end of Sarah’s bed and was changing out of her work clothes. 

She sniffed at her hair. ‘Uh, so much grease today,’ she said, with a grimace, ‘I’m going to take a shower. Just order my usual.’  

‘Already got a towel out for you,’ Sarah yelled as the blonde disappeared into the ensuite.

‘Thanks, hun. Hot water working yet?’

‘No, sorry.’

‘Ah well, I’ll be quick then, won’t I?’

Sarah laughed as Sookie disappeared into the bathroom.  She placed the wine and the menu beside the old corded phone on the bedside table before she stripped off her shirt and bra and pulled on an old band shirt, then swapped her denim shorts for pyjama shorts.  She tugged the tie from her hair, shaking loose a few tangles as the bun unfurled before she sat on the edge of the bed, dialling the familiar number.  Johnny, the teenager who worked every Sunday night, recognised her voice – and accent – straight away.  He quickly sent their order through, promising to deliver in half an hour. 

She ended the call as Sookie emerged from the ensuite, her hair wrapped up in the towel.  Sarah reached to the other bedside table, holding up two jars of nail polish. ‘The new colours arrived,’ she said, waggling her eyebrows.

‘Excellent,’ Sookie said as she dressed in pyjamas, ‘that was pretty fast for free postage.’

‘Good timing too,’ Sarah said as Sookie joined her on the bed, sitting opposite.  She let Sookie choose a colour, then handed her friend the other bottle.  They shuffled their legs into place. 

‘Have you heard from Jake yet?’

‘I talked to him this morning. He’s got an apartment and a few auditions lined up now.’

‘So fast?’

Sarah smiled. ‘I know. It’s a relief. I was worried it would take weeks to find a place to live, let alone potential work.’

‘How are you doing?’

Sarah paused, glancing up, the brush poised over Sookie’s toenail. ‘What do you mean?’

Sookie shrugged. ‘It’s a big house, Sarah. I remember what it was like living in a big old house alone.’

Sarah shrugged. ‘When I was at university in London I lived in a bedsit by myself. A house isn’t so different.’

‘You were in accommodation with other students though, weren’t you? With other people? And some shared facilities?’

‘Well, yes, I guess it is a little lonelier this time. I miss Jake but that’s natural; he’s the only family I have. I got used to him being here, so it’s been a bit of a bummer not having someone else to talk to at home,’ she said, returning to her task, ‘but I’ve not had much time to think about it yet, if I’m honest. When I haven’t been at work I’ve either been asleep, on the phone to insurance people, or I’ve been with Eric, with the latter significantly hindering my ability to think clearly.’

Sookie glanced up, mischief dancing in her eyes. ‘And how has Eric Northman been hindering your ability to think?’

Sarah rolled her eyes, returning the brush to the bottle and twisting it closed. ‘I’ve not been sleeping with him if that’s what you’re thinking.’

‘You did your best to block me out all day at work!’ Sookie said teasingly, ‘I got some pretty saucy flashes, though, so how am I supposed to know just how naughty it got on Friday? I just sure feel like I’m missing some juicy details.’

Sarah gasped dramatically. ‘How dare you impugn my innocence? Haven’t you heard, Sook? I am a wholesome English girl, beguiled by the sinful charms of a devil.’

Sookie laughed so hard she nearly dropped the bottle of polish. ‘I’ll believe that the day a halo manifests over your head,’ she said, managing to replace the cap before she could spill the liquid, her laughter turning to snickers until she almost snorted. 

‘Ah ha! You underestimate my abilities!’ Sarah said, concentrating her thoughts.  She raised her hand, tracing a circle to make flames appear above her head.  She planted her hands on her hips, smirking. 

‘That’s one hell of a halo,’ Sookie managed through her giggles.  Her laughter deepened, a snort finally escaping which only made her laugh harder.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the pun. ‘Very funny,’ she said, the flames dissipating, leaving only a puff of smoke hanging in the air.

Sookie gathered herself as best as she could with sides that ached from her mirth. ‘Hey, that’s pretty cool, though. Have you been practising?’

Sarah shrugged. ‘A little,’ she admitted, ‘I don’t have to think about it so hard. It just seems kind of…’

‘Natural.’

A smile twitched her lips. ‘Yeah.’

Sookie paused, listening. ‘Oh, Johnny’s here with the pizza,’ she said, sliding off the bed, careful not to get wet polish on the covers, ‘my shout this week.’

Sookie grabbed her purse and disappeared from the bedroom, her steps echoing on the staircase.  Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, glad for the temporary reprieve.  She wanted desperately to talk to her friend but an irrational fear clamoured in her mind, insisting that telling Sookie about the time she had spent with Eric would break the magic, as if he were a wish conjured from her dreams.

She supposed Eric was a wish, in a way.  She had wished to find a man she could feel normal with, who she could share her secret with without fear, and she had found him.  She had wished to find passion in her life, and so Eric had shown her an all-consuming desire in his addictive kiss and the intensity of his heated gaze.  She had wished to feel wanted, and so she did, the vivid memory of his hard body over hers, of him drawing her touch to his need causing her mind to drift.

_‘Would you let me take from your thigh?’ he asked, blue gaze flashing, swirling with a predatory desire that sent shivers down her spine._

_Her breath hitched at the look in his eyes, but she nodded and he settled between her thighs.  Her face flushed with wicked thoughts to see him there as he coaxed her legs wider, as he traced her skin with his lips, brushing over the curve of her inner thigh with a wolfish smirk, trailing up to the high hem of her shorts._

_The sharp pierce of his fangs brought only pleasure, her knees shaking with the first pull of his mouth.  He grasped her thighs, holding her in place as he drew her blood, a growl rumbling through his chest and a shiver wracking her at the slow pull of his mouth as he drank his fill.  He lapped at her skin, tasting her one last time before he lifted his head, his tongue tracing his lips, savouring the drops that clung to his mouth._

_Eric clutched at her, unable to draw his gaze away. ‘Sarah,’ he said in warning, voice thick with desire, ‘tell me to stop.’_

_She met his gaze, her chest rising with rapid breaths. ‘Why?’_

_‘Because if you don’t, I_ will _take you.’_

Sarah shook herself from her reverie when she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.  Sookie threw herself into the room, arms laden with pizza boxes.

The telepath levelled her gaze on Sarah. ‘Sarah Knight, do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face when you’re getting your best friend’s personal porno introduction projected into your mind?’ she asked, her cheeks flushed, her lips twitching with the laughter she held back.

Sarah clapped her hand over her mouth.  She’d been so distracted she hadn’t realised she had allowed the mental walls in her mind slip.  She dragged them back up, but not before Sookie heard the jumbled mess of her embarrassment.

Sookie joined Sarah on the bed again, placing the pizza boxes between them. ‘Now you _have_ to tell me the saucy details,’ she said, ‘because that was clearly just a fraction of what’s been going on between you and Eric.’

‘Okay, fine,’ Sarah said, reaching for the box.  She flung the lid back, delving in for a slice. ‘Where shall I start?’

‘Well, clearly Friday night is when it got really steamy,’ Sookie said, covering her mouth as she chewed, ‘spill. Don’t spare me the naughty bits.’

‘Has Bill been a bit lacklustre lately?’

Sookie scoffed. ‘Hardly. You’d think after three years of marriage the sex would tone down, but we can’t even make it twenty-four hours without some sort of action. Vampires are nothing if not horny.’

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh. ‘So I’ve heard.’

Sookie nudged Sarah with her foot, her hands still busy with the pizza. ‘Hey, stop stalling.’

‘Watch the polish,’ Sarah chided, ‘and chill, okay? I’m getting there.’ She took a bite of pizza, singing a song in her head as she chewed to block Sookie’s prying.  

‘You’re killing me here.’

Sarah rolled her eyes but smirked all the same. ‘Okay, okay. He took me to his house last night, _after_ he showed me he can fly, of all things, which was terrifying at first, but pretty amazing when I calmed down. I used to dream of flying like that when I was a little girl.’ She took another bite. ‘When we got to his house he poured some wine for me and we sat on the couch and just… talked. For ages.’

‘About?’

‘About Sam, initially. I was still pretty upset about his big reveal, and Eric sensed it.’

Sookie nodded. ‘Blood.’

‘I thought he’d just brush me off, but he listened when I told him that it upset me because the way Sam spoke reminded me so much of my ex. I was so mad that Sam waited until he found out that I had a date before he hardened up and confessed his feelings, as if I’d drop everything and run into his arms. I still am mad, if I’m honest.’

‘I know, hon. I heard it in your thoughts when you guys talked at the Grill before we left. You have every right to be upset with him. It wasn’t fair to dump it on you like that.’

Sarah nodded, pursing her lips. ‘When David asked me out, he acted like I was lucky for the attention. I didn’t see it at first, but the longer we were together, the more I saw through him. Sam made me feel the same, like I’m the leftovers that no one really wants but stomachs because they’ll starve otherwise.’

‘You’re not–’

Sarah held up her hand, but Sookie read the clamoured thoughts that asked for silence. ‘I know it’s irrational, Sook, but it doesn’t change how it made me feel.’

‘What did Eric say?’

Sarah nibbled on the crust of the slice. ‘He doesn’t see me like that,’ she said, the memory of his intense gaze flooding her mind, ‘at the time I wasn’t exactly convinced, so he tried to cheer me up. He remembered that I told him I enjoy drawing, so he asked me to draw for him.’

‘And?’

‘It did cheer me up. I also might have drawn him shirtless,’ she said, unable to hide her smile.

Sookie grinned. ‘And what gave you that idea?’

‘I was kind of thinking about the night he took me to his house after I crashed. He was shirtless when he bit me. The angry feminist in me demands I stay mad at him, but I can’t deny that thinking about that night turns me on something fierce. And then there are the dreams.’

‘Vivid, aren’t they?’

‘Intensely. They’re from his blood aren’t they?’

‘They are. What did he think about the drawing?’

‘I tried not to show him, to be honest. We sort of wrestled for the paper, and then he was on top of me,’ she said, feeling colour rise on her cheeks, ‘next thing I know we’re kissing, it’s getting pretty hot…’

‘But?’

‘You know how self-conscious I am, Sook,’ Sarah said, glancing down, ‘as soon as he put his hand up my shirt I started getting anxious. He felt it and backed off, asking me if I wanted him to stop. I didn’t. I really didn’t, but I couldn’t fight the anxiety once it settled in, and he wouldn’t continue until I told him why I was anxious, because he thought he was pressuring me, so I told him that David wasn’t… kind, about my body.’ She felt a flash of anger in her gut. ‘Isn’t it amazing how one person can ruin so much of your life?’ 

‘Sarah, it’s okay, hon,’ Sookie said, the thoughts that flashed through her mind too incoherent, ‘you were stronger. You got out, and you’re here. That’s all that matters.’

It took Sarah a moment to compose her thoughts before she said, ‘I thought he’d laugh at me, but he didn’t. He… he kissed me, kissed my stomach, kissed my thighs. The things he said, Sook.’ She closed her eyes, struggling for coherence when so many thoughts bombarded her. ‘Even in dreams, I’ve never imagined someone so intent on reassuring me, on proving their attraction. When words didn’t work… God, I thought I’d burn up when he put my hand on him, I was so surprised. The sound he made, the way he moved…’ She almost shuddered at the memory. ‘Is it always so intense with a vampire?’

Sookie nodded. ‘Intensity is kind of their thing. I’m assuming this is where the juicy part comes in? That little scene you were thinking about when I was trying to pay for the pizza?’

Sarah’s blush brightened. ‘It might,’ she said, nibbling her bottom lip, ‘I… asked him to bite me. As angry as I was with him on the night we met, I hadn’t been able to think about much else.’

‘I was surprised too, the first time with Bill,’ Sookie admitted, ‘and it’s even more pleasurable when you’ve had a vampire’s blood like you have with Eric. Everything is more pleasurable.’

‘I’m starting to realise that.’ Sarah sighed, leaning back into the pillows. ‘I know that his blood affects me, but even before he gave me his blood, I was attracted to him,’ she said, ‘I keep telling myself that I want to be sure that my feelings are my own, but it’s becoming harder to deny that I enjoy being with him, that I _want_ him. I’m scared that once the novelty of my powers has worn off and he’s actually got into my pants, he’ll be bored of me.’

Sookie pushed the pizza box aside, shifting closer to her friend.  Sarah leant her head on Sookie’s shoulder, and Sookie rested her cheek on Sarah’s hair.

‘Hon, I know it’s hard to find strength when someone has tried their best to break you down, but Eric is not David. You are beautiful, and Eric clearly thinks that too.’

‘You’re my friend. You’re supposed to say stuff like that.’

‘I might be in married to a man but I’m not blind, Sarah. Even if I’m not attracted to you per se, I can appreciate aesthetics,’ Sookie said firmly, ‘and I cannot even count the number of our customers who’ve catalogued images of your arse in their minds for later use.’

Sarah couldn’t help but laugh at the description. ‘Thanks, I think.’

Sookie sat up, angling herself to face Sarah better.  Her expression was serious, almost catching Sarah off guard.

‘How do you feel about Eric?’ Sookie asked, ‘forget the potential effect of his blood and forget about David and Sam, and think about how he makes you feel.’

Sarah sighed. ‘I… can’t stop thinking about him,’ she admitted, ‘I’m scared and excited all at once by the way he looks at me, but he’s kind and thoughtful. He’s also passionate and intense. He makes me feel desired. I’ve had a couple boyfriends before Jake and I moved, but none of them ever made me feel the way Eric does, Sook. I never even thought I _could_ feel like this.’

Sookie smiled. ‘Then let yourself feel it,’ she said, ‘you always put others before yourself – Jake, your friends, your work – it’s time you were selfish for a change.’ Sookie held Sarah’s gaze, and Sarah let her thoughts through her mental shields.  Sookie’s smile brightened Sarah’s resolve. ‘That’s my girl,’ she said, turning to grab the wine from the bedside, ‘I’ll toast to that.’

_And I’ll try my best to love myself,_ Sarah thought, taking the glass that Sookie offered, unable to wipe the smile from her lips. 


	9. Desire

Her heart pounded in her chest, the beat matching her fast footfalls as she jogged.  Her breath was heavy but even as she ran along the familiar roads, music spurring her pace.  She glanced up at the sky and smiled, noting the bright orange and pink hues that lit the clouds, painting the sunset. 

Still, Sarah had energy, even after almost an hour run, her normal miles long loop.  She quickened her pace, revelling in the way the wind whipped at her, at the freedom she felt in the sureness of her strides and the strength of her legs. 

Sarah had moments of doubt, but running always made her feel confident, always reminded her that she had accepted her body long ago, every curve, mark, and dimple. 

No one took her seriously when she challenged them to a ten-mile run; some even laughed in her face, completely ignoring her when she explained that she was among the top endurance runners in her University running group back in London, but it did not break her confidence.  Years of questions about her weight, about the softness in her stomach that she could never shake, about her thick thighs and her thicker arse, had only served to harden her resolve to prove that weight did not equal health. 

Still, if she had a dollar for every time she had seen doubt in their eyes when she told them about her diet and exercise routine, for every time they drew their brows together and expressed concern for her health, she would probably have enough money for the plastic surgery they apparently thought she needed to ‘tuck in that booty’.  Even her ex-boyfriends – all three of them – had tried, at some stage in the relationship, to recommend a new exercise or routine or diet to _tighten_ everything up, as if she hadn’t tried it all before.

Except for Eric.

_…I love the softness of your skin, the strength beneath the surface…_

She shivered at the memory of his velvet voice.  Eric seemed to revel in her curves.  He didn’t laugh at her insecurities, he shattered them, and she felt a blush creep over her cheeks when she thought about his… method for proving his attraction.

Sarah only slowed her pace when she approached the gravelled driveway, stopping at the base of the steps to stretch out her muscles.  She was flushed, but not entirely from her exertion, her mind still drifting back to his couch, back to the weight of his body over hers and the hunger in his voice. 

She glanced up again.  The sky was getting darker, the orange and pink hues becoming richer by the minute, and a smile curled her lips.   

She started up the stairs, her foot pausing just above the step when she heard scratching under the porch.  She rolled her eyes.  It would be just her luck if the rats returned. 

She hopped back down the steps, kneeling at the base of the porch.  She used the torch on her phone, dropping low on her hands to peer under the slats.  Bright eyes stared back at her, and her heart melted. 

The kitten meowed weakly, almost squeaking.  It could hardly be twelve weeks old, its legs gangly, but its body slim.  She lowered her torch, cooing softly at it.  It eyed her wearily, but she persisted, and soon the kitten approached tentatively, its whiskers working as it sniffed at her.  She moved back a fraction and it emerged from under the porch, still eyeing her warily.

‘Hey, it’s okay,’ she whispered, reaching out slowly, relieved when it allowed her to bundle it in her arms.  It was slim enough for her to feel its ribs, but it was not sickly, and although its short black fur was dusty from being under the porch, it appeared in good health.

‘Where did you come from little guy?’ she asked it as she carried it up the steps, unlocking the door.  She wondered if perhaps it had escaped from a nearby house.  She checked him over, looking for anything to identify it, but the only thing she learned was that it was a boy; he wore no collar and had no marks to suggest he was microchipped.  She’d have to go for a walk to look for posters tomorrow, just in case.

Sarah placed the kitten on the carpet, watching as he sniffed at her shoe rack. ‘Let’s get you some water and food,’ she said, and his ears perked up at her voice.  He followed her through the house, sniffing as he went, rubbing against furniture and walls. ‘Settling in quick, huh?’

She went to the kitchen, finding two shallow bowls.  She set down some water and then went to the pantry, rummaging around for something suitable for the kitten to eat, eventually choosing on a can of plain tuna.  He purred contently as he ate, and she felt her heart melt a little more.

_Looks like I’ll have to call the landlord tomorrow, even if I don’t get to keep it._

Michelle had said it would be okay for her to have a pet – the previous tenant had two cats on the property, after all – but she hadn’t expected such a sudden addition to the house. 

She left the kitten to eat and drink, going to the cupboard under the stairs, glad she hadn’t thrown out the litter tray and bag of litter left by the last tenant.  She set the kitten up in the laundry, showing him where the litter was before she went up the stairs.  He followed her, nose and ears twitching as he explored his new surroundings.

‘Curious little thing, aren’t you?’

He rubbed against her dresser as she placed her earphones out of reach.  She laughed when he pounced on a dust bunny beneath her bed, his whole body shaking as he sneezed and came barrelling out the other side. 

‘It’s way too cliché, but I think you’re definitely a Sooty,’ she said as she stripped off her running clothes and dropped them in the wash basket.  She breathed a sigh of relief when she freed her breasts from the sports bra. 

‘Don’t go scratching up the carpet while I’m in the shower, okay?’ she said as she walked to the ensuite, laughing as the kitten dove under the bed again, more sneezes sounding as he scrabbled around with the dust bunnies. 

Sarah braced herself as she entered the cold stream, moving quickly to wash her hair.  It wasn’t unpleasant after a run, but she would have preferred a warm shower, just once. 

A thought sparked in her mind, an idea that almost seemed crazy.  Still, her eyes were drawn to her hands.  She had always been afraid of her powers – they marked her as different, as a target in a world that relished a hunt – but she had surprised herself more than once with what she could do. 

_Perhaps…_

Sarah placed her hand on the arm of the showerhead, concentrating her energy.  The water sputtered, the stream still chilly, but she wanted it so much she could almost feel the water heating as it cascaded down.

The pipes hummed and hammered, the stream from the showerhead sputtering again, almost cutting out entirely.  After a few tense moments and a final shudder in the pipe, heavy steam filled the small bathroom as hot water burst forth, almost scalding her. 

 _It’s working!_ She thought, uncaring of how hot the water was on her skin, exhilarated by the warmth that filled the room, _eighteen freaking months and it’s working!_

She laughed, taking the longest shower she had enjoyed in more than a year.  She savoured the warmth, hoping it wasn’t a fluke, and she was unable to wipe the smile from her lips even as she dried off and went through her routines. 

Sooty chirped at her when she exited the bathroom.  She crouched to scratch behind his ear, almost dancing toward her wardrobe. 

 _I had a great run tonight, I might have a cat for company in this house, I_ finally _know I can make the hot water work again, and Eric will be here soon.  This day keeps getting better._

She rummaged around in her drawers, hoping to find something a little more exciting than her standard work underwear.  It seemed like such an innocuous thing, wearing cute underwear, and yet it always gave her a confidence boost for a date.

And she finally had a date that she wanted to feel confident for. 

Sarah dug deeper, fingers brushing a soft lace that she didn’t recognise.  She pulled the flimsy garment from the drawer, holding it up, the crimson lace speaking of a confidence she _wished_ she felt.  She tried to remember when she bought it – or perhaps Sookie snuck it into one of her orders?  G-strings were her go to underwear, and the sweet Bon Temps lady knew Sarah’s size, but even this one was almost a little too risqué for her.  The thought of wearing it though, even knowing Eric would not see, sent a thrill through her veins. 

_Love yourself, Sarah._

She wiggled into the underwear with a smirk, surprised to find its matching bra in the drawer.

 _Definitely Sookie_ , she thought as she hung the towel over the closet door. 

‘What should I wear tonight, Sooty?’ she asked, sliding hangers along the rack.  She pulled down a short, hip hugging black skirt, turning to face the kitten. ‘This one?’ The kitten chirped and she smiled as she said, ‘you’ve got good taste.’

She pulled on the skirt, finding a nice scoop neck t-shirt to go with it.  She didn’t bother to look in the mirror, feeling a confidence bloom in her unlike any she had felt in years.  So, she left her hair down, allowing it dry naturally as she went downstairs to do a final tidy up before Eric arrived.

* * *

Eric could scent her before he reached the door, a hint of smoke and earthiness that clung to the house.  He inhaled deeply, unable to suppress the shiver that darted down his spine. 

How he had longed for her over the last two nights, his mind alight with her smile and the warmth of her embrace, his body stirring at even the briefest thought of her kiss, of her caress.  Her emotions had danced through their connection to him, an insight into their time apart.  He had felt every moment – happiness, doubt, excitement, irritation, desire – until he could hardly take the onslaught, his mind screaming for him to go to her. 

He knocked firmly on the door, smiling when he heard her heartbeat quicken.  Her steps stuttered as she neared, and she took a deep breath before the hinges squeaked. 

 _If I could breathe, you would take my breath away_.

Sarah smiled up at him, tucking a damp curl of chocolate hair behind her ear, her amber eyes bright.  In the space of a breath, his gaze darted down, taking in the shape of her, relishing the way her skirt hugged her generous hips and strong thighs, the tantalising glimpses of sun-kissed skin. 

The mere metre that separated them was too much; he crossed the threshold, hands framing her face, drawing her eagerly to his lips.  She was startled at first but quickly melted into his kiss, standing on her toes to meet the wicked caress of his tongue.  He almost groaned at the taste of her, feeling as if he were starved for her passion.  He was so focused on her lips he hardly noticed the kitten that tugged at his jeans, the little animal hissing at him vehemently.

Sarah drew back, glancing down. ‘Sooty!’ She bent, scooping up the kitten. ‘That’s quite enough of that young man.’

Eric’s lip quirked as he stared at the cat. ‘Sooty?’

‘First thing that came to mind,’ Sarah said, the sweetest blush on her cheeks, ‘I only found him under the porch today.’

Eric stared into the kitten’s wide yellow gaze, resisting the urge to growl at the animal. ‘He seems to have settled in.’

‘So far,’ Sarah said, placing the cat back on the floor and gently shooing it. ‘I don’t know for sure if I’ll be able to keep him, but it would be nice to have a little company in the house.’

Eric squashed the irrational spark of jealousy at the animal. ‘He doesn’t like me much.’

‘I’m sure he’ll warm up to you,’ she said, throwing him a dazzling smile that he couldn’t help but answer.  She slid her hand into his, walking him to the lounge and sitting him on the couch. ‘I’ll be back in sec.’

Eric settled into the soft cushions, fighting the urge to follow her.  He glanced around the room as he waited, listening to her hum as she uncorked a bottle of wine.  It was a modest, well-loved house, but it was by no means small.  He could understand her desire for company, even if that company came in the form of a small, grumpy ball of black fur.

Sarah bustled back into the room with a quarter bottle of wine and a glass for herself. ‘I feel like I should offer you something, but I know you can’t really eat or drink.’

‘I appreciate the thought all the same,’ he said, lips twitching in a smirk as she placed the wine on the low table, hips swaying temptingly before his eyes.

Sarah turned to face him, tucking her hair behind her ear again, a hint of her nerves dancing between them as she asked, ‘what movie would you like to watch?’

‘You pick.’

‘You might regret that,’ she said as she went to the TV, bending to open the cabinet draws. 

Eric smiled. ‘I’m sure I won’t.’

He reclined further on the couch.  He wet his lips, recalling the sweet taste of her skin, barely containing his fangs as her skirt hitched high up her thighs, the fabric tight over her luscious curves.  He found himself wondering if she even wore underwear – he could not see the outline of any – but he was forced to drag his mind from his musings when she turned to face him, holding up a DVD.

‘Don’t laugh, but this is one of my favourite movies,’ she said, worrying her bottom lip, ‘have you ever seen the _Princess Bride_?’

‘I can’t say I have but if it’s one of your favourites, I’m sure I’ll enjoy watching it.’ _Not as much as I’m sure I’ll enjoy holding you._

She smiled at him, amber eyes glinting in the soft light of the room.  She joined him on the couch, settling into his side as the disc loaded. 

Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer, turning to press his lips to her temple.  He could not hide his smile as she leant into his touch, her hand resting tentatively on his thigh, the warmth of her skin searing him even through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Although the movie was entertaining, a mix of fairy tale, love story, and comedy, Eric found himself watching her more than he watched the screen.  His eyes eagerly traced her profile – the soft curve of her cheek, her button nose, her plump lips – as if to brand her image into his mind. 

Until Sarah, he had never realised just how erotic it could be to watch someone drink wine, his gaze fixating on the pout of her lips as they met the glass, on the slow lick of her tongue along the rim after every sip, on the soft, almost inaudible hum she emitted as she savoured the rich aromatic liquid. 

His gaze lingered on her lips after every sip, unable to drag his mind away from the memories of the kisses they had shared.  _Addictive_ was the only way he could describe the taste of her mouth, her kiss warm and intoxicating in a way he had never experienced, her tongue infused with hints of smoky cedar. 

Even now, when he was already filled with her earthen aroma, he breathed her in greedily, pressing his lips to her hair and wondering if it was possible to drown in her fragrant scent.  He was so lost in his musings he didn’t notice when the credits started to roll, and when she turned her head to face him his lips brushed her nose. 

Sarah’s cheeks flushed, her amber eyes glowing brighter as they darted to his lips, teeth worrying her bottom lip enough to leave a soft white line.  He barely stifled a growl when he caught the glimmer of fire in her gaze, a tempting image flashing in his mind.  How he longed to push her back against the couch just as he had only nights before, to cover her body with his own and claim her lips, to savour the sweet taste of her passion.

‘What did you think of the movie?’ she asked, her warm breath falling on his skin.  She leant back to take a final sip of her wine, then moved to place the glass on the coffee table. 

‘Quite fun, actually,’ he said as she settled against him again, the warmth of her body seeping through his clothes. 

She glanced down, her eyelashes casting soft shadows on her cheeks. ‘You didn’t mind that it was a love story?’

‘Not at all.’  

Her hand returned to his thigh, her touch a little firmer than before.  The earthy notes in her scent were stronger now, the aroma entwining with the quiet confidence that radiated through their connection.  She leant into his embrace, her fingers caressing his inner thigh absently as she met his gaze, her eyes melting to gold in the soft light of the lounge.  She was so close he could almost taste her.  How he _wanted_ another taste, how he wanted _her_. 

Sarah’s gaze flickered down again, and he caught another growl in his throat as he closed the distance between them.  He claimed her in a fierce kiss, devouring the sweet taste of her, firm tongue tracing the seam of her lips until she surrendered to him.  He groaned at the passionate caress of her tongue against his, at the hint of smoky cedar that bloomed in her scent. 

Her grip tightened on his thigh until he could feel the bite of her nails through his jeans, a breathless moan escaping her as he drew her tighter against his side.  He had flashes of her beneath him, tantalising images that combined with memories of the slow roll of her hips against his, of her clutching at his shirt as he drank in her scent and taste.  He fought the urge to push her back onto the plush couch, to wedge his hips between her supple thighs, to dip his hands beneath her clothes and caress her sun-kissed skin, desperate to devour her passion.

She released her grip on his thigh and he ached at the loss of her hand until fingers splayed across his chest, her searing touch gliding up to his shoulders to clutch at his shirt. 

Eric was so lost in their kiss he hardly noticed the way she moved until she straddled his lap.  The heat of her settled over him, his body swelling in answer to her desire as her cedar smoke scent overwhelmed him. 

Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp before trailing down his neck, his chest.  His hands roamed as eagerly as hers, down her sides, her hips, finally finding her supple thighs to caress her sun-kissed skin. 

He caressed her skin at the hem of her skirt, fingers toying with the soft edge.  He feared he would cross a boundary if his hand slipped beneath the tight fabric but she pressed closer to him, moulding her body to his until he could feel every dip and curve of her body, until she cradled him intimately, the heat of her desire scorching him even through his jeans. 

From the moment he laid eyes on her that night he had imagined bunching the skirt at her waist, had imagined seeking the heat that she pressed so eagerly to him, a growl rumbling in his chest at the subtle roll of her hips.  He slipped his hands beneath the pliant hem, caressing her supple skin, inching higher, kneading at her warm, giving flesh. 

 _Made for holding_.

Eric devoured her breathy gasp as he found the curve of her arse, his fingers splaying, clutching at her soft curves to drag her core against his throbbing length, his body shuddering at the friction, at the memory of the first night they met.  He thrust against her eagerly, meeting the provocative roll of her hips, knowing he could give her the pleasure she craved. 

He caught her lip between his teeth, careful not to pierce the soft flesh with fangs that ached to taste her again, that begged for the sweetness of her blood.  He sucked on the plump skin, earning a throaty moan that vibrated through him, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

He released his hold to find her amber gaze, her irises smouldering with golden flames, her lips plump and wet from his kiss.  Her emotions flooded him, enveloping him in a sea of desire and craving in which he knew he would gladly drown. 

‘Tell me what you need, Sarah,’ he said, voice rough with his hunger, ‘let me sate you.’

He trailed his lips along her jaw, one hand reluctantly leaving her supple curves to sweep dark locks from her shoulder, his fangs grazing the sensitive places on her neck.  She shuddered under the sharp points.

‘Is this what you need?’ he asked, tongue darting to taste her sweet flesh. 

Sarah nodded, unable to find the words to express the intensity of the fire that curled low in her belly.  A sharp cry of surprise escaped her as he turned their bodies and pushed her back on the couch, wedging his hips between her thighs, his movements so fast that his thrusts never faltered.  He increased the pace of his hips, the friction and the heat of her core almost maddening as he ground against her until stars began to dance in her vision. 

Eric tangled his fingers in her silken hair, coaxing her to bare her sun-kissed flesh to his mouth. ‘Yes, Sarah, don’t hold back,’ he whispered against her skin, tonguing the pliant flesh at the base of her neck as he prepared her for his bite, a groan ripping from his chest, ‘I can scent how close you are, Käraste. _Come for me_.’

* * *

Sarah abandoned the last thread of her control to him, to the wicked drive of his hips and the heat that curled in her loins at the pleasure he gave.  She felt the teasing pulse deep in her core, her orgasm coiling low and tight, preparing to surge forth in a flood of pleasure as the sharp tips of his fangs lingered on her skin. 

‘Eric…’

Sarah was wrenched upwards, Eric’s shirt loosed from her grasp as he was dragged off her body, wood splintering and glass shattering as he was thrown onto the coffee table.  She sat up, fighting her shock, her eyes struggling to focus as Eric recovered in a blur of movement and darted towards another form, his body obscuring the figure. 

Her mind panicked at the thought of an intruder and she shot up from the couch on unsteady feet, but her shock quickly turned to anger as Eric grasped at the culprit, recognition sparking in her mind.  She threw up her hands, the two men flying back from each other before Eric could catch the shifter’s neck in a crushing grasp.

They skidded across the room until their backs touched the opposing walls, murderous gazes locked on each other.  Sarah glanced between them, her hands still raised, her chest heaving as she fought to control more power than she’d ever wielded. 

Eric did not fight against the invisible bonds, all his focus on the other man, his fangs bared in a menacing display, but Sam gasped and choked under the pressure on his lungs.  A part of Sarah wanted to leave him straining and breathless, but she knew it would not assuage her anger. 

‘No one moves,’ she growled, glancing between the two men.  Sarah dropped her hands and the shifter collapsed to knees, dragging in ragged breaths as she stalked forward, desire replaced by an anger that churned deep in her gut as she stared at the familiar face of her boss.

‘Sam Merlotte, you better have a bloody good reason to be naked in my house, or I’ll throw you out the door minus a few choice parts of yourself.’

Sam stumbled up, shifting on his feet.  Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed a decorative pillow from the couch, throwing it at him.  He caught it, shielding himself.

 _Typical Southern attitude,_ she thought, _he just fought a vampire naked but now he has to talk, he’s embarrassed_.

‘All right, you’re covered,’ she snapped, ‘start talking.’

Sam pursed his lips, refusing to meet her gaze.  Eric stared the shifter down as he approached, his long strides taking him across the room in a few steps.  Sarah could feel the air ripple with his aura as he neared, his wrath cold and swirling like a blizzard.  She glanced up at him when he stopped beside her, and a vicious sneer curled his lips.

‘ _Cat_ got your tongue, Merlotte?’ he asked, eyes as icy as the air that churned around him. 

Sarah followed his gaze.  Sam clenched his fists, gaze dropping to his feet for the barest moment.  Her anger flared, but it was tempered by disgust that settled like a stone in her gut.

‘You were the kitten?’ she said, and Sam nodded, her jaw clenching in response, ‘I thought you could only turn into a dog?’

‘I can take any form, as long as I’ve seen something to copy,’ he said, fingers twisting in the pillow, ‘I know you love cats, and I know you were worried about being lonely once Jake left. I thought it would make you happy and I could watch out for you.’

‘I told you that because you’re supposed to be my friend, not so you could take advantage of it. You tricked me to… to get into my house and…’ Her voice wavered as she remembered the hour before Eric had arrived, her fingers curling into fists until her nails dug into her palms. ‘How dare you, Sam. How fucking dare you. What makes you think you have any right to dig into my private life? I made my feelings about you very clear, and you told me you just wanted me to be happy, yet here you are, trying to mark me as your territory like an animal.’

He grimaced at her words, but said, ‘I wanted to know you were safe. He could have ensnared you, Sarah, glamoured you–’

‘I can’t _be_ glamoured, Sam,’ she snapped, each word bitten off as she clenched her jaw, looking away for a moment as she fought tears.  She refused to let them fall, to let him see her vulnerable. 

The sceptical look in his eyes grated even more than his voice. ‘You can’t?’

Eric grinned, flashing his fangs. ‘I’ll admit that I tried it once. She burnt my arm as payback.’

Sam glared at Eric. ‘You piece of shit,’ he said.  He glanced at Sarah. ‘This is what I was worried about. Now that you’ve invited him, he could come in at any moment. He could do anything to you–

‘Is that irony sour on your tongue, Merlotte?’ Eric asked, ‘you tricked your way into her house because you feared that I would do the same? I got invited days ago, and I didn’t have to ask, nor did I have to ask to be invited into her bedroom. Sarah led me there.’

‘I’m not the one that was about to bite her, Northman.’

‘I have a name Sam. How about you use it when you talk about me?’

Sam sighed sharply. ‘Well he was, wasn’t he?’ he said, gesturing at Eric, ‘he was going to bite you!’

Sarah bristled at his words. ‘You’ve haven’t questioned Sookie about her intimate moments with Bill so I’m not sure why you think you have a right to butt into mine. I mean, did it ever occur to you that I might have wanted Eric to bite me?’

‘He didn’t exactly ask for permission.’

‘He did, actually,’ she said, ‘do you want me to shout it to the rooftops? Do you want to hear me scream _yes_ , Eric, _yes_? Because I was about to before you interrupted!’

Sam shoved his fingers through his hair, almost shaking in his anger. ‘Cat vision isn’t exactly as clear as you’d think, okay.’

A harsh bark of laughter escaped Sarah. ‘Right, right. You blame your disguise. At what point did you decide that I wasn’t enjoying myself anymore? Because I’m not sure how you mistook our make out session for a fight, considering the fact that I was pulling him closer, not pushing him away. Or did you mistake my moans for screams?’ She felt warmth dance on her skin, her powers flaring in her anger. ‘I distinctly remember that I was the one that climbed into his lap in the first place. I’m surprised you didn’t intervene then or were you waiting for him to get my top off so you could get another eyeful?’

Sam pursed his lips, his jaw clenched tight. ‘I didn’t look.’

Another chill rolled off Eric, so cold that Sarah almost shivered. ‘You didn’t look at what?’ he asked, voice low and sharp in his anger. 

‘He was in my room when I showered and got dressed.’

A growl rumbled in Eric’s chest and he shot forward, faster than Sarah could blink.  He grasped Sam’s neck, lifting the shifter easily, the pillow quickly forgotten as Sam clawed at Eric’s hand.  Sam spat in Eric’s face and kicked at Eric with all his strength, but his movements only set off the vampire’s rage even more.

Eric snarled, a vicious sound unlike anything Sarah had ever heard.

‘I’ll have your eyes Merlotte.’

For a moment, she wanted it, wanted to hear his pain, to make him _hurt_.  Rage churned in her gut, smoke filling the air as she battled to keep control of her anger, but deep down the rational part of her knew she would regret it, no matter how satisfying it might be in the moment.

She clenched her jaw, managing to find her voice. ‘Eric. Put him down.’

Eric tightened his grip.

‘This is my fight, Eric,’ she said, air whipping at him, the pictures on the wall shuddering at the sudden gust, ‘put him _down_.’

Another growl rumbled in Eric’s chest but he lowered Sam to his feet, releasing the shifter’s neck reluctantly and taking a step back, standing beside Sarah. 

Sam’s chest heaved and he rubbed at his neck. ‘Thank you.’

‘Get out.’

His hand slowed. ‘What?’

‘Get. _Out_. I may not be able to revoke your invitation like I can with a vampire, but you still have no right to be here without my permission.’

‘Sarah, I’m sorry, but be reasonable. At least let me–’

‘I am being reasonable, Sam. Too reasonable, in fact. I’m sure Sookie and Bill would like to hear about this. Andy too, seeing as you’re trespassing and stalking,’ she said, ‘but right now I’d just like for you to get the fuck out of my house so I can finish my date. I’m not interested in a threesome.’

She pointed towards the hallway.  When he didn’t move, she snapped her fingers, fire curling on her arm until the flames licked at her elbow, and she was viciously pleased to see terror flash in his gaze.

Sam stalked towards the doorway and Sarah followed, Eric on her heels.  The shifter walked out onto the porch, pausing at the top step.  He glanced back, and she could see his apology forming even before he tried to stumble over it.

‘Sarah, I’m–’

‘Save it. I won’t be in this week. You can send my paycheck home with Sookie _after_ you explain yourself to her.’

Sarah slammed the door shut, the frame shaking with the force, and the lock clicking with a note of finality that said _don’t bother knocking_. 


	10. Passion

Sarah’s anger seethed in the air around her, heat radiating from her body as she stormed back into the house, taking a left rather than a right to enter the kitchen. 

Eric followed, suppressing his own anger; she was the one tricked, betrayed, and watched by a man she called ‘friend’.  He would not invalidate her emotions just to rage and beat his chest like a barbarian.  

His anger could wait.

Sarah snatched a bottle from the fridge and slammed the door, a hiss of the cap making the sweet smell of cider permeate the air.  For a moment, she drank deeply, throat working as she guzzled half the liquid in a few gulps. 

She took a deep breath, lowering the bottle from her lips.  For a moment she seemed to consider throwing it across the room, gaze flickering longingly between the glass and the wall, but she apparently decided against it, moving across the kitchen to place the bottle on the centre bench.  She leant against the wooden top of the bench and he heard her breath shuddering in her lungs.  She was fighting to control her anger, trying to leash the emotions that churned through their blood connection.  

Eric could not remember the last time he’d felt so helpless.  No words he could speak would heal the wounds Sam had left in his wake.

‘Sarah, tell me what you need.’

‘I need people to stop acting like they give a shit about how I feel and get the fuck out of my private life,’ she snapped, and the moment the words left her mouth he felt regret surge through her, her eyes panicked when she turned to him, ‘I didn’t mean– I’m sorry, I just…’

She leant against the counter, holding her face in her hands, her breath hitching.  He caught a whiff of salt and had to fight the urge to chase the shifter. 

Eric stepped closer, resting his hand on the benchtop beside her arm.  He placed a hand on her back tentatively, unsure if she would accept his touch when her emotions churned so violently through their connection. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for, and you have every right to be angry,’ he said, tracing slow circles with his fingers, ‘talk to me.’

‘You don’t need to deal with this, Eric. I’ve already heaped enough emotional baggage on you over the last week,’ she said, a sardonic smile on her lips, ‘I guess I should have warned you about that a little more clearly – the damaged goods.’

‘I’m not going anywhere, Sarah.’

She glanced at him, surprise written in her amber gaze.  Deep down he knew the emotion was not directed at him; she’d been relatively open about her abusive ex, considering how much the memories still pained her.  The fact that she was surprised that someone might genuinely care about her feelings resonated through him like a physical pain, but she dropped her hands from her head, reaching for him, delicate fingers dancing over the skin on his knuckles before her palm came to rest on his hand.

‘Sam is supposed to be my friend. I trusted him. I never thought I would have to kick him out of my house or threaten him, or that he would hurt me like this. He’s acting so much like David I…’ She lifted her hand, examining her trembling fingers with a detached disdain before she returned it to the table. ‘This is the worst I’ve felt since I moved here. This wasn’t just supposed to be a good move for Jake, it was supposed to be a fresh start for me.’ She reached up with that shaking hand, swiping at her face. ‘I just– how am I supposed to deal with this? With David it was clear-cut once I managed to convince someone that he was abusing me, but who even knows that Sam can shapeshift? If I go to Andy, will he laugh at me? Will Sookie even believe me?’

‘Sookie is your best friend.’

‘Yes, but she’s been Sam’s friend for years, many more years than I’ve known her. My supposed best friend back in London didn’t believe me when I tried to tell her that I was scared of my boyfriend; she just told me that he’s a nice guy, so I must just be misunderstanding him or making it up for attention. How do I know Sookie won’t laugh in my face like so many people have before?’ She sighed. ‘Am I supposed to rock up at work next week and pretend like he didn’t violate my trust? Am I supposed to forgive him for using my ignorance to generate his own supply of wank material?’

‘No,’ he said, reining in the growl that threatened to break from his chest, ‘he doesn’t deserve your pity, or your forgiveness, or even your consideration. He made his bed and he can lie in it, and if you asked me, Sarah, I would chain him there.’ _For an eternity, on the edge of death, forever rotting only to be spared by a drop of my blood_.

She mustered a shallow smile at his words. ‘I appreciate the sentiment but unfortunately, it doesn’t make me feel much better right now. At some stage, I am going to have to face Sam, and unless I can magically find a new job in the next two weeks I won’t have much choice but to come to amicable terms with him on some level.’

‘I think passive aggression would be much more appropriate. There’s nothing quite like smiling at someone with murder in your eyes.’

‘After eight years in retail, I think I can manage that,’ she said, and for the briefest moment a real smile broke on her lips, but all too soon it dropped from her sweet face. 

Eric could see thoughts flickering in her gaze, her bright mind working rapidly as her emotions still churned, though her anger was beginning to break and cool, fragmenting into complex chunks of anxiety, confusion, resentment, and grief as she processed the reality of Sam’s actions.  She needed this – to vent, to express herself and know that she was not the only one who understood just how fucked up it all was – and he would be damned if he did not support her.

‘What aren’t you saying?’

‘It’s not important.’

‘You can tell me anything, Sarah.’

She glanced up. ‘It’s not fair to say to you.’

‘Don’t hold back just because you think it might offend me because I can guarantee anything you say won’t.’

She worried her bottom lip. ‘I just… I don’t understand why m– _some_ men think it’s okay to spy on women just because they’re ‘being a good guy’?’

‘I don’t understand it either. If you’re spying on someone, you know you’re the bad guy, as far as I’m concerned.’

‘But Sam is genuinely a nice guy, not just a _nice guy_. At least, I thought he was. Why would he suddenly think that because he confessed his feelings to me he has a right to sneak into my house like that? To attack my boyfriend in the name of ‘concern’?’

Eric’s lip quirked at her words and her eyes widened.

‘Is that what I am?’ he asked, leaning closer, still wary not to crowd her, ‘your boyfriend?’

She glanced down, her sun-kissed skin flushing scarlet. ‘Well, I– I guess– if you want to be, that is– God, stop looking at me like that, my brain is already muddled enough as it is between Sam, and your blood and your touch sets me on fire and I just– I’m so–’

‘So what?’

Eric had a feeling that if she were able to sink into the tabletop at that moment she would have, her cheeks glowed so brightly.

‘Horny, okay?’ she whispered, ‘angry, and horny, and just so confused right now.’

Her amber gaze glistened with her pent up emotions, the sight a kick to his chest.  He knew he was partially to blame, in action and in blood.

‘Sarah, I don’t regret giving you my blood to heal you, but I am sorry that you’ve had to deal with this when your emotions are so heightened. If I had explained what would happen, how you would feel–’

She squeezed his hand. ‘You don’t have to apologise again, Eric. The fact is that, blood or not, Sam still would have invaded my home and hurt me, and I would be just as angry with or without the effects of your blood. It’s more…’ She sighed. ‘I’m just not sure what the hell is going on in my life, or what the hell _this_ is between us, and whether there even is an _us_.’

He tapped her chin, coaxing her gaze up. ‘I can assure you there is if that’s what you want.’

Her amber eyes flickered with heat as his touch lingered and he brushed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip, her breath falling on his skin.  He could hear the rapid beat of her heart, her body singing for his touch. 

‘I do, Eric.’

‘Then allow me to remove any doubt from your mind about my intent,’ he said as he grasped her shoulders, turning her to press her back against the counter, her breath hitching as the high curve of her arse met the wood, ‘I’m yours, Sarah.’

Eric caught her hip with one hand, leaning closer.  He assessed her emotions moment by moment through their blood connection, her expressive eyes, and the varied traces of her scent that swirled around her.  The sharpness of her anger – the odour thick and heavy like smoke and ash - receded to make way for the sweet smell of smouldering cedar, fire dancing in her eyes as he cupped her cheek and bent his head to claim her lips.  

His kiss was slow and seeking – chaste in comparison to the heated embrace they shared on the couch not fifteen minutes previous – but that much more sensual as her fingers wound into the fabric of his shirt, sharp little nails biting at his skin. 

He pressed closer, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss.  Sarah moaned at the slow slide of his tongue along her bottom lip, the caress coaxing, and she opened to him, to his possession of her mouth and the passion of his embrace.  She arched against him as his arms dropped, surrounding her until he was all she could feel. 

Eric broke the kiss, trailing his lips down, nipping and licking at the supple flesh at the base of his neck where her skin was most sensitive, where he’d been preparing her for his bite.  She dropped her head back for him, breath catching in her throat as he teased her with the sharp point of his fangs, but his excitement at the thought of tasting her was dulled.  It felt wrong – selfish – to take her neck now and satisfy his huger after Sam’s intrusion had stolen _her_ happiness, _her_ pleasure.

He closed his mouth, pressing his lips to her skin before he lifted his head and met her gaze. ‘My blood is the reason your libido is so high, probably higher than it’s ever been. I know it’s overwhelming, especially when you've been brought to an edge without fulfilment, as you have been tonight. I won’t deny that I get a great deal of satisfaction out of the pleasure I’ve been able to give you, and I will admit that my offer won’t be entirely magnanimous, but if you ask I’ll tend to your needs, whatever they may be, and however far they do or do not take us.’

‘I don’t understand. What are you saying?’

‘I can feel your desire,’ he inhaled deeply, a shiver dancing down his spine, shamelessly delighted by the sweet aroma, ‘I can _scent_ it, Sarah. You must ache, and I will ease that tension if you wish. You’ve been more than willing to take care of me tonight.’

She glanced down, cheeks flaming. ‘But I actually haven’t. You didn’t get a drop from me, nor did you get off.’

‘We were rudely interrupted, I agree. If you’re still willing, I would thoroughly enjoy drinking from you again, but only after I take care of you.’

She sighed. ‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I want you, Eric, but I'm not ready to… but I don’t know if I’ll be able to say no to you.’

‘You won’t need to, Sarah, because I won’t even ask. I know you’re not ready to take that step with me, and I respect your decision. I am willing to wait for you to ask _me_ , no matter how far away that is, or how much time it takes for you to be comfortable.’

She glanced up, amber gaze flicking.  She was indecisive, her desires warring with ingrained anxieties.

‘It’s not fair. I can’t ask you to… you’re not even going to get any sex out of it–’

‘Fair is a subjective concept, and sex is much, much more than penetration, as I intend to show you when you’re ready for me to do so. I can assure you that the very thought of indulging in your pleasure and making you scream like you did on that first night is gratifying enough to me, and I do not expect nor desire reciprocation unless it’s what _you_ want.’  

She worried her bottom lip, the scent of smoky cedar deepening, but there was wariness in her gaze.  He loosened his grip, taking a step back from her.  He was asking too much again, pushing too soon.   

‘You’ve had a lot to think about tonight,’ he said, squeezing her hands, ‘let’s go back to the couch and relax.’

Eric turned away, intending to lead her back to the lounge, but she tightened her grip on his hand.  He paused, looking back at her, her brow drawn as she caught her lip between her teeth again, his gaze darting to the soft line of whitened flesh where she bit down on the plump flesh.  Anxiety flickered in her gaze, still warring with her desire, but the sweet scent of her arousal told him which was winning.

‘Would you… would you really stop, if I asked? No matter what?’

‘Yes,’ he said, catching the barest hit of her denial.  He returned to her, tracing the soft curve of her jaw. ‘I meant it when I told you the other night that you can tell me if I’m moving too fast, and that extends to telling me no, even if you change your mind. I could be poised to take you and if you said wait, or stop, or you told me to leave, I would.’

Her breath shuddered from her, her eyes golden with desire. ‘Okay, Eric.’

He cupped her cheeks, lifting her eyes to his. ‘What are your rules?’ he asked, and she nearly melted at the velvet of his voice, his eyes so heated that she swore she could feel them on her skin when his gaze trailed lower, pausing at her lips. 

‘Rules?’

He gave her a wicked smile and that strangely familiar feeling of being prey shivering beneath a predator’s gaze almost overwhelmed her, yet she was eager to see where this could go, to see what he would do.

‘Think of them as handcuffs,’ he said, sending her mind crashing back to the first night. 

Even under the weight of his own desire, under the influence of his own urges, he’d stayed in the restraints – handcuffs he could have easily broken with the smallest flex of his vampire strength – until she gave him permission to touch her.  As much as his domineering still incensed her, her ire was cooler now.  She could not deny that thinking about that night set her blood on fire, not with resentment but with a desire so hot she feared she may actually melt under the intensity of his gaze. 

Her cheeks flushed impossibly brighter, her blush spreading to her ears as he captured her gaze again. ‘Well, no sex, obviously. But apart from that…’ She bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to pinch herself as if she were dreaming as she said, ‘I trust you to… take care of me.’ 

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes, Eric.’

‘Remember: if at any moment you want me to stop, you only need tell me.’

She nodded, and he saw the confirmation of her resolve in her fiery eyes.  He breathed in her luscious scent; the notes of petrichor had vanished completely, the air around them flooded with sweet smoky cedar and the sharp scent of her arousal.  He was drowning in her scent now, the potent aroma of her need, his mind inundated with wicked thoughts, with wants, with all the ways he longed to pleasure her. 

He pressed closer, capturing her lips.  He kissed her until she was breathless again, until she arched to his touch and the firm length of his body.  He stole her moans and gasps, revelled in the sharp bite of her nails through his shirt as she clutched at his sides.  He wanted her wild, wanted her to experience a pleasure unlike any she had ever felt, wanted to burn away the unpleasant parts of the evening, so that only their passion remained.  

Eric trailed kisses across her cheek, down the length of her neck until he had to crouch to press his lips her chest, just above the collar of her shirt.  He dropped to his knees before her, torn by his desire to bare her full breasts to his gaze as he stared at the swell that peeked from her top.  He shook the thought from his mind, knowing – hoping – there would be time for exploring later.  He dropped his gaze, eyes riveted on her sun-kissed skin as he trailed his hands up the smooth expanse of her legs, her flesh so soft and supple beneath his palms. 

When he reached the bottom hem of her skirt her heart kicked up a notch, the beat like thunder in his ears.  He looked up, finding her eyes as he slipped his hands beneath the tight edge of her skirt.  He knew she was self-conscious, knew that as much as she loved and accepted her body now, it was difficult to simply forget the past.  It would be irrational to expect her to forget all that had been done to make her insecure after such a short time together, and he knew it would take time to break down those walls, time he was more than willing to take. 

He watched her golden eyes as he slid the material up her thighs inch by inch, feeling no anxiety drift through their blood connection except for a hint of nervousness that was reflected in her shuddered breath and the way she nibbled her bottom lip, but her eyes were ablaze with the flame of her need.  That she trusted him to love her, even if she did not know it yet, made his long dead heart flutter a ghostly rhythm in his chest.  How he longed for it to beat for her. 

Only for her.

He lowered his gaze only when his fingers met the tantalising line of her panties, the stretchy material of the skirt easily bunching over her hips.  A low growl rumbled in his chest as his eyes fell upon vivid red lace and silk.

He sat back on his heels just to gaze upon her, to memorise how the intricately woven bands looped up to her hips, accentuating her luscious curves.  When he traced the line of lace gooseflesh broke out on her skin, her breaths sharp as he neared the apex of her thighs, but he skipped past the soft silk there, laying his hands on her legs, gently coaxing her to part her thighs for him. 

He glanced up. ‘I’m going to touch you, Sarah. Would you like that?’

She nodded, white-knuckled as she clutched at the bench top behind her, her desire so strong it was palpable in the air.  She trembled at the first caress, his touch feather-light over the silken fabric, barely enough to tease between her lips.  He pressed a little harder with the next, seeking the centre of her need, and he hummed his approval as he found the fabric soaked through. 

‘Ah, Käraste, you’re so wet for me,’ he said, voice almost a growl it was so low and thick as he circled her clit through the fabric, ‘and I’ve hardly begun to pleasure you.’  

He hooked a finger beneath the flimsy garment, easily dragging it aside to reveal her to his gaze.  It was common among modern women to trim or wax away their hair, but he’d never truly appreciated the routine until now, a smile curving his lips at the small arrow of trimmed hair that pointed towards his prize, his mouth watering at the sight of soft pink flesh that was plump and glistening with her desire. 

 _Unhindered_ …

He moved closer, a hand sliding around her thigh to clutch at her arse with splayed fingers as he brought his mouth to her, eager for his first taste, but hands caught his shoulders, a spark of anxiety breaking through her desire, and he paused to meet her gaze.

‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘I– you don’t have– I mean, it’s okay if you just–’ Her blush deepened, golden eyes wide as she stared down at him.

So, she didn’t want him to _stop_ , but… ‘I don’t have to _what_?’

‘You can just use your fingers,’ she said, voice soft, ‘I know it’s not very pleasant.’

A soft smile curled his lips. ‘You’re adorable when you’re shy, but I’m a little lost here. Do you want me to only use my fingers?’

She glanced away. ‘I thought guys didn’t like using their tongues.’

Had he not been already kneeling, she would have brought him to his knees.  He reached up to catch her chin with his fingers, turning her gaze back to his. ‘Sarah, has no one ever tasted you?’

She pursed her lips. ‘No.’

He fought the anger that rose in him at her words, afraid that it would scare her.  He managed to restrain his reaction to a tick in his jaw while he added this neglect to his long list of reasons to hunt down her ex – or exes – and educate them on the finer points of cherishing Sarah Knight.

‘Then I count myself lucky to be the first.’

A groan wracked his body as he slid his tongue between her folds, her honey coating his tongue.  His fingers dug into her giving flesh, holding her in place as he lapped at her, ravenous in his craving for her pleasure. 

Sarah surrendered to the sensual demand of his tongue, nails biting into his shoulder, glad for his strength as her knees trembled.  He broke his wicked kiss, delving his finger between her slick folds to spread her soft flesh and reveal the centre of her need, a throaty moan breaking through her lips as he returned his mouth to her, finding the tight bud of her clit. 

His tongue darted over it and around it, her hips jerking in response to every teasing flick, her nails digging into the muscles on his shoulders until pleasure blurred with pain, her touch so hot that he began to wonder if she’d set him alight. 

Her legs began to tremble, and he began to wonder how much longer she could stand, even with his support, especially when he had no plans to stop after her first release.  Eric left her with one long lick before he pulled back.

‘I think we need a change of scenery.’

Sarah gasped as he tipped her onto his shoulder.  Her flats dropped to the tiled floor but she did not hear them land, colours and light flashing past her before her back met something soft.  She looked up at the familiar ceiling, propping herself up on her elbows to look around her room.  

Eric put one knee on the end of the bed, movements so fast that she could hardly focus as he stripped his shirt, a wolfish grin on his lips.

‘This will probably be a fire hazard by the time I’m done with you,’ he said, throwing the garment aside before he moved toward her on hands and knees, shoulders rolling like a predator until he settled between her thighs again.  She fell back into the pillows when he hooked his hands beneath her knees, a short, surprised cry escaping her as he dragged her towards him.

He stripped her panties in one swift motion, discarding them with a flick of his wrist before he dropped to his stomach and settled her calves onto his back, his hands cradling the luscious curve of her arse as he lifted her to his mouth to feast upon her.  He heard the drag of her nails as she clutched at the sheets, fingers twisting in the fabric, her husky pleas and mewls filling his ears.  A satisfied hum rumbled deep in his chest at the slow roll of her hips.   She offered her body to him, trusted him to give her this, trusted him even at her most vulnerable. 

Eric nuzzled her delicate flesh until his chin and lips were coated in her need, until she arched so hard against his mouth that he nearly lost his grip on her, and still, he wanted more.  He was relentless in his exploration, frantic to learn every dip and curve of her sweet, plump flesh as he formed an image of every sweet spot on her heavenly cunt.

He pressed his hand on her stomach to hold her in place as he spread her plump lips with his fingers, careful of his fangs as he sucked and licked at the soft folds, teasing her sensitive flesh with his flat teeth to make her writhe and thrash against his hold, her thighs tightening around his ears, the vibration of his moans adding to the intensity of the pleasure he gave until she arched from the bed. 

Sarah shuddered when his firm tongue found her core, dipping into her wet heat.  A harsh cry caught in her throat, her silken walls squeezing the tip of his tongue as he stimulated and probed at her entrance.  He delved deeper, stroking and teasing her into a frenzy. 

Eric growled against her sweet flesh and her back went rigid, her cry catching in her throat as she shattered upon his tongue.  He lapped greedily at her honey, eager to taste the height of her climax, eager to draw out her orgasm before he began his ministrations anew. 

He concentrated on the throbbing bundle of nerves, tongue swirling to draw her back to the edge.  He lifted his head only long enough to gain his composure, mouth aching as he forced his fangs to retract before he returned to his feast, unable to hide his smirk as he sealed his lips around her clit.

She gasped his name as she fell apart again, her hips lifting off the bed as she fought against his hold, but he refused to release her, refused to relent until she unleashed a lung shattering cry like on the first night. 

Eric felt the slowing pulses of her flesh as her orgasm subsided, and he lifted his head again, releasing the pressure on her pelvis as his hand slid back down to cup her outer thigh.  He watched her chest rise and fall with her rapid breaths, heard the curse she muttered in the wake of her orgasms, a smile on his lips as he pressed a kiss to her thigh, the fingers he’d used to spread her for his mouth brushing teasingly over the soft lips of her sex. 

A rich moan left her as he pressed into her core, and he shuddered as the heat of her silken walls enveloped his finger, clenching tight at the intrusion.  He paused, waiting for her to find a voice if she needed to, but she rolled her hips in invitation. 

He started with measured thrusts, barely withdrawing from her before he pressed in again, watching her face and monitoring her emotions as he curled his finger inside her until her brow knotted and her breath hitched.  He pumped his finger slowly, thumb finding her clit before he added a second digit.  Free from the restraint of his hold, she met his movements, taking her pleasure from his hand, her breathy gasps and moans filling the room like the sweetest music. 

He pressed another kiss to the supple flesh of her inner thigh, opening his mouth to taste her sun-kissed skin as he unleashed his fangs again.  He laid the sharp points on the curve of her leg, placing enough pressure to alert her to his intent, again giving her an opportunity to protest.  

‘Yes, Eric,’ she said before another curse tumbled from her lips, her core pulsing around his fingers.

He sank his fangs into her giving flesh, moaning as the taste of her honey mingled with the rich earthy notes of her blood.  He dug his knees into the soft mattress, uncaring if she saw him thrust against the bed, imagining he was buried in her heat as he drank her pleasure. 

Her hips jerked, the rhythm she’d held as she fucked his hand stuttering as her loins crackled and burned with increasing intensity, and he wanted to roar with satisfaction at the scream she unleashed, the cry ripping from her lungs as she climaxed on his hand. 

Sarah reached for the hand on her thigh and he relinquished his grip, knowing he’d probably held her too tight, but she entwined her fingers with his, clutching at him until her nails dug into the back of his hand as he wrung out every last pulse, every last stuttering roll of her hips until her limbs went limp. 

Her breath heaved from her lungs, her heart beating in a staccato rhythm as she lifted her head, her golden gaze capturing him, her cheeks flushed from the pleasure he’d given. 

He slid his fingers from her heat, holding her gaze as he sucked the digits clean, unashamed by his own desire.  He gently shifted her calves from his shoulders, laying her legs on the bed before righted her skirt.  He eased up to her level, leaning on his elbow to gaze down at her lovely face.  Her cheeks were coloured by a deep flush, her lips swollen from biting when she tried to contain the sounds of her pleasure.

She rolled to her side, propping herself up on her elbow until they were level, a smile curving her lips. ‘No one’s ever done that to me before. I had no idea how nice it would be.’

‘I’d taste you daily if you let me,’ he said, catching her hip to draw their bodies together. 

She glanced down at he settled his hips against her, her breath hitching as she stared at the obvious bulge in his pants. ‘That must be uncomfortable.’

He shrugged. ‘I won’t deny that it is, but I stand by my earlier words; I wanted to pleasure you and I do not expect reciprocation of that pleasure before you’re ready.’

She nibbled her bottom lip, returning her golden gaze to his. ‘What if I wanted to taste you too?’

He caught the growl that rumbled in his chest, the sound turning to a purr as he said, ‘then I would be at your mercy.’

Flames sparked in her gaze as she eased him back on the bed, shifting until she knelt between his legs.  He propped himself up on his elbows, wanting to watch her as she explored. 

Sarah unbuckled his belt slowly, her breaths shallow as she slid the leather band free.  It dropped beside the bed with a clatter and a thump, deft fingers easily popping the top button, a moan escaping him as she slid the zip down, every caress of her fingers through the material of his jeans like torture.

She tugged at the waistband and he lifted his hips for her, his erection springing free, the ache in his shaft subsiding a degree now that it was liberated from the confinement of his jeans. 

‘Oh my,’ she said, breath shuddering from her, her heart thundering as her eyes fell upon him.  Eric could feel her apprehension, but her tongue darted over her bottom lip, her desire flaring again as she stared.

‘I’ve, um–‘ she cleared her throat– ‘I’ve never seen one quite so… God that’s a lot of cock.’

Sarah’s eyes went wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at the words. 

Laughter rumbled in his chest. ‘Is that a compliment?’

She sat back on her heels, unable to look away. ‘How do you– what–‘ She pursed her lips, so many questions in her gaze as she fought to compose herself, every bit the proper English woman as she said, ‘I fear this may be a logistical problem when we do eventually try to have sex, because I’m not sure I can take that.’

Eric laughed again when his shaft twitched eagerly and her eyes widened in response.  She giggled at the sound of his mirth, both of them realising just how ridiculous the situation was.  Slowly, her apprehension eased, replaced by blatant curiosity. ‘I just… I don’t even know where to start.’

He shifted, sitting up a little more to touch her arm.  He trailed his hand to hers, taking her fingers gently.  Her breath hitched as he wrapped her delicate fingers around his shaft.

‘You do whatever you like,’ he said as he guided her first few strokes, her skin like silk on his length, ‘whatever feels right.’

He removed his hand, easing back onto the bed as she grew more eager with her strokes.  His shaft grew heavier under her light caress, and he ached for her, for the intoxicating warmth of her skin and her mischievous touch as she learned his body. 

A groan caught in his throat when he felt her breath fall upon the sensitive skin of the head, and it took every ounce of his control to keep himself still when her lips enveloped him. 

Her hot mouth surrounded his eager flesh as her hand moved with firmer strokes along his shaft, the silken skin of her palm adding to the pleasure she gave with her wicked tongue.

Sarah licked and sucked at the thick head, tongue swirling around the crown.  His hips jerked as the tip of her tongue darted back and forth over the slit, an involuntary moan rumbling in her chest, and he cursed, gritting his teeth as the sound vibrated through him.  He dug his heels into the mattress, fists clenching as he fought to keep himself from bucking into her hot mouth.  

Her hand stroked the length of his shaft while she focused her mouth on the head, licking and sucking, another moan vibrating through her as she learned how to please him, learned that his hips jerked when she tongued the slit on the plump crown, that twisting her wrist just so as she stroked him made him groan and curse.

Eric’s head dropped back, guttural sounds escaping him as she took him deeper, a growl rumbling in his chest as she sucked him until her cheeks hollowed.  She hummed around his shaft, his knees falling wide, fingers coiling into her hair as his heavy sack tightened, shivers darting down his spine.

‘Fuck, Sarah, I’m going to come.’

She did not relent, her actions growing more eager as she coaxed him towards his climax.  He knew he had to warn her, but his thoughts scattered when she mimicked his earlier actions, one hand gliding up his muscled thighs, around his hip, fingers splaying over the side of his arse.  Her nails bit into his flesh until pleasure blurred with pain and she brought her gaze to his.  He lost himself in her golden eyes, in the erotic vision of her hot mouth stretched around him. 

‘Sarah, there’s b–’

The word ended on a moan, cut off by the wicked flick of her tongue and the building pressure in his shaft, his cock throbbing, sack tightening until he knew he had only moments before he exploded on her tongue.  His hips jerked as pleasure burned through his veins, and he had to catch her face in his hands, dragging her hot mouth off his throbbing shaft with a wet smack of her lips.  He roared her name as stars exploded in his vision, his eager cock pulsing as he spent across his stomach with thick lashes.  

He groaned as he fell back onto the mattress.  Pulses danced up his spine, the ecstasy of his climax lingering on his skin like a caress.  When he found the strength to lift his head and meet her hungry gaze, he knew then that she would consume him, body, mind, and soul.

* * *

Sarah stared down as his heavy shaft pulsed in her hand, his stomach covered in streaks of thick cum.  His bellow seemed to echo in the room, the rich sound turning to a low moan as a final droplet dribbled from the slit on the thick head of his cock, her gaze settling there.  Even in the darkened room, she could tell it wasn’t white.

‘Vampires ejaculate… blood?’

He propped himself up on his elbows, eyes a deeper blue than normal – darkened by his lust – as he met her gaze. ‘I’m sorry, I tried to warn you but I was somewhat lost for words.’

‘I suppose I should have expected that,’ she said, a mischievous smile curving her lips as her gaze flickered over his abdomen.  She leant closer, that wicked tip of her tongue reaching out, and he caught her cheek again.

‘Sarah, don’t,’ he said, thumb tracing her bottom lip, ‘the side effects of my blood will wear off soon. If you want to be sure that your emotions are your own–’

‘They are my own, Eric. I’ve spent the last week convincing myself that your blood was responsible for how I felt because it gave me something to fall back on in case you decided you weren’t interested, because I assumed that was what would happen. After tonight… I can’t deny my feelings for you anymore,’ she whispered, ‘I was attracted to you before you gave me your blood and I know its effects explain my heightened emotions, among other things, but it does not magically create them.’

‘I can’t ask you to–’

‘You don’t have to ask. I _want_ to taste you.’

He shuddered, her hot breath falling on his stomach as she leant closer.  She lapped at thick drops that clung to his skin and his body trembled, his softening shaft stirring with interest as her tongue swirled over his flesh, dipping into the groves of the muscles that rippled beneath her attention as she cleaned off every drop.

She lifted herself again, tongue darting to catch a drop on her bottom lip.  He bit back a moan as he eased his sensitive shaft back into his jeans, zipping and buttoning them as she settled beside him.  She shuffled closer and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tucking her against his side.

‘That’s a lot more fun than I remember.’

‘Oh?’ he rumbled as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

‘You let me explore you at my pace,’ she said as she traced lazy patterns across his chest, ‘it didn’t feel like a chore. I wanted to please you.’

He managed to restrain his reaction again as his anger flared, but she lifted her head.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ he said, trailing his fingers over her jaw even as he fought the tick in his own.

‘You’re cold.’

‘Technically I’m dead, so that’s not surprising.’

‘No, I mean you’re _cold_ ,’ she said, sitting up beside him.  She placed her fingers on his chest but snapped her hand back in shock. ‘You’re freezing, Eric. I felt it before, when you approached Sam. Your anger was like ice. But when you went down on me in the kitchen you were so hot it almost burnt my hands. I thought it was me, but everywhere you touched me felt just as hot as if the air around you…’ She met his gaze, as startled as he was by her revelation. ‘I can feel your emotions. _I can feel them_ , just like you can feel mine, but they’re like elements! What if your blood doesn’t just connect you to my emotions? What if it connects me to yours, but I wasn’t strong enough or confident enough in my powers to really _feel_ them before? And now you feel warm again!’

She smiled at him, golden gaze bright as her power reached out to him, curling and caressing him as she read his emotions – she was sensing his happiness.

‘Have you been using your abilities more?’

‘A little. I mean, I worked out I can make the shower run hot, and tonight when Sam attacked you–’

‘You split us up using the air. You’re learning to control them, and you’re getting stronger. Fast.’

He was almost overwhelmed by her elation, her smile infectious.  He had to taste her again, he knew, and he pulled her down onto his chest, claiming her lips.  She gasped at the sudden embrace but quickly melted into his kiss, hands framing his face, revelling in the warmth of him as happiness mingled with desire.  He stole a final kiss, leaving her breathless.

‘Imagine how much more you can do if you practice. You could even fight.’

‘You think?’ 

He tucked loose strands of her chocolate coloured hair behind her ear, smirking. ‘There’s only one way to find out, but it will have to wait for another night. It’s nearly three AM, and I’d much rather spend my last two hours with you here. I’m not eager to be dodging fireballs after you just made me see stars.’

She laughed, surprised to hear that her efforts had been so effective, and a little proud. ‘Okay, fair point,’ she said, glancing down at her ruffled clothes. ‘I should probably change… Do you want a shower?’

‘Do I need one after such a thorough clean-up by your tongue?’

Her cheeks flamed as she eased off the bed, moving to her closet. ‘Well, I know I need one. My thighs are sticky.’

‘If they’re ever dry after my attention that means I haven’t done my job properly.’

She glanced over her shoulder, and the grin he gave her nearly turned her knees to jelly, the look wolfish as he revelled in the traces of her bashfulness.

 _Two can play that game_ , she thought as she steeled her resolve.  She took a breath as she reminded herself of his words, of the lung-shattering pleasure he had given her with his tongue.  She stripped her shirt over her head, turning back to him before she said, ‘Care to join me?’

A low growl rumbled from his chest and he was before her in an instant, hands trailing down her arms. ‘Sarah if I ever say no to that…’ His eyes trailed over her full breasts, his words lost as he gazed upon her, watching as her flesh threatening to spill over the vivid lace of her bra with every breath.  His cock roared back to life as he realised the garment matched the g-string he’d freed her from earlier, and he wondered – hoped – she’d worn it for him.

‘Yes, Eric?’ she said, voice breathy as she laid her hands on his chest, fingers trailing lower. 

He swept her into his arms, stalking towards the bathroom, the song of her laughter filling his ears as he said, ‘promise you’ll stake me.’


	11. Aftermath

It was almost lunchtime when Sarah woke to her alarm, the sharp chime of her phone breaking the serenity in the house.  She sat up, feeling refreshed and energised despite the relatively few hours of sleep she’d had.

_The blood, of course_ , she thought, cheeks flushing, her tongue tingling with the memory of tracing the dips and hollows of his stomach.  After a shower, which had – unsurprisingly – resulted in further… exploration, they had curled up beneath these very covers, and Eric talked her through all the effects of his blood, even describing what it was like to feel her emotions.

Warmed by the memory, she smiled.  She almost wanted to return to sleep, just for the chance of dreaming about his embrace, but she knew she was too awake now.  She rubbed at her eyes, then stretched before she flung the covers aside. 

Sarah didn’t know what time Eric had left, nor could she remember him leaving.  She frowned at the thought, wishing she’d stayed awake to say goodnight, but the comfort of his embrace proved too strong to deny, and she’d fallen asleep in his arms shortly after four that morning.

She dressed for a day of housework, stuffing her phone into her pocket as she slipped on a pair of flats.  Her first job, she decided, was to vacuum up all the glass in the lounge and put the room to rights.  That meant making a call to Jason later to ask if he could take her poor broken coffee table to the dump; with no prospects of getting a car until the insurance money came through, she couldn’t do it herself, and she knew it was damaged beyond repair.

She stepped into the lounge to investigate the extent of the damage, hoping that there at least wouldn’t be any wine-stains in the carpet.  She could pick up a new coffee table second hand for a few dollars but finding the money to hire a professional cleaner–

Sarah stopped in her tracks, stuck somewhere between the hallway and the lounge, clinging to the doorway as she stared at the floor in front of the couch.  The room was immaculate.  If not for the absence of the coffee table and the small smattering of wine stains, there was no evidence that a fight had occurred.  Even the few pictures on the wall which had been disturbed were hanging straight again, and the pillow she’d thrown at Sam was back on the lounge, freshly fluffed up and lying innocently in the corner against the arm rest and the back of the couch. 

Dazed, Sarah turned from the lounge, walking across the hall to the kitchen.  _Did Eric tidy up before he left?_ She wondered, knowing it was the most logical explanation – there was no such thing as a cleaning fairy, as far as she knew.

As she approached the centre bench, her gaze was drawn to a note that rested on the tabletop.  She didn’t recognise the handwriting, the script neat and sharp, but she thought she recognised the name.  Did Eric call her that last night?

* * *

_Käraste,_

_I hope you don’t mind that I left you a little sooner than I planned. I longed to keep you in my arms as long as possible but I didn’t want you to wake to the aftermath of last night, nor did I want you anywhere near the glass – the whole wine bottle shattered. I think I got all of it out of the carpet but I’ve arranged for professional carpet cleaners to come through tomorrow morning at 11 am to be safe and to clean out the wine. In the meantime, be careful – the blood you drank last night will heal you but I don’t want you to step on glass or a splinter and get hurt. I’ve also ordered a replacement coffee table. And don’t worry, I intend to bill Sam for all of it. _

_I sent Sookie a message. I suspect she’ll call you after lunch. I hope you don’t mind, I just thought you could use some time with her today, so I asked her to take you shopping this afternoon ready for our date tomorrow. Mention my name to any of the store managers in the mall, and they’ll charge it to my account – I want no arguments, Käraste. If you have any trouble, call me._

_I didn’t tell Sookie anything about what happened last night with Sam. If you don’t feel like talking about it with her, don’t, but I know you’re both very close – she will listen, and she does care._

_I’m counting down the minutes until tomorrow night. I’ll pick you up at 8 pm for dinner._

_–Eric._

* * *

As if hearing Sarah’s thoughts – even from such a distance – her phone vibrated insistently.  She pulled the device from her pocket, a selfie of her and the telepath lighting up the screen.  She swiped to answer, starting with her brightest, ‘hey, Sook.’

‘Hey hun,’ Sookie said, ‘I hope I didn’t wake you. I know you had a date with Eric last night.’

‘No, no, I’ve been up for a bit.’

‘Phew. I know it’s a bit out of the blue, but I was thinking I need some shopping therapy, and Eric sent me a message saying you might need some girl time. You want to hit the mall?’

‘He left me a note, so I was already looking forward to it. I think that sounds wonderful.’

‘Great, I’ll pick you up in an hour, hun. We’ll get some lunch first.’

‘All right Sook, I’ll see you soon.’

Sarah hung up. 

She brought up Eric’s messages.  He wouldn’t see the text until close to sunset, but at least he would wake up to it.

_Thank you, you are so sweet. I promise not to break the bank. I can’t wait to see you either x_

With an unexpectedly lighter cleaning load, she had little else to do but change out of her daggy housework leggings and t-shirt and wait for Sookie.

As she moved to leave the kitchen, her feet brushed over her flats from the night before.  She smiled as she bent to pick them up, cheeks flushing again at the memory.  It would take a lot of energy to keep her mental shields up today, lest Sookie get a full show.  What had she called it the other night?  Ah, yes, her best friend’s personal porn introduction.

As Sarah went back up the stairs, she wondered if she could keep herself from telling Sookie about Sam’s betrayal.  It felt like a harsh word, but she could find no other way to describe the action.  She had no doubt that her anger would seep through and the telepath _would_ hear it, assuming she hadn’t already guessed something was wrong.  The woman was perceptive, after all; Sarah had never been able to hide anything from her, even with her mental shields up.

She dressed in a pair of three-quarter cropped jeans, a purple shirt with a loosely gathered neckline and put on a nicer pair of flats.  After a quick run through of her normal routine, she brushed out her hair, leaving the strands to curl as they may. 

Then she waited, trying to find the words to tell her best friend how far her long-term friend and boss had overstepped the line.

* * *

They made it to the shopping centre before Sookie caught the first inkling that something was up with Sarah.  It wasn’t uncommon for her best friend to put up a wall around her thoughts when they were together – it was her right to, and she suspected that her night with Eric might carry an R rating – but there was a tightness to her shoulders and a shadow behind her amber eyes that had Sookie itching to ask questions.

Did she still doubt this new relationship with Eric?  Sarah had expressed concerns on their usual Sunday girl’s night that Eric might grow tired of her, but the vampire was clearly enamoured.  He wouldn’t let just any woman have free reign of his accounts in a shopping mall full of designer brands and ask her best friend to ensure Sarah buy, not just a dress, but a whole new outfit.

Sookie thought about the text she and Eric exchanged that morning around 7.30, shortly after Bill clocked out for the day. 

_Sookie, I need a favour._

_Yes?_ she replied, intrigued.  She hadn’t spoken to Eric since she threw the vampire out of her house.  How things had changed.

_Can you take Sarah shopping today? She needs some girl time._

_Sure. Why, though?_

_I’m taking her on a date tomorrow night. Nice dinner, dancing_ , he replied, clearly ignoring what the ‘why’ was directed at, but she would let it slide.  For now.

_OK,Eric, I can do that. Where are you taking her?_ she asked.

_Not sure, but somewhere exclusive. I want her to have fun and feel special. I know she’s saving in case her insurance falls short so I’ll tell her to put it on my account. The managers are already aware._

He’d clearly planned ahead, staying up past sunrise to make the necessary calls.  She glanced at the clock, knowing how uncomfortable he must be remaining awake even a short time after sunrise.

_So we just mention your name?_ Sookie asked.

_Yes. She can get whatever she wants, no matter the cost. A whole new outfit including shoes and purse if you can convince her._

_Who are you and what have you done with Eric Northman?_

_Very funny._

_I’m kidding. You’re really sweet. She’ll protest, but I’ll make sure she gets something lovely. Sookie Compton is on the case._

_I know we don’t always get along_ , he messaged, the sentence clearly unfinished, but Sookie still laughed at the obvious statement.  Her amusement quickly changed to surprise when her phone chimed again, another text popping up on her screen.

_but thanks, Sookie._

They took a seat in one of the many cafés, and after ordering their drinks and lunch, Sookie decided it was time to stop biting her tongue and ask.

‘Did something happen last night between you and Eric?’

Sarah glanced up from her coffee cup.  Although she managed to keep her mental shields up, her cheeks instantly flamed red.

‘Lots of things happened,’ Sarah said, glancing around the tables to make sure the other occupants of the café were focused on their own conversations.  She leant closer, lowering her voice as she asked, ‘I’m sorry, did I let through another porn intro?’   

‘No, but now I _have_ to know what happened.’

Sarah turned an impossible shade of pink. ‘We watched a movie. We snogged. A lot. And in the kitchen he– well, no one has ever– no one has ever used their tongue on me before.’ She hid behind her coffee cup, speaking more to her drink than to Sookie as she said, ‘he went down on me.’

‘You’ve never done oral before?’

‘No,’ Sarah hissed, ‘no, I mean I’ve given blow jobs before, sure, but I’ve never gotten, you know–’ she glanced around– ‘eaten out.’

‘Never?’

‘My past taste in men wasn’t exactly good, okay?’ she said, sighing as she put her cup down, ‘they weren’t particularly keen on reciprocating.’

Sookie arched an eyebrow. ‘Reciprocating?’

‘I– yes, okay, there was reciprocation – you could have told me about the blood cum, by the way – but he went down on me first.’

‘Yeah, sorry about that.’

‘It makes sense, but I couldn’t help but worry in the moment that something was wrong until I reminded myself that I’m dating a vampire.’ Sarah laughed. ‘Years ago, that would have sounded like some crazy fantasy, but I am actually dating a vampire. A thousand-year-old vampire Viking sex god.’  

A thought snuck through Sarah’s mental walls at the words, and Sookie clapped her hand over her mouth, struggling to contain her laughter.  Sarah’s eyes shot wide, and the walls slammed up that much harder.

‘What did you see?’

Nearly stumbling over her words, Sookie asked, ‘all I caught was a thought along the lines of ‘that’s a lot of cock’. Is the local vampire sheriff well endowed?’

Sarah disappeared behind her coffee cup again but her ears, which peeked through the loose strands of her hair, betrayed her embarrassment, glowing red.

‘Yes,’ she muttered, ‘as I said, vampire Viking sex god.’ 

‘A god, really?’

‘Might as well be. I mean, we didn’t even have sex…’ For a moment, Sarah stared off somewhere behind Sookie, the look suggesting that she was struggling to keep the memories from breaking forth again. ‘I don’t want to gross you out with the details, but he was _thorough_. Like, more orgasms than I’ve ever had in a row with someone that’s not my vibrator thorough. Though to be honest, neither David nor Lewis ever bothered to get me off, so I guess that’s not a surprise–’ Sarah snapped her jaw shut when the server arrived with their lunch, refusing to speak until the woman had walked away. ‘There is something else I want to tell you…’

‘But?’

Sarah shrugged. ‘I don’t really know how to start.’

‘If it’s easier, just think it, hun.’ 

‘Okay, I’ll… tell me if it’s too much all at once, okay?’

They both closed their eyes, and Sarah took a moment to gather her thoughts before she dropped her mental shield and replayed the memory in her mind, her thoughts flooding over Sookie as images, sounds, and sensations.

_Eric kisses her neck, whispering, and she answers plea.  Suddenly she’s looking up at him, and he’s urging her pleasure.  So close as the sharp tips of his fangs linger. Eric is dragged away, wood splintering and glass shattering._ Intruder? _Eric recovers and darts towards another form she can’t see and then panic.  Anger.  Recognition.  She throws up her hands, the two men flying away from each other.  Rage.  Power.  Eric growls, and she wants to.  Sarah drops her hands and Sam collapses to his knees.  He was the kitten under the porch.  Betrayal.  Sorrow._   _Rage._ He took advantage of me _._   _Eric grasps Sam’s neck.  She wants it, wants to hear his pain, to make him hurt.  Rage._ Can’t _.  Fire curls on her arm and his gaze fills with terror as she marches him from the house._

Sarah dragged the shields back up, and when Sookie opened her eyes, she saw just how much her friend has paled, usually sun-kissed skin ashen.  She swiped at her cheeks before she lifted her gaze.  She stared at Sookie for a moment, watching the storm of emotions on the telepath’s face, her stomach dropping. 

_It’s happening again._

Sarah cleared her throat ‘I know you probably don’t believe me–’

Sookie reached for her hand, and Sarah fell silent.

‘Sarah, it’s okay. I believe you.’

‘You do?’

‘ _Of course_ , I do. I’m just–’ Sookie clenched her jaw, anything but a sweet southern girl as she said, ‘I am so angry with him I’m going to kick his arse so hard he’ll be shitting out of his mouth for a month.’

To say Sarah was surprised was an understatement.  She could count on one hand how many times she’d heard Sookie speak so harshly.  

‘Sarah, I’m so sorry. I could have stopped him if I’d paid more attention at work, but I never thought he would sink so low.’

‘Sook, you have nothing to apologise for.’

‘He does, though. In a big way. You’re not going to work this week, are you?’

‘I told him I’m taking it off, and that he can send my pay check home with you. After he explains himself.’

‘Oh, I’ll make sure he does,’ Sookie said, ‘and I’ll make sure he writes a _very_ long letter about why he was wrong, and why he’ll never, ever do it again. Do you want to talk to Andy about it? I’ll come with you.’

‘No, Sook. I threatened him with it, but what the hell would I tell Andy?’ she asked, ‘Hi, Sam Merlotte can turn into animals and he snuck into my house as a kitten to perve on me. I’d like to press charges.’ She sighed. ‘As if. I don’t even plan on telling Jake, it’ll make him worry so much, and he’s in with a chance at getting a least two of the parts he’s auditioning for this week. To be honest, I’d rather just not think about it, but that probably means I’ll be out of a job.’

‘No you won’t. Bill has a lot of connections, and so does Eric. And you’re an amazing artist. Maybe you could start taking commissions? There’s a heap of great sites that you can do it through, isn’t there?’

‘Well yeah, but it’s not like I have a following or anything. I can’t just make a Patreon or something and expect people to support me out of nowhere. I’ve never even bothered to set up a DeviantArt. I’d need to have a good website and folio first, and then I’ve got to find people who are actually willing to send me money for content–’

‘If you want to leave Merlotte’s, we _will_ work it out. In the meantime, Bill and I will pay your bills, or you can move in with us.’

‘Sookie, no–’

‘Hun, trust me. Bill has had term deposits set up since the _Civil War_. We could _buy_ that house for you and it would hardly make a dent in our finances, and you can guarantee that Eric is thinking the same thing, and he’s been around for a thousand years. He’d probably laugh at our savings.’

‘Sookie, I couldn’t ask you to do that, nor could I ask Eric. We’ve technically only been a couple since last night.’

Sookie squeezed Sarah’s hand. ‘You don’t have to ask; I’m offering. I won’t let you trap yourself in a situation you’re uncomfortable with just so you can pay for groceries.’ She smiled softly. ‘Besides, why do you think I asked you to come shopping?’

‘Because it’s fun, and because Eric suggested it?’

‘Well, yes, that’s true,’ Sookie admitted, ‘but I did have an ulterior motive. When Eric told you to buy yourself a new dress for your date tomorrow, he actually meant a whole new outfit.’

‘ _What_?’

‘I believe his exact words were ‘I want her to have fun and feel special, she can get whatever she wants, no matter the cost’.’

Sarah sighed, though she couldn’t fight the smile that curled her lips. ‘Do you think I can kick his arse over the phone?’ she asked, glancing at her handbag.  He’d be asleep for a few more hours yet, but she was tempted to leave a long message chastising him, she was so overwhelmed by his generosity.  When she’d messaged him her thanks, it was with the plan of _paying him back_.  

‘You can try, I guess,’ Sookie said, ‘but no matter what, he will be there for you. We will be too. You know that, right?’

‘I do, and thank you, Sookie. I’ll… I’ll think about it. My rent is paid up to the end of the month, and my pay check should cover my bills for the fortnight.’ 

‘All right, hun,’ Sookie said, ‘I know it’s upsetting. Let’s not think about it for the rest of the day, okay?’

‘Sounds good.’

They finished their meals, theorising about what restaurant Eric was planning to take Sarah to, their conversation naturally flowing to dresses and accessories.  After a curt argument that was more playful than anything else, Sarah managed to convince Sookie to let her pay for lunch.

As the two friends left the café, Sookie linked her arm with Sarah’s, smiling as she said, ‘let’s find you a dress that’ll render Eric speechless.’  

Sarah laughed. ‘I doubt that’s possible.’

Sookie shrugged, nudging Sarah. ‘Ten dollars says we can.’

‘You’re on.’


	12. Confidence

Sarah stared at the bag that hung precariously on her wardrobe door.  She reached for it with shaking hands, drawing the zip down, her heart thundering more and more with every inch of red revealed. 

She dropped her hands when the bag fell away, revealing the dress beneath.  She pursed her lips, rubbing at her arms before she paced in front of the most intimidating piece of fabric she’d ever owned, mind churning, gut sinking.  She couldn’t even muster the courage to think about putting it on, let alone actually put it on.

_What was I thinking? Was I high?_ _I must have been high. Sookie slipped something into my coffee_ , she concluded, _that’s the only way she could have convinced me that this was a good idea_.

She stopped again, turning back to the dress.  Even though it scared her, she still found herself inching closer.  Sookie had gasped when Sarah had walked out of the dressing room, compliments tumbling from her lips for a full three minutes before she rushed off to find accessories.  The store attendant – a harsh woman in her mid-thirties who’d initially watched them with a wary gaze – was soon caught up in Sookie’s fervour, and had found the perfect pair of strappy black heels.  

She’d felt so daring when she’d turned and twirled, the high slit revealing a hint of thigh when she walked.  She remembered how silky the fabric felt on her skin, how the scarlet colour shone under the light.  She couldn’t deny it was beautiful.

_Just not on me_.  

Her hand dropped.  She stepped back from the wardrobe, sitting on the edge of her bed.  She picked up her phone, unlocking it, staring at the time in the top corner of the screen.  It was an hour until sunset, longer still before Eric would be picking her up for dinner.  There was still time to return the dress, to wear something she knew she could pull off that was still fancy enough for the dinner he’d promised and–

Sarah jumped when her phone vibrated in her hands, the device nearly dropping from her grip.  She scrambled to keep a hold on it, a notification popping up on the screen.  He would have just woken up.

_I’m counting the minutes until the sun sets._

Her lip curved in a smile. _Me too._

_Sookie said you both had fun yesterday. I can’t wait to see you in your new dress._

She tucked her phone under her chin.  She squeezed her eyes shut, wondering how to reply.  Could she tell him she’d made a mistake?  She could say she’d brought the wrong size or that there was a blemish she’d missed on the rack.  

She took a deep breath before she looked at the screen again, another message coming through.

_You are beautiful, Käraste._

She pursed her lips.  Of course, now that he was awake, he could sense her churning emotions, the coiling inner turmoil that was slowly settling in her gut.

She put the phone down on the bedside table again, lifting her gaze to the scarlet dress that hung so innocently on the wardrobe door.  It cared not for figure or weight; it was just a dress.  She knew, logically, that the only person who cared was her, and although the doubt might be strong, it grew weaker every day. 

* * *

Glancing at his reflection in the car’s window Eric smoothed his hair back a final time, straightening his collar.  He was fidgeting, he knew, stalling, even.  He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he couldn’t wait to see her.  He’d been thinking of nothing else by _seeing_ her, and Sookie’s messages had done little to help.

He’d felt her nerves earlier, a quiet voice of doubt and fear that seeped into his mind and dragged him from the depths of his undead slumber.  At first, he feared she was having doubts about tonight, about their date, but he’d felt a bright spark of happiness after he sent the first text, a flood of warmth that seeped through his mind. 

Until he’d sent the next text.

It was about the dress, he knew.  Something about that dress upset her, but what had changed in the twenty-four hours since the excited messages from Sookie?  Messages that declared _she’s going to knock you off your feet_ and _try not to rip her clothes off. I suspect she hopes you’ll do that in the near future, but at least take her to dinner first_.

He reached the first step, surprised to find how heavy his shoes felt all of a sudden.  He made it to the door, knocking, fists clenched tight at his sides as he waited.

He honed in on her heartbeat, that excited little flutter that danced like music in his ears whenever he knocked.  He heard her footsteps on the stairs, the sound sharper than usual.  He heard the pause in her steps as she reached the door, the sweetest hitch of her breath as she gathered her courage to turn the nob.

The door swung open.  He’d planned this in his head, planned to turn on his most winning smile and tell her how beautiful she was, how much he’d missed her during their time apart.  Instead, he choked out a sound that he hardly recognised when his eyes fell upon her, mind working to take in every detail; the deep V-neck revealed a tantalising hint of lace, the silken fabric clung to her luscious curves, the high slit that drew his gaze to her sun-kissed thigh.

Eric clutched at the door frame until it cracked under his grasp.  He snatched his hand away, looking down at the splinters in his palm, though he hardly felt the pain when she reached for him, skin soft and warm against his own.

‘Eric!’ she plucked the splinters from his hand, watching his skin heal before she lifted her gaze, ‘what happened?’

He stared into her amber eyes, wide with concern and vibrant with the remnants of her elation, the happiness she’d felt when she opened the door.

He reached for her, framing her face with his hands, her gasp teasing his lips before he claimed her mouth.  It was a fierce kiss, tongues seeking, teeth clicking as he shifted one hand to her back, drawing her tight against his chest, moulding their bodies until he felt every curve of her warm and giving body against his own.

‘I’m sorry about the door frame,’ he mumbled between kisses, her breathy moan teasing his senses.  He paused, catching her gaze, gold flecks igniting her amber eyes.  He bit back a groan when she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, savouring their kiss.

‘It’s fine, we’ll fix it later,’ she said, fingers trailing over his jaw, ‘all I want to do tonight is spend time with you.’

He leant his forehead against hers, pressing a kiss to nose just to make her giggle.

‘I have no words to describe how beautiful you are, Käraste.’

‘I guess I owe Sookie ten bucks then,’ she said, a smile curling on her lips.

‘And why would that be?’

‘She bet you’d be speechless.’

‘You didn’t?’

She tucked a curl of chocolate hair behind her ear, glancing down. ‘I almost couldn’t put it on.’

‘I’m glad you did, but I admit I’ll have a hard time keeping myself from tearing it off you.’

‘Later,’ she whispered, heat flaring in her gaze, ‘you promised me dinner first.’

Eric chuckled, offering his arm. ‘Indeed, I did.’ 

* * *

Sarah had to admit that she hurried through dinner.  The restaurant was lovely, and the food sublime, but she still wasn’t used to being the only one at a table eating.  For his part, Eric seemed enthralled by her even in this simple task, insisting she order anything she wanted, gaze drifting repeatedly to her lips as she nibbled at the delicious food and sipped her wine. 

At first, when he shifted in his chair, she thought he was getting bored, but when she’d inquired innocently he’d flashed his fangs with a wicked smirk, voice low and velvety as he said, ‘far from it.’

Sarah couldn’t wait to dance with him again.  She’d made sure she put some gel pads at the toes of her heels to make them more comfortable, but with Eric’s blood still coursing through her veins blisters would struggle to hold her back. 

She began to feel self-conscious again as they neared Fangtasia, remembering all the beautiful women in their tiny dresses or cropped shirts and skirts that had been dancing there on their first date.  When Eric sensed her churning emotions he reached for her, eyes still on the road as he trailed his palm up her thigh, hand resting there as he drove. 

She glanced at him, seeing a satisfied smile curl on his lips – her heartbeat had kicked up in a frenzy at the contact, mind instantly falling into the gutter of her thoughts as she recalled the steamy night they’d shared not forty-eight hours previous.  Her thoughts settled again when she felt his aura change.  His happiness felt like a warm summer breeze, but his desire was hot as flame licking and curling on her skin. 

She was so distracted by the heat that permeated the air, she hardly noticed the car pull up outside the club.  Suddenly, her door was open, Eric offering his hand to help her out of her seat.  Her heart fluttered to see him smile at her with she slipped her hand into his, his bright blue gaze capturing her.

The moment she was out of the car his arm was around her waist, pulling her tight against his side as they walked towards the club.  Pam was at the door again, cold gaze assessing the hopeful line of partiers waiting to get in.  Her gaze snapped to Eric as they approached.  She did not speak this time.  Instead, a wicked smile curved on her lips when her eyes drifted between the pair, and she stepped aside to let them pass. 

Sarah glanced back, surprised when the woman _winked_ at her. _Have I pass some vampire progeny test_ , she wondered, _and been deemed worthy?_

Her thoughts scattered when Eric led her into the middle of the crowd, drawing her against his chest.  He stared down at her, aura drifting between the warmth of a summer breeze and the searing heat of a wild fire.  His gaze darkened the longer he stared into her eyes, and he easily coaxed her arms around his neck, wrapping her in his embrace, hands catching her waist, then her hips, before finally settling over the high curve of her arse.

It was thrilling to be cradled so intimately against every hard line of his body, smile never leaving his lips as he stared down into her golden gaze.  Sarah enjoyed dancing, but dancing didn’t seem to be an adequate word to describe the harmony with which they moved together.

He bent his head, pressing a kiss to her cheek, lips trailing over her skin.  He grazed his lips over the shell of her ear, earning a shiver.  Her nails scraped along the back of his neck as she clutched at him, a sweet gasp escaping her when he nibbled on the soft lobe with flat teeth.

He kissed her cheek again, finding her lips, one hand moving from her back to brush his lips over hers.  After hours of building tension – legs sliding together under the dinner table, lingering touches on the back of each other’s hands, heated glances and stolen touches – she melted against him.  Nimble fingers tangled in the soft strands of his hair, her whole body arching to his embrace. 

‘You are exquisite,’ he whispered against her lips, ‘if you heard my thoughts right now…’

He grit his teeth, fangs aching as he struggled to contain them.  He pressed a lingering kiss to her neck, tasting her sweet flesh with a flick of his tongue before he lifted his face to hers again.  She knew he could not bite her here, and yet she couldn’t help but _want_ him to.

‘Tell me, Eric.’

He leant his forehead against hers, brushing his lips over hers again, stealing another taste of her addictive mouth.

‘I’d very much like to pin you to a wall right now.’

She stared up at him, gaze like molten gold. ‘Would you?’

‘You know I would, if you’d let me, but I have to admit that I want to keep the sweet sound of your pleasure to myself,’ he growled, hand trailing to the high curve of her thigh, ‘I want to taste you again, feel you come apart on my tongue, have your sweet honey coat my fingers again.’  

She shuddered against him and he claimed her lips, stealing the moan that escaped her when he eased his thigh between her knees, pressing against her heat. 

‘Eric…’

‘Yes?’  

‘Eric, please,’ she whispered, hands trailing to clutch at his shirt, nails biting at the skin beneath. 

He’d imagined the feel of her hands on his back, imagined how she would clutch at him with sharp nails tempered by silken skin.  She drove him wild with such a simple touch, the fire of her passion igniting in his veins until he was sure she could bring him back to life. 

‘Eric, I can’t wait any longer.’

He growled against her mouth, stealing a final fervent kiss before he caught her hand in his, but they only made it a few steps before Pam grasped his other wrist.

He stopped, turning his head, a low growl rumbling in his chest. ‘ _Pam, that is the fastest way to lose your arm right now_ ,’ he hissed in Swedish.

‘ _Eric, bathroom, now_ ,’ she said, tone clipped, no hint of amusement in her eyes, ‘ _another biting. Unwilling participant_.’  

The anger in his gaze cooled, contained to a tick in his jaw. ‘ _They’re detained_?’

‘ _Yes_.’

‘ _Thirty-seconds and I’m there_.’

The moment he turned back to Pam, Sarah knew. ‘Another biting?’

‘Yes,’ he said, rummaging in his pocket.  He took her hand, pressing something cold into her palm.  She glanced down, surprised to see a key in her hand.

‘You know the way back to my house?’

‘Yes, it’s just around the corner, isn’t it?’

He nodded. ‘The key will get you in, and I’ll disable the alarm from my phone. I’ll meet you there in five minutes.’

‘I’ll try to keep my dress on that long.’

His jaw ticked again, though not in anger, his fangs peeking from between his lips. ‘Please do. I’d like the honour of being the one to strip you of it.’

He stole a final searing kiss, much like their first night in this very club, before he followed Pam through the crowd.  It played out so much like that first night – her, standing alone in the middle of the dance floor; him, stealing a glance back at her before he disappeared into the back rooms – but this time, she did not stay and dance.  

Sarah couldn’t wipe the smile off her lips as left the club, ignoring the eyes that followed her as she passed Eric’s car.  She made her way towards Eric’s house, glancing up at the stars that twinkled in the sky, remembering the last time she’d stared up at this same sky.

_How things change…_

She’d been building up the courage all night to tell him she was ready, but she hadn’t actually said _it_.  He probably just thought it would be like the night they shared – in her kitchen, her bed, the shower – an exploration of separate bodies and sating of the pleasures.  

She could still taste him, could still feel his soft growl vibrating against her lips before he turned away, shoulders stiff, torn by desire for her and duty to his club.  She felt nervous, excited, her mind a mess of churning emotions at the idea of being one with him, intimate with a man she trusted. 

She couldn’t wait to get out of these heels, couldn’t wait to get out of this dress, couldn’t wait to be _his._  

Sarah rounded the corner, the high fence of Eric’s house coming into view.  She clutched the key tighter in her hand as she approached, but she paused, glancing at the bushes beside her.  She laughed at herself when only silence met her, remembering how she’d almost jumped like a scared rabbit when Sam had appeared from the trees near Merlotte’s. 

_Merlotte’s…_

She shook the thought from her mind, moving again.  She refused to think about it, not tonight, not when–

The bush rustled again and she turned to face the line of shrubbery.

‘Who’s there?’

Silence.  

She took a breath, deciding to ignore the rustling.  There would be plenty of stray cats around here.  She clutched the key to her chest, ignoring the shiver that sprinted down her spine.  She’d never really felt cold since she moved from London.  It didn’t really get cold, not like she was used to, yet she wrapped her arms around herself as a breeze blew over the back of her neck.

‘Ain’t no man here to protect you this time, honey.’

Sarah turned on her heel, eyes wide as they locked onto hard features.  His lips curled in a wicked smirk, one that promised nothing she wanted to experience, and her instincts kicked in.  She tried to raise her hands but he grasped her wrists and forced her arms behind her back, deft fingers quickly binding her.  He was too fast, easily darting behind her to wrap something tight around her eyes, a hand appearing over her mouth before she could unleash a scream.

She held back a shiver as she felt lips brush over her ear, a sinister caress.  Breath wafted over her skin, tinged with the sharp sting of copper.

_Vampire_.

‘What?’ he asked, arms wrapped tight around her one, foot kicking into her heel to make her walk, ‘don’t you want to dance?’

She tried to push back against his hold, even knowing she would not be able to match his strength.  If only she could see him.  She’d been working with her powers, practising.  She still needed her hands, a conduit for the energy she could control, but maybe, just maybe, she could harness the anger that coursed through her veins to–

‘I’ll take my hand off your mouth now,’ he said and she felt the grip loosen, ‘but if you scream, I won’t be as gentle as I planned.’

The sound died in her throat.

_No. No way_. _I am_ not _becoming this sick fuck’s idea of a good time_. 

He shifted to stand in front of her, holding her arms with a bruising grip.  Lips reappeared at her ear, but she refused to tremble, refused to show the bastard any sign of fear.

She kicked hard with her free leg, slamming into the soft flesh between his thighs that was currently functioning as his brain, making sure that she kept going until she felt her shin connect with his pelvis.  Pain burned through her leg at contact, but she fought through it, jerking her head forward at the same time. 

She felt the grip on her arms loosen and pulled free, the blindfold slipping enough for her to see out of one eye as she sprinted straight towards Fangtasia.  She only needed to get back in range for Eric to hear her voice, only needed him to sift through her emotions enough to feel her panic.  

Something hit her chest hard, forcing the air from her lungs.  She tried to lock her gaze on him as she stumbled, almost losing her footing, her ankle screaming with pain as it twisted awkwardly in her heels, but if she could focus she knew she could get a spark of fire or a flash of ice–

Stars exploded in her vision, darkness quickly consuming her mind as a heavy fist slammed into the back of her skull.


	13. Fight

Sarah woke in blinding pain, skull throbbing to the rapid rhythm of her heart, even the smallest sound like a knife in her skull.  She dragged her eyes open, gritting her teeth against the agony that burned through her veins.

She saw only darkness, the blindfold securely in place over her eyes.

She stifled a gasp as she was jostled.  They were still moving, the cold metal of the gutted van chilling her to the bone.

She stiffened when she heard movement in the van, the barely perceptible scuff of a worn heel.  Vampires walked silently, regardless of their footwear; she’d seen Eric sprint without making a sound.  This vampire was letting her hear his approach, making sure his footsteps were audible over the hum of the van, hoping that it would intimidate her.

‘I see you’ve decided to join me,’ he said, southern accent crawling in her ear.  It lacked the honeyed note she so enjoyed in Sookie and Bill’s tone, grating her already pained senses when he continued. ‘It wouldn’t have been any fun if you weren’t trying to fight me.’

She couldn’t stop the shiver that sprinted down her spine as he grasped her arm, dragging her up from her side.  She’d recognised him when he’d grabbed her on the street, and he knew it.  Still, she refused to cringe away from him when he pressed closer, trailing a thick finger over her cheek, down to her neck. 

He might have teeth, but she wouldn’t allow him to see how scared she was, nor would she allow him to intimidate her.  She’d faced down a monster before – had faced this one before – and she could do it again.  There was a way out of her situation, she knew.

She just had to find it.

She steeled herself, doing her best to sit as if bored by his attentions, focusing on the techniques she’d used to calm herself after David’s sharp words, the very things that had given her the strength to leave.

She sat completely still, so focused that she began to feel her hands grow warm, and an idea sparked in her mind.  If she could convince him to untie the blindfold and bind her hands in front, she would be able to attack him.  She knew from how easily she’d managed to burn Eric – and by a late night conversation about myth versus reality – that fire was an incredibly effective weapon against a vampire if wielded correctly.  She could burn him, turn him into a puddle of blood and gore and he’d never see it coming.

She looked forward to that.

The thought – the hope – kept her holding on, even as his hand slid down her neck, across her shoulder, pausing to play with the strap of her dress, pulling and rolling the fabric in his fingertips before he wrapped the thick digits around her neck.  He wasn’t trying to strangle her, his hold almost feather-light, his thumb lightly stroking her skin as though the act were to comfort her, but she knew well how even seemingly innocent actions could be more menacing than outright violence.

‘You and Eric humiliated me.’ He still stroked her neck as he mused almost candidly, but there was a hard note in his voice. ‘I hear he’s the sheriff in these parts. I can’t say I’ve ever cared for authority figures, even in my mortal life, so I don’t really give a shit about who he is. I don’t tolerate disrespect from anyone.’

‘I warned you,’ she said, pleased with herself when she didn’t even hear a small waver in her voice. 

 _That’s right Sarah_ , she thought, _show him he still doesn’t scare you. Even blindfolded, restrained, and kidnapped, he’s still just an arsehole that doesn’t understand the word_ no _._

He chuckled. ‘You know, I could have woken you earlier. It would only have taken a drop of my blood, but I wanted to take the time to imagine all the ways I’m going to hurt you.’ Her skin crawled, bile rising in her throat, but she swallowed it hard, her features still hard as steel as he continued. ‘You see, I’m not a gentle man by nature, especially when it comes to something I really want.’ He leant closer, copper laced breath flooding over her as he trailed his lips over her cheek then grazed his fangs over her earlobe. ‘And I really want you.’

She felt the cold tip of a knife press into her neck, but she strangled the whimper that tried to escape her lips, forcing them into a hard line.

‘Eric’s going to find me soon,’ she said, keeping her tone firm even though she wanted to scream, ‘you better hope I kill you before that happens – at least it will be quicker.’

‘Oh really?’

‘He’ll take your fangs, let you slowly starve, torture you for months until he’s satisfied you’ve hurt enough, and then he _might_ let you meet the sun.’

She was impressed that she retained her bravado even in the face of impossibility.  She didn’t know how long she’d been out or how long they’d been driving.  It might have been hours since he attacked her near Eric’s house, and they’d probably broken speed limits across various county lines.  They could be in a different state, for all she knew, and still, they were moving.

Eric would never find her.

She clutched at impossible hope.  It was all she had, and it was all she needed.  She would find a way out, she would destroy him, and she would see Eric again.  She needed to see Eric again.

No matter how ridiculous it would sound, she wanted him to know what his companionship – even though it was fleeting – meant to her.  That he reignited her passions for art and reminded her that it’s okay to be selfish.  That he helped her find a confidence she thought she would never feel.  That she’d never experienced such an all-consuming passion as the one she found in his embrace.

She wanted to tell him that she was falling for him.

That she had fallen for him.

* * *

Eric was halfway through his interrogation when he felt it, a spark of fear that ignited like a wildfire through his mind.  He turned to Pam, passing her the pliers.  She didn’t need an explanation, not when his gaze turned to ice.

‘Sarah?’

He nodded, moving towards the steps, surprised to hear choked laughter from the… patient.

He turned back, darting to the young vampire who glanced up from beneath a shock of dark hair.  In life, he could hardly have been twenty-five, and in death, perhaps six months, newly turned.  Blood dripped from his mouth, only one fang remaining, and yet he was _smiling_.

Eric narrowed his gaze. ‘You were a distraction,’ he said simply, confirmation written on the youth’s face.  He grit his teeth. ‘Let me guess, they promised to turn you if you did one task for them.’

He smirked. ‘A few months of starving? Done that before. I can take hunger for a while if it means an eternity.’

Eric’s jaw ticked. ‘I bet they didn’t tell you how I would react.’

‘Well, yeah he said you’d take my fangs, say a few stern words–’

‘For biting a human in here, yes,’ Eric said, and the man’s smile dropped to see the deadened stare, ‘for being an accomplice in hurting my girlfriend? Your eternity is going to be rather short.’ 

‘What, no but he said–’

‘He _lied_ ,’ Eric snarled, ‘have a long think about that while I go hunt him down because I’ll do everything to you that has been done to her.’

He sprinted up into the club, easily moving the partiers aside to burst through the door.  She was on the way to his house, would almost have been there when he felt the spark of fear, but no other emotions bled through their connection now, meaning…

He shook the thought from his mind, following the most recent trail of her scent, the aroma getting stronger, earthy notes tarnished by the sickly stench of fear and anger – like acrid smoke.

He glanced down, seeing scuffs marks in the dirt, deep furrows from heels framed by large boot prints.  When he looked further ahead up the street, he saw something shining in the gutter, and he darted ahead.  He lifted the compact handbag – barely big enough to fit her phone and cards – finding that it hadn’t even been opened, and his a growl rumbled in his chest when he recognised the earthy fragrance that clung to the shining leather.  

And the familiar scent that tainted it.

 _Of course,_ he thought as his fangs flicked out, digging deep into his lip as his growl broke free, _it had been clouded by the stench of fear._

He tucked the small clutch into his jacket before he could crush it in his rage, and he clenched his fist so tight that his knuckles cracked, his whole body tensing, coiling, ready for a kill, desperate for it.  Tonight, he would not be lenient, would not allow the scum who dared call himself a vampire to live.

 _I should have killed him_.

Now, his death would not quick, not when there were so many ways to cause excruciating pain with only the smallest amount of pressure or the briefest touch.

He took a deep breath, drawing in the scent, following it as far as he could as his mind filled with fantasies of the torture he would mete out.  He let the rage flood through him in its purest form, let it boil his blood, and when he reached the end of the trial a roar ripping from deep inside that would have put fear in the heart of even the bravest of beings.

 _They got in a car_ , he thought, _diesel_.

They couldn’t have gotten far, he knew, and they’d be driving fast.  Without a scent to track, he was left with only one option, an option the parasite would never expect.

Air reconnaissance.

* * *

The point of the blade grazed over Sarah’s skin but still didn’t break her flesh.  Every time she felt the cold tip of the knife, she grit her teeth harder, still refusing to cower in the face of his sick games.  No matter what he had planned for her – which she had no doubt was an experience she would never recover from if she survived – she would not give him what he wanted: the pleasure of hearing her beg.

She felt the blade press against her thigh, lifting the skirt in by inch, sliding along the spilt until it met the apex of the fabric.  Her muscles twitched, trying to avoid the cold point, hoping they wouldn’t go over a bump in the road.  She flinched almost imperceptibly when she heard the tell-tale tearing of fabric, the apex of the skirt slit easily parting around the sharp edge of the blade, and he paused at the edge of her underwear, blade resting on the low curve of her hip.

His fingers followed the tip of his blade and she felt her stomach lurch, the feel of his rough skin sending a shudder through her body. 

‘I’ve never seen such smooth skin on a human,’ he muttered, hand trailing higher, fingers splaying over her leg.

 _Oh God,_ she thought, feeling hot tears burn in her eyes.  She wanted to be strong – needed to be strong – but the reminder that he didn’t just intend to torture her hit her with a fresh rush of fear that had her begging in her mind.

_Just kill me._

‘I’m going to take my time,’ he whispered, barely audible over the rev of the engine, ‘but I’m not going to prepare you for what is to come–’ he sliced one of the straps of her dress, letting it fall down from her shoulder– ‘and if you bleed, and I expect you will with what I have planned, I’ll just enjoy taking you that much more.’ He cut the other strap and she bit her lip, fighting back tears as he laughed, the sound grating her ears, but it was nothing compared to the terror evoked by the mock-soft tone. ‘Perhaps saying that I plan to take you is too kind, though. Really, I’ll be violating you in every way imaginable.’

‘Sounds fun,’ she said, forcing some bravado to return to her tone, ‘it would only be more fun if I wasn’t such an easy conquest, being tied up and all. That wouldn’t really impress anyone.’

She withheld her shudder when he laughed again. ‘I don’t need to impress anyone, no. This is about teaching a lesson, about teaching respect, but trying to distract me is very brave of you, even if it is also very stupid. With your hands behind your back, I can force you into any position I choose and control you.’ He forced her legs apart, and she flinched when she felt his knee settle between her thighs. ‘However, I would like you to see everything that I do to you, every little violation, so I’m going to take off your blindfold.’

And just like that, there was a spark of hope in her heart again.  Yes, it would be difficult to hurt him without the added advantage of having her hands, but it was better than nothing.

‘Not that,’ she said, adding a little tremble to her voice for effect, cringing away when his finger brushed over her cheek, ‘please, do whatever you want, but not that. I don’t want to see, I don’t want–’

She felt the cold edge of the blade press against her cheek as he slipped it beneath the blindfold and she forced a whimper, though inside she was rejoicing.  When the fabric shifted from over her eyes she snapped them shut as though she was too afraid to look at him, too afraid to meet his gaze, even as she began to channel her power.  

He pressed the tip of the blade to her temple again and this time she felt the rush of heat as it pierced her skin, a line of blood rolling down her cheek.  She cringed as he licked the line from her skin, but her gut churned with anger, not fear when she felt the pull of his breath as he inhaled hard against the cut.

‘I’m going to mark every inch of your soft skin, and there’s nothing you can do about it.’

He sliced another line along her other temple, repeating the action until there were four lines on each side, her face burning with pain, but soon the sharp bite of the cuts was replaced by an odd tingling sensation, and he growled low in his throat.  She’d heard enough of Eric’s varying growls to recognise that the sound was one born of anger, not excitement.  She opened her eyes as much as she dared to glance at him.  

‘You’re healing,’ he said, grasping her chin with his roughened hand, gaze locked onto the smudged lines of blood on her face, ‘why are you healing?’

Now was her chance. 

She fixed her gaze on him, focusing every thought on getting a spark, on turning him to ash.  She saw a hint of smoke start to rise on his shoulder and hid a smile, even as he sliced her skin again.  She let herself feel the fear invoked by the throbbing pain in her temples, used it to lull him into a sense of power, that little column of smoke growing with every second.

His shirt ignited and he jumped, high enough to slam his head into the roof of the van.  The knife clattered down beside him when he hit the roof, but he hardly noticed the skull shattering knock, his focus on his shirt.  An angry cry wrenched from his lips as the fire climbed over his shoulder, burning through the fabric to make his skin sizzle.  He tore at the garment desperately, pulling the fabric over his head, stomping on it while swatting at the flame that still took hold of his skin.

Sarah paled when he stopped, his gaze fixed on his now healing shoulder for a moment before he turned to her, eyes devoid of any of the amusement that they’d held before.  She had thought she could control it rapidly, but her powers had been hindered by the pain, and she knew he was done with playing.  

He dropped back down to his knees, pushing her back against the wall of the van.  His hand caught her neck, grip on the edge of crushing, and she struggled to choke in a breath.

‘I’m going to enjoy this,’ he snarled, wrenching her sideways by her hair, slamming her into the floor of the van.   

She took a breath, though a ragged one, forcing one more defiant stare. ‘Eric is going to kill you,’ she said, spitting out a mouthful of blood, her tongue throbbing where she’d bitten down on it, ‘if you’re lucky.’  

‘You’re his and all of that bullshit,’ he snapped, catching her chin in his crushing grip, forcing her to hold his gaze, ‘I love to be the bearer of bad news, honey because vampire property only works if the _vampire_ claims you as theirs _._ You would have been saved from this if he’d just said that you were his.’

 _He did_ , she thought in defiance, _on that first night, he told Sookie and Bill that I’m his._

‘He said it the other night,’ she said, voice muffled by his tight hold.  

He released a sharp bark of laughter. ‘And I’m supposed to just believe that?’

‘Yes,’ she said, firmer.

‘Well, that’s just too bad for you because he didn’t say it to me. He had plenty of time to tell me that you were his, but he chose not to,’ he said, that knife in hand again.

 _No_ , she thought, denial instantly saturating her thoughts.  Eric had attacked the scum, had threatened him… but not once had he tried to claim her as his property in the eyes of the vampires, opting to cast glares. 

_He… lied?_

He easily saw the change in her eyes, the fight bleeding out of them, her whole body going slack.

‘I bet he told you all sorts of little things, just enough to draw you in, get you hooked,’ he said, 'I bet he even gave you his blood, told you about the connection it makes between your emotions. It's an old trick, manipulating humans like that. it's so much easier to do when you can feel what they feel, and when it can make even your worst enemy want you.'

He chuckled, and she knew she should be angry, knew she should cry and fight, but she felt nothing now.  She let herself go numb, as she had before, let her consciousness recede into the back of her mind, tried to pull away from his taunting. 

‘I’m really going to enjoy you now, in any way I please, without fear of repercussion from your _saviour_.’ He smirked. ‘Any last words, honey?’

The blade neared, but she didn’t fight, didn’t try to stem the tears that fell.  She stared at nothing, eyes unfocused, and despite everything, despite the realisation that had come to her, despite what he might think of her, there was only one thing she wanted to voice – a final act of defiance against the beast that moved above her.

‘I love you, Eric.’


	14. Claim

Sarah felt the cool tip of the blade against her neck, but her mind was drenched in a sorrow so deep that she hardly registered the burning pain it left as he – parasite, as she’d decided to think of him, remembering the way he’d attached himself to her on the dance floor in Fangtasia on her and Eric’s first date – traced patterns on her skin. She bit her tongue, pursed her lips; she refused to scream for him, refused to give into the terror her captor desired.

Sarah turned her mind to thoughts of those she loved. She would never see Jake reach his dream, spend time with her friends at Merlotte’s, see Sookie, or fall asleep in Eric’s arms again. How she wished she had hugged Jake one more time or had a final girls’ night. How she wished she’d told Eric how she felt.

She’d wondered if it were too soon; she’d known him for such a short time, but already knew him better than any other man she’d ever been with, knew him better than most of her friends. And he knew her, truly, knew all of her deepest and darkest secrets, knew about her past and accepted the good with the bad. Just when she’d given up on the idea of having a healthy, loving relationship, Eric arrived – unexpectedly, to say the least – and although their start had been rocky, filled with miscommunication and distrust, Sarah could not look back and regret taking the chance on him. He was affectionate and caring in a way she’d only dreamt of, and so much more.

Memories of the time they’d shared together flooded through her mind, and she focused on the thoughts. The tenderness of his touch replaced the pain left by the blade that scratched lines in her skin, the brightness of his eyes in her mind chasing away her fear. The cold metal floor beneath her became a distant thought, replaced by the warmth of their passion until she could feel it like fire that danced on her skin, until–

One arm dropped down to the floor of the van, the acrid smell of burning rope filling the small space. The blade left her skin, the vampire reacting to the smoke that began to fill the vehicle.

Sarah reached out on instinct, grabbing at the closest part of his body, and a scream wrenched from his chest as her burning hand gripped his ankle.

‘Fucking help me!’ he screamed at his companion as she dragged her arm out from underneath her, grabbing onto his other ankle. She grit her teeth, holding on even as the van swerved, even as she heard an almighty thump above her, the roof caving so much it slammed into the panicked vampire’s head.

Sarah didn’t look up when she heard the screech of metal, all her focus on the fire that curled around her wrists, up her arms, but when air rushed into the cabin as the roof was ripped off the van with terrifying ease, she was forced to close her eyes. She released her grip on her attacker’s ankles in favour of shielding her face, shattered window glass raining down.

Tyres screeched, the van losing traction as it careened off the road, slamming into a tree. It came to so sudden a halt that Sarah slammed into Parasite’s feet, a cry wrenching from her as her ribs connected with his ankles. He tripped over her, stumbling into the opposite wall face first.

Sarah choked in a breath, finally opening her eyes. Someone was standing in front of her, blocking the vampire’s advance. She rolled onto her back with a grimace, looking up at the figure. With the roof gone, he stood tall, moonlight bathing his form. She could see how tightly his shoulders were wound, fingers curling into fists as the blizzard of his anger doused her fear.

Eric bared his fangs, a feral growl rumbling from his chest.

‘Your companion is dead. You will not be so lucky.’

He darted forward, snatching the knife from the man’s hand before he slammed him back against the wall with his forearm, pressing so hard against Parasite’s chest that the metal side of the van creaked threateningly before he thrust the blade into the man’s throat, twisting hard. Eric flashed his fangs again, a sinister growl chilling his freezing aura further.

‘Listen well… Are you listening?’ Eric asked, and Parasite’s nod was barely susceptible; he was unable to move more than a fraction with a knife buried so deeply in his throat. ‘I’m going to put you in my basement and leave you there. When you are starving and your skin is sinking into your bones, your body growing so weak that you can barely hold your own weight, I will come to you every day and offer you two options. Option one: you remain in the basement. Option two: you meet the sun and see how long you survive before you burst into flame. Do you understand?’

‘Yes,’ Parasite managed to choke out, his gaze so wide that his eyes appeared to be trying to leave their sockets.

‘Good. And for future reference,’ Eric growled, twisting the knife again, ‘ _Sarah is mine_.’

The words hit her hard, her heart hammering in her chest, picking up the pieces in a flurry of beats that sent her soaring. Eric really did want her; she felt it in the slow warmth that curled around his rage, reaching out as if to caress her, to comfort her aching heart.

Eric landed a solid punch in the man’s jaw and let the vampire’s limp body drop down to the floor of the van. He stared down for a moment, jaw tight and fists clenched as he reined in his anger before he turned to Sarah. He dropped down to his knees beside her, overwhelmed by his relief to see her amber eyes shining up at him.

He’d felt everything that she’d felt, every second of pain and fear, but seeing it written on her nearly killed him. She shivered, her dress torn to reveal bruises, her face and neck covered in blood, but to his relief, the wounds were slowly healing. He reached for her, fearing she would withdraw from him, but she accepted his hand, and he helped her sit up before he wrapped her in his embrace. He felt the tears burn in his eyes and he let them fall, let the blood stain his skin as it stained hers. He carefully swept her hair back, tilting her chin up.

‘I’m sorry, Sarah,’ he said, voice trembling as he wiped some of the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, ‘I should have gone with you…’ His jaw clenched, aura turning to ice again. ‘I should have killed him the other night.’

‘You couldn’t have known that he’d do something like this,’ she said, leaning into his chest. She pressed herself as tightly against him as the awkward position allowed, clinging to his shirt even when her fingers started to ache.

He pressed a kiss to her temple before he brought his wrist to his mouth. He bit down hard, breaking his skin and shifting to offer his blood to her. She didn’t hesitate, sealing her lips around the wound, and he stroked her hair gently as she took the first pull, her body reacting in seconds. The throb in her head dulled, the bruises on her skin disappearing, the searing heat of the cuts in her temples fading, replaced by a tingling sensation as her skin knitted back together as the fresh intake of blood took hold.

‘Feel better?’ he asked, a tentative smile crossing his lips even though the blood of his tears still clung to his skin, more falling as she trailed her fingers over his cheek, thumb tracing his lip. He leant into her touch, reaching up to hold her hand in place. ‘I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Sarah.’

‘Me too,’ she whispered, ‘that’s why I– I need to tell you something.’

For a moment, he thought his heart might beat again as she met his gaze, amber eyes shining, so many emotions flooding through their connection.

 _Could a vampire be breathless?_ he wondered, _does she really mean…?_

‘I love you.’

When he’d been circling in the air above, trying to pinpoint which vehicle she’d been taken in, he’d thought that he had imagined hearing the words that she now uttered, had thought that it was just some desperate part of his imagination trying to get him to move faster.

And yet, here she was, staring into his eyes as if she could see into his soul. Those three little words had confirmed what he’d believed the moment that he’d taken flight to search for her; his heart – still and quiet though it may be – had never felt fuller, and would always belong to her.

‘I love you too, Sarah.’

She smiled, the tentative curl of her lips that soon bloomed as she felt the sincerity in his words. He helped her to her feet, quickly wiping the blood from his cheeks with the cuff of his sleeve before he drew her into his arms. He clutched her tightly to his chest, almost too tight, but she relished in his firm embrace. For a moment – how long, they did not know – the world around them fell away, but soon reality tugged at their senses.

Eric pulled back just enough to meet her gaze. ‘He’ll be out for a while,’ he said, reaching up to frame her face with his hands, ‘I’ll take you home before I deal with him.’

She shook her head. ‘You won’t deal with him. Not alone.’

‘Sarah, you shouldn’t.’

‘But I want to,’ she whispered, voice even, her resolve like steel, ‘the way he talked… he’s done this before, a lot of times, probably. He likes it. I don’t want him to have another chance ever again.’

He opened his mouth, but any argument was lost, caught bitterly on his tongue, so he just nodded.

‘Together.’

Sarah placed a quick kiss on his lips before she looked at Parasite, raising her hand, a burst of water washing over him until he stirred. They both stepped forward and Eric landed a kick on his side, turning him over.

Parasite spluttered, hand instantly moving to cover the still seeping wound on his throat, his face gaunt as he stared up at Eric and Sarah.

‘What are you going to do to me?’

Fire spread over Sarah and Eric’s joined hand. Eric glanced down; he felt the heat on his skin, but it did not burn him. While Eric marvelled at her power, Parasite’s gaze fixed on the flames and he tried to scoot backwards, despite the fact that his back was already pressed firmly against the side of the van.

‘What are you?’ he screamed, ‘what the fuck are you?’

Eric watched as Sarah raised their hands, a ball of fire shooting straight into Parasite’s chest, setting him instantly ablaze in screaming agony. The vampire quickly disintegrated under the searing heat, the flame quickly spreading through the van, but even as the inferno blazed, the heat did not touch them.

Sarah turned to Eric, hand coming to rest on his chest. ‘Take me home.'

With a quick nod, he swept her off her feet, shooting into the air. Even if the flames would not hurt them, he had no desire to linger amongst the fire. He realised part way there that he'd instinctively gone to his house, not hers, but she smiled at him when he touched down at the doorstep, nodding, and he had them through the door and into the house in barely a heartbeat.

He threw the covers aside, setting her on the bed. He carefully untied her heels, hearing no protest as he slipped them off her feet. He expected her to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Instead, delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist and she pulled him down on top of her; her actions so surprised him that he only just had time to adjust his weight to keep himself from crushing her.

He heard her heartbeat ramp up, felt the rush of heat in his body in reaction to hers, but the feeling was different from before. It wasn’t just… attraction. No, it was something deeper, something that he felt his whole being answer, the feeling so strong that it called to him like an instinct. He could tell what her intentions were, but he couldn’t be sure of her emotions when so many of his own were warring inside of him.

‘Sarah, I don’t–’

‘I wanted you to make love to me tonight,’ she said, fingers coiling into the collar of his shirt, holding him in place, ‘and I still do. Even more now, knowing that I’m safe in your arms.’

‘Sarah, you were just–’

‘Attacked. I know,’ she finished for him, ‘but that doesn’t change how I feel about you, Eric. Claim me, not because I could have died, after all, that could happen at any moment–’ her bluntness made him flinch, but she kept going, needing him to hear her– ‘claim me because I’m yours, and you’re mine.’

He kissed the tip of her nose, feeling her emotions back her words, the warmth and confidence behind them. There was no denying her, not when she was so sure of herself.

So sure of him.

‘You’re right, Käraste,’ he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, ‘my heart will always belong to you.’

He tilted his head slightly, carefully licking the blood from her temples and cheeks, pleased to find only smooth, tanned skin beneath the drying red, a little smile crossing his lips as she clutched at his shirt. He brushed his lips along her jaw before slanting them over hers. He started slow, letting her set the pace. As she became more breathless, arching instinctively against his chest, he traced his tongue over her bottom lip, and she surrendered to him, rewarding him with a moan.

With every kiss she tasted sweeter, her body moulding to his as he wove his fingers into her hair, his other hand wrapping around her waist. He found the zip in the back of her dress, easing it down, and he stole a final kiss before he settled back to slide the ruined garment from her.

Eric tossed it away, his gaze focused on sun-kissed skin. He took a moment to take in her beauty, as awestruck now as he was on the passionate night they’d shared in her house. She wore black lace tonight, a similar design to the red number that had driven him near wild.

His gaze traced every curve greedily – relearning the tempting curves of her breasts that peeked above the lace of her bra, her shapely hips and her strong thighs, the teasing little scar on her navel – before he stripped his shirt and settled back between her thighs.

Sarah’s hands were on him in an instant, her palms like velvet against his chest, ribs and abs, her touch so light that his muscles jumped at the contact. She eased her hands down between their bodies, working her way to the button on his pants, flicking it open, delicate fingers slowly – painfully slowly – working the zip down, pressing against him with a tantalising pressure that made him growl low in his throat.

She eased his pants over his hips, breath sharp as she revealed him. She wasn’t stunned by his size this time, but he felt an edge of trepidation in her emotions as her gaze locked onto his eager member. Despite the concerns she’d voiced only nights before about the _logistics_ of a union between them, he felt the intensity of the heat that rushed through her, the scent of her arousal ramping up until he was nearly intoxicated by it.

Eric couldn’t mask the little growl that rumbled in his chest as she pushed him onto his back. She sat beside him, scooting down to help him out of his shoes, then stripped him completely of his pants. He knew she was nervous – the emotion born of excitement, not fear – but still, she straddled him, a groan on his lips as she settled over his cock. When she reached back to unclasp her bra his eyes darted down; his gaze was darker now, the blue flooded with desire as she dropped the garment off the edge of the bed.

He bit his lip to stifle another groan, tasting blood for a moment as one of his fangs pierced his skin. He licked his lips before he sat up beneath her. He pressed a kiss to her chest before sliding his mouth down her sun-kissed skin to one of the pert tips. He teased one nipple with his tongue, kissing and licking, and she trembled beneath his ministrations, a throaty moan escaping her lips as he grazed a fang over the sensitive peak, his lips closing around the eager flesh. He sucked and nibbled until she arched against him, and he trailed a hand to her hips, drawing her tight against him as he continued to explore her with his mouth. She rocked forward, the heat of her cradling him, and his cock was throbbed in answer. The sensation was almost painful, but although he struggled to hold onto the dwindling threads of his control, his desire to please her was stronger than his own need.

He lifted her, settling her on her back again, wasting no time to continue his descent, the sweet scent of her honey tempting as he recalled the taste of her on his tongue. He kissed her ribs, revelling in the scent of her, smoky cedar flooding through his senses as he traced that little scar above her navel, pressing a kiss to the soft pouch of flesh there, his affectionate attention reassuring her again that he adored every curve.

Eric glanced up at her, unable to mask the smirk that curled his lips before he hooked a fang beneath the lace band on her hip and sliced the garment from her body, hearing a little protest as he tore them from her, throwing them to ground to join the growing pile of clothes.

Sarah pushed herself up on her elbows, an adorable pout on her lips. ‘I liked those,’ she said, nibbling her bottom lip, ‘and I only bought them yesterday.’

He smirked, darting up her body to give her a quick – though still breathtaking – kiss. ‘I’ll buy you more,’ he promised before he kissed her again, lips lingering for a moment before he eased her back down. He kissed his way back down her body, settling his shoulders between her thighs.

‘I’m going to taste you again, Sarah,’ he said, pressing a kiss to her thigh, ‘same rules apply as before. If at any moment you want me to stop, you need only tell me. Promise me you will.’

She nodded, gold flaring in her gaze.

‘Promise,’ he said, ‘I want to hear it.’

‘I promise,’ she whispered, and he felt her desire flare, no hint of anxiety tainting her sweet smouldering cedar aroma.

Sarah trembled at the first touch, his finger gliding over her delicate flesh before he eased his fingers between the soft lips of her sex. He didn’t try to stifle the growl that rumbled in his chest as he found wet and eager for his touch; he wanted her to know how deeply she affected him. He pressed a final kiss to her hip, hands cupping the outer curve of her thighs before he delved his tongue into her honey. He tasted every inch of her luscious flesh.

Eric drew back for a moment, licking his lips, relishing the taste of her honey before his grip on her thighs tightened, hands pinning her to the mattress. He intended to feast on her, but she arched hard against his mouth when he turned his attention to her clit, and he couldn’t deny her when breathless pleas fell from her lips. He forced his fangs to retract, ignoring the ache that settled in his jaw as he closed his lips around the swollen bud. It throbbed against his tongue at the slightest contact, her hips lifting from the bed, her fingers weaving into his hair as he sucked gently and She cried out, his name tumbling from her lips as she neared her peak.

How he longed to take her there, to feel her thrash beneath his hold again, to see her wild in her pleasure.

When Eric pulled away from her, Sarah released a disappointed sound. He pressed against her, chest to chest as he kissed her, cutting off any more protests about his changing attention.

‘This is just the beginning,’ he promised, easing a finger into her core, stroking her gently, his cock pulsing eagerly as he caressed the sweet spot just inside. He added a second, thrusting slowly, carefully. He was struggling to hold onto the thin thread of his control; he _needed_ to claim her, to bury himself in the heat that clenched needily around his fingers, but he feared hurting her, feared inflicting even the slightest moment of pain after she’d been through so much already.

‘More,’ she gasped, wiggling her hips when he stilled for a moment, his focus on the flood of emotions he felt through their connection.

‘I don’t want to hurt you,’ he said, but when he eased a third finger into her heat what could only be described as a content purr rumbled in his chest as her body accepted the extra digit. Her breath sharpened, and she rolled her hips eagerly, grinding against his hand as she sought release.

She cupped his cheek, lifting his gaze. ‘Please, Eric.’

He turned his head, pressing a kiss to her palm as he withdrew. There was no hesitation in her words, and though he felt a hint of anxiety mingle with her arousal as he rose over her, it disappeared when he traced her jaw tenderly, and she shifted to cradle him intimately.

Eric eased down onto his elbows, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. ‘I’ll go slowly,’ he promised, lips trailing across her cheek before he traced the shell of her ear. He reached between them, grasping his length to slide the thick head between her folds, coating himself in her slick, her body trembling at the caress.

He pressed against her core, a harsh sound catching in his throat as he pressed in just enough for her heat to envelop the swollen head past the crown. Although she clenched around him instinctively, he felt only pleasure through their connection, and he breathed in her sweet smouldering cedar scent greedily.

He pushed deeper, gritting his teeth as he held onto his control inch by tantalising inch until he met the end of her core. He wanted desperately to thrust, but he waited, framing her face with his hands, drawing her gaze to his.

‘Käraste?’ he whispered. He watched her intently, watched the way her brow knotted as she adjusted to the fullness inside her, her plump lips turned white where she bit down on the tender flesh. It wasn’t until her hands slid to his hips, her nails biting into his flesh as she gently rocked against him that he eased out – barely an inch – and thrust forward again. He held her gaze through every moment, her eyes golden and clouded with desire, with a need that he was sure was reflected in his.

Reassured by the sweet sounds on her lips as she met his rhythm, he drove a little harder, a little faster, encouraged by her breathy moans and the thunderous beat of her heart. Her fingernails dug harder into his hips and he pulled out further with each stroke, the intensity of the pleasure that radiated through their connection almost overwhelming him.

His eyes drawn to the base of her neck, his back instinctively arching, readying to bite her, but he closed his mouth, his eyes, trying to ignore the urge, focusing on the sensation of her sweet little cunt as it clenched him eagerly, her climax nearing with every deft roll of his hips.

But still, his fangs ached.

He felt a hand move from his hip to cup his cheek, her thumb gently brushing over his lips. His eyes opened and he met her gaze again.

Sarah swept her hair aside, arching up to him, offering her neck. ‘Bite me, Eric,’ she whispered, and his cock throbbed at the breathless note in her voice, tone husky with need.

He didn’t have the strength to deny her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her body against his so tightly that his chest rubbed against her rigid nipples – still swollen and sensitive from his attention – with each thrust, her throaty moans vibrating through him as she arched again. He kissed her neck, tasting her sun-kissed skin, and she trembled with anticipation. He grazed his fangs over the base of her neck, feeling her shudder every time he passed over the sensitive spot he’d learned so well, tongue tracing her skin, savouring the taste of her before he sealed his lips against her neck.

He sank his teeth into her flesh, a sharp cry catching in her throat at the pleasure that burned through her veins. Her heat clenched tight, pulsing eagerly around his shaft, and the knowledge that his bite had tipped her over the edge once again sent a thrill of fire through him so hot that he thought he might ignite.

He retracted his fangs when he felt a shiver on his spine. He lost his rhythm, thrusting in abandon, hips grinding against hers as the exquisite taste of her blood lingered on his tongue. He chased his orgasm, felt his heavy sac tighten before his back went rigid and a roar of satisfaction broke from his chest, stars exploding in his vision; all past pleasures felt trivial compared to the force of her climax as her needy cunt milked his shaft, his cock pulsing eagerly as he spilt deep inside her.

It seemed to take an eternity for him to come back to himself. Yet, even as her legs slipped from around his hips, her hands only weakly gripping his hips, he continued to thrust lazily, drawing out their climax just to feel her shiver and hear her sigh breathlessly, contently.

She was his, would always be his.

He nuzzled her neck, lapping at the blood left from his bite, though the wound had healed.

‘I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow,’ she muttered as she traced patterns on his back, a little shiver sprinting down her spine as a playful growl rumbled low in his chest.

‘I’ll be sure to keep you tucked up in bed then,’ he said, nipping at her ear, ‘though, I’m not sure how much rest you will get.’

‘I can’t wait–’ she yawned, her cheeks flushing, a flash of embarrassment flooding through her– ‘sorry, I promise it wasn’t bor– I really did enjoy that, and–’

He smiled, claiming her lips, his kiss tender. ‘It’s been a long night,’ he said, brushing his thumb over her cheeks as the blush lingered on her skin.

He darted up, reluctant to leave her for even a minute lest he miss the opportunity to have her fall asleep in his arms again. He returned in barely a heartbeat with a warm washcloth, lying beside her as he tended to her, a little shiver moving over her, she was so sensitive. He cleaned up the mess he’d made, stealing kisses and smiles when he caught a hint of petrichor in her scent.

‘Sarah?’

‘I’m okay,’ she whispered, gaze darting down, ‘I just… I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to having an attentive partner.’

‘I look forward to ensuring you do,’ he said, discarding the cloth. He kissed the tip of her nose, earning a giggle before he reached down, pulling the discarded covers up as he tucked her against his body, her back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist, a content little sigh escaping her lips as she entwined her fingers with his. He slipped his other arm under her head, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. ‘Sleep, Käraste,’ he whispered between kisses, and she relaxed in his embrace, ‘you’ll always be safe with me.’


	15. Moving On

Sarah swept back stray strands of hair, sitting on her heels with a huff as she raised the packing tape dispenser to eye level.  A strip of dead-end tape hung limply off the cardboard roll.

_Guess that was going to happen eventually_ , she thought as she glanced around at the surrounding boxes.  This was the last room upstairs, and of course, the tape had run out with only a few boxes to go before she moved to the kitchen.

She hopped up from the floor, laying the tape dispenser on top of the box, then went hunting for the new roll she’d left on her bedside table.  It felt strange, to see the walls so bare, the house almost devoid of the personal touches she and Jake had added throughout their time in Bon Temps.  But though this house had been her home for almost two years, she was looking forward to the next step in her life, a new journey that she would share with the man she’d fallen head over heels for.

She entered her room – the bed and the bedside tables were the only pieces of furniture left – and picked up the roll of tape, smiling as she turned back towards the door, but she paused when her mobile began to ring insistently in her pocket.  She didn’t even look at the caller ID before she swiped to answer and wedged the phone between her ear and her shoulder, she was too focused on finding the end of the tape.

‘Hey Sook, are you on your way over?’

‘Oh, should I call back later?’ Jake asked with a chuckle.

‘Of course not!’ Sarah said, her smile brightening to hear her brother’s voice, ‘I’ve hardly even had a text message from you for two weeks! You’ve got a lot of explaining to do mister!’

‘Yeah, I know, I know,’ Jake said, sounding properly guilty, ‘it’s been crazy, this show.’

Sarah perched herself on the edge of the bed, the tape abandoned beside her. ‘What’s going on? You sound exhausted.’

‘They’ve amped up rehearsals to get ready in time for opening night. We’re doing an extra eight hours a week, on top of what we were already scheduled for.’ He sighed. ‘I can’t even imagine how exhausted the leads are, they’ve been working five am to eleven pm almost every day, with hardly a break.’

‘That’s madness. Surely that’s too much; they might injure themselves, and what will happen to the show then?’

‘Trust me, Sar, I know, but they all agreed to do it, even said it’s just part of the business. I understand, as tired as I am, I love being here,’ he said, ‘but enough about me. I didn’t call to mope at you, I’m calling because today’s the big move isn’t it?’

‘It is.’

‘So, are you finally going to tell me where you’re moving to? I’m going to need an address to send you all my merchandise if I get famous,’ he said, ‘and I want to see photos when you arrive. I’ve never even seen what the outside looks like!’

‘Oh, I totally forgot! It’s in Shreveport. I’ll text you the address tonight,’ she said, ‘but we’ll probably get there with the truck about two am, so I’ll send you photos tomorrow morning so I don’t wake you.’

‘So late?’ He paused. ‘Oh, of course! Bill is helping with the move?’

Sarah grimaced a little. ‘Yeah, he’s arriving after sunset to help load the truck. It’s handy having a lovely Southern gentle-vampire to help carry the heavy stuff.’

‘Very true, very true…’ He clicked his tongue thoughtfully. ‘Sar, I don’t want to… derail your happiness or anything. I mean, I’m stoked you found someone, especially someone as caring as Eric sounds, but you don’t think that maybe it’s a little too, you know, soon?’

‘Soon?’

‘Well, you’ve only know Eric for like, four months,’ he said, his tone a little sterner than before, ‘I haven’t even met him.’

Sarah laughed, thinking he was pulling the standard protective brother card. ‘You haven’t been back to Bon Temps since you left for New York which was if you’ll remember, four months almost to the day, so that might explain that. And stop talking about him like he’s just some guy – he _is_ my boyfriend.’

‘You haven’t even sent me a photo of the guy.’

There was that sentence again.  She’d heard it a few times in many forms over the last months, and the tone was getting more exasperated each time.  She had many selfies of her and Eric on her phone – she’d even thought about sending one of them to Jake – but every time she tried to hit send, she found her finger hovering reluctantly over the button, and her anxiety always won.  She’d been skirting around the issue for the last month since she told Jake she was moving in with Eric, and still had no idea how Jake would react to Eric being a vampire.

‘He’s camera shy,’ she said, as she had many times before, ‘if he’d let me take a photo, I would.’

‘No one is _that_ camera shy.’

‘Just because you’ve always been photogenic doesn’t mean everyone else is. I don’t really like having photos taken either. You know that.’

‘Fine. But at least try to convince him to take one with you tomorrow, call it a little we’re-living-together-now celebratory photo or something. I’m sure if you bat your eyelashes hard enough at him you’ll be able to convince him to pose for one photo.’

Sarah bit her bottom lip. ‘I’ll try,’ she said, holding back a sigh, ‘I better go, bro, Sookie will be here soon and there are still a few boxes to pack.’

‘All right, sis, we’ll talk tomorrow when you’re settled. Love you.’

‘Love you too.’ 

Sarah hung, finally releasing her sigh.  She flopped back on the bare mattress, staring up at the ceiling for a moment as thoughts churned in her mind.  Finally, she brought her phone up to look at her latest home screen background – a selfie of her and Eric, taken in Fangtasia a few weeks previous – and pursed her lips guiltily.  She hadn’t been lying when she told her brother she didn’t like having her photo taken, but Eric had a knack for soothing her even in her most self-conscious moments.

_Maybe I’m overreacting,_ she thought as she gazed at the photo, feeling a smile tug at her lips, _he always did say he’d be happy as long as I’m happy, and I’ve never been happier._

She lifted her head when she heard a knock, surprised she hadn’t heard any footsteps. 

‘Taking a break?’ Sookie asked, beaming with her sweet southern smile as she entered.  She handed Sarah a steaming mug of coffee. ‘I realised you were on the phone when I let myself in,’ she hedged as she sat down beside Sarah, ‘thought you might need a pick me up.’

Sarah smiled, thankful the telepath didn’t expect her to discuss the matter – though she planned to – and equally thankful she’d heard the conversation so Sarah didn’t have to try and explain it all.

Sarah grasped the steaming mug, the warmth of radiating from the ceramic was pleasant, even if it did little to soothe her addled mind. ‘I still don’t know if I can tell him, Sook.’

‘You’re going to have to eventually.’

Sarah sighed. ‘Logically, yes, I do know that, but how do I even start that conversation?’ she said, sneering a little before she adopted a mock-cheery tone, ‘Like, hey bro, I know our parents were murdered viciously by a vampire or vampires, and that you still carry grief over the fact that the case will never be solved, and that despite close relationships with fanged friends you’ll never fully trust a vampire, but this thousand-year-old vampire here is totally a good guy. You can totally trust that he’ll never hurt anyone, well, except on occasions like when there are bitings at Fangtasia, but he’ll never ever hurt your baby sister, he’s a man of his word just like that cretin that said he’d never hurt her, but emotionally abused her for months.’ Sarah scowled again. ‘Yeah, that’ll go down well.’

‘Hun, this is Jake we’re talking about. I’ve been in his head, remember?’ Sookie said, turning to face Sarah better, ‘he has the same kind of thoughts that everyone has. You know, like when you see someone on the street walking hunched over with a hood, and a little part of you wonders if they’re up to something but then you remember it’s a bit cold out and you’re also wearing a jacket? Everyone has those little nasty sub-conscious thoughts, um, what are they called again?’

‘Intrusive thoughts?’

Sookie waved at the word. ‘Yeah, that sounds about right,’ she said, ‘but the point is that those don’t reflect who we are, just what society has taught us to think and feel. I mean, look at all the organisations out there that exist purely to hate vampires? Even if that’s not what we truly believe, those messages sink into our subconscious, especially when someone has experienced such horrible loss like you and Jake.’ She placed a hand on Sarah’s knee, patting reassuringly. ‘Who we really are is what we do and say, and what we think after those kinds of thoughts. Jake has always enjoyed Bill’s company – I’ve never doubted that because even in the moments when he’s subconsciously questioned Bill’s actions, he shakes them off and smiles, and thinks about how much fun they’ve had together.’ She nudged Sarah playfully. ‘And I’ve even caught him thinking about how beautiful Jessica is before he chastises himself not for liking a vampire but for being attracted to someone else’s wife.’  

Sarah couldn’t help but smile at that, and she knew her friend had a point; Sarah had judged Eric's intent before she knew him, and been proven wrong.  She had those thoughts too but was rational enough to recognise them for what they were - just thoughts. 

‘Okay, Sook, I’ll muster the courage to tell him once this move is over.’

Sookie nudged her again, earning a laugh as Sarah almost tipped sideway. ‘Come on, let’s go finish this pack up,’ she said, bouncing up from the mattress.  She held out her hand, allowing Sarah a moment to drain the last of the coffee before they gathered the tape and headed back into the study to pack the last few upstairs boxes.

Sookie reset the tape-gun with the new roll, taping up the box while Sarah labelled it with a marker.  They finished the room in no time, heading downstairs to pack up the kitchen.  Sarah had sold on most of the furnishings and things she and Jake had purchased, sending half the money to him, but she still had a few items – her mother’s fine china, her father’s antique wine and whiskey glasses – as well as her books and art supplies.  The kitchen, however, was the main room in the house that hadn’t been swiftly emptied and traded for cash.  While Eric’s house was stocked with most of the items Sarah considered to be household staples, he lacked a few things she had taken for granted all these years, but which she thought somewhat necessary for a human to live comfortably.  A toaster, for example.  

And a proper tea pot. 

They were still packing when the sun set, both sitting cross legged on the floor as they painstakingly wrapped the glassware piece by piece when they heard the front door open, voices drifting up the hallway to the kitchen.  They glanced at each other with a smile but continued with their task even as their men entered.

‘Still packing?’ Eric asked as he and Bill leant against the centre counter.  

‘It’s the last room, and the biggest task,’ Sarah said, glancing up and raising the wine glass in her hand, ‘it needs a gentle touch.’

‘And here I thought you preferred a firmer hand.’

Sookie snorted, failing spectacularly at holding back her laughter.  Sarah’s cheeks flushed brightly, and she turned her attention back to her task, carefully wrapping the glassware in bubble wrap.  She was focused so intently on her efforts that she hardly noticed Eric crouch down behind her, and yelped when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She turned around as best as she could, glaring at him pointedly, but when he leant closer she couldn’t resist the wicked smile that curled his lips.  He stole a quick kiss.

‘We’ll go start packing the truck,’ he said, pressing his lips to her forehead before he straightened.

‘Just because you can move at super human speed doesn’t mean you have to. If you drop my books or my paint box, you’ll be in trouble, mister!’ she called after the two men as they left the room, hearing Eric chuckle from the hallway.

Sarah sighed, thought it was a happier sound than hours before. ‘Is this really happening?’ she asked, almost to herself, though Sookie sat right beside her, ‘am I really about to move in with the man of my dreams?’

‘Yes. He’s not the man of your dreams though, hun, he’s your boyfriend.’

Sarah smiled, a little wistful. ‘I’m almost used to calling him that now.’ She glanced at Sookie. ‘It’s taken me long enough.’

‘Oh hun, if it takes that long to get used to calling him ‘boyfriend’, imagine what it’ll be like getting used to calling him your husband.’

Sarah’s cheeks flamed again. ‘Bit early to be thinking about that, isn’t it?’ She muttered, throwing up her mental shields before any thoughts could sneak through because the truth of the matter was – in quiet moments when she day-dreamed, or in her actual dreams – she _had_ thought about it.

‘Maybe,’ Sookie said with a shrug, ‘just know I expect to be a bridesmaid.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Sarah said, waiting until Sookie gave her a scandalised look before she added, ‘you’ll be the matron of honour, of course.’

Sookie laughed, and soon they both dissolved into giggles and had to put the glasses they were wrapping down lest they drop them on the tiled floor.

* * *

Eric was returning to Sarah’s bedroom for the next box when he heard the word echo in his ears.

_Husband_.

He paused on the stairs, glancing back down towards the hallway.  He knew he’d heard correctly – vampire hearing was rarely wrong at this distance – but he was still surprised to hear it uttered.

More surprised to feel the denial that bloomed in Sarah through their blood connection.  He’d never been particularly interested in the idea of marriage, of being tied to one person, and the concept was relatively moot; ‘til death do us part’ was a long time for an immortal.  Yet, just last week when he’d gazed down at Sarah in the early hours of the morning before sleep took him for the day, he’d wondered if she’d consider sharing forever with him.

Perhaps she was right.  Perhaps it was too early to be thinking about such a thing, but he’d still found the thoughts crossing his mind.  Perhaps, one day, when they were ready, they would take that leap.  For now, he looked forward to falling asleep with her in his arms and waking each evening to her smile.


	16. Moving On: Part Two

Sarah’s excitement grew with every mile they travelled closer to Shreveport.  She clutched the steering wheel tighter reflexively, resisting the urge to bounce in her seat, Sookie giggling beside her at the flood of happy thoughts running through the eager woman’s mind. 

Sarah’s eyes were locked on the truck ahead of them, her smile bright at the knowledge that Eric was behind the wheel.  They’d packed up the house in record time with the help of the two vampires running boxes to the truck, and they’d left only an hour after the men had arrived.  Tonight was the beginning of a new chapter in her life, a life made more brilliant by Eric’s arrival and love.

‘You’re thinking so fast I can hardly keep up,’ Sookie said, glancing at Sarah, smiling to see her friend so energised.

‘I’m just– I’m excited,’ Sarah said, admitting the obvious for possibly the hundredth time that night, ‘I know I’ve stayed at Eric’s place plenty of times, and I’ve had a drawer since our first month together, but this is different. Until I was finally able to get my new car this month, I’d either have to get him to take me home before sunrise, or he’d have to leave because my house wasn’t safe enough. There won’t be any more mornings like that, or having to work out travel logistics before we actually get to spend time together.’ She beamed at Sookie for a moment, giddy with the realisation. ‘I’ll always get to fall asleep in his arms, and I’ll get to wake up to him too.’

‘Except for girls night, right?’

‘Well, yeah, of course,’ Sarah said, ‘that’s a no-brainer. I’ve already warned him that Sundays are off-limits. I’m sure we can cope with one night where we’re not a tangle of limbs.’

The truck ahead slowed and Sarah followed, stifling a little _eep_ of excitement as they rolled through the front gate.  As the heavy iron clanged shut behind them automatically she pulled up beside Eric’s car, noticing he’d parked further over today to accommodate her compact SUV – a small gesture, but still so significant.  They were an odd pair, the sleek black Challenger and her vibrant purple Chevrolet Trax, but she supposed that was appropriate considering the odd couple she and Eric made; him, a towering muscled vampire and her, a curvy human who stood a full foot shorter and barely came to nose level in ridiculous heels.

Sarah hopped out of the car, bounding over to Eric.  He grinned as he swept her into his arms, spinning her before finally setting her on her feet.  After weeks of planning the day had arrived, and he was thrilled to welcome her into his home.

Their home.

‘I have something for you,’ Eric said as he wrapped his arm tight around her waist, holding her in place with one arm while he rummaged in his pocket. 

The silver key flashed under the moonlight as he held it before her, and her smile brightened.  He placed the key in her hand and she stared down at the attached key chain, finding it engraved with a single word.

_Käraste_.

She met his gaze, and he felt her happiness bloom through their blood connection while she felt his reflected in the warmth of his aura.

‘Welcome home, Sarah.’

He swept her towards the door, letting her use her key.  Somewhere behind them Sookie giggled because she could hear the barrage of Sarah’s thoughts, every moment of excitement and wonder.  It didn’t matter how many times she’d walked through this door or that she’d lived with a partner before; she felt safe here, felt loved here, and they were both excited for this next step. 

‘What do you want to set up first?’ he asked as they entered, leading her straight to the kitchen. 

She leant on the centre counter as he disappeared down a set of stairs to an underground cellar.  Knowing he would still hear her she said, ‘well, it’s more pragmatic for me to set up my kitchen stuff first but really I want to set up my bookcases and my art stuff more.’

He reappeared at the top of the stairs with a bottle in hand as Bill and Sookie joined them.

‘I can take care of the kitchen, hun,’ Sookie said, leaning beside Sarah.

‘You sure?’

‘Of course,’ Sookie said, nudging her friend with her hip, ‘we’ll have you set up in no time. You focus on making this feel like home.’

Sarah glanced at Eric and he smiled back as she said, ‘it already does.’

‘I believe it’s time to celebrate,’ Eric said, placing a tall glass before each of the women.  He popped the cork from the bottle of champagne, Bill casually darting to catch it before it hit a ceiling light while Sarah and Sookie made appreciative noises as Eric topped out their glasses with the sparkling liquid. 

Sookie raised her glass, clinking it with Sarah’s in a toast before they each took a sip.  Their men shared a glance from the opposite side of the counter, a knowing smirk on their lips.  It was always a little dangerous to hand these girls a bottle of wine; they tended to get up to mischief.

‘Oh!’ Sarah said suddenly, placing her glass back on the counter and digging in her jeans pocket for her phone, ‘I said I’d take a photo of the house for Jake.’

She rushed back to the front door and out, taking a quick snap of the modern façade.  She smiled at the image before she attached it to a message.

_Here it is_ , she typed, _can’t wait until you can come see it in person. Love S xx_

She hit send, bounding back inside.  As she entered the kitchen, she bit her bottom lip.  She’d promised she’d send Jake a photo of her and Eric too, but still, she wondered if she could really do it. 

Sookie heard Sarah’s wavering thoughts and smiled reassuringly. ‘How about I take a photo of you and Eric to celebrate tonight?’ she prompted, abandoning her champagne. 

Sarah nodded, matching her smile, buoyed by her friend’s support. ‘Yeah,’ she said, sounding more confident than she felt as she handed the telepath her phone, ‘that’s a great idea, Sook.’

Eric approached, smiling at her as he drew her tight against his side.  He’d noticed the spark of anxiety that had dipped in the pit of her stomach but he believed it was rooted in her lingering self-consciousness, the social conditioning it would take many more years for her to free herself from even with the love and support of those around her; it had taken him weeks to convince her to take a photo with him in the early days of their relationship, after all. 

Sookie held up the phone, grinning as she said, ‘smile!’

At that moment, Eric laid a firm hand on Sarah’s arse, chuckling as she squeaked in surprise.  While Sookie dissolved into giggles, Sarah swatted at his hand, glaring at him before they resettled into a more appropriate pose. 

It took Sookie a moment longer to compose herself.  Finally, she said, ‘okay, hands off the merchandise, Eric, you can wait for a little while longer.’ She wiped a tear from her eye before she lifted the device again. ‘Let’s take a proper photo this time.’

‘Behave,’ Sarah muttered, though her chastisement was half-hearted at best when Eric placed a kiss on her temple.

‘For now,’ he whispered back.  Bill almost snorted at the remark and Sookie barely resisted the urge to dissolve into giggles again at the red that flared on Sarah’s cheeks.  She swatted him playfully again, earning a chuckle.

‘All right, smile you two,’ Sookie instructed.  The pair put on their best faces and for a moment Sookie was almost overwhelmed by Sarah’s happiness, by the brightness of her smile and the shine in her amber eyes. 

She snapped a few photos in quick succession before returning the phone to Sarah.

‘Thanks, Sook,’ Sarah said as she opened up the photos.  She quickly attached the image to a message, as before, and typed, _See: he’s real._  Her finger hovered over the send button, lingering, but she grit her teeth against any apprehension that might dare rise in her gut and pressed down on the screen.  Her phone made a cheery _swish_ noise and the image was whisked away across the network.  Jake would see it in the morning. 

_It’s fine. He’ll see how happy we are_ , she reminded herself again, tucking the device back into her pocket. 

‘Come on,’ Sarah said, picking up her glass.  She drained the last of the contents, pulling on her brightest smile. ‘Moonlight is burning, and we’ve got plenty to unpack.’

The four worked together, the two vampires easily carrying the heavy furniture under Eric’s direction while Sarah and Sookie took care of the smaller boxes.  Sarah and Eric had spent the last week planning the move, working out where most of Sarah’s furniture would fit in – the few things she hadn’t sold, anyway – and shuffling rooms accordingly.

Sookie carefully unpacked all of the kitchenware Sarah had brought with her.  This kitchen’s layout was similar to the rental house, though much larger, so it was easy enough to pack things away, and Eric had already instructed her to move the few kitchen items he owned as she pleased.  This was Sarah’s kitchen now, he’d said, her place to bake and cook whatever her heart desired, and he was excited to see the immaculate, top quality appliances finally put to use.  

Sookie bustled back and forth, folding the packing paper as she unboxed each item.  She could hear Bill and Eric moving throughout the house, chatting as they brought the furniture and heavy boxes inside from the truck.  The third bedroom had already been cleared and converted, providing Sarah with a study to work on her art.  After much encouragement, she’d set up a website with a blog, a DeviantArt account, and a Patreon to share her work with the world.  Although income was only trickling in at the moment, with plans to start making tutorial videos and physical prints, and with her list of followers growing daily, he was certain soon she’d make a comfortable living from her efforts.  Much as he’d tried to offer financial assistance, she was nothing if not stubborn, and he would not insult her by making her feel like a kept woman.

Sarah’s large bookcase went straight into the master bedroom, the heavy wooden frame almost touching the ceiling.  It was the largest and most expensive piece of furniture she owned, and the first piece she had bought – apart from a mattress – when she and Jake arrived in Bon Temps.  She’d had to work overtime for a full month to afford the extra cost of freighting her books and art supplies in the move, but she would never regret it.  They were the only personal items she brought with her across the seas apart from a suitcase of clothes.  

She began unboxing her collection, organising them by author, then series.  She made it through the first box before she heard Sookie calling her from the kitchen for a quick top-up on champagne and a snack.  Her stomach grumbled in earnest, and she abandoned her task, but the moment she entered the kitchen she stopped in her tracks.  Right across from her, in the recessed, lit display cabinet that always caught her eyes the moment she walked into the kitchen – and which had, until now, been sparsely populated with wine glasses – was Sarah’s mother’s fine china and her father’s antique wine and whiskey glasses.

Sookie smiled a little sheepishly. ‘You didn’t have anywhere to display your parents’ things before, and Eric said all the cupboards were fair game… I thought it might be nice for you to have a little reminder of them here, seeing as they can’t be with you today.’ 

Sarah’s eyes burned with tears, her hand rising shakily to her heart.  The ten year anniversary of her parents’ murder had passed only recently, and it had been a difficult milestone to reach in the healing process. 

Sookie crossed the room, pulling Sarah into a tight hug. ‘You’re welcome,’ she whispered, responding to Sarah’s mental thanks, ‘and no, no apologising for crying at me. You’re allowed to.’

Sookie clutched Sarah closer as Eric appeared in the doorway, brow drawn with worry.  When he made to step closer, she shook her head, a subtle movement that Sarah did not feel.  She offered a small smile in reassurance, mouthing the words _she’s okay, just needs a minute_. 

He gave one sharp nod, though he looked unconvinced.  He glanced up then, seeing the room as Sarah had seen it, his brow softening.  He recognised the significance of the glassware and crockery that now filled the display cabinet, realising why Sarah’s emotions had been a confusing mix of happiness, pride, and grief. 

He made a mental note to thank Sookie later, turning on his heel and heading back to the other room. 

Sarah finally pulled back from Sookie’s embrace wiping at her eyes.  She hadn’t noticed the silent exchange between Eric and the telepath.

‘Thank you, Sook. I just… tonight was the first time I’ve looked at them since Jake and I first moved in, and on top of the…’ She shook her head.  She couldn’t stand calling it an anniversary. ‘It’s a little overwhelming is all.’

‘I understand, hun.’ Sookie held Sarah’s arms, rubbing gently as Sarah composed herself. ‘It has been a long day emotionally, mentally, and physically.’

‘It’s been a good day, though,’ Sarah said, mustering a bright smile again. 

‘That’s my girl, always finding a positive,’ Sookie said.  She opened the cupboard, finding the packet of brownies.  She handed them to Sarah and grabbed the bottle of champagne and their glasses, offering her elbow. ‘Come on, I’m finished in here. You’re all set apart from a stock of groceries. I’ll help you sort out your bookcase.’

* * *

‘Where did you want this again?’ Bill asked, the large recently reassembled desk balanced on one hand.  He glanced over the top; it was covered in ink, paint, and scratches.  

Eric lifted his head from re-building the other desk. ‘She wants her art desk to sit up against the wall below the window. This one’s going to go against the wall over here.’

Bill nodded, positioning the desk. ‘I’ll go get the other boxes,’ he said, hearing Eric’s thanks as he darted out of the room. 

Eric sat back on his heels.  He’d taken this desk apart, he was sure, yet it didn’t seem to want to go back together as he remembered it.  He lifted one piece, turning it curiously, and he rolled his eyes at himself when he realised it was the wrong way up.

‘I’m one thousand years old _and_ Swedish, and I was nearly stumped be an IKEA desk,’ he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he began to assemble the pieces.  He cursed when he heard Bill chuckle out at the truck, making the younger vampire laugh even harder.

‘Shut up, Compton,’ Eric muttered as he turned the final screw and stood up to inspect his work.

‘I’m remembering that in case I ever need to blackmail you,’ Bill said as he reappeared in the room with two large packing boxes, one supported on each hand as he sidled through the door, ‘Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, formidable old-man vampire was almost defeated by a piece of IKEA furniture.’

‘No one will believe you anyway,’ Eric said, throwing a smirk at Bill as the man carefully placed the boxes on the floor.  The pair went back out to the truck to get the final boxes for Sarah’s study.  After depositing them, they returned to the truck a few more times to collect the final boxes from her lounge room and bedroom, depositing them in the correct rooms before they closed the doors on the rental.

‘Thanks for the help Bill,’ Eric said they walked up the corridor towards the bedroom, the girls’ voices and laughter drifting pleasantly through the house.

Bill glanced sideways at him, a smile on his lips. ‘It takes some getting used to but you’ll love sharing a house. No more running back and forth between your separate places, you get to spend more time together, and there’s a lot less wait time between–’

Eric nudged Bill as they entered the bedroom, though he did chuckle – he knew exactly where that sentence was going.

‘How are you doing in here?’ Eric asked, walking around to the opposite side of the bed where Sarah and Sookie had set themselves up on the floor to sort books, the half-empty bottle of champagne sitting between them.  He sat on the edge with Bill and they both leant on their knees, gazing down at their partners. 

Sarah smiled up at him. ‘Great. We’ve made it through two boxes now, so we’re halfway through organising them.’

‘We may have got a little side-tracked reading some of the books,’ Sookie giggled.  She held up a particularly scandalous novel, the cover adorned with a buff, shirtless Highland warrior with a suggestive and vaguely historic title.  Sarah snatched it off the telepath, hiding it behind her leg as colour flared on her cheeks.

‘I like reading them between the extended fantasy series,’ Sarah muttered, ‘they break up heavy reading a little bit.’

‘I’ll have to write some of the authors down. I’ve not heard of these,’ Sookie said, lifting up a few books in the series beside her, ‘some of the lore in these seems really interesting. And she writes Valkyries, doesn’t she?’

‘Oh yeah, she’s wonderful, and the Valkyries are badass. Some of her later books make the feminist in me cringe a little bit but the lore is very well developed and interesting and…’ She glanced up again, her sentence trailing off when he saw the two vampires gazing at her with amused grins.

Eric looked up at the bookcase, novels and half organised series scattered among the shelving. ‘It looks like I have a lot of reading to do,’ he said, giving Sarah a smile, the warmth of his aura curling around her. 

The heat slowly drained from her face, her smile brightening again.  It would never cease to amaze her – the endless support that Eric gave – even though she thought she should be used to it by now.  It certainly paid to have a thousand-year-old vampire as a boyfriend; his patience seemed to know no bounds. 

‘It’s almost sunrise,’ Bill said, glancing at the window.  The sky outside was slowly brightening, the blackness giving way to a soft pre-dawn glow.

‘Oh, where did tonight go! I’ll go get your over-day bag out of the car,’ Sarah said, draining the remnants of her glass before she hopped up from the floor, ‘Eric, can you set them up in the spare room?’

She bustled out of the room, humming as she went.

Sookie sighed, a content smile on her lips. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy.’

Eric glanced away from the door, seeing Sookie’s gaze was locked on him.  Her smile brightened and she stood up from the floor. ‘She loves you deeply. You know that, right?’

‘I… I do,’ he said, a smile blooming on his lips, ‘and I feel the same.’

Sookie laid a hand on his arm and Eric caught it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before he stood up, ushering his friends out of the room to lead them to the spare bedroom. 


	17. Motives

Sarah grumbled as she flopped onto her back, reaching out blindly for her mobile as it rang incessantly on the bedside table.  She squinted at the bright screen, feeling a familiar churning in the pit of her stomach as she stared at the number.  For a moment, she considered ignoring the call.  She wasn’t due back at Merlotte’s until Monday, and it was only eleven in the morning; her alarm wasn’t set to go off until one.

Sarah accepted the call reluctantly. ‘Hello?’

‘Hey, Sarah. I’m sorry to wake you.’

She bit her tongue, fighting back the bitterness of a snap. ‘That’s okay, Sam. What is it?’

‘Arlene just called. The kids are sick; gastro, she thinks. Neither she or Terry can come in tonight.’

Sarah sat up a little further, brow unknotting at the news. ‘Oh no, that’s awful!’

‘I know, I know. The kids are still in good spirits, considering, but there’s no way she and Terry can come near the bar, not to handle food when they might end up being sick too. You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t a Saturday night–’

‘It’s fine, Sam; Arlene and Terry need to be home. I’ll be there at four so I can help Lafayette in the kitchen.’

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Thank you, Sarah. I know you probably still have lots to do with the move, so you can have Monday and Tuesday off as compensation for stuffing you around like this. I’ll cover your tables myself if I have to.’

‘We’ll work it out when I get there later. See you, Sam.’

‘Thanks again, Sarah. Bye.’

The line clicked, and Sarah dropped her hand into her lap, staring at the screen.  She had no desire to go into work tonight but the Saturday tips were always good, and she wouldn’t let Arlene and Terry stress over it.  They were already dealing with enough stress by the sounds of it.

She glanced at Eric.  As every vampire was during the day, he was still well and truly dead to the world, in a manner of speaking.  She knew that later when Eric woke, that he’d be upset to find out that Sam had called her in on her day off, and that he’d probably be tempted to rock up at Merlotte’s and strangle the shifter.  If Sarah was honest, she was considering it herself.  To say her friendship – well, association was probably more accurate after the events at her former home – with Sam remained on rocky ground was a serious understatement.

 _I’ll have to leave a note for Bill asking to keep Eric from running straight over with murderous intent_ , she thought, grimacing.  He would be worried, she knew.  It was difficult to hide her discomfort from a partner who had a direct line to her emotions, and it would set off his protective instincts, but she had been feeling better recently.

It had taken a few uncomfortable conversations with Sam to get to that point, though.

She returned her phone to the bedside table, ignoring the other notifications on the screen.  Her morning had already been interrupted enough, she decided as she snuggled in against Eric’s back again.  For a while, maybe half an hour was her best guess, she lay there wishing for sleep to return but despite how comfortable she was, and how warm the covers were, her mind was too restless to relent. 

She sighed, pressing a kiss to Eric’s shoulder blade before she pushed back the covers and scooted over to the edge of the massive bed.  She grabbed her phone, figuring she might as well check her notifications over a coffee, and snuck over to the wardrobe, dragging on some knickers and one of Eric’s t-shirts before she slipped out of the room. 

Lights turned on automatically for her as she moved through the house to the kitchen, sensing movement in the pitch-black hallway.  She paused, backing up a step to take a better look at the screen that lit up beside the doorway.  In all the excitement of the move last night, she hadn’t noticed the new addition.  She glanced around, seeing another screen light up down the hall beside the door to her study before she returned her gaze to the screen in front of her.  She eyed it curiously, watching as a small sun icon blinked on and off.  Knowing that Eric was tucked safely in their bedroom, she pressed the button and the screen flashed again, a message appearing.

_Enter._

_Okay_ … she thought, a little confused as she stepped through the doorway.  Lights turned on, illuminating the space, but as she neared the centre bench she heard a soft _shhk_ sound behind her.  She turned just as a tinted screen slid into place.  

_A sun shield in the door? Odd, considering–_

The lights above turned off and a whirring sounded above.  Sarah looked up, a smile lighting her lips as sunlight flooded into the room, specialised screens opening to reveal four skylights.  She could see wispy clouds through the glass, the sky a stunning blue. 

All the blinds in the house were set up to automatically open and close at the correct times of day, a system that could not be modified because its sole purpose was to protect Eric and any other vampire guests.  This, this was something new, something he’d had installed in the last week while she’d been packing up her house. 

She smiled, eyes closing as the warmth of the sun bathed her.  What was it he’d said last week?

 _Just because I can’t live in the sun, doesn’t mean you have to live in the dark_.

The rich smell of espresso soon filled the air.  Sarah was just settling onto a stool with her mug when she heard the screen slide open.  Sookie stood in the doorway for a moment, as confused as Sarah had been by the addition to the house.  The moment she stepped into the kitchen the screen closed behind her, making the telepath jump in surprise.

‘Well, that’s new,’ she said, glancing behind her, then above.  She smiled in wonder, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness.

‘One of Eric’s many surprises, apparently,’ Sarah said, ‘and it seems it has a heat sensor.’

‘Huh,’ she muttered as she neared the bench, ‘clever–’ she stifled a yawn behind her hand– ‘got any more of that?’  

Sarah smirked, hopping down from the stool and returning to the coffee machine. ‘How’d you sleep?’

‘That bed was _so_ comfortable. I might have to convince Bill to get a new mattress.’

‘I didn’t wake you?’

‘No, no. I was getting a bit restless, and I could smell the coffee,’ Sookie said, her eyes lighting up as Sarah approached with a steaming mug.  Sookie cupped it in her hands, almost purring as warmth seeped from the ceramic.  She took a tentative sip before a blissful smile tugged at her lips.

‘So…’ Sookie started, hiding a cheeky smile behind her mug, ‘how was your first night as a live-in girlfriend?’

‘Wonderful,’ Sarah said, almost embarrassed to sound so dreamy… _Almost_.

Sookie waggled her eyebrows, earning an eye roll from Sarah.

‘Has Jake seen your photos yet?’ Sookie asked, glancing at the phone sitting innocently between them, ‘he said he wanted to see them this morning.’

Sarah glanced at her phone as well. ‘I think so, but I haven’t actually checked my messages. I’m not quite ready to deal with them yet.’ She lifted her mug. ‘I’d like to try and get through most of this first.’  

‘Fair,’ Sookie said, taking a long sip from her own mug, ‘remind me again; what _does_ Jake know about you and Eric? I know you’ve talked about Eric with him.’

Sarah leant on the bench. ‘Well, he knows that we met outside Merlotte’s. He knows that Eric is a club owner from Shreveport, which Jake wasn’t entirely keen on initially. I also told him that Eric is the one who encouraged me to set up my art pages online and that he supports me in those endeavours, which Jake approves of wholeheartedly in his own words.’ She pursed her lips. ‘I’ve babbled about how sweet he is, and how kind, and that he’s got a great sense of humour. A lot. He does know a lot about Eric, I guess. I’ve just left a few… key things out. Like the fact that Eric was the one who pulled me out of my car after I crashed, that our relationship started a little unconventionally, that I was kidnapped a week later, and the obvious one…’

‘You never told him about that psycho from Fangtasia?’

‘I didn’t want him to worry!, Sarah said, glancing down, ‘besides, if he knew that I was kidnapped by a vampire, of course, I’d have to tell him I was saved by one! He’ll assume I was in danger _because_ of my relationship with Eric, not because that vampire was fucked up as a human and carried his crazy with him through the transition.’ She sighed heavily, trying to calm herself. ‘He’s protective, Sook. And I can’t blame him, not after all that we’ve been through, and all that happened to me in London.’

Sarah rubbed her finger around the edge of her mug, trying to keep her focus away from her phone, but her eyes darted back to it again, and she sighed deeper than before.  There was no point avoiding it any longer, she knew.  She would only grow more anxious.

She picked up her phone, flicking to the notification as she took another sip of her coffee.  The LED flashed insistently at her.  She opened up her text messages, her heart faltering as she saw the name at the top of the screen.  She opened his message and her heart skipped again.

Sookie reached across the bench, touching Sarah’s wrist to draw her gaze up.  She smiled warmly. ‘It’s okay, hun. He’ll be happy, you know that.’

‘I do, it’s just… anxiety. Can’t ignore it, meds or not,’ Sarah said, a half-hearted smile masking the worst of her worry.  She looked back down at the screen again, opening up the message.

_That’s a very modern and swanky house, sis. Can’t wait to see it for real when I finally get to visit._

She smiled, scrolling down to the next message.

_Wow, what a height difference! You said he was tall but I was thinking in proportion to you, sis, not a giant! What is he, 6’2”? You guys look great, lovely to see you smiling xx_

‘Well, he seems happy,’ Sarah said, her heart a little lighter in her chest.

‘Told you,’ Sookie said, smiling over her mug.

‘Yeah, you did,’ she admitted, placing her phone down in favour of her coffee, ‘but he still doesn’t know that Eric is a vampire. He almost looks like your typical boy next door in the photo – plain tee, blond hair, blue eyes – but he’s so not.’ She rubbed at her face, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. ‘I was thinking about it after we went to bed when Eric had fallen asleep, and I just can’t even imagine speaking the words… I don’t know how to, Sook. I still don’t know how.’ She stared into her mug, fighting the rawness of the emotions that churned in her gut. ‘I know Jake doesn’t hate vampires, and that he’s friends with Bill and Jessica, but we spent the early years of our life being told that vampires were just monsters from nightmares and movies, then before we could even finish grieving the police told us that, in light of their existence, vampires had killed our parents. That it was most likely someone already allowed in their house, someone we _knew_. But I trusted in my experiences because I know that what makes a person is who they are, not what they are, and because the only person who has ever hurt me is a human… but–’

‘Jake didn’t just lose his parents.’

Sarah nodded. ‘I never saw the scene, but I know that their death was painful. Violent. He still has nightmares… His whole life was turned upside down. It was too painful to stay so we had to move, so we lost our home and so many memories. And on top of it all, he lost his scholarship, his place at a prestigious arts university in Europe, his freedom. Most of his friends left him behind because he chose to become my legal guardian; he refused to let me fall into the foster system. Our inheritance is locked up in term deposits until Jake’s thirtieth birthday, so he got two jobs so that… so that I could finish high school. Deep down, he’s still angry about their death… and I… I understand it. And as much as I want to believe that he won’t let that anger cloud his vision, as he doesn’t with Bill and Jessica, he still sees me as his little sister, the sister who he cared for, who he has kept safe from the world that vilifies difference and…’

‘You’re still scared he won’t see past Eric’s fangs.’

Sarah scrubbed at her face, trying to hide her eyes as tears brimmed. ‘I’m scared that he’ll see only the ways Eric could hurt me.’

Sarah heard the chair squeak across the tiled floor, heard Sookie’s footsteps.  The telepath pulled Sarah into her arms. ‘Shh, hun, it’s going to be okay,’ she whispered, stroking Sarah’s hair down her back in a soothing gesture, ‘I know you’re scared, but that’s what I’m here for – to support you. Why don’t we call Jake tonight before I go to work? We can ease into it, okay?’

Sarah hugged Sookie tighter. ‘I can’t.’

‘Yes, you can. We’ll tell him together. He’s going to love Eric, I know it–’

Sarah pulled back, rubbing at her eye with the back of her hand. ‘No, I– I have to work too.’

‘But you’re off until Monday, aren’t you?’

Sarah shook her head. ‘Arlene’s kids are really sick. She and Terry have to stay home. Sam called me this morning to ask me to cover.’

‘Sarah, you should have said no.’

‘I couldn’t leave you to serve by yourself, Sook, not on a Saturday.’

Sookie pursed her lips. ‘I’m still going to give Sam a very stern look all night.’ She cupped Sarah’s cheeks. ‘Are you going to be okay? Saturday means Sam will be on the bar, you know that.’

Sarah managed a smile, even if she knew it was half-hearted at best. ‘I’ll be fine, Sook. Promise.’

Sookie stared into Sarah’s gaze, seeing right past her friend’s bravado. ‘No walls tonight. If you feel uncomfortable, I want to know, and I swear to God I will wallop him.’

‘I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m more worried about Eric walloping him. He’s not going to be happy with Sam when he wakes up and finds out I’ve gone into work.’

‘I’ll make sure Bill keeps him busy here. Tell him he can meet you when you finish.’

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, already feeling tension pulling at her muscles there. ‘That will make the night easier, knowing that he’ll be there when I finish.’ She sighed. ‘Sometimes I almost wish I’d taken Eric up on his offer and just moved straight in with him, but I knew I wasn’t ready to take that step, and I didn’t want to set up our relationship on a foundation of dependency.’ She leant into Sookie’s embrace. ‘This is all so exhausting. Maybe I didn’t take enough time off in the beginning… a part of me wishes I’d never gone back, even though I like working there, even though I needed the money. I just want to forget it ever happened but I’m not going to up-end my life again, not when I finally feel like I belong by being here.’

‘It’s hard now but it _will_ get better in time, and Eric, Bill, and I are there for you until then.’

‘I know, Sook, and I’m thankful for that. I don’t think Eric will ever forgive Sam, and to be honest, sometimes I wish I hadn’t either. Sometimes, I wish I’d waited, but what’s done is done.’

‘And whatever happens, happens. Just remember you don’t have to go through it alone,’ Sookie said, hearing Sarah’s internal agreement and thanks.  She gave Sarah a final squeeze before she sauntered over to the pantry.  It was mostly bare for now, but there were a few staples left from Sarah’s many visits over the months.  She glanced over her shoulder. ‘For now, I think we need to get your mind off it before it gets too overwhelming.’

‘You’re right, as always,’ Sarah said, arching an eyebrow at the telepath as Sookie moved to the fridge.

‘Well, I don’t know about always, but most of the time.’ She winked at Sarah as she found the eggs and the milk, holding them out for Sarah to see. ‘How about we make some pancakes and then do a little more unpacking? How does that sound?’ 

She grinned at Sarah, and Sarah couldn’t help but answer her smile.

‘Sounds like a plan.’

Sookie bustled about cooking while Sarah found the few suitable condiments she had in the house.  They sat down with their stacks, nibbling happily on their breakfast, gazing up at the beautiful sky above. 

‘I was thinking,’ Sookie said as she finished up her meal, ‘and hear me out here. I know you feel like you have to _tell_ Jake that Eric is a vampire, but I mean, what if you just… don’t?’

Sarah arched an eyebrow, and Sookie continued hastily. ‘I understand completely why you’re stressed about it. I’ve been in Jake’s head – literally – and I think that maybe if we don’t make a big deal out of it, he won’t either. He might work it out for himself eventually, but he’s also going to meet Eric in the future after being bombarded with cute photos and stories, see that he’s a vampire, and just shake his hand and thank him for making you so happy.’

‘Yeah, but–’

‘Just listen for a second,’ Sookie said before she could be overwhelmed by Sarah’s thoughts, holding up her fork to emphasise her words, ‘the only person who has ever, truly hurt you was human but Jake doesn’t have a problem with you dating Eric at the moment even though he thinks Eric is human. He just accepts that you’re happy. If you didn’t have to ‘come out’ about dating a human, you don’t have to ‘come out’ because you’re dating a vampire.’

Sarah pursed her lips.  She really didn’t have an argument for that.  As much as she wanted to rally against Sookie’s words, the telepath was right.  Again.  She wasn’t without her own… quirks, and Eric loved her and she loved him, fangs or no fangs.  That was all that mattered to her, and that was all that should matter to Jake. 

* * *

Sarah took a steadying breath as she approached the front door with Sookie.  Her heart hammered in her chest but she was reassured by the warmth of Sookie’s aura beside her. They entered side by side, and Sarah pulled on her brightest smile as Tara perked up behind the bar.  It was quiet inside, being only a quarter to four.

‘What you doin’ here girl? You ain’t due back ‘til Monday!’ Tara said, waving her tea towel emphatically as if to shoo Sarah back out of the bar, ‘I thought you’d still be unpackin’ for days.’

‘Oh, I will be but Sam called. Arlene’s kids are sick so she and Terry won’t be in tonight. I’m covering,’ Sarah said, both her and Sookie leaning on the bar opposite Tara, ‘I thought he would have told you?’

Tara clicked her tongue, eyes darting sideways towards the back. ‘First I’ve heard of it,’ she said.  She dropped her tea towel on the counter behind the bar, heading to the kitchen window. ‘Hey Terry, are the kids sick?’

Sarah felt her stomach drop, and she glanced at Sookie.  Sookie squeezed her hand on the bar, acknowledging the whir of thoughts that churned in Sarah’s mind as Terry popped his head through the cut out from the kitchen.

‘Not that I know of. Why?’ he asked before his eyes widened, a hint of panic seeping into his gaze. ‘Did Arlene call? Is she okay?’

‘As far as I know,’ Tara said, glancing back, ‘Sam told Sarah the kids were sick, and that neither you nor Arlene would be in tonight.’

Terry’s brow furrowed, gaze darting between the three women. ‘That's… weird.’

‘Is Sam in his office?’ Sarah asked, fighting the churning in her gut, her rising anger leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

‘Far as I know,’ Terry said. 

Lafayette’s head appeared behind Terry’s, curiosity written on his face, but Sarah’s focus was elsewhere as her nails bit into her palms.  She turned sharply, storming along the bar, Sookie on her heels.

* * *

Tara, Terry, and Lafayette glanced at each other as Sarah and Sookie disappeared around the corner.

‘Somethin’s goin’ on that has Sarah upset,’ Tara said, leaning on the lip of the wall cut-out.

‘Somethin’s been going on for a while, I think,’ Lafayette said before he turned back to the stove, shaking his head.

‘What though?’ Terry asked.

‘Dunno, but I don’t think it’s a good thing,’ Tara said, eyes still focused down the hall, ‘neither Sarah or Sookie have told me anything, and they normally tell me everything.’  

‘Must be something really personal then,’ Terry offered.  He looked away, almost guiltily from the hall, seeming to regret their prying. ‘I’m sure they’ll tell us if they want to.’

‘Mmm hm,’ Tara muttered, returning to the bar as muffled shouting carried down the hall.  

* * *

Sam looked up from his desk as the door to his office flung open, his eyes wide as Sarah and Sookie marched in, a chill blanketing his office, Sarah’s anger dispelling the muggy warmth of the late afternoon.  She hadn’t noticed it yet but she grew stronger every week, her power blossoming rapidly now that she was working to master it.

He cleared his throat, straightening a few papers before he stood up. ‘Sarah, Sookie, you’re early,’ he said, fidgeting with the loop on his jeans, ‘what’s up?’

‘You lied,’ Sarah said, voice even despite the chill in her gaze.

‘Sorry?’ he asked, glancing at the door, raising Sarah’s ire further.  He’d called her in on a lie, and now he couldn’t even show her the courtesy of paying attention.

‘You called me in because Arlene’s kids are sick with gastro, so she and Terry had to stay home. That was your exact reason.’ She dropped her bag down on the desk with a heavy thud, leaning closer. ‘So, explain why Terry is out in the kitchen right now and hasn’t heard anything about it?’

Sam pursed his lips, eyes closing, face twisted with guilt.

Sarah went to speak, but Sookie caught her hand.  She glanced at the telepath, who gave a subtle nod: _I’ve got this, hun. Take a breath._

Sookie snapped her gaze to the shifter. ‘Sam, you’re singing jingles in your head to keep me out,’ Sookie said bluntly, her sweet southern drawl sharp as it rolled off her tongue in anger, ‘start explaining yourself or I’ll start digging deeper.’

Sam flinched at the menace within her words.  He hadn’t forgotten the hour-long reprimanding he’d endured from Sookie the day after misguided intentions had led him to trick Sarah into taking him into her home as a kitten, nor would he.  Her tirade was justifiable, he admitted, and he deserved much more.  He suspected if he wasn’t careful now, he’d face not only Sookie’s wrath but Sarah’s too.

Sam sighed. ‘Okay, I admit that I lied,’ he said, holding up his hands in defeat, ‘but I did have a reason.’

‘If this is part of your attempt to repair our friendship, you’re doing a shit job of it Sam,’ Sarah whispered. 

‘That wasn’t the best way to put it,’ Sam admitted, back tracking quickly, ‘I mean, I had a good cause.’

His eyes darted away again.  Sarah resisted the urge to snap her fingers for his attention, teeth clenched as she fought against her anger.  She’d wasted enough time being angry.

She took a steadying breath, burying her emotions deep inside her before she unzipped her bag, digging inside. ‘You know what, Sam,’ she said as she pulled her apron out, throwing it on the desk beside her, ‘I was going to wait until I started earning more for my art, but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep pretending I’m okay being here,’ she continued, dropping her work shirt down next, ‘I’ve had enough.’

‘Sarah, wait…’

He reached for her and Sarah snatched up her bag, stepping back, face tight.  Even though he hadn’t meant the gesture to be intimidating, he knew by the bite in the air that she’d perceived it as such.  He glanced down, his breath fogging before his eyes as the temperature dropped dramatically.  When he met Sarah’s gaze, he was surprised to see her normally golden irises had turned a frosty blue.

‘Try to touch me again, and you’ll lose your hands,’ Sarah hissed, and for a moment Sam felt his hands grow warm as if she would ignite him with a simple thought.

Sookie put her arm around Sarah, turning her away, intending on leading her back out to the bar to calm down, but before they could reach the door it swung wide, a smiling face greeting them.

‘Surprise,’ Sam said behind them, a little half-heartedly, ‘Terry was supposed to come in later…’ 

Sarah stared, dumbstruck to see her brother – who, as far as she had known, was still in New York – standing in the doorway to Sam’s office.  He rubbed at his arms, feeling the chill in the air, though he had no idea it emanated from Sarah.

‘Jake,’ she said, feeling a smile break on her face.  She broke away from Sookie, falling into his arms.  He squeezed her tight, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

‘I missed you, sis,’ he whispered against her hair.

She pulled back just enough to see his face. ‘I thought– don’t you have a show?’

‘It’s been postponed. Some of the scenery fell down on Thursday, hurt two of the leads and took out half the back-up, so they’ve halted the production for at least two weeks.’ He grinned. ‘I thought I’d take the opportunity to come visit my little sis and surprise you.’ He nodded to Sam. ‘Sam was going to hide me in here until a little later, but we organised it on the fly. Guess it didn’t quite go to plan.’

Sarah was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that her brother was standing right in front of her. ‘When did you get here?’

‘We only just got back from the airport about an hour ago.’

‘Where are you staying?’

‘I’ll stay with Sam’s for the weekend, then go to Jason’s. I know you have heaps of unpacking to do still, so I won’t get in your way. But I’ll spend every day with you if you can put up with me, starting with the rest of today.’  

She glanced back at Sam, who rubbed the back of his neck. ‘You still have the night off. Arlene will be here soon.’

Sarah cleared his throat. ‘I… thanks, Sam.’

A tentative smile curled his lips. ‘Go,’ he said, tipping his head sideways towards the door, ‘dinner and drinks for both of you tonight, anything you want; it’s on me.’  

Sookie gave Sarah a shove towards the door. ‘I’ll put my gear away,’ she said, flashing a winning smile, ‘I’ll come grab your orders in a sec.’

She shooed Sarah and Jake out the door, closing it gently behind them.  She leant on the door for a second, listening to their fading footsteps and chatter before she turned around to face Sam, his smile faltering the moment Sookie levelled her gaze at him.

‘What are you doing, Sam?’

Sam rubbed the back of his neck again, looking anywhere but into her eyes. ‘Jake called me last night to see if I could pick him up so I just thought it might be a nice surprise if–’

‘Sam,’ Sookie said, stepping closer to his desk, ‘you know what I mean.’

The shifter slumped back into his chair, flicking a pen absentmindedly. ‘I don’t know, Sook. I don’t know how else I can say I’m sorry and this… this distance is killing me.’

Sookie’s jaw locked, eyes closing for a moment as she tried to steel herself.  She let out a shaky breath before she said, ‘don’t you dare, Sam Merlotte, don’t you dare try and tell me this is hard for you. I have tried to be the middle ground in this, to see your good intentions even if they were warped and wrong, even though I want to slap you so hard your head spins, and Sarah has respected that because she knows that we’ve been friends for a long time but you will not get sympathy from me; you are in this situation because you put yourself there.’

‘I know, Sookie–’

‘And yet you still don’t get it.’ She shook her head, a sharp movement as she tried to shake off her disbelief that she was having to say this. ‘You knew what you were doing when you tricked your way into her house, Sam. You violated her trust and her privacy because you decided it was your right to do so. You tried to control her – her decisions, her actions, her emotions – because you were jealous, even though you know what she went through with David. You can’t just apologise and hope she’ll become a forgiveness vending machine which you put niceness tokens in and get rewarded with her friendship again. You have to earn her trust back, and if that takes three years then you just have to live with it, and if she never trusts you again, then you have to live with that too.’

* * *

Sarah settled into a booth, her heart hammering in her chest as Jake sat down opposite, a grin plastered on his face.  He leant on his elbows, smile as boyish as when he was twelve, though on an older face.

‘You really had no idea I was coming, did you?’ he asked, clearly pleased with himself for the plan he’d concocted with Sam, even if it hadn’t quite panned out as he’d hoped.

‘No,’ she said, chuckling, ‘how could I? There was nothing in your texts, and you didn’t call.’

His smile faltered a little at her soft tone. ‘You’re not happy to see me?’

‘Of course I am, bro,’ she said, reaching across the table to swat his arm, ‘I’m just surprised. I was ready to spend the rest of the night working, not hanging out with you!’

‘Didn’t look like it. It looked kind of like you were quitting.’ He dipped his head, trying to catch Sarah’s gaze when she avoided him. ‘Were you quitting?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why? I thought you like working at Merlotte’s?’

Sarah finally looked up. ‘A lot has happened in the last few months, Jake, a lot that it didn’t seem right talking about over the phone. Unfortunately, it has to do with Sam.’

‘I remember you telling me he confessed his love to you a while back, just after you and Eric started dating. Was it that?’

‘It’s a little more… complicated than that,’ Sarah said, glancing around.  It was still quiet in the bar, only a handful of other patrons scattered throughout the chairs and tables.  Still, she leant closer, filling him in briefly on the details in hushed whispers, being as succinct as possible, and admittedly leaving out a few details.  At the end of it, Jake had paled significantly.  He leant on his head on his hands, his fists balled up tightly beneath his chin.  She sat quietly for a moment, giving him time to process her words, and he was so still that when he moved to scrub his hands over his face she almost startled.

‘This happened just after I left?’

‘Yeah,’ she said, voice barely a whisper.

‘And Eric kicked him out?’

‘Well, I kicked him out. But Eric was ready to kill him. Figuratively speaking.’ _Literally speaking_.

‘I would have been too.’

She glanced down. ‘I was so angry. I still am. Eric, Sookie, and Bill have been supportive throughout. I knew if I told you you’d run back here and potentially lose the work you might have secured.’

‘You’re right, I would have,’ he admitted with a sigh, ‘and I’m upset you didn’t tell me but I’m glad you weren’t alone.’

A small smile twitched on Eric’s lips. ‘Eric was… amazing. I don’t think I could have handled it without him, or Sookie. I know it was hard for her. Sam is her friend after all.’

‘Sam’s my friend too. I still want to wallop him,’ Jake muttered, glancing sideways towards the back, ‘I understand why he was so enthusiastic when I called last night. I guess he thought he could use it as brownie points to get back in your good book.’

‘Well, I appreciate the sentiment behind it. I really do, but I can’t forget what happened that easily. I need time. I think I’ll focus on my art. Eric has some contacts that he offered to hook me up with a while ago, but I wanted to have a go at it myself first.’

‘Well you said you’re gathering up some good followers, and you’re getting some income from your pages now, right?

‘Yeah, not enough to keep me going though, even without rent costs. I’m going to ask him to get in touch with some people, see if I can get a small gallery showing if I’m good enough–’

‘You are Sarah. Your work is beautiful; it’s about time the world saw it.’ He reached out, covering her hand with his. ‘I’m glad Eric is supporting you. I can’t wait to meet him.’ 

She hid her grimace behind a smile. ‘He’ll be excited to finally meet you too.’

‘I know he’ll be stuck at the club tonight, and that you have a girl’s night with Sookie tomorrow, but how about we do lunch tomorrow?’

Sarah danced around the suggestion. ‘That sounds great, but I’d love for you to see the house in person while you’re here. How about you spend tomorrow with Jason before he gets stuck at work all week? You could see if Hoyt is free too – I’m sure he’d love to catch up with you while you’re here – and then you come over for dinner on Monday? I should be all unpacked by then so I can show you my art studio. I’ll invite Sookie and Bill over too for a big catch up and make dad’s Bolognese.’

Jake grinned. ‘Yeah, that sounds awesome.’ He leant on his hand, more relaxed now. ‘I’ve missed you, sis.’

‘I’ve missed you too,’ she said, smiling, a little brighter than before. 

She glanced up when she saw a flash of white and gold sweep past her.  Sookie hurried behind the bar, tying her apron before she swept her hair back into a pony tail.  She forced a smile on her lips as she approached Sarah and Jake’s table but she wasn’t fast enough – Sarah caught the lingering anger in her gaze.  Clearly, she’d had a few things to say to Sam after Sarah and Jake left the room.

‘What can I get y’all tonight?’ she asked, flashing a vibrant smile, ‘remember, it’s on Sam.’

Sarah and Jake ordered their regular meals and drinks, and a serve each of dessert for later.  Sookie hurried off to the window with their order, pony tail swinging.  For a moment, Sarah watched her.  She could see the tension in her best friend’s shoulders, saw her tense up when Sam walked past to go to the bar. 

‘She’s not happy,’ Sarah whispered, turning her gaze back to Jake.

‘She cares about you.’

Sarah smiled, settling back into the booth seat. ‘I’m lucky to have a friend like her. Someone who understands what it’s like to be different, who looks out for me when I struggle to.’ She glanced around again before placing her hand on the table, one finger igniting in a flash of flame that disappeared in a blink, Jake’s eyebrows almost flying off his forehead. ‘I control it now.’

Jake reached out, covering her hand again. ‘Hey, not in here,’ he whispered, eyes darting, though he did smile, ‘show me Monday, okay?’

She chuckled. ‘Okay.’

‘Scary as it I still find it, I’m proud of you, sis. I know coming to Bon Temps was hard, but–’

‘It was,’ she agreed, unable to mask her smile, ‘I’m glad we did it, Jake.’

They chatted away happily, and as Jake began to regale her with the tale of the collapsing set Sarah’s heart rate slowly settled.  In a few hours, Eric would arrive, and she’d introduce him to Jake just like she’d introduce any other man.  Until then, she just wanted to enjoy her brother’s company, to laugh, joke, and tease like no time had passed at all.


	18. First Meetings

Eric’s eyes snapped open the moment he gained consciousness, his body distinctly aware of the lack of warmth beside him, the complete silence in the room.  He’d given Sarah a key three weeks into their blossoming relationship, allowing her to sneak in shortly before sunset.  He’d grown used to waking to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat, to the warmth of her supple skin against his.  He’d expected to wake to it this evening, their first together in the house, in _their_ house.

He rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows.  It was quiet, no sounds marking a human presence when he strained his ears.  The security blinds were still down, the room dark save for the soft glow of a few small sensor lights that he’d had installed after Sarah almost knocked herself out cold walking into the doorway to the bathroom insisting she could find her way in the pitch black. 

He glanced to his side, finding the pillow beside his empty of her chocolate curls and radiant smile.  In her place lay a note, one he suspected the contents of before he even picked it up.

* * *

_I’m sorry I won’t be there when you wake up, especially on our first full day of cohabitation. Arelene’s kids are sick so I’m covering her shift tonight. I wasn’t too keen on it but I’m not going to leave Sookie to wait all the tables by herself, and I couldn’t turn down the small mountain of tips I’ll get towards my next car payment. We’ll drop the truck off on our way to work – enjoy a boys’ night with Bill and bring him with you to meet us at Merlotte’s. Sookie and I should both finish around 11.30 pm even if it’s busy._

_Love Sarah xx_

* * *

Eric frowned at the note, jaw tight as he stared at the page.  His first reaction was to crumple it and throw it across the room, but he stilled his hand; his anger wasn’t directed at Sarah.  It was her nature to help people in need, and he wasn’t surprised or upset with her for being the big-hearted women he’d fallen in love with.  No, the only thing he wanted to crush was Sam’s neck for continually taking advantage of that good nature.

He closed his eyes, focusing on their blood connection.  Despite a hint of nerves – common on Saturdays, especially during the dinner rush which would be in full swing – happiness radiated from Sarah.  

 _No need to rush over_ , he thought, fighting the instinctual desire to ignore his logic, _she’s okay_.

He glanced around the room, eyes falling on the clock.  The sun hadn’t quite sunk below the horizon, the blinds still locked tight over the windows to their bedroom, but it wasn’t long now before darkness would fall.

He placed the note back down on the pillow, rising from the bed, stretching as he strolled to the bathroom.  He showered and cleaned up, setting his hair, a smile on his lips as he recalled the sweet way she called him handsome whenever he swept it back. 

Filled with an image of Sarah’s bright smile and the warmth of her happiness radiating to him, even across the miles between Shreveport and Bon Temps, he moved on to the wardrobe.  He stepped through the doorway, almost tripping over a box when he tried to go to the right out of habit, forgetting that he’d shuffled the last of his shirts out from that side only days before.  He shook his head, smirking as he stepped around it to reach his clothes. 

 _Figures that she unpacks her books first_.

Eric pulled on a plain black t-shirt and a fitted pair of jeans, then ran his fingers through his hair to reset the strands in their place.  He felt calmer as he left the bedroom, calm enough at least to keep himself from flying to Merlotte’s the moment the sun set.  

He strolled down the hall, the smell of pancakes and sweet syrup lingering in the air from Sarah and Sookie’s breakfast hours before.  He entered the kitchen just as the screens above began to whir, the sky they revealed a blur of blue and purple hues in the dying sunlight, stars beginning to sparkle in the new night.

He paused at the kitchen bench, picking up the note filled with her neat script.  He didn’t glance up when Bill entered the room, too busy scanning the contents of the shopping list.  It was long and detailed, but he wasn’t surprised; before Sarah, he’d lacked even some of the most basic cooking supplies.  This was her house now, and she loved to cook.  He’d make sure she had all the tools and ingredients to make the most of the modern kitchen which had seen so little love over the years he’d owned it until Sarah arrived in his life.

‘It appears our girls have left us,’ Bill said, leaning on the bench.  He was also freshly showered and groomed, ever the southern gentleman. ‘I thought Sarah was off until Monday?’

‘She was but Arlene’s kids are sick,’ Eric said, folding the shopping list and tucking it into his pocket. He grinned. ‘I now have an opportunity to pay for her groceries, and there’s nothing she can do to stop me.’

‘She’ll be grumpy with you later, you know that right?’

Eric chuckled. ‘Yes. As much as I am proud of her for her fierce independence and can understand her reasoning for insisting that she pay for all the groceries because she’s the only one that eats them, it doesn’t mean I don’t want to help.’ He collected his keys from the end of the bench. ‘Worrying about her finances always sets off her anxiety, so no matter how frustrated she may be with me initially, this will ease her mind for another fortnight. I can cope with five minutes of glaring for her peace of mind, especially when we could live comfortably for the rest of her mortal life many times over on my spending account alone, without factoring in my savings.’

‘The benefits of long-term deposits,’ Bill mused. 

‘Over hundreds of years,’ Eric added, directing Bill to follow him out.  Bill chuckled as he followed the older vampire.  Although Eric had never told him an exact figure, he knew the number of zeros attached to the end of his many accounts would boggle the minds of most humans.

They settled into Eric’s Challenger, the engine purring to life.  Eric eased the car back, the heavy iron gates swung wide, gravel crunching under the tyres as he rolled out onto the street. 

‘What’s on our list then?’ Bill asked.

‘Just about everything a girl could need,’ Eric said as they sped through the streets, ‘apart from a few staples, she’s basically starting from scratch food wise, so it’s a long list.’

‘We’re not just doing this as a distraction, are we?’

Eric glanced at Bill. ‘A distraction?’

‘Last time Sam called Sarah into work you looked like you were going to rip him apart.’

Eric stifled the tick in his jaw. ‘To be honest, the thought did cross my mind,’ he admitted, ‘but I haven’t felt anything from her tonight except happiness and a hint of nerves from the dinner rush, so he gets to stay in one piece–’ his jaw tightened– ‘for now.’ 

‘Sookie is still mad as hell at him,’ Bill said, unsurprised to see Eric’s grip tighten dangerously on the steering wheel, ‘I haven’t ever seen her as angry at him as when she came home after that lunch date. I thought she might start lighting fires like Sarah.’

Eric guided the Challenger into a park out the front of the shopping centre. ‘Sarah still has nightmares,’ Eric said, pausing as he locked the car, his gaze down, ‘she doesn’t like to talk about it, but I know she still has them.’

Bill couldn’t find a response to the words, or to the expression that fell over Eric’s face.  To see his friend, such an old, normally stoic vampire wear a churning mixture of restrained anger, frustration, and hopelessness was painful enough, and it hurt all the more to know that Sarah – the sweet, loving woman who had walked into Sookie’s and his life so suddenly, yet so heart-warmingly – was still suffering from her friend’s betrayal months later.  They wandered into the shopping centre, minds still churning from the difficult subject.

‘I have a favour to ask you,’ Eric said finally as they made their way along the brightly lit walkways, passing shop-front after shop-front as they neared the supermarket, ‘Sarah’s birthday is coming up soon. I wanted to do something special for it, and to celebrate her moving in.’

Bill glanced sideways at Eric, catching the unbidden smile that lit his lips. ‘What did you have in mind?’

‘A few things, some of it already arranged,’ Eric hedged with a shrug, ‘and with a bit of help from you tomorrow while the girls have their girls night at yours and Sookie’s, it can all come together in time for her to come home to on Monday afternoon.’

‘I’ll help. I’m going to get banished from the house for most of the night anyway. You going to let me in on this big secret?’

‘Tomorrow. I have to make a call to confirm it first,’ he said, chuckling with Bill as he grabbed a trolley. 

They moved through the aisles, filling the cart from the list as they went.  It was almost surreal to do such ‘normal’ things like grocery shopping after so many centuries on the borders of humanity, yet he’d had no reservations adapting to Sarah’s needs just as she had so beautifully adapted to life with a vampire boyfriend.  Bill’s friendship had been invaluable in that respect, and with his help, he’d spent the last month making modifications to his home to integrate their lives.

They dawdled as they walked the aisles, pausing every so often to grab this item and that, debating brands, and checking off the list, knowing that every moment they spent in the shopping centre was another moment closer to Sarah and Sookie’s knock off time.  Eventually, they collected the final items and wandered up to the checkouts, chatting as they unloaded the trolley.

‘How are you sirs tonight,’ the attendant asked, flashing a grin as he glanced between the two vampires.

‘Well,’ Eric replied, still focused on the items he pulled from the cart, ticking off a mental list to reassure himself that he’d collected everything Sarah needed.

‘Had a busy day?’ the man – Ted, his badge said – asked conversationally.

‘Not particularly. I’ve been asleep,’ Eric said, offering a toothy grin as he placed the final item on the conveyor belt.

‘Ahh, you’ll are vampires,’ Ted said with a nod as he scanned through the shopping, ‘this is an awful lot of groceries. I didn’t think y’all ate or drank anything but blood.’

‘My diet is a little limited for my girlfriend.’ 

Ted chuckled, holding up a packet of pads. ‘Bet it ain’t that limited,’ he said, smirking at himself before he scanned the box and threw it into a bag, ‘surprised you’d let her use feminine hygiene products. Thought y’all liked that monthly flow, ‘specially from a virgin.’

‘I’m not sure where you’re getting your information from, but we’d sure appreciate it if you stopped making assumptions like that,’ Bill said, honeyed accent belying the bite in his tone, ‘it’s quite rude.’

‘Calm down, calm down,’ Ted said with a shake of his head, continuing his packing, ‘y’all the ones buying pads. The way you acting makes it sound like y’all the ones who need to use them.’  

Eric stifled a growl in his throat. ‘You think it’s funny that I’m buying pads?’

Ted shrugged, meeting Eric’s gaze, apparently oblivious to the murderous edge in the icy blue. ‘A little. Why buy ‘em if you don’t need ‘em yourself, ya know?’

Eric chuckled menacingly. ‘I’m buying them for my girlfriend, just like I’m buying these groceries for her, which means that we’re intimate. It means that we’re both comfortable with the fact that I’m buying even her pads, her most intimate possessions.’ He shrugged. ‘I’m not embarrassed by it because I get to enjoy her love and affection _every day_.’

Bill smirked at the crestfallen look on Ted’s face as Eric’s words sank in, albeit slowly. ‘I guess the boy would have to know what it’s like to be intimate with a woman to realise that, wouldn’t he Eric?’

Ted cleared his throat, eyes downcast as he continued to scan and pack.  He spoke nary a word except to thank Eric and Bill for the custom, the two vampires grinning and laughing as they sauntered out of the store.

* * *

Sarah’s heartbeat had long settled, her anxiety calmer with every moment she spent with her brother.  She’d thankfully managed to steer him away from any more questions about the Sam fiasco, still unwilling to reveal a few of the more unsettling details.  As angry as she was with Sam, she wasn’t about to destroy one of the closest friendships Jake had enjoyed in almost a decade, not when he’d lost so much already in life, not when he’d fought so hard to get it all back.  She led the conversation to his time in New York, to the adventures he’d had so far.  He told the story of the collapsing set over dinner and then moved on to other theatre antics, even dishing the dirt on some flirting between him and a fellow chorus singer, Rebecca. Sarah had encouraged him to ask her out when he returned home.  He’d hidden behind his drink at the suggestion, brushing off the suggestion, but his glowing red ears gave him away.  

She’d filled him in steadily on her relationship with Eric over the months, but face-to-face she could finally give him more details, telling him about their dates, how Eric had asked her to move in, and how that was the most nervous she had ever seen him.  They dissolved into giggles readily, almost drunk on each other’s company after so many months apart, the most in their lives, really.  Sarah delighted in her brother’s company; they’d always been close, even before their parent’s untimely deaths, but their bond had only grown stronger over the years.  They were still exchanging stories as the patronage in the bar and grill thinned, only a handful remaining scattered around the tables and booths. 

They moved up to the bar when Tara waved them over, obviously bored of polishing glasses and wiping down the spotless bar after her serving duties had thinned for the last half hour of the night. Even now, the last patrons were preparing to leave, their bills paid and their chairs scuffing along the floor. 

Tara threw her tea towel over her shoulder, hand on her hip as Sarah and Joke approached. ‘It’s good to see you, Jake,’ she said, though her gaze narrowed a fraction, ‘you could’a let us know you were comin’ this way.’

‘That would have ruined the surprise,’ Jake said, nudging Sarah’s side as they settled onto the stools.

Tara smiled, reaching to pat his arm. ‘Well, I ‘spose I can forgive you,’ she said, ‘you guys want another drink? Beer?’

‘Yes please,’ Jake said.

‘Just some water for me. I can feel that last bottle going to my head a little,’ Sarah said, elbowing her brother back when he whispered ‘light-weight’ beside her.

Tara chuckled, bottle issuing a hiss as she popped off the top.  She placed it before Jake, finding a glass for Sarah. ‘How long you staying?’

‘Just a few days. The directors want us to be back on Wednesday. The cast and crew injured on the set were all cleared, bar one chorus member who has a fractured arm from what I heard, but a few people were pretty sore and bruised so everyone was given the week to rest and to give the set makers time to do repairs.’

‘I kinda heard a little about what happened from Sookie, but, like, a set fell down?’ she asked, leaning on the other side of the bar.  She glanced around, making sure there were no more customers before she settled in for the conversation.

‘Yep, a whole backing wall broke free and just dropped straight forward. They had to shut up the whole theatre while they investigated.’

‘Really?’

Jake nodded. ‘It was no one’s fault; a pulley gave way suddenly. The maintenance crew checked through all the set mechanisms last week the day before we started full rehearsals and everything was working perfectly. It was just one too many set changes, apparently.’

‘Pretty lucky the worst injury was a broken arm,’ Sookie said as she half-skipped around the bar, turning the sign to closed before she sauntered over and hopped up on the stool beside Sarah.  She rested her elbows on the bar. ‘Throw us a glass of water Tara, I’m parched.’

‘Arlene gone home?’

‘She headed out the back way about half an hour ago when Terry and Lafayette finished cleaning up in the kitchen,’ Sookie said, taking the glass Tara offered.  She took a few sips. ‘Sam said we can head off when we’re ready.’

‘Where is Sam anyway? He’s been hidin’ in his office all night. I could’a used his help on the bar through the rush.’

‘He had a lot of paperwork to do. End of month stuff,’ Sookie said as she finished off the glass.  Technically, it wasn’t a lie – Sam had been bogged down in paperwork all night – but he’d also heeded Sookie’s suggestion that he stay out of Sarah’s sight and let her enjoy her time with her brother, and to let her calm down after the rollercoaster of emotions she’d experienced already this evening.

‘Ah well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt,’ Tara muttered, glancing over her shoulder before she poured herself a shot.  She grimaced at the strength of the vodka.

Jake held out his hand for a shot glass, eager to join her for the next one.  Sarah chuckled, rolling her eyes at the pair as she pulled out her phone.  Eric and Bill would arrive soon, and she thought it only fair that he was warned that he was about to meet her brother.

 _We’re finished. Heads up: Jake is here_.

 _As in at Merlotte’s?_ Eric replied only moments later.

_Yep. Long story, I’ll explain when we get home. Get ready to meet the big bro._

_I’m as ready as I can be._

Sarah tucked her phone back into her bag, turning in her chair, a smile blooming on her lips as Eric and Bill strolled through the door.  Eric threw her a wicked smirk, but when a matching pair of amber eyes turned to face him as well, he quickly switched to a dazzling smile.

Sarah felt the urge to cross her fingers and toes, her heart kicking into high gear again, beating faster with Eric’s every approaching step. 

‘Jake Knight, what a surprise,’ Bill said, holding out his hand.  He chuckled as they shook hands and embraced for a moment, and Sookie grabbed her hand, squeezing tight, a show of silent support.

 _Everything will be fine_ , Sarah reminded herself, the four words floating around her head like a mantra as she slid off her stool, allowing Eric to sweep her into his arms, his smile brightening.  He pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucking her tight into his embrace.

‘When did he get here?’ he whispered, lips brushing softly against the shell of her ear.

‘This afternoon,’ she replied, ‘ready?’

He chuckled. ‘I don’t much have a choice, do I?’

Eric pulled back, drawing Sarah against his side.  Jake and Bill broke apart, both grinning as they turned to the group. 

‘Jake, this is Eric,’ Sarah said, ‘Eric, my brother Jake.’

Eric extended his hand, flashing another dazzling smile. ‘It’s nice to finally meet you,’ he said, voice warm and humble, ‘Sarah practically glows when she speaks of you.’

‘Now that’s got to be a lie,’ Jake laughed, accepting the hand Eric offered.  The two men paused for a moment, assessing the other’s grip.  Eric stilled his hand against the firm clench, unsurprised that Jake would challenge him in this way.  After a moment more, Jake seemed satisfied enough and released his grip, offering Eric another smile.  Eric took the moment to assess Jake, seeing him for the first time in person.  He stood taller than Sarah, broad in the shoulders and bearing a dancer’s toned build, but he had the same chocolate brown hair and bright amber eyes, the same warm smile.

‘It’s good to finally meet you,’ Jake said, ‘Sarah’s hardly been able to talk about anything else since you met.’

Eric glanced sideways, catching the blush that lit Sarah’s cheeks. ‘Good things, I hope,’ he said, pulling her tighter against his side.

‘Many,’ Jake said, leaning against the bar.

‘I was thinking we could do dinner on Monday,’ Sarah said, ‘have Sookie and Bill over too so we can all catch up, and so Jake can see the house.’

‘Ah, you’ll have your art room set up by then,’ Eric said, smiling at her knowingly, ‘I think it’s a great idea. It’s a good thing we went to the grocery store earlier.’

Sarah’s eyes narrowed, but she couldn’t hide the smile that crossed her lips.  He’d get an earful when they got home, he sensed, but he was safe for now, her focus on the excitement of her brother’s surprise visit.

‘Sounds like we’re all set then,’ Sookie said, patting Jake’s arm fondly, ‘we’ll pick you up from Jason’s about seven thirty on Monday.’ She turned to Sarah. ‘And I’ll see you tomorrow night, won’t I?’

Sarah clutched at her chest melodramatically. ‘You think I’d flake out on you? On girls night?’

Sookie laughed, pulling Sarah into a final hug.  She squeezed tight, reassuring as she whispered, ‘told you it’d be fine.’

‘Thanks, Sook.’

Sookie and Bill left with a final smile, heading out the door hand in hand.

‘Guess it’s time to lock up. You guys want anythin’ before I do the final pack up?’ Tara asked, tidying up the bottles and glasses from the bar.

‘No thanks, Tara, we’ll get out of your hair,’ Sarah said, ‘thanks for taking care of us tonight.’

‘Anytime,’ she said, moving back from the bar to finish packing up.  She glanced sideways. ‘Oh, look who finally came out here to help me.’

Eric kept his hold on Sarah’s waist, rubbing her hip gently as her anxiety skyrocketed.  Sam paused at the edge of the bar, eyes locking with Sarah’s.  She gripped Eric tighter, nails biting into his back as she tried to steady herself.  She’d hoped she wouldn’t see him again tonight but deep down she knew it had been in vain.  Eric grew cold against her side and Sam glanced away, turning his attention to Tara to avoid Eric’s icy gaze.  Hostility rolled off Eric in waves that Sarah felt like a frigid breeze, though he maintained his calm demeanour.

Sarah forced herself to pull away from Eric, dragging a smile onto her lips. ‘I’m sure you and Sam want to catch up too, Jake. I’ll see you on Monday, okay?’

‘I promise I won’t let Jason get me into too much trouble,’ he said with a wink, pulling her into a hug, ‘night sis.’

Sarah squeezed tight, reluctant to let go. ‘Night, bro.’  

When she stepped back Eric laced his fingers with hers, giving her a gentle tug to turn.  She glanced back over her shoulder, giving Jake a little wave, her confidence buoying at the smile Jake gave her in return.  

_Everything is fine._

* * *

Tara wasted no time to flee from the end of her shift once Sam gave her the all clear, leaving only the two men in the bar.  Jake watched as Sam locked the front door and shut down the external lights and signs of Merlotte’s Bar and Grill.

Sam leant on the bar, scrubbing his hands over his face to wipe off the day, his shoulders slouched and weary.  Jake knew what weighed on him, had heard the story from Sarah, Sookie, and Bill, yet he still struggled to believe it. Still, he couldn’t deny the tension that had filled the bar the moment Sam had appeared.

‘You feel like another beer?’ Sam asked finally, pushing back from the bar to walk back behind it.

‘Why not,’ Jake said, settling back onto his stool.  They stood in silence through the first through few sips and gulps of the dry ale before he finally said, ‘I know what happened between you and Sarah.’

Sam sighed, setting his beer down.  He leant closer. ‘I figured she might have said something to you.’

‘A few things, yeah,’ Jake said, nodding as snippets of conversation floated through his head, ‘I didn’t want to say anything earlier. I guess I was just hoping that everything was okay by now.’

‘You and me both.’

Jake watched as Sam leant on his hand, absently picking at the label on the bottle beside him. ‘You’re my friend. I can’t say I’m not angry, and I can’t say I condone what you did, but I do appreciate that you’ve been doing all you can to look out for my sister.’ He placed the beer aside, meeting Sam’s gaze. ‘I have to know though… why, Sam? Why would you cross that line?’

‘I keep asking myself that,’ Sam admitted quietly, voice so soft that even the hum of the fridge behind him almost drowned him out, ‘I told myself I was worried about her, that I didn’t trust Eric, that my instincts wanted me to protect her from him, but I don’t know. _Was_ I just jealous? I mean, I made so many assumptions about Eric, about their relationship, and they’ve all been wrong. The more I think about it now, knowing that I hurt her because of those assumptions… the worse it– the worse _I_ look. I knew what I was doing when I turned into that cat. I knew the moment she saw me she didn’t suspect a thing, and yet I just told myself I was doing it to protect her. I keep thinking about the what ifs. What if I told her how I felt sooner? What if I…’ He sighed, rubbing his eyes again. ‘Hell, I don’t even know anymore.’

Jake’s tongue itched with questions, his mind scrambling to understand what could possibly make Sam, a shifter, fear for his sister’s safety with Eric, yet nothing came to mind.  It wasn’t like Eric was a–

Jake froze, fingers wound tight around the bottle, white-knuckled as his hand began to shake.  He thought back to Eric’s entrance, to his quiet, confident steps that matched Bill’s.  He recalled Eric’s cool touch, the sensation he’d dismissed with the knowledge that Eric had been out in the crisp night air, but when he glanced at the mirror behind the bar at his reflection, he saw the light sheen of sweat on his forehead from the muggy warmth in the bar, knew that only moments before he’d felt the warm evening breeze drift through the door. 

‘Sam, tell me something,’ he said, choking back a cold sweat, keeping himself still even as he felt an urge to rush for the door.

‘What?’

‘Is Eric a vampire?’

Sam shrugged. ‘Well, yeah,’ he said, oblivious to the way Jake’s hands curled into fists on top of the bar, ‘why do you ask? I thought Sarah would have told you.’

Jake glanced back over his shoulder.  It was dark through the window, the parking lot empty now.  Sarah was already part way to Shreveport, he knew, and he felt his stomach churn with the knowledge.

‘No,’ Jake said, ‘no, she didn’t.’

‘That a problem?’ Sam asked, stifling a yawn as Jake turned back, but whatever he saw in Jake’s eyes snapped him to attention.

‘You could say that,’ Jake said.  He picked up his beer, intent on draining the contents, his hand shaking as he lifted it to his lips.  He gulped the rest down, the empty bottle making a dull thud on the bar mat. ‘I’ve told you a lot of things, Sam, but I’ve kept some things secret, even from Sarah.’

‘What are you saying?’

Jake levelled his gaze on Sam. ‘It’s time I tell you how my parents died.’


	19. Secrets and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you amazing _In the Blood_ readers, thank you so much for your patience. To show my appreciation this chapter is a nice long one, coming in just shy of 7,000 words. 
> 
> I have just been through the busiest part of the year for Uni, with an increased tutoring load, assignments and exams, a chapter draft due, and additional classes required for my graduate research course, on top of planning mine and my fiance's engagement party. It's been a struggle to find time to write recently, but, as always, I do my best to write in every spare moment. 
> 
> As a further note, even if I am unable to update weekly, as I like to, I can promise you that when I set out to write a story, I _always_ finish it - you will never be left hanging. _In the Blood_ is thoroughly planned out to the very end, with many chapter structures already prepared. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued patience. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Sam pushed their bottles aside, leaning closer, offering his full attention to Jake. He’d heard only that the Knights’ parents had been murdered, and he’d pushed no further in the past. He’d sensed the first time they discussed it that the memories were simply too painful for them, even ten years later.

Jake was a bright person, much like Sarah, with a vibrant personality. To say it was unusual to see such a dark look in his gaze was an understatement; Sam had never seen Jake so distressed.

‘You’re freaking me out a bit, Jake,’ he admitted, trying to catch his amber gaze, his friend’s eyes wide with a latent fear.

‘My parents weren’t just murdered, Sam, they were torn apart. I had their bodies cremated because an open casket funeral would have been too traumatic. They… they had to identify our parents by their dental records, they were so… so…’ Jake grit his teeth, unable to say the words that came to mind, each one making his gut churn. ‘I never… I never let Sarah into the house again, even once it was cleared. I told her I couldn’t live there because of the memories, because it hurt too much, but the house would never be clean. It stank of blood and death. Whatever monster killed our parents destroyed our home, painted the walls with their blood, carved obscene messages into the furniture. Fuck, it even killed–’ Jake choked back a sob– ‘it even killed our cat, Sam. We’d had him since Sarah was just a toddler.’  

Sam fought back the lump in his throat, fought against the rawness in his voice to see his friend so distraught. ‘A vampire killed your parents?’

Jake nodded. ‘Once vampires were out of the closet, the detective in charge of the investigation got back in contact with me. The strange bite marks, the violence of the crime, the unnatural strength the perpetrator all made sense, but there was nothing more they could do. Without matchable DNA or a witness it would be impossible to find the murderer; they might have been dead for hundreds of years.’

Sam glanced down. He knew where this was going, and it wasn’t going to be fun.

‘Jake, you’ve been through a lot – more than anyone should have to go through – I know that. Nothing can ever erase the tragedy that you and Sarah endured, and I understand you’re protective of Sarah because of it. Hell, I am too, and I’ll be the first to admit I jumped to conclusions when Sarah and Eric first started dating. I’m still paying the price for those assumptions now.’ Sam sighed, rubbing his face for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. ‘As much as Eric and I don’t get along, he cares about Sarah. He’s proven that again and again.’

Jake shot up so fast his stool flew backwards, the wood clattering to the ground as he slammed his fist on the counter. ‘He could be glamouring her Sam! Even now-’

Sam raised his hand. ‘I thought the same,’ he said, holding Jake’s gaze, ‘she can’t be glamoured though, and before you ask, Bill confirmed it. He tried once when Sarah asked him out of curiosity.’

Jake leant on the bar, breath ragged. ‘This doesn’t _feel_ right.’

Sam could see the tension in his friend’s shoulders, the shudder and shake of every breath as he tried to rein in his anger. The realisation was a lot to process, he knew, but this was not the Jake Knight Sam had been fortunate enough to befriend almost two years ago. Brash decisions made with an alcohol fogged mind, with the emotional turmoil heightened by the recent anniversary of their parents’ deaths would only serve to hurt Sarah, to potentially damage the siblings’ relationship beyond repair.

‘Think about this from Sarah’s perspective,’ Sam suggested gently, ‘the one person who has ever hurt her, ever truly hurt her, was a human. A man. Like you. Would you stop her from dating another human?’

‘No, of course not.’

‘You know I’m a shifter, right?’ Sam asked, assuming Sarah or Sookie would have said something in the wake of recent events, and Jake nodded. Sam shrugged. ‘Well, does being near me make you feel unsafe?’

‘No, Sam, no,’ Jake said, shaking his head. He slumped into the stool beside his hip, scrubbing his hands over his face. ‘You’re my friend.’

A reasonable enough answer, and true enough, though Sam felt Jake’s trust was misplaced considering how Sam betrayed Sarah’s trust. He didn’t expect his relationship with Sarah would ever be the same, no matter how hard he tried.

‘If things had been different,’ Sam said, ‘if I had asked Sarah out first, would you trust me?’

‘Of course.’

‘Why, though? Shifters have killed plenty of people. We’ve been friends for two years,’ Sam said, glancing down, ‘for all you know, I‘ve killed people.’

Jake scoffed. ‘Don’t be ridiculous, Sam, that’s-’

‘It’s not different. I get that you want to protect Sarah. I get that you’re scared, I really do, but think about this. Are you going to storm over there and forbid Sarah, a grown woman, from being with Eric just because he’s a vampire?’

Jake’s jaw clenched tight, teeth grinding, and Sam began to suspect that was _exactly_ what he planned to do.

‘Trust me, it’s not going to work. I made that mistake for you already, and it’s one of the worst mistakes of my life.’ Sam leant closer. ‘You’ve spent all of five minutes with Eric in person. Go to dinner on Monday. I’m the world’s biggest hypocrite for saying this, but I think you should get to know him before you condemn him.’

Jake’s brows knotted tight, but some of the tension seemed to ease from his body. ‘Fine, Sam, I’ll… I’ll keep an open mind.’

Sam reached out, squeezing Jake’s shoulder. ‘Bar’s all shut. Let’s go have a coffee and watch some bad TV.’

Jake nodded, sliding off his chair. He picked up the other stool, returning it to its place behind the bar. For a moment, he leant on it, fingers clenched tight on the wood as he composed himself. ‘You’d think after ten years I’d be over all this, but just when I think I’m finally okay, it all just comes crashing down again.’

‘Jake, no one expects you to be okay after you lose both your parents, no matter how much time passes. Someone literally turned your life upside down at shook it. _Hard_. Never feel guilty for being upset by it, no matter how much time passes. I’d be worried if you weren’t.’

Jake looked up. His eyes were darker, the usual brightness in the amber dimmed. He was drained, emotionally and mentally, but Sam was certain his reasonable nature would soon set him back on even footing.

Sam walked around the bar, laying his hand on Jake’s shoulder. He led Jake out the back door, turning off the lights and locking up behind them, leaving the difficult subject in the bar.

* * *

Sarah dropped her bag on the bed, giggling when Eric wrapped his arms around her, lips trailing over her neck with soft kisses and tantalising nips on her skin.

‘Eric…’

‘Mmm?’ He purred against her skin, eliciting another giggle as she tried to squirm from his grasp.

‘Can I at least unpack my stuff?’ she asked, batting playfully at his arms, ‘I was all prepared for work, and I’ve got to pack my overnight bag; Sookie is going to pick me up after lunch.’

Eric placed a final kiss on her neck before he released her, dropping onto the bed beside her bag. He stretched out, leaning on his elbow, and Sarah’s eyes darted down to the sliver of skin revealed at the bottom hem of his shirt. He flashed her a wicked grin, stretching to make it rise higher, a warm chuckle spilling from his lips when he caught the heated look that flashed in her amber gaze.

‘Perv,’ he teased, chuckling again when Sarah poked her tongue out at him.

She rolled her eyes, continuing to empty her handbag. Eric waited patiently as she packed away her work shorts and shoes in the wardrobe, then the bag itself, planning to ambush her the moment she returned to the bed, but he’d seen her pack away her gear enough times to know that something was missing.

‘Did you forget your work shirt?’ he asked, propping himself up higher on his elbows.

Sarah reappeared from the wardrobe. ‘Ah, no,’ she said, sitting on the bed beside him. She swept a strand of chocolate coloured hair over her ear, pursing her lips for a moment before she finally said, ‘I quit.’

‘Quit?’ he said. Though he couldn’t say he was disappointed – they’d talked about the possibility a few times before, when she’d taken time off to process what happened with Sam – he knew that Sarah enjoyed working at Merlotte’s, working with her friends. It had grounded her after the move, allowed her to find her place in a new country and a new town.

‘In all the excitement of Jake’s arrival, I kind of… well, I’d say I forgot, but really I just wanted to try and forget about it.’

Eric sat up beside her, leaning close, tracing circles on her back. ‘What happened?’

She was still for a moment, trying to find the words. Finally, she said, ‘I appreciate what Sam tried to do, to surprise me, but I think the main reason he helped Jake set it up is because he was hoping it might make me softer towards him again.’ She grimaced. ‘God, I sound so judgemental, but that’s what it feels like. He keeps giving me those puppy dog eyes, looking at me like I’ve told him off, like he’s waiting for me to run into his arms and tell him it’s okay when he was the one that hurt _me_. He expects things to go back to the way they were, but I can barely look at him without feeling angry.’ She glanced down, twisting her hands together. ‘I’ve tried really hard to feel like I still belong at Merlotte’s because it’s been like a home to me since I arrived in America, but it hasn’t been enough. Even now, I feel guilty for leaving because I know Sookie, Arlene, and Jessica will have to take extra shifts while Sam finds a new waitress.’

‘Don’t feel guilty for putting yourself first.’

She nodded, lips pursed. ‘I’m trying, Eric. I really am. Quitting doesn’t just affect me, though. A part of me feels like I should have waited, given Sam some notice to hire someone new.’

‘Sookie would never have let you. She would have kicked your arse out the door the second she found out you wanted to quit.’

‘I know that. Rationally, I know that,’ she said, ‘but all these reasons just keep popping up in my head, telling me I should have stayed because the girls at work will struggle without me, and I’m not earning enough from my art, but I just… I can’t keep pretending I’m okay.’

Eric reached up, cupping her cheek to turn her to face him. ‘Käraste, I am proud of your fierce independence,’ he said, ‘I know money has been a contentious issue–’

‘I don’t want you to think I’m some gold digger who–’

Eric placed a thumb over her lips, her voice fading at the gentle touch. ‘Sarah, love, you don’t have a manipulative bone in your body.’ A warm smile curled his lips. ‘I know how important it is for you to contribute after your brother supported you both after your parents’ deaths, which is why I will do everything in my power to help you make a name for yourself with your art, to start selling, but we’re a team now. If there is one burden I can bear, its money. We could live comfortably for hundreds of years, more even, and not make a dent in my daily accounts, let alone my savings.’

He held her gaze, watched the amber churn as she battled against the raging tide of her anxiety. A tinge of petrichor permeated the air between them. It was a soft smell, a pleasant smell for most, but it always made his nose burn, made his protective instincts flare and snap inside him.

‘Sarah, you can tell me anything. You know that.’

She nodded. ‘I know, and I know we’ll work this out.’ A timid smile danced on her lips ‘sometimes I just wonder… what I did to des–’

He pressed his thumb to her lip again. ‘I can feel your doubt, Sarah, but I can also feel you fighting it. I love you, more than I can ever express in words, but I can tell you this… I am the one that doesn’t deserve you, but I am far too selfish to give you up because I have waited a thousand years for you, Käraste. I never thought I could love so deeply that I feel my heart may start beating again.’

Eric pressed a kiss to her forehead, the sweet flutter of her heart teasing his ears. He pulled her closer, all but setting her on his lap as he nestled her tight in his embrace. The warmth of her love curled around him, her aura reaching out. She grew stronger every day – in more ways than one – and he was proud to see her embrace her budding confidence in herself, and in her abilities.

He listened to her heartbeat as it settled into a steady rhythm, her hand resting on his chest, delicate fingers tracing soft patterns over his shirt. He waited until the last hint of petrichor faded from the air around them before he slipped off the bed, coaxing her to her feet.

‘You know what we need?’ he said, taking her hand to lead her through the house.

‘What?’

‘To get you a glass of Moscato and your favourite chocolate,’ he said, letting go of her hand to dart around the room, the cupboards opening and closing in quick succession. He reappeared in front of her, glass and chocolate in hand, and a warm smile on his lips. ‘Let’s finish unpacking your books,’ he said, a wicked turn lifting his lips, ‘perhaps you can read some to me later.’

Sarah couldn’t help but match his smile. She reached for him and he offered the glass, but she pushed past, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. She rose on tiptoe to catch his lips, stealing a kiss before she swept the glass from his hand. She smiled playfully, taking a sip before she sauntered from the room, Eric close on her heels, a chuckle rumbling in his chest.

* * *

Sarah settled onto the couch, placing the fresh bowl of popcorn between her and Sookie. They each grabbed a handful, eyes focused on the screen ahead as _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_ reached its climax. It was a girls’ night favourite of theirs; they knew the songs by heart, yet still laughed at all the jokes and references entwined in the script.

‘You want me to bring dessert tomorrow?’ Sookie asked between mouthfuls, ‘I’m thinking of making that brownie slice that Jake likes, a bit of a welcome home present, even if it is just a visit.’

Sarah chuckled. ‘You won’t hear any complaints from me. Just be prepared to be tackled the moment he smells it.’

‘Duly noted.’

They fell silent again, wrapped in the fight scene. Only when the credits rolled did they turn to face each other, nibbling away at the slowly shrinking pile of popcorn as they finalised the plans for the next night. Sarah was bursting with excitement, eager to show Jake the life she was building with Eric. They’d unpacked the last of her stuff in their room – including getting all the boxes out of the closet – before they finally went to sleep, and after lunch, she’d started organising her art room.

‘I think Eric and Jake will get along well,’ Sarah said, leaning on the back of the couch, ‘I could see them sizing each other up last night, but Jake’s smile was honest.’

‘First impressions from his thoughts definitely reflected that,’ Sookie said, offering the last of the popcorn, but Sarah shook her head, ‘I’m paraphrasing here, but he thought something along the lines of ‘I’ve never seen her smile so brightly before’. He was relieved, to say the least, to know that you’re truly happy.’

‘Six months ago I didn’t think I’d ever get to say this, but I am,’ Sarah said, unable to mask her grin, ‘it doesn’t seem like a big thing, yet I got so overwhelmed when I unpacked that last box of clothes last night. It’s like it just… it became real.’

‘It’s always the little things that make it real. For me, it was the first time Bill came home with a carton of milk. We’d been together for a while, and living together for a couple weeks at that stage. One night I was just desperate for a cup of cocoa and–’

Sookie turned her gaze to the window. She held up her hand, hearing the rush of questions in Sarah’s mind, and Sarah did her best to quiet her thoughts.

Sookie slid off the couch, approaching slowly to peek through the curtains into the dark. ‘I can hear something,’ she whispered, hearing Sarah creep up behind her.

‘I can’t hear anything,’ Sarah said, staring through the pane. She placed her hand on the glass – if she’d been normal, she’d have flinched at the contact. ‘I can feel something.’

Sookie dared a glace to her side. ‘What?’  

‘Heat, hot as a wildfire,’ she whispered, fingers trailing down the glass, ‘something is coming.’

* * *

The final nail slid into place shortly after midnight. Eric stepped back to inspect his work, more than pleased with himself. With Bill’s help, everything had come together as planned, a final surprise to welcome Sarah into his – _their_ – home.

‘Is that everything?’ Bill asked, brushing sawdust off his hands.

‘That was the last piece,’ Eric said with a confident nod before he began to pack up their tools, ‘I suppose we should get the house back in order.’

Bill chuckled, the two speeding around to clear the debris of their latest building project. Their Sunday evenings had been productive of late, the two working together on most of the new additions to Eric’s house.

‘You’ve gone all out with these modifications,’ Bill said, voice carrying through the house as he packed away the vacuum.

‘Have I?’ Eric asked coyly.

Bill reappeared in the room. He leant on the doorway, flashing Eric a devious smile. ‘This is long-term planning. Is Eric Northman starting to think about his future with a certain elementalist? Perhaps as more than boyfriend and girlfriend?’

‘I haven’t thought about it yet,’ Eric said, gaze focused on the new structure that adorned the wall.

‘Liar.’

Eric glanced at the younger vampire. ‘Excuse me?’

‘No vampire overhauls his house to make cohabitation more comfortable for a human, and therefore more dangerous for himself potentially unless he has plans.’

‘I want her to be more comfortable. This is her home now. It should feel like a home, shouldn’t it?’

‘Of course, but it’s more than that, and you know it.’  

Eric grit his teeth, turning away again. He slumped onto the couch, gaze roaming. This was a shared space now, aspects of both him and Sarah in the room. He’d thought it would unsettle him, at first, despite his excitement for her to live with him, yet he found it soothing. Her artwork adorned the walls, and her collection of movies filled the cabinet below the TV. His gaze was drawn to the first movie they had watched together, _The Princess Bride_.

‘Fine,’ he finally said, ‘only nights ago I was sure it was just a niggling thought, one I could push to the back of my mind, but I have thought about our future. More than I probably should.’

‘Why do you say that?’

Eric shook his head. ‘It seems too soon. We’ve been together for four months, a blink of an eye in my lifetime, perhaps even too soon in hers. I fear if I bring up anything beyond our immediate future, I’ll simply scare her away.’

Bill understood; he’d feared the same with Sookie. ‘Have you talked to Sarah about it?’

‘There’s nothing to talk about.’ He’d heard Sarah say on the night of the move that it was too early to be thinking about marriage when Sookie suggested it.

‘You don’t know that unless you try.’ Bill shrugged. ‘I’m not talking about proposing here, Eric. I’m just suggesting that it’s worth having a discussion about where you both stand in terms of the progression of your relationship, what your expectations are, just like you did last night. It can’t hurt to know if you’re on the same level.’

Eric couldn’t deny Bill’s logic. Truth be told, though, he wasn’t sure if he could define his expectations in any certain terms. All he knew was that he loved Sarah deeply, that whenever he imagined his future, she was the centre of it.

‘I’ll bring it up later this week. She has enough to think about tomorrow,’ he said, scrubbing his hands over his face, unsurprised to discover that his cheeks were coated in sawdust. He glanced at Bill, intending to joke with the younger vampire about their dishevelled state, but the words caught in his throat. He met Bill’s gaze, seeing the flash of recognition in his eyes; they’d both felt the sudden shift in their partner’s emotions.

Neither spoke a word as Eric shot up, following Bill out the door to snatch up his friend and shoot into the night. 

* * *

Sookie and Sarah darted onto the front porch, eyes trained across the lawn. Even from the other side of the clearing, they could see the bushes shudder with movement, hear the low growls of the beasts that approached with measured steps. Sookie and Sarah reached for each other, hands joining as the first emerged from the trees.

_Is that what I think it is?_ Sarah thought, heart hammering in her chest as she stared into the bright yellow gaze, _is that really a_ _werewolf_? 

Sookie squeezed Sarah’s hand tight in answer, confirming their fear. She could hear the frenzy leeching from their thoughts, the flashes of intense emotion, and their eagerness for the hunt.

‘I think they’re hyped on vampire blood,’ Sookie whispered as loud as she dared, grip tightening on Sarah’s hand, ‘they must have scented us nearby, from when we went for a walk before dark. They must have scented vampire on us and want more blood.’

_Fuck. We’re going to have to fight._

They shared a glance, knowing that Sarah was right, that the snarling wolves would not leave until they found what they sought or died trying.

Both women raised their free hands, one glowing with a blinding light, the other crawling with flame. The wolves slowed for a moment, eyes locked on the united show of power, but their steps hardly faltered. They were almost at the steps of the porch, their snouts twitching, eyes wide and focused.

‘Ready?’ Sookie asked.

‘Ready as I can be,’ Sarah said, flame curling down her arm, Sookie’s power flaring. The werewolves backed up to avoid the sudden burst of energy but they would not be cowed so easily, continuing their advance. 

The first werewolf leapt forward and Sarah reacted on instinct. She hurled a ball of flame straight at it, the force of her power throwing it back onto the gravel of the driveway. It stumbled onto the grass, rolling, yelping in pain as the fire spread across its fur, but the other wolves paid no heed to their injured companion, advancing, snarling and snapping until one plucked up the courage to attack. A burst of light shone from Sookie’s hand, sending the wolf crashing into the first that still battled the hold of the flames. They cried out in pain as they reverted to their human forms, both writhing, trying desperately to extinguish the fire that burned across their flesh.

The werewolves slowed their approach, finally sparing a glance at their companions. A moment of clarity shone in their gaze, the barest hit of fear seeping through the blood frenzy, but one was braver than the rest, pressing on. Perhaps the pack leader, Sarah wondered. It appeared larger than the rest, its thick black fur shining under the moonlight.

‘Stay back,’ Sarah said, hands raised, but it did not fear her, not until a wall of flame erupted in front of it, singeing its snout.

‘Stay back or I’ll make you burst into flames as well,’ Sarah said, proud that her voice didn’t waver as she uttered the threat.

There was a definite hesitation in its steps, yellow eyes showing a flash of fear as she brought her hand up, showing it the swirling fire. She released Sookie’s hand, stepping forward, testing its resolve – and her own – as flame crept up her arms. The wood of the porch beneath her feet cracked, drying at the intensity of the heat that radiated from her, bare feet leaving scorched prints on the stairs. The dark furred wolf glanced to its kin, one clearly dead now, and the other on the edge of death, before it issued a low growl, sprinting into the trees with its able-bodied comrades close on its tale. 

Sarah took a shaky breath when the werewolves disappeared into the surrounding trees. She collapsed onto the step as the flames on her arms burnt out and Sookie dropped down beside her, the two reaching for each other, embracing as they tried to calm their racing hearts. The flames that had acted as a barrier between them and the werewolves slowly died, leaving no trace of their presence.

‘Sorry about your porch,’ Sarah said, releasing a strained laugh as she stared at the scorched footprints beside her feet.

Sookie managed a chuckle, though she was breathless. She leant her head on Sarah’s shoulder, hand clasping Sarah’s, but they knew they could not rest. The werewolf would heal soon if it did not die of its wounds, its natural strength aided by the vampire blood coursing through its veins.

Sarah rose, Sookie at her side. They approached slowly, wary of the writhing man. He was covered in severe burns, his breathing laboured, but his gaze was still wild. Sarah knelt beside him, out of reach, his eyes following her every move.

‘Why are you here?’ Sookie asked, kneeling beside Sarah, ‘did you come looking for blood?’

The man stared at them, emotions churning in his gaze. He managed the barest shake of his head.

Sookie and Sarah shared a glance, surprised by the admission. The werewolves were hyped on blood, they were sure. Why wouldn’t that be their main aim, to secure another source?

‘What do you want then? Why did you come here?’ Sarah asked, unable to hide the waver in her voice now. Sookie’s grip tightened, able to filter through the frenzy in the werewolf’s mind now that he’d returned to human form.

‘You smell–’ he inhaled deeply, eyelids fluttering– ‘new,’ he said, a hint of wonder in his voice. He drew in a sharp breath, seeming to choke on it before he went limp

‘What the–’

Sarah was propelled backwards onto the porch, arms wrapped tight around her waist.

‘I felt your fear,’ Eric said, dragging her tight against his chest. He caught her cheeks in his hands, brushing her hair back as he turned her face, examining her.

‘I’m okay,’ she whispered, covering his hands with her own.

‘What happened?’ Bill asked.

‘Werewolves,’ Sookie answered, managing to extract herself from his crushing grip, ‘it was a pack of werewolves.’

‘Here? Why?’

‘They followed our scent. We thought they must have been scenting you and Bill at first, but he… he said I smell new.’ She glanced up at Eric. ‘What does that even mean?’

‘We’ll work it out,’ Eric said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he turned his gaze, ‘Bill, shall we go hunting?’

Bill gave a curt nod, pulling away from Sookie after a quick – but thorough – kiss, his shoulders back. A smile came over his lips, his fangs flicking out before he held his hand out, gesturing away from the porch. ‘After you, Sheriff.’

They disappeared in a blur, following the scent of the werewolves. Sarah and Sookie heard the howls echo through the trees, knew that their men would not stop until they found every last wolf that roamed the outskirts of the Compton property.

‘What do we do?’ Sarah whispered, the last of the adrenaline draining away as she gazed down at the bodies. She’d acted in self-defence, she knew, but guilt churned in her gut – as far as she knew, these men weren’t in their right minds.

‘Sarah, they were hyped on vampire blood. We’re not the first people they’ve attacked tonight, and we wouldn’t have been the last,’ Sookie said, hearing her friend’s clashing thoughts, ‘they set out to hurt people. We had every right to defend ourselves.’

Sarah nodded. ‘I… guess we should dispose of the bodies,’ she said, though she wasn’t sure how.

Sarah glanced down at her hands. She’d grown more confident in her skills recently, had learned so much about what she could do, why couldn’t she do this? She knelt, putting her hands on the grass, stifling a surprised breath as her hands easily slipped into the earth, the cold soil engulfing her wrists. Flame sprouted from the ground around the bodies, quickly covering them. It did not take long for their bodies to break down, leaving nothing but a smouldering pile of ash that was swept away on the breeze that she created. The grass regrew, no traces of blood or even a struggle on it, the space left by her hands filling in their wake as she rose on shaky feet, brushing her hands off before she turned back to Sookie.

‘That is not a skill I expected I would have, let alone that I would need to use it,’ Sarah said, twisting her hands together. She could still hear the occasional howl echoing through the woods, knew that none of the werewolves would escape. ‘When do you think they’ll be back?’

‘Not much longer,’ Sookie said, holding out her hand, ‘come on. I think we need some hot cocoa.’ She turned, leading Sarah up the steps. ‘Maybe with some whisky in it.’

They went inside, heading straight to the kitchen. They made their drinks, placing a bottle of whisky between them in case they needed to spice up their cocoa, but they’d barely taken their first few sips when they heard the front door, their footsteps echoing through the house.

‘You better not be tracking blood in my house, Bill Compton,’ Sookie said, smiling at the chuckle that met her ears before she took another sip of her drink. The footsteps disappeared up the stairs and Sookie retrained her focus to Sarah’s thoughts. She was calmer now, her thoughts clear and logical, and knowing that Eric was close by helped immensely.

Eric and Bill entered the kitchen. They’d showered and changed their shirts, no blood splatter marring their skin or clothes, but the scent lingered in the air as they joined the two women at the table.

Eric draped his arm over Sarah’s shoulder, pulling her closer to press a kiss to her temple. ‘We caught them. They confirmed they followed your scent.’

She placed her mug on the table. ‘Why would they do that?’

‘There’s no way to know, but they were basically high, and your scent is unique,’ Bill said from across the table, ‘you mentioned that one of them said you smell _new_?’

‘Yeah, he did.’

‘That’s probably the reason they followed you,’ Eric said, ‘curiousity. I noticed it when we first met.’

Sarah frowned. ‘I smell different?’

‘Everyone does, but there’s something unique about your scent,’ Bill said, ‘just like Sookie’s. It’s likely due to your powers.’

‘It’s probably nothing, love,’ Eric said, voice soothing, ‘but for a little while, we best be cautious. That may not have been the full pack.’

‘We’ll stay in the house when you have girls’ night, just for a few weeks,’ Bill said, the four of them nodding, ‘you won’t even know we’re here.’

‘It’s fine, Bill. I think we’ll both feel better knowing you’re close,’ Sookie said.

Eric held Sarah closer. She felt cool to the touch, but she was calm, only the barest hint of petrichor lingering in the air. ‘Let’s go home, Käraste,’ he said when she finished her drink.

Sarah nodded, taking the hand he offered. ‘We’ll see you tomorrow night,’ she said to Sookie and Bill.

‘Sure will,’ Sookie said, mustering a bright smile, ‘ain’t no werewolf attack going to keep us from having a nice dinner with your brother.’

Eric led her gently from the room. They gathered her things from the lounge before Eric wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close as they stepped onto the porch.

‘So, have a good night before you rushed back here?’ Sarah asked as they crossed the gravelled driveway. She didn’t want to think about the patch of grass that they neared.

‘I did,’ he said, ‘though as selfish as it is, I’m glad I get to spend the rest of the night with you.’

Sarah leant into his side. As much as she was upset by the night’s events, she was relieved to have him with her. ‘I am too,’ she admitted, ‘even if you hadn’t flown straight over, I would have called you to come pick me up.’

Eric stopped. He turned to face her, taking one of her hands in his, his thumb tracing circles over her skin. ‘You’re sure you’re all right?’ he asked, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

‘I am,’ she said, ‘I’m still a little shaken by what that man said, but I think you’re right. It probably was nothing.’ She took a steadying breath, able to offer a reassuring smile. ‘I’m okay. I promise.’

Eric pressed a kiss on her fingers, touch lingering. She could feel the warmth of his aura tinged with the soft swirl of his emotions; he was fighting his instincts, the hand around her waist pulling her closer.

‘You’re still riled from your hunt,’ she said, his eyes opening at the statement. She’d seem him like this many a time after they trained, teaching her how to use her powers to evade a faster foe. His icy eyes grew darker before her gaze, the warmth of his aura flaring, wrapping around her. When he pressed another kiss to her hand she could feel the outline of his fangs behind his lips, shivers rolling down her spine, nothing like the fearful ones she’d felt on their first encounter so many months ago.

‘Very,’ he admitted, no longer hiding the way he breathed in her skin, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of her finger. He locked his jaw, drawing away an inch, fighting for control. ‘I should get you home.’ 

Sarah leant closer, let her breath fall on his neck, feeling the shudder that moved through him. ‘How would you like to chase me?’ she asked, delighted by the growl that caught in his throat. She knocked him back with a gust of air, sending him flying through a gap in the trees before she turned on her heel to sprint in the opposite direction, using the wind currents she created to propel her faster. Though she could not truly match his speed, her defensive skills made up for what she lacked in pace. He darted in front of her but she was prepared, knocking him down with another burst of air before she shifted the currents, shooting over him before she took off running again.

The mock fights allowed her to further train herself in the use of the powers. Over the last four months, she’d learned to control all of the elements, mastered them in a way, and now she could use them even when her hands were tied behind her back.

Sarah felt his hand grip her wrist and grinned, watching as ice spread over his skin. He cursed as she pulled away from him, knowing that he would quickly heal from the frostbite, the ice thawing on her command, but she gave herself enough time to dart further ahead, moving deeper and deeper into the forest until she had to weave through the trees. 

‘Got you.’ 

Arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her back against his broad chest, but she just grinned, hearing him gasp as the trees reached for him, vines wrapping tight around his arms and legs, wrenching his arms away.

Her amber gaze brightened deviously. ‘Got you.’

Eric gazed down at her, a wicked smirk on his lips. She laughed, breathless from exertion as she took off running, knowing that it would take him a moment to free himself. She felt the thrill of adrenaline in her veins when she heard the vines snap behind her, heard his chuckle as he dropped to the ground.

He caught her in his arms, turning her, tucking her head against his chest. They tumbled to the ground, Eric taking the force as they hit the earth. He rolled her beneath him, his hips coming to rest between her thighs, pressing her into the grass with the weight of his body, his fingers curled around her wrists to pin her arms above her head. He looked down at her, blue eyes burning as he caught her amber gaze. He bent his head to kiss her, could taste sweetly smoked cedar on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped just shy of her lips.

‘I should get you home,’ he whispered, ‘I have a surprise for you.’

‘You don’t want to give me the surprise right here?’

Eric flashed a wicked smirk. ‘Not that kind of surprise,’ he said with a chuckle, helping her to her feet. He stole a quick kiss, lingering only as long as he dared, lest he forget his plans. He pulled away before he could be tempted to pin her against a tree, tucked her tight against his chest, flying straight home.

‘Close your eyes,’ he said as they entered. He led her into the lounge, setting her on the couch. ‘No peeking.’

She nodded and settled back into the cushions, making a show of putting her hands over her eyes, a chuckle rumbling in his chest before his footsteps faded from the room. She sat patiently, wondering what this latest surprise was, what was so important that could make him pass up an impromptu bout in the forest.

‘Keep your eyes closed,’ he called from the hallway.

‘They’re closed,’ she said. She felt him come closer, the reassuring warmth of his aura enveloping her as he knelt before her. She felt weight on her legs as Eric carefully lowered the box onto her lap, a box that _moved_.

‘Eric?’

‘Open your eyes, Käraste,’ he said, unable and unwilling to mask his smile as she dropped her hands and revealed her amber gaze. Her eyes widened as she stared into the box, and two sets of eyes – one green, one yellow – stared right back.

Her gaze darted up to Eric’s. ‘Are they…?’

‘They’re Maine Coons, just like Arthur,’ he said, gently scratching the grey kitten behind the ear, ‘I know you miss him, that you wanted to get a cat when you were living in that rental.’

It took a moment for her to compose herself before she could finally speak, and even then her voice wavered, filled with the overwhelming emotions that washed over her. ‘Eric,’ she whispered, ‘they’re beautiful but this… this is too much.’

He shook his head. ‘I’m dead to the world for most of the day. I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone in the house.’ Eric gently lifted the kittens, one in each hand, both purring as he held them against his chest. When three sets of eyes fell on Sarah, her heart melted at the nervous edge that crept into his smile. ‘They’re ours if you want, Sarah.’

She nodded, putting the box aside. Eric placed the kittens on her lap, but both soon stumbled off her legs and onto the couch, exploring their new home properly for the first time. Sarah framed Eric’s face with her hands, leaning forward to capture his lips.

‘Thank you,’ she whispered, feeling his smile.

He pulled himself up onto the couch, easily shifting her to straddle his lap. She sat back when she felt a paw on her thigh, the black kitten hopping up between them.

Eric chuckled as it climbed onto his chest. ‘What should we call them?’ he asked, cupping its little face. It purred contently as he rubbed its cheeks and the grey kitten – apparently jealous – clambered onto Eric’s chest as well, rubbing against his arm.

Sarah scooped it up. ‘Are they both boys?’ she asked and Eric nodded, ‘well, I think this one might be a Remus, and this one–’ she reached out, scratching the black kitten’s head– ‘looks like a Sirius.’

Eric arched an eyebrow at her. ‘Why do those names sound familiar?’

Sarah glanced down. ‘Because they’re names from _Harry Potter_ ,’ she muttered, cheeks brushed with the sweetest pink.

‘If you’re… _sirius_ ,’ he said with a wicked smirk, ‘then it’s settled.’ He looked down, still rubbing Sirius’ cheeks. ‘Welcome home, Sirius and Remus. You promise to take care of my Sarah?’ He gently moved the kitten’s head up and down, making it nod, chuckling as he did. ‘That’s what I thought.’

Sarah leant forward, placing a kiss on Eric’s forehead. ‘Well, this all explains why you had sawdust in your hair when you got to Sookie and Bill’s.’

‘You noticed that?’

She nodded, glancing over at the wall. ‘That, and I’m certain the cat run wasn’t there when I left.’

Eric chuckled. ‘There’s one in the bedroom as well,’ he admitted, ‘shall we get them to test this one out? See if they like it?’

Sarah slid off his lap, carrying Remus over, Eric following closely behind with Sirius. They placed the kittens on the cat run, letting them loose on the structure. They stepped back, watching the two brothers explore, running across bridges and clambering over and through obstacles, chasing each other back and forth.

Sarah leant back into Eric’s chest when his hands came to rest on her hips. ‘They’re going to love it here,’ she said, smile brightening when he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

‘I hope so,’ he said, arms wrapping around her waist as he bent to lean his head on her shoulder, ‘I hope you do too.’

‘I do,’ she whispered, ‘there’s no place I’d rather be.’


	20. Dinner and a Show

 

Eric woke, his nose twitching. He quickly became aware of the warm weight on this chest, and that the small curled mass of fur wedged up against his chin was vibrating.

_ Cat _ , he realised with a chuckle, reaching up to shift Remus away from his face lest he end up with a tail up his nose. The kitten squeaked, displeased to be moved from his warm spot. He set Remus on his lap as he sat up, scratching the kitten behind the ear until it began purring contently again. 

‘I do need to get up you know,’ he said, laughing when the animal chose that moment to flop down on his thighs, giving him a look that said  _ nope, you don’t _ .

He picked the kitten up, earning a chirp as he carried it with him to the wardrobe. He set Remus down, careful not to trip over him as he dressed, the kitten winding between his legs as he moved around.

‘Where’s your brother?’ Eric asked. The two had been nigh inseparable since birth, apparently. It’s why he’d decided to bring them both home, rather than just one. ‘Where’s Sirius?’  Apparently hearing his name, two ears peeked up from behind the pile of jeans that Eric reached for, bright eyes staring at him curiously.  ‘Well, that solves that,’ Eric chuckled, picking the top pair. Sirius followed the jeans out, hopping down to join Remus on the floor at Eric’s feet. The two teamed up, pouncing on the legs of Eric’s jeans as he pulled them on, then chasing his shoelaces as he tried to tie them. They followed him out into the hallway, bounding on ahead, enjoying having free reign of such a large house. 

Eric took a deep, deliberate breath as he neared the kitchen, a smile lighting his lips at the rich aroma that tantalised his senses. He might not have eaten a meal for over a thousand years, but Sarah’s cooking sure made him miss food.

He paused at the door, giving it a moment to sense his temperature and to close the sunroof shields, protecting him from the dying daylight. Sarah beamed at him when he entered, quickly dusting her hands of flour. He darted over to her, catching her in his embrace.

‘Good evening handsome,’ she said, arms wrapping around his neck as she rose on tiptoe to meet his lips, ‘sleep well?’

‘Always,’ he said, stealing another kiss, ‘I think we’re going to have to set some sleeping boundaries for the two mischief makers, though.’ 

‘They are snugglers.’ 

‘That’s fine, I’m just not a huge fan of waking up with a cat’s butt in my face.’

Sarah chuckled. ‘Okay, we’ll work on that.’ 

He bent his head to hers, pressing her back against the bench just to hear the sweet gasp of surprise that fell from her lips before he claimed them. She softened at his kiss, his hands sliding to her hips, his touch firm, wanting. She’d almost forgotten about cooking the-

Her eyes snapped open. ‘Wait wait, I need to stir the sauce!’ she said, untangling herself from his arms before she darted over to the stove. When she lifted the lid the rich aroma in the room intensified, the scents of herbs and garlic entwining in harmony. 

Eric leant against the benchtop, watching her as she stirred the sauce. She stole a quick taste from the wooden spoon, contentment dancing through their blood connection, a bright smile lighting her lips when she turned back to him. 

‘It’s perfect!’ she said as she returned to the bench, ‘thank goodness, it’s been so long since I’ve made dad’s pasta sauce.’ 

‘Can I help?’ he asked, watching as she spread some flour over the ball of dough on the bench. 

‘I… don’t think so. I think it’s all under control,’ she said, glancing sideways at the clock on the microwave, ‘yes, all under control. The cheesecake is done, and I just have to finish cutting and hanging the pasta.’

‘I’ll stay out of your way then,’ he said, pressing a kiss to her temple, ‘I’ll be in my office.’ 

He left her in the kitchen, hearing her hum to herself as the sun shield closed behind him. He eased into his chair, his computer waking at the touch of the mouse, his email loading on the screen. After he’d tucked Sarah into bed with their new furry family members he’d spent an hour going through his book of contacts and sending emails. Already, three responses waited in his inbox, a smile lighting his lips as he read and replied to each one.

* * *

The car was filled with music, the fast melody of show tunes, yet the speakers were quiet.

Sookie spared a glance in the mirror, seeing Jake staring absently out the car window, his fingers tapping a beat on his knees as they sped towards Shreveport. He’d been happy to see them when he got in the car, but he’d grown quieter with every mile, and not long after he’d strapped in the show tunes had started spinning in his mind. He sang each song word for word, filling Sookie’s head with music. If Jake wasn’t aware of her abilities, she’d have thought nothing of it - people often sang songs in their head, and Jake was a performer - but Jake’s thoughts were incredibly succinct, his entire focus on the words and melody in his mind. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Sookie pulled the car up in front of the tall iron gate, waiting patiently for it to register her car's presence before it swung wide to admit them. She pulled up to the side of the front door, still listening intently to Jake’s thoughts. The melody in his mind faltered as he stepped onto the gravel, eyes riveted on the house before them as he absently closed his door. 

_ Bit bigger than it looked in the photo _ , he thought, gaze tracing the modern facade. He stared for another moment before he continued his perusal, glancing towards the undercover parking where Sarah and Eric’s cars sat, appreciation for sleek lines of the black Challenger echoing in his mind. 

‘Come on, Jake, I’m sure Sarah’s excited to see you,’ Sookie called as she reached up to knock. 

Jake glanced back, dragging his eyes away from his dream car with jealousy prickling in the back of his mind. He picked up his feet on the gravel, joining Sookie and Bill at the door. He pulled a smile over his lips. ‘I’m excited to see her.’

Sookie offered a smile in return, though it felt half-hearted at best when he began to sing show tunes in his head again. It was only when Sarah’s bright thoughts burst into her mind that she managed to drag her focus away from Jake. 

The door swung wide and Sarah smiled brightly.  ‘Dinner's almost ready. I just have to put the pasta on, won’t take long at all. Do you want to see the house before we eat?’ she asked, almost bouncing with excitement as she ushered them inside.

‘Of course…’ Jake said, his gaze dropping to her arm, voice trailing off. He cleared his throat, fighting for words. ‘Is… it looks just like Arthur,’ he whispered, eyes glazing over as he stared at the kitten, hand rising instinctively. Sensing his intent,  Sarah handed him the kitten and he bundled Sirius in his arms, gently stroking the soft fur on his head. 

‘We’ll go see if Eric needs any help,’ Sookie said, taking Bill’s hand, leading him down the hall and leaving Sarah to show Jake the house. She glanced back over her shoulder just before the two siblings disappeared into the first room. The presence of the kitten had shocked Jake so much so that he was almost thoughtless, his being focused on the bundle of fur in his arms until  _ another _ appeared at his feet, Remus meowing at his new human, the sound filtering through Jake's mind to Sookie. Still, she wanted to tell Bill about her suspicions, but even without vampire hearing, she could hear Eric moving around the kitchen. 

‘Looking forward to dinner?’ Bill asked, and she sensed the deeper meaning. 

‘Yes, it’ll be lovely,’ she said, smiling again.  _ It will be _ , she thought, shaking off her concern as best she could, though Bill squeezed her hand - he’d sensed the change in her mood. ‘I’m fine,’ she mouthed silently. 

Bill nodded, fixing a smile on his lips as they entered the kitchen. 

Eric looked up from a steaming pot on the stove as they entered.  ‘I knew I’d heard you pull up,’ he said with a content smirk, turning his attention back to the stove. It took Sookie a moment to process the image presented before her as Eric gently stirred the contents, swearing for a moment that she heard him  _ humming _ before he tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot and replaced the lid. ‘Won’t be long. Can I get you a glass of something, Sookie?’ 

‘Please,’ she said, snapping out of her moment of stupor. Although she appreciated him for all he’d done for Sarah, and although she got along very well with Eric, it was easy for her to forget that her friendship with Eric was still new. This domestic side didn’t mesh well with his fierce reputation, and yet it suited him well.

He disappeared into the cellar, returning moments later with a bottle. ‘I’m sure Sarah will forgive you for starting without her,’ he said, a wicked smirk on his lips as he poured a glass of red, ‘she’s showing Jake around?’ 

‘Yep,’ Sookie said, ‘he’s excited to finally see the house I think. Sarah’s told him so much about it. Plus, the kittens might waylay them.’ 

‘Yes, they may indeed. They’re mischievous, that’s for sure. They were apparently very helpful when she was setting up her office and art room today,’ he said, leaning his back against the counter, ‘she finished setting up while I was sleeping, even started a new painting.’ He smiled fondly. ‘Don’t let on that you know but I have some exciting news to announce after dinner. I sent her portfolio off to a few prospective gallery contacts when she fell asleep this morning, and I’ve already received positive responses from three.’ 

‘That’s wonderful news!’ Sookie said, containing her excitement as best as she could manage.

‘You’re full of surprises,’ Bill said. He’d been in on the kitten secret but had held his tongue, leaving Sarah to break the news to Sookie that morning. 

Sookie nudged Bill, taking a sip of her wine. She stifled the last of her excitement as Sarah and Jake stepped into the kitchen, chattering happily as Jake juggled both Sirius and Remus in his arms. Sarah bustled past to check the pasta and Jake finally looked up, his eyes locking onto Eric. The fond thoughts about the kittens seemed to disappear from his mind in an instant, replaced by the beginning melody of one of the songs from the production. Sookie’s suspicions flared instantly as her gaze darted between Jake and Eric, catching the subtle tightening of Jake’s jaw, the firm line of his lip. 

Bill laid a hand on her back, tapping gently - he’d seen the change in Jake’s body language too, sensed it in the atmosphere around them.

‘Good to see you again Jake,’ Eric said, offering his hand. 

Jake smiled. ‘You too,’ he said, a smile snapping onto his lips, ‘excuse me, my hands are a bit full of these fuzz balls.’ 

Eric chuckled. ‘Yes, they are a handful,’ he agreed, ‘can I get you a drink. A red, perhaps?’

‘That would be great,’ Jake said. The moment Eric turned to pour a two new glasses - one for each sibling - his smile faltered, a crack in the facade he’d presented. 

_Something is very wrong,_ Sookie knew, _but_ _ what _ ?

Sookie glanced at Bill and he gave a subtle nod, moving closer to Jake to strike up a conversation about the two new kittens while Sookie wandered over to Sarah, standing beside her at the stove.  ‘This smells amazing, as usual,’ Sookie said, bumping hips with her friend as she masked her worry.

‘Just wait until you taste it,’ Sarah said, a mischievous look on her face. By the content thoughts that drifted from the young woman, she had no idea what could be troubling Jake. ‘I made the pasta from scratch too.’ 

‘Sometimes I wonder if I should have married you instead of Bill,’ Sookie muttered, earning a snort from Sarah, the two quickly dissolving into giggles that were only broken when Eric presented Sarah with a glass and shooed her to the side.

‘You don’t want to overcook the pasta,’ he chuckled, sending the two off to set the table for those who were lucky enough to be able to eat.

Sookie sensed some of the tension ease from Jake as the five of them settled around the table. Jake dug in eagerly to his meal, he and Sarah reminiscing about their favourite family dinners, about the recipe which their father shared only with them, despite many requests from friends. The five talked amicably, catching up on lost time; Jake told stories about the production he’d joined, while Sookie and Sarah filled him in on the latest Bon Temps news.  Sookie and Bill relaxed, trading a glance. Jake seemed settled, his thoughts focused on the delicious food and comfortable conversation, but towards the end of the meal, Sookie heard a marked mental shift as Jake noticed the glassware in the cabinet. His thoughts became jumbled, chaotic, his joy at seeing the familiar objects on display tainted by melancholy, despair.

Anger.

Jake rose from his chair, walking to the cabinet. He reached tentatively for the frame of the door, staring through at the intricate glasses beyond, and again he sang in his mind. People say that you can’t truly change the volume of your thoughts, that you can scream and shout and still it sounds the same, yet Sookie heard him so much louder than before, her hands twitching in her lap, instinctively wanting to cover her ears at the sudden change in volume. 

Barely an inch from the glass he dropped his hand, turning back to the table. Sookie caught the darkness that flashed in his amber gaze, even as he pulled a smile over his lips. 

‘So, Eric,’ he said, a tightness in his voice that belied his conversational tone, ‘you and Sarah have been together four months now, correct?’ 

‘It is,’ Eric said, ‘and it’s been the best four months of my long life,’ he continued, glancing at Sarah fondly. 

‘How long is that, if you don’t mind me asking?’ 

‘A thousand years,’ Eric said with a casual shrug, ‘give or take a couple.’

Jake nodded. ‘Wow, that’s quite the age gap,’ he said, ‘dad would have struggled with that one.’ 

‘Well, age gaps are kind of irrelevant when it turns out the world is full of immortals,’ Sarah said, chuckling, though it died slowly in her throat when she caught the sharp look in Jake’s eyes, the look levelled at Eric. 

‘Do you drink from Sarah?’ 

Sarah nearly choked on her mouthful of wine. ‘Jake, that’s not-’

Eric laid a gentle hand on her thigh. ‘It’s fine, K ä raste. It’s normal to be curious,’ he said softly, returning his attention to Jake, ‘yes, when she gives me permission or requests it.’ 

‘Requests it?’ 

‘It’s not unusual, as I’m sure you know. When done correctly, with consent, a vampire bite causes little pain, if any. Some people have described it to me as feeling like an injection after you’ve had a local anaesthetic gel rubbed on your skin. Some even find it pleasurable.’ 

‘Is that so?’ 

‘Yes,’ Eric said, fighting the urge to smirk as embarrassment flooded through him from Sarah, ‘it is.’ 

Jake took his seat again. Sarah had expected Jake would vet Eric in some way - it was his right as her brother, she figured - but she still hoped he was done with his awkward line of questions. To her dismay, it appeared he was only just warming up.

‘Well, Eric,’ Jake said, picking up his wine glass. He took a long swig, draining the contents, ‘with you being dead and all, I guess kids will be out of the question.’

* * *

Eric stared across the table, his icy eyes blazing. He and Sarah hadn’t even had this conversation, and he could tell by the icy feel of her skin that she didn't appreciate it being brought up over dinner, especially when Jake appeared to have another agenda.

Sarah slammed her wineglass down on the table, not even noticing the crystals that formed around her fingertips. ‘What is wrong with you!’ she snapped, ‘you know I don’t want children - you’ve known that since I was thirteen years old!

‘It’s just a fact. If you change your mind in a few years... Can’t have kids if the swimmers can’t swim.’ 

‘I think after twelve years, my mind is made up,’ she said, pushing the last of her meal away, her appetite diminishing as her ire peaked, ‘I have many things I would much prefer to accomplish in my life than squeezing out a human.’

‘And when you get old and wrinkly, you think he’ll just stick around?’

Sarah’s mind churned. She couldn’t understand why Jake had become so hostile towards Eric so suddenly - they’d got along well when they’d first met at Merlotte’s only two nights before.

‘Don’t talk about Eric like he’s not in the room,’ she said, trying to moderate her tone.

‘Someone needs to be the reasonable one here. You’re not exactly a good judge of character.’ 

‘Clearly not,’ she said, the bite in her words directed at him, ‘I guess I’ve chosen one bad boyfriend in the past. I must only be able to choose dangerous men now. Or maybe it’s just that you think all vampires are bad.’

‘Don’t put words in my mouth.’ 

‘What else am I supposed to think? You don’t have a problem with the idea of me dating Sam, despite the fact that he stalked me. You’re both still very chummy too, but I guess he hasn’t physically hurt me yet, so it must be okay. We’ll just forget the fact that I still have nightmares about David, that I still panic when I get a text from an unknown number; PTSD is only for soldiers and trauma victims, after all! But you know what Jake? I didn’t go into that relationships expecting to be abused, and when it came down to it, despite the very real danger, I got myself out. I mean, I only lost some blood and almost a thousand dollars of my art supplies, but at least I was alive, and people finally started to listen.’ 

Jake grit his teeth. ‘I always listened.’ 

‘True, true, you did.’ Sarah pursed her lips. ‘You were very concerned over the phone. You told me I was strong, to let you know if I needed you to come rough him up a little. I knew you thought I was exaggerating until David decided to follow through with a threat and I showed up on your doorstep with a bloody lip and bruise the size of a fist on my cheek, but we’ll just keep pretending that vampires are the violent ones.’

‘They are. His kind murdered our parents, ripped them apart!’ 

‘I think you mean our kind,’ Bill said, tone stern as he narrowed his gaze, ‘remember, there are two vampires in this room.’ 

‘I’ve had a long life. I’ve never claimed to be a saint, nor have I had any interest in being one,’ Eric said, his commanding voice silencing the room, ‘Sarah is well aware of my past, and I am lucky that she has deemed me worthy of her love. You’re scared Jake. It’s understandable, after what you and Sarah have been through, but you have no right to make judgements about who or what I am, or about our relationship. I don’t know what our future holds,’ Eric said, glancing at Sarah, ‘but I know that I love Sarah, and I want that future to be one we share.’

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but Sookie held up her hand to silence him. ‘Enough,’ she said, shaking her head in disbelief, ‘I won’t listen to any more of this. You say you want to protect your sister but you’re  _ hurting _ her.’ She held his gaze, pausing as she fought back the swell of emotions, the tide of Sarah and Jake’s thoughts that danced through her own. ‘You’re forgetting that the only person in this room who isn’t a  _ freak _ -’ she said, clearly quoting his thoughts- ‘is you, Jake, so how about you step off your high horse and stop pretending this is about anything more than your own prejudice.’ 

Jake’s jaw ticked, his eyes blazing. ‘Sarah is human.’ 

‘Maybe. I mean, I definitely look like one. I bleed like one too,’ she said, pushing back her chair to stand, ‘maybe this whole elemental thing is just a phase.’

She was struggling to leash her anger now, Jake and Sookie shivering as the temperature dropped suddenly, their breaths misting in the air, and still the scent of acrid smoke bit at Eric's nose, the scent of betrayal he'd only detected once before.

Eric rose, darting to her side. He reached for her, gritting his teeth against the pain as he touched her icy skin that grew paler by the second. Her amber eyes were fractured with the palest blue, transfixed on Jake as her emotions raged. 

‘Am I still human, brother?’ she asked, voice echoing eerily in the frosty room, ‘you’re clearly the best judge here, ready to condemn a man you don’t know, so tell me,’ she insisted, ‘because I don’t know what I am anymore.’

The words hung in the room, followed by a heavy silence.  As quickly as the change had taken her, warmth returned, her eyes melting back to amber and her skin regaining its sun-kissed hue. Still, she stared at Jake, daring him to comment, to continue his tirade, but his lips remained sealed, guilt written in his drawn brows and his darkened eyes. 

Eric felt the sharp spike of her emotions, drawing her tight against his chest before the first tears fell.  ‘Bill, Sookie, it’s always a pleasure, but I think it’s time for Jake to go,’ he said as he tucked Sarah into his embrace, his vicious gaze levelled on Jake, voice laden with venom.

Bill nodded curtly, rising. Jake followed without complaint, the pungent scent of his regret hanging in the air. Only Sookie remained, approaching Sarah carefully. 

‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered, resting her head on Sarah’s trembling shoulder, ‘I knew something was up when he was singing in his mind, but I had no idea it could be something like this. We’ll talk to him.’ 

Sarah nodded and Sookie pressed a kiss to her cheek, hearing Sarah’s thanks and reassurance that she didn’t need to apologise. She stayed only a moment longer, glancing up at Eric to share a meaningful look before she bustled out of the room after the two men. Jake had just earned himself a traditional Sookie Stackhouse style tongue-lashing, which he had no hope of avoiding on the drive back to Bon Temps.

Eric waited until he heard the front door close before he dared loosen his grip, pulling back just enough to look down at Sarah, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He said nothing, knowing no words could soothe the ache settling into her heart - he simply held her, wishing he had the power to take the pain away.  When she finally lifted her gaze, he felt his anger at Jake sharpen. Her cheeks were tearstained and flushed, her eyes puffy and dark, no hint of warmth or glowing gold. 

He cupped her cheeks, brushing tears away before they threatened to fall. ‘I didn’t realise how much this was upsetting you, not knowing where your powers come from.’

Sarah sniffed. ‘Neither did I,’ she whispered, ‘but I guess, when you’re angry, stuff just spills out.’ 

‘It will take time, but if you want to do the research, we will. There has to be something recorded that at least hints at your abilities.’ 

‘Jake will be able to come up with some appropriate slurs if we know what to call me.’ 

Eric shook his head. ‘I want to tear him limb from limb for his hurting you with his behaviour tonight, and I hope you let him stew on his words for a while... unfortunately, people say stupid things when they’re scared, and what he’s most afraid of is losing you. I t doesn’t excuse his actions, but for what it's worth, he regrets every single one of them - I don’t need to be a mind reader to tell you that but I’m sure Sookie will later.’

Eric pulled her back into his embrace, resting his cheek on her head as he listened to her breaths. Slowly, her emotions stabilised, a final sob shuddering in her chest as she released her anger. She trusted Sookie and Bill, trusted her brother, despite the terrible things he’d said. She wouldn’t be going to him, but she would be willing to listen should he show himself, she decided.  

‘Take me up,’ she whispered, tucking herself tightly against his chest. She felt the sharp surge of movement as he sped them through the house and into the open, then the warmth of the evening breeze caressing her skin. She breathed deeply, head hanging back as she opened her eyes to the stars. He’d never grow tired of the sense of wonder in her eyes in these moments, gold finally sparkling in her gaze as she stared up at the twinkling night sky.

Eric eased her down in his embrace, setting her toes on the tops of his feet, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He caught her hand in his, lifting it to his lips. 

‘What happens when I do get older?’ she asked quietly. 

Eric froze, his lips hovering over her skin. ‘What do you mean?’ 

‘I can’t assume I’m immortal,’ she whispered, ‘powers or not. Sookie ages... why wouldn’t I?’ 

‘Sarah, are you asking me if I would leave you? Because you might age?’ She refused to meet his gaze, and he had his answer. ‘I’m not going anywhere Sarah, not unless you want me to.’ 

She sighed. ‘Of course, I don’t,’ she said, ‘but the thought that you might have to watch me die one day…’ She shook her head. ‘I’m getting too far ahead of myself again, aren’t I?’ 

Eric released her hand, catching her chin in his fingertips. ‘You’re not. If you let me, I’ll be by your side to the end, no matter how far away that is-’ a smile caught her lips at his words, and he bent his head to taste the sweetness of it- ‘and I’ll cherish you every moment I am gifted.’

_ For when your time is up,  _ he thought,  _ so is mine _ . 


	21. Barriers

Sarah placed the piece of charcoal down on the desk, staring at her blackened hands. She was struggling to concentrate after such a restless sleep, her mind returning to the events of the night before. She glanced over at the clock on her desk, sighing to see that little more than an hour had passed since she’d sat down. Hours remained before Eric would wake, and still, she was counting down the minutes.

She brushed off her hands, rising from her seat to open a window, the warmth of the early summer breeze caressing her skin. She breathed in the fresh air, felt the weight of humidity settle in her lungs. It was reassuring, even if she was relieved to be in a climate controlled house after experiencing Louisiana summers in the rental; the stifling heat almost rendered her senseless. 

Sarah glanced back to her art desk when her phone vibrated, the screen waking. She hurried over, hoping it would be Sookie, but she was disappointed when she picked it up and her gaze settled on screen, the image that greeted her making her gut churn. The familiar face should have brought her happiness - on any other day, it might have - but not enough time had passed for her anger to calm. 

She wasn’t in the mood to talk just yet, she decided, and she swiped to reject the call, returning the device to its dock. She picked up a cloth to wipe off her hands, but the charcoal was stubborn. She’d have to wash them before she tried to move her page, lest she ruin the work she’d done so far. 

She left her office, turning towards the bedroom, but as she entered the hall she heard three slow knocks at the door. She paused, glancing back, and the knock sounded again. She walked quietly down the hall, peeking through the peep-hole, unsurprised by the visitor that waited beyond. 

Sarah stared at Jake, watching as he shifted awkwardly on his feet, his head hanging. She leant her head on the door for a moment, taking a steadying breath before she steeled herself and unlocked the latch.

Jake looked up, feet planting in an attempt to hide his nerves. ‘Sar.’ 

‘So you haven’t decided to call me a fang-banger?’ she asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

Jake flinched at the words, but he held his ground. ‘Can we talk?’ 

Sarah glanced behind him, seeing the nose of Sookie’s car peeking from behind the wall. Knowing that her best friend was close by, Sarah emerged from the house, closing the door pointedly. She folded her arms, waiting patiently as Jake found the words he wanted to say, though she felt her stomach drop, anxious that he would begin a tirade again. 

Jake cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Sar, last night I said some things.’

‘That’s an understatement.’ 

‘I can’t take those back...’ He sighed. ‘I just… I wish you’d told me.’ 

‘Told you what, Jake?’ 

He closed his eyes. ‘You’re kidding, aren’t you?’ he said, not meeting her gaze as he ran a hand over his jaw, ‘you could have told me he was a vampire, Sar. All you said was that he was a club owner.’ 

‘Well,  _ Eric _ is,’ she said, ‘he owns Fangtasia, just down the road. His being a vampire is irrelevant, just like it would be irrelevant if I was dating a woman.’    


‘Except for the fact that you’re not interested in women,’ Jake countered, earning an eye roll. He folded his arms too, mimicking her defensive stance. ‘I know coming to the US was a big step. We left a lot behind, but we both agreed this would be a new beginning. I hoped… I wanted you to find someone safe,’ he said with a subtle shake of his head, ‘of all the men you could have had in America, you picked a vampire.’ 

‘Why does it matter if he’s a vampire?’ she asked, her courage perking up as a flash of anger filled her, ‘he’s a guy like you or Jason, he just happens to have fangs, and you wouldn’t even know it ninety-nine percent of the time. Besides, I’m probably safer with Eric than I am with anyone else; if the wrong person found out about what I can do, do you think they’d just pretend like I didn’t exist, that they hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary? Because I’m pretty sure there’d be a witch hunt, and we both know how well that would work out for me if history is anything to go by.’ 

‘They wouldn’t have to-’ 

Sarah held up her hand, knowing exactly where his sentence was going. ‘It’s just so funny. Here I thought you came to apologise to me for being an absolute arse in my house, in front of my boyfriend and our friends. Instead, you’re continuing to try and tell me what to do with my life,’ she snapped, ‘I  _ finally _ found a man who wants to be with  _ me _ . Someone who doesn’t judge me for the size of my arse or want to beat the shit out of me. I  _ finally _ fall in love with someone who actually loves me back, who I don’t have to hide anything from, and all you can do judge.’ 

‘There’s gotta be five guys in Bon Temps that want to go on a date with you.’

‘If you even mention Sam, I will have Sookie come over here and wallop you if I don’t wallop you first!’ she said with a menacing glare, ‘besides, remember how you think I should date a _ human _ ? He’s a shifter, as in, can turn into animals. He’s not human, technically, and I don’t think I am either.’ 

‘Sar, stop saying that.’

She clenched her teeth, fighting the swirl of power that flared with her anger. ‘I’m getting more powerful every week, Jake. If not for Eric, I wouldn’t even know how to control it. If I touched someone and-’ she shook her head, struggling to even think the words- ‘I could hurt someone. If they’re not immortal, I could kill them.’   
Sarah dropped down onto the step, taking a deep breath. Jake sat beside her, keeping his distance as she calmed herself. 

‘I love you, Jake,’ she said finally, her voice so low he struggled to hear her, ‘you’re my brother. That’s the thing, though, you’re my  _ brother _ . I can never put into words how much I wish you hadn’t had to bear the burden of caring for me after mum and dad died, and I’ll always be grateful that I had you, but I’m not fifteen anymore. I’ve had some terrible experiences with men that I’ll never be able to get away from… that doesn’t mean that this is one of those experiences.’ 

‘How can you be sure?’  

Sarah glanced up. She could feel his fear cling to her skin like sweat on a humid day, weighing on her shoulders and her mind. 

‘When I met Eric, it wasn’t exactly as simple as I said it was. To be honest, I accidentally burned his arm because he startled me, and it was only minutes after that that I had the accident, but it wasn’t Bill that pulled me from my car, it was Eric. He healed me, cared for me. Despite a few awkward situations - miscommunication and misunderstandings mostly - he’s always put my needs first.’ Sarah sighed, leaning back against the door. ‘I haven’t told you everything that’s happened in the last few months, and that’s on me, but I didn’t want you to worry. You’d have been panicked for nothing, in the end.’

Jake’s jaw ticked but he nodded, willing to listen. 

‘On one of my dates with Eric, I was walking back to his house from Fangtasia. He’d gone to deal with a report of a biting in the bathroom.’ 

‘I’d have thought that would be the whole point of going to a vampire club.’ 

‘He doesn’t tolerate biting on the premises. Fangtasia welcomes vampire  _ and _ humans. If people are willing, they have to take it elsewhere,’ she explained before she continued, ‘it was only a couple blocks, so I just thought I’d walk back and wait for him, but I got grabbed off the street only a block from here by some psycho new vampire I turned down at Fangtasia like a week before. Eric knew something was wrong the moment I got grabbed and he chased the car down, practically ripped off the whole roof of the van, he was so angry, and yet, I’ve never seen someone so afraid, Jake. Eric is a thousand years old, and his biggest fear was losing me.’ She glanced down, kicking at the pebbles on the drive, struggling with the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. ‘Even if Eric hadn’t arrived, I know I could have killed that arsehole before he could do any real damage. It was scary as hell, but I was able to fight back. I kicked, and I yelled, and I used my power, and I… I did kill him,’ she said, voice tight as she admitted it out loud for the first time since the night it happened. 

Sarah glanced down at her hands, at the charcoal that still stained her skin, recalling the fire that had clung to her arms and the charred remains of the van that had begun to melt with the intensity of the flames she summoned. ‘I could fight,’ she whispered ‘I couldn’t fight back with David.’ 

‘But if you got attacked by a vampire-’

‘You’re missing the point, Jake. He was a newly turned vampire, maybe a year or two into his immortality. We found records about him after the attack, dug up his criminal record. He’d been done for sexual assault three times, and they’re just the cases he was convicted. He was a predator when he was human; being a vampire didn’t make him that way.’ 

They sat in silence for a moment, the words sinking in.

‘David was human,’ Jake whispered, ‘I get it, Sarah, I do, but… you’re my little sister. You’re all I have left.’ 

Sarah stared at him for a moment, felt the renewed weight of his fear, yet staring into his eyes she felt only a deep emotional exhaustion. 

‘Then don’t drive me away,’ she said before she rose from her seat on the step, opening the door while Jake scrambled up. 

‘Sar…’ 

Sarah paused at the threshold. She fought back the tears that burned in her eyes, refusing to back down. ‘Have a safe trip back to New York, Jake.’

* * *

Jake stared at the door. It might as well have been a wall, he knew, because there was no way he would cross the threshold.

He sighed, trudging back out through the gate and climbing into the passenger seat. He stared straight ahead, waiting for Sookie to speak, but the car remained silent but for the soft sound of the radio until finally, she said, ‘you told me you were going to apologise.’ 

Jake sighed. ‘I planned to.’ 

‘Some plan. You’ve got some balls, talking to her like that. You’re lucky I was raised right or I’d kick you out of this car right now and make you hitchhike to the airport.’

‘Thank-’

‘Don’t you dare thank me. You didn’t just insult your sister and Eric last night, you insulted all of us. I know you never got to meet my grandma, but she lived through segregation. She lived in a time when you could be put in danger just for loving someone. I never thought I would see the same kind of attitude in my lifetime, from someone I care about.’ 

Jake dropped his head in his hands, scrubbing his face with his eyes. ‘God Sook, I know it, okay! I know it, but you don’t know what it’s like-’

‘I do,’ she whispered, ‘my grandmother was murdered, and it wasn’t a vampire that killed her. It was Rene, the same man that killed Dawn, my friend and Sarah’s, so stop pretending this is about Sarah’s safety and start dealing with your shit instead of dumping it on everyone else.’ 

Sookie turned away, starting the car. She drove in silence, forcing Jake to sit with his thoughts as they churned in his mind. She understood why he was lashing out but that didn’t mean she condoned his apparent decision to take it out on Sarah, not when she’d made so many strides recently with her mental health. Sookie and Eric hadn’t always had a smooth relationship over the years, but she’d seen a new side to him since he and Sarah had started dating, a gentle side which balanced his ferocity. It had always been there, she knew, he’d just never found the right person to share it with.

After a long, silent drive, Sookie pulled up in front of the airport. She finally looked at Jake again, catching the movement of his hands as he swiped at his eyes. He was overwhelmed, the rational part of his mind struggling against the weight of a decade of ingrained fear. 

Jake grabbed his bag and reached for the door, pausing. He glanced back. ‘I’m sorry, Sookie,’ he said, the sincerity of his words echoing in her mind. 

‘I know,’ she said, offering a tight smile, ‘have a safe flight.’ 

Jake gave a curt nod, rising from the car. He closed the door behind himself, eyes ahead as he began to sing a melody in his mind.

* * *

The kettle steamed and hissed as it started boiling, the sound sweet to Sarah’s ears. She’d hardly eaten all day, too focused on the painting she’d started shortly after lunch, but her stomach rumbled as she poured the water through the strainer, the sweet aroma of the herbal blend diffusing in the air.

She took a sip, leaning back against the counter top as she savoured the taste. Stars shone through the skylight, twinkling brightly, the tea warm and comforting as it settled the gnawing in her stomach. 

She glanced down at her feet, smiling as Remus brushed past her, tail tickling her knees. Sirius wasn’t far behind, sitting beside the centre bench, pretending not to be looking at the fridge longingly. Though they were yet to fully grow into their lanky legs and large ears, the two boys had become bigger every week - bigger even than a regular house cat - despite their young age. 

It was a good thing Eric didn’t need to breathe because he often woke with Remus draped over his face. 

She glanced at the microwave, chuckling at her cheeky kittens, fighting the frown that threatened to settle on her lips when she realised it was barely half past ten. Eric wouldn’t be home for a few hours yet, busy with the monthly accounts at Fangtasia. She’d considered joining him, as she had done so more and more lately, but her art had called to her. There was only a month left until her first gallery showing, but she’d yet to settle on an exact theme, choosing to let her instincts guide her. 

She dug out some leftovers from the fridge, taking the bowl back to her office, giggling as Remus and Sirius wound around her legs with hopeful chirps and meows, pawing gently at her feet when she sat down at her computer desk. She shooed them gently, placing the bowl close at hand as she woke her computer. On the other side of the room, on her art desk, she heard her phone begin to ring. She ignored the familiar tone, set only to alert her to ignore the call, her gut twisting into knots. 

Three months had passed since the terrible dinner when all she had feared about her brother - the festering anger, the hatred which he could not shake - was revealed. There had been little more than a handful of words between them. She’d struggled with guilt, questioning her resolve, but she would stand firm until he apologised for how he had treated Eric. 

How he had treated her. 

She glanced at the box beside the monitor. It was a plain box, with nary a hint of decoration, but still, she felt her heart flutter to stare at it, knowing what was inside. Yet, when her mobile began to ring again, she felt her resolve harden, strengthened by the potential that lay inside the plain paper packaging. She grit her teeth, glancing back as it vibrated incessantly on the desk. She glanced down at her feet, warning the two kittens not to even think about jumping up before she dashed over to her phone and rejected the call. Although Jake couldn’t see her, she hoped he felt how emphatically she swiped the red disc on the screen. 

She turned the device on silent, placing it face down. It had been an uphill battle to find confidence in herself, in her heart and her mind. She would not lose it now.

* * *

Eric uttered a hurried goodbye on his way out. End of month book-keeping was hardly his favourite task, but it was too vital to ignore, and thoughts of returning home to Sarah, free of the burdens of business, had kept him focused. And indeed, it was home. He’d lived in the house for many years now, but Sarah made it feel like a  _ home _ , little parts of both of them filling each room. They’d made many memories together, all of them so valuable. Once, he would have thought seven months was only the blink of an eye, a fleeting moment in his long existence, but every moment with Sarah in his life felt full, brimming with the emotions that had awakened at their first touch.

He stretched tall as he exited the club from the back, disappearing from the doorway in a gust of wind, taking only seconds to reach the gates, though he stopped a few feet from them. He took a breath, eager for her earthy scent, but his nose twitched at the sharp smell of smoke and ash.

He stepped quietly as he approached along the edge of the wall, seeing a man leaning against the bonnet of a blue rental car, shielding a lighter with his hand. He exhaled from this nose, smoke twirling in the air as he glanced up at the iron gate with a scowl. Clearly, Sarah had refused to let him in, and Eric was viciously pleased with that fact. 

Jake lifted the cigarette to his mouth again, lips barely brushing it when Eric darted forward and snatched it from his hand. 

‘These are bad for you,’ Eric said before he crushed it in his hand, hardly feeling the burn on his skin, ‘does Sarah know that you’ve started smoking again or is that another secret you decided to keep from her? Another lie? You did promise her you’d never touch another one of these after your grandfather died of lung cancer, after all.’

‘I’m not going to be lectured by you,’ Jake said, pulling the packet from his pocket, cursing when Eric snatched it from him as well. He grit his teeth, taking a deep breath as he fought for calm. ‘Give it back.’

‘I don’t think I should,’ Eric said, turning to toss it into the trees. 

Far, far into the trees.

‘It would break her heart if she found out, and I’m quite attached to it, so you’ll stop smoking and I won’t tell her.’

‘All about you then?’

‘Not when Sarah is the one who will suffer the pain of your lies.’

A heavy silence fell between them, broken only by Jake’s ragged breath as their eyes locked. Finally, Jake said, ‘Here I’d hoped you might just be roommates now but I guess you’re still her boyfriend.’

_ Clearly _ , he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. ‘I am still her  _ partner _ ,’ he said, emphasising the word.  

Jake held up his hands, a mocking gesture, he was sure. 

‘My apologies, I had no idea it was so serious, that you’d graduated from boyfriend. Quite an achievement - you’re the first.’ 

Eric ignored the backhanded compliment, biting his tongue again. Whether or not Jake intended it, the remark was directed as much at Sarah as it was him. 

‘I plan to spend many, many happy years with her.’

‘Up until she gets a few wrinkles around the eyes?’

‘Until the day she dies, hopefully at the ripe old age of one hundred, and then I will join her.’

Jake snorted, the sound twisted by his anger. ‘As if. You’ll dump her the moment she starts to get a little saggy.’

Eric flashed his fangs, seeing a spark of fear ignite in Jake’s eyes. ‘Do  _ not _ make me angry. I am beyond my limit of patience with you, and you are testing me,’ he said, voice resonating menacingly, ‘say one more thing to belittle your sister’s life and independence or undermine the feelings I have for her and I will throw you and your car as far away from our home as my strength allows. Should you survive the landing, you best hope your vehicle doesn’t land on top of you,’ he snarled, leaning a little closer, using his towering height to his advantage, ‘I love Sarah with all my being. I will be with her until the day she dies unless she asks for me to change her, and even then I will not change her until I feel no doubt in her mind.’

‘How the hell would you even know if she has doubts?’

‘On the night I met her, I pulled her from her mangled car, giving her my blood so that she could heal. I feel her emotions, Jake, and she can feel mine. If I sense even an ounce of doubt, should the time come, I will not act.’

Jake stared at him. He may have lacked Sarah’s abilities, but his eyes blazed. For a long moment, they stared at each other, a silent standoff broken only by the faint sounds of the night. 

‘Fine,’ Jake finally muttered, shoulders dropping, ‘I believe you, Eric. That doesn’t mean I have to like you.’

‘I gave up caring about whether or not people like me a good few centuries ago, so it doesn’t really bother me if you do or do not. I do, however, believe that you owe Sarah an apology.’ 

Jake hid his grimace as best as he could. ‘I do. And you as well,’ he said. 

Eric waved away his words, dismissing them. ‘I don’t need your apology. I only need you to think of Sarah when I ask this.’

‘What?’

Eric stepped back, putting some distance between them. He did his best to wipe the remnants of his anger from his features. ‘I’ve been around for a long time, and although much of that has been as a vampire, I’m aware of many current human traditions. So, as you are her brother and her only remaining family, I respectfully request your blessing so that I may ask Sarah for her hand in marriage.’

Eric felt the urge to hold a breath he hadn’t even taken. He was surprised he’d managed to get the words out without stumbling over them. He’d rehearsed it in his mind over and over again in recent weeks, but to actually speak the words sent a wave of relief crashing over him. 

Jake held Eric’s gaze. ‘I can’t stop Sarah from being with you, that much is obvious. You might be able to offer her some of the things she wants in this life, but you’re still a vampire. You’ll only keep her in the dark when she should be in the light,’ he said. ‘if you  _ ever _ think I will let her marry you, you are mistaken.’

Eric barely resisted the urge to bear his fangs again. ‘I shouldn’t be surprised that you’ve done nothing to heal the wounds of your past,’ he said, voice sharp with leashed anger, ‘you think you’re protecting Sarah but you’re only hurting her.’

‘It might hurt now, but it’s better than watching her tear herself up over you when you abandon her,’ Jake said. He pushed off from the bonnet, gaze down as he climbed into the driver seat. Eric stepped to the side, letting the car pull away, knowing he’d only make matters worse if he acted on his frustration. Instead, he watched as Jake sped toward Bon Temps, fingers curled into fists until his knuckles cracked. He let out a sneer as he leapt over the gates.

He crept inside, fighting down the last of his anger as the richness of her scent surrounded him. He was eager to see her, more eager than before, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop feeling…

Nervous.

He’d just asked her brother for his blessing and had been turned down emphatically. The rejection wasn’t what had him so shaken - he wasn’t surprised, as frustrated as he was - it was the fact that he had finally voiced his desire to take Sarah in the ritual, to marry her. Much as he was relieved to have said the thoughts that had been clamouring in his mind, he had to admit he’d thought little about how or when he would actually propose, or even if Sarah would be ready.

He hadn’t even told Pam, a rare secret between them.

He took a breath, pausing outside her office door. He could hear a movie playing inside. 

_ The Princess Bride _ , he realised as he pushed the door open, a smile instantly lighting his lips when she turned to face him with a smudge of paint on her cheek. 

‘You’re home,’ she said as she hurried to put down her brush and paints. She rushed into his arms, holding tight as she buried her face in his chest. ‘Early, too.’

Eric pressed a kiss to the top of her head. ‘I finished up as quick as I could.’ He cupped her cheeks, lifting her gaze. Looking at her, seeing how brightly she smiled up at him, he wished that he’d had a kinder encounter with her brother. 

‘Oh! I have something for you,’ she said, beaming up at him, ‘it arrived while you were asleep. I’ve been waiting all night to give it to you.’ 

She stole a quick kiss before she bustled over to her desk, Eric following close behind. She picked up a box from beside her computer monitor, and when she held it out to him, he caught a hint of petrichor in the air around her. Whatever this box concealed made her nervous, yet her eyes shone with gold. 

‘Last time I checked it wasn’t my birthday,’ he said, quirking an eyebrow at her, curiosity overwhelming him as he tugged the edge of the plain wrapping. He stripped the paper aside, staring down at the soft velvet box, knowing that if his heart could beat it would have leapt out of his chest.

‘Go on,’ she said, bouncing a little on her toes, even as the petrichor in her scent strengthened.

When Eric opened the top he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed as he stared at the matching silver rings, knowing that she wasn’t going to propose.

Well, he didn’t think she was...

A part of him wished that she would, if only so he could marry her without feeling obligated to seek her brother’s permission, but another hoped that he could be the one to ask, to get down on one knee and take her hand in his. 

‘These are Claddagh rings,’ she whispered, the silver metal flashing in the light, ‘My mother was Irish through and through, and she brought a lot of that culture into my life. She told me about the Claddagh rings she and dad wore when I was small, told me that the crown represents loyalty, the hands represent friendship, and the heart represents love. She said that when I found someone that I loved more than any other, I should show them by wearing this commitment ring with the heart facing me.’ She took the smaller band from inside the box, sliding it onto a slender finger. ‘It means I belong to someone.’

She worried her bottom lip, still nervous as she met his gaze. Her heart stuttered in her chest, the rhythm picking up with every moment he remained silent. 

‘I belong to you,’ she whispered, offering a sweet smile.

When words failed, Eric kissed her, hoping to convey every ounce of the love he felt for her, the desperate need to tell her that he was hers too.  When he pulled back she was breathless, her golden eyes shining as she glanced down at the larger ring. She took his hand as she pulled the matching ring from the box, feeling him stiffen before she said with a chuckle, ‘they’re made of titanium, love.’

She slid the band over his knuckles, along the length of his finger to sit as hers did, a smile breaking over his lips. 

‘I’m yours,’ he whispered, catching her hand in his. He pressed his lips to her knuckles, holding her gaze, feeling the intensity of the emotions that danced between them. In that moment, he knew he’d made the right decision. Eric pulled her closer, wrapping her tightly in his embrace, warmed by her love. He would marry her if she would honour him with a ‘yes’, and he would do anything to show her brother that his love for Sarah was not temporary or flawed. He would seek Jake out and ask again, but he would not take no for an answer. If he had to beg on his knees to gain Jake’s blessing, to prove his love and devotion to Sarah, then he’d drop down in a second. 


	22. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas <3

Eric reached automatically for Sarah when he woke, disappointed to find the space beside him empty. He’d hoped to wake before she left to pick up Sookie from work for their girls’ night. He gently lifted Remus’ slumbering form from his chest, setting the kitten on the bed. On any other day he might have lingered a while, checking emails from his phone while one or both of the kittens lay beside him, but this evening he had a mission.

He showered quickly, dressing in his favourite jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He wanted to appear approachable, though he doubted it would make a difference to Jake. He suspected no matter what he would still be received as the bastard who was stealing his sister and her innocence, who was going to dump her at the faintest sign of ageing or turn her against her will.  

Jake’s doubt mattered little, he knew. He looked forward to a long future with Sarah, would stay with her throughout her life, and although he had contemplated turning her, he would not force it upon her if she chose to remain mortal, no matter how painful the thought of losing her was.

He’d lived a thousand years. Without her, he couldn’t face another thousand. 

Still, questions remained. If he did turn her, what would happen to her abilities? Would they disappear or strengthen? If she became more powerful she might attract attention from the vampire community. He recalled the night werewolves tracked her to Sookie and Bill’s house, intrigued by her unusual scent. He’d thought little of it until now, but should a vampire’s interest be piqued in the same manner...

He shook off the thoughts, remembering that the werewolves had been hyped on vampire blood. They were rabid, uncontrolled. High. Even if they had survived, they wouldn’t have remembered Sarah.

His plan was set. He’d go to Fangtasia to check in briefly, then he’d fly to Bon Temps. Sookie had already informed him that Jake was staying with Jason. If the boy had any sense he wouldn’t try to ambush Sarah at Sookie and Bill’s. He tugged at his jacket, resolved. He would get Jake’s blessing.

Tonight.

* * *

Sarah picked up her feet, footfalls matching the thunderous beat of the music. It’d been a busy afternoon at Merlotte’s, forcing Sookie to stay back. Sarah had an hour to kill, and she couldn’t think of a better way to spend the time than going for a run.

She ran the familiar route to and around her old rental, backtracking to Merlotte’s through the trees. It was a narrow, windy path, but Sarah hardly felt the sting of the branches that caught her skin, too caught up by the adrenaline filtering through her veins. She only slowed down when a short walk remained, her attention turning to cooling off and stretching. 

She’d only been back to Merlotte’s twice since she’d quit, and she was yet to go inside. She hadn’t talked to Sam in that entire time and she hoped that streak would continue tonight. One day, their friendship might be renewed, but for now, she was content to continue to let things cool off. 

Sarah stopped to take a breath just outside. Much as she might hope to avoid Sam, she wouldn’t expect him to slink away when she entered. She could be amicable. After all, she’d faced off against vampires and werewolves; she could deal with a dejected shifter again if she had to, she thought before she pulled a smile over her lips and entered. 

‘Hey Andy,’ she said as she took the stool beside him, catching the weary expression on his face. Something weighed on his mind; he hadn’t even corrected her when she’d called him Andy, rather than Sheriff Bellefleur.

‘Sarah,’ he said, trying his best to smile, ‘haven’t seen you in awhile.’ 

‘No, I quit a few months back. Wanted to focus on my art,’ she added quickly, smiling brightly to mask her hurry. 

‘Well, it’s good to see you anyway. Can I shout you something to drink?’   
‘A beer would be lovely,’ she said, seeing Sookie waiting tables out the corner of her eye. Andy turned his attention back to the bar, waving Tara down as she approached. 

With Andy distracted, Sarah focused her mind, projecting to Sookie.  _ Hey Sook. I’m here. I think Andy had a pretty hard day... I can’t remember the last time I saw him so weary. Can you see what’s got him so down? _

Sookie nodded subtly, acknowledging Sarah’s request just as Tara placed a beer in front of her, leaning close as she said, ‘missed you around here girl–’ she gently tapped Sarah’s arm– ‘how’s prep going for the showin’?’ 

‘Showing?’ Andy asked, curiosity piqued. 

‘You didn’t hear, Sheriff? Our English girl is going to be a big name artist. She’s gonna be featured in a gallery in Baton Rouge next month!’ 

‘Wow, congratulations,’ Andy said, a genuine smile lighting his lips. Some of the weight seemed to lift from his shoulders for a moment. 

Sarah pulled on the thread eagerly, hoping to ease his troubles even a little. ‘Thanks, Andy, I’m very excited.’

‘Well, yeah!’ Tara said, bumping Sarah arm so hard in her excitement that Sarah almost dropped the bottle from her hand. The two chuckled, and Sarah quickly drained the last few drops to prevent a mishap.

‘When does Sookie finish?’

‘Should be anytime now,’ Tara said, glancing at the clock behind the bar, ‘yep. Sam said for her to wrap up by eight thirty. She’s probably just grabbing her bag.’ 

‘Think it would be okay if I met her out back? 

‘Yeah, sure,’ Tara said, moving away to wipe down the bar, ‘it was good to see you, Sar.’ 

‘You too,’ Sarah said, slipping off her stool. She followed the bar, walking the familiar path towards the back rooms of Merlotte’s. She paused at the door and it swung wide and Sookie caught Sarah’s arm to drag her into the room. Sarah froze the moment the door closed, eyes instantly drawn to the desk. Sam seemed just as surprised as she was, and as she stood frozen, she began to wonder if this was some sort of ambush, if Sookie had suddenly changed her stance about Sarah’s decision to put her friendship with Sam on hold until she felt comfortable being around him, until Sookie said, ‘I listened in on Andy’s thoughts like you asked. He’s thinking about a case. There were animal attacks on the edge of town.’ 

Sarah dragged her eyes away from Sam. ‘Werewolves?’ 

Sookie nodded. ‘That’s not the worrying thing, though. So far, they’ve only attacked vampires.’ 

Sarah bit back a curse. ‘They’re hyped on blood.’

‘They’re probably just roaming,’ Sam said, ‘packs tend to do that, especially at this time of the month.’ 

Sookie shook her head sharply. ‘Remember a couple months back I told you that some werewolves followed scent trails to my house?’ Sam nodded, and Sookie continued, ‘everywhere they’ve attacked someone is in a place Sarah used to frequent: near her old house, on the forest trail she used to run, and at the cemetery path you can use to get to my house.’ 

‘That’s got to be a coincidence. Your scent is probably all over there as well, and Eric and Bill’s. They’re just curious.’ 

‘They killed someone two days ago, Sam. You don’t kill a young woman barely a month into her immortality just because you’re curious. Andy’s spent the entire day trying to keep it under wraps so there isn’t a panic.’ 

Sarah grabbed Sookie’s arm. ‘New vampires tend to have a greater appetite, don’t they?’ 

‘Usually. It takes time to control it.’ 

‘So, if a new vampire smelled something they didn’t recognise… Sook, remember what that werewolf said? He said I smell  _ new _ . What if the reason they’ve been attacking vampires is because they were following the same scent trail?’ 

Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat, eyes growing wide. Sarah felt the change in the room, the sharp spike of cold air when she spun around, darting to the window and pulling at the blinds. 

‘Sarah, when did you get here?’ 

‘An hour ago, maybe,’ she said. Dread settled in her gut, a stone that sunk deeper. ‘I went for a… run…’ 

Sarah almost stumbled over her own feet in her haste to join Sookie, peering out into the night. Even before she placed her hand on the glass she could sense it, heat radiating from the surface. 

‘Werewolves,’ Sookie whispered, stepping back. She turned to Sam, ‘we have to stop them before they reach the bar.’ 

‘How far?’ he asked, already on his feet. He threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, moving towards the door. ‘Can we head them off?’ 

Sarah and Sookie followed him out the back way, not wanting anyone to see their exit. There weren’t many patrons in the bar, but they couldn’t risk causing a panic; it would only attract the werewolves’ attention. 

Sam paused behind his car, belt clinking before he ducked down, emerging from behind the heavy four-wheel drive as a huge bear with thick, dark fur. He shook his head before coming to their side, looking up at Sookie. 

‘Ready?’ she asked, waiting until he nodded his massive head, ‘they’re getting close. Can you draw them?’ Another pause. ‘Right, of course. Let’s go a little further into the trees, maybe find a clearing. It’ll give us the best chance in a fight.’

‘Follow me, I know a spot,’ Sarah said, breaking into a jog as they trekked through the thick undergrowth, the moon providing little light where it broke through the trees. They soon found the clearing and paused. For a moment, the rough drawing of their breath was the only sound, but soon the crisp crunch of leaves and the sharp crack of branches echoed around them. They put their backs together, watching different directions as the bushes stirred and swayed.    


‘Sam says they’re coming,’ Sookie said, reaching out to take Sarah’s hand. They could feel Sam’s thick fur brushing against their legs, a reassuring guardian at their back. Sarah and Sookie startled when a low growl rumbled nearby, and Sarah released her grasp on Sookie’s hand, ready.    


The first werewolf broke through the underbrush, fur so dark it was blacker than the night sky. There was something familiar about his eyes, the ferocious glint within; he was one of the werewolves that had attacked at Sookie and Bill’s. He had slipped away, Sarah realised, somehow escaping Eric and Bill’s grasp. 

His lips pulled back in a snarl, baring sharp teeth as he paced around them as if looking for the weakest link, the most vulnerable to attack. He passed Sam, passed Sarah as she glared at him with eyes burning with the flames she was channelling.    


_ A warning.   _   


The dark werewolf continued on, still circling as more of the beasts emerged from the cover of the trees and bushes. There were six of them, meaning that for now, their odds were one against two, but the bushes continued to rustle menacingly, heralding the presence of wolves waiting for a command.    
He stopped in front of Sookie, staring up at her in challenge. He growled, another wolf coming to his side as two faced Sam and Sarah. The others began to emerge, circling, their odds dwindling with every moment that passed.   


‘Think I’m the weakest?’ Sookie asked, narrowing her gaze, her kind brown  eyes darkening, ‘then come and get me.’   


There was a tense pause as they stood locked in position, a standoff of telepath, shifter, elemental, and werewolf. The world seemed to go quiet, the very earth holding its breath as it waited for the first move. 

The dark furred werewolf was the first to break the heavy silence with his growl as he leapt toward Sookie, only to be stopped as her hand collided with his chest. He snapped his jaws but a burst of light sent him tumbling into the bushes, yelp turning to a growl. The other werewolves were not intimidated by the display of power, predatory gazes locked on their three opponents, their eyes blazing in the darkness.  

Sam reared up, swiping at a grey and a russet wolf with his massive paws, sending them darting back. He growled at them as he dropped down on all fours, snapping and snarling, forcing them to dodge his advance. Sarah was still in a standoff with her werewolves, but neither approached further than an inch at a time. She took a step forward, testing them, challenging them to keep their ground. 

‘What are you afraid of?’ she asked, taking another step, her hands at her sides, ‘come on, I’m just a girl, aren’t I? A harmless, little, English girl. What’s so scary about me?’   


The werewolves glanced at each other, the brown giving a low growl, the dirty white an answering one before they both settled their golden gazes on her, approaching. She let them come closer, held their gazes as they snarled and bared their sharp, glistening teeth.     


She waited until they were mere feet away before she unleashed a burst of flame that curled around her forearms. It blazed bright, the mix of red and orange lighting the space before it turned to a startling blue, the searing heat making the wolves flinch. They stopped in their tracks, awed by the fires that flickered across her skin, and Sarah smiled, fire twisting and rising to arch toward them in a menacing display. The brown wolf dipped its head, reaching up with a paw to rub its eyes before it looked to the flames again.

Sarah’s lips twisted into a smirk. ‘Who’s afraid of the big bad English girl?’

* * *

Eric didn’t knock. His fist stopped just short of the heavy wood, lingering as he wished that having air in his lungs could actually accomplish something, even produce a calming effect.

Oh yes, Eric Northman was nervous.

He grit his teeth and straightened his jacket once more before he finally rapped sharply three times, closing his eyes for a moment to steel himself. His future – Sarah’s future, he hoped – depended on this conversation. 

When the door swung open, he’d composed his features. He wore a friendly expression, even mustered a smile that Sarah might call dashing as he gazed down at Jason.

‘Oh, hi Eric. What are you doing here?’ Jason asked, confused expression quickly turning as panic struck him, ‘something’s happened to Sookie?’

‘Your sister is fine, I assure you. I’m actually here to talk to Jake–’

‘Is Sarah–’

‘Stackhouse,’ Eric said with a tight chuckle, ‘do you really think I’d be here talking to you if something had happened to Sarah?’

Jason considered Eric’s logic a moment longer before his trademark boyish, almost goofy grin stretched his lips. ‘Oh yeah,’ he muttered, leaning on the door frame, regaining his casual demeanour, ‘I didn’t think about that.’

‘I actually came to see Jake if he’s here. May I come in?’

Jason straightened. ‘Yeah, sure.’

Eric stepped over the threshold, feeling no resistance as he made his way into the warmly lit lounge. He stood for a moment, glancing around before he turned to Jason. 

‘Oh,’ Jason said, pointing gesturing awkwardly away, ‘he’s probably out back getting dressed. He was planning to go to Merlotte’s.’

‘Really now?’ Eric didn’t think that Sarah would be too pleased. She’d messaged him shortly after he woke, telling him Sookie was finishing late. He’d felt a flash of anger the night before, on his return home, but he’d put it down to a hiccup in Sarah’s artistic process. He realised now that she’d been frustrated, likely ignoring Jake’s phone calls; it explained why he found Jake perched on the hood of his rental car, snarling at the gate.

Jason nodded, drawing him from his musings as he walked to the couch. He sat on the plush cushions, kicking booted feet up on the table. ‘I haven’t got any TruBloods but you can help yourself to a beer.’

‘I’ll pass,’ Eric said, joining Jason on the couch. He wrung his hands, forcing himself to get out the last of his nerves, not wanting to face Jake with even an ounce of the emotion. Somehow though, knowing that Jake had failed to apologise to Sarah – again – made him feel less inclined to worry about how the mortal would react, his anger fuelling him.

Eric stood when he heard Jake’s footsteps, turning to face him as he entered the room. He drew his shoulders back, levelling a calm but firm stare at he mortal. Jake stopped in his tracks, instantly on the defensive. He folded his arms over his chest, shoulders tense as he asked, ‘what are you doing here Northman?’

Eric knew he needed to break the ice if he was to have any hope of chipping Jake’s armour. He stepped forward to offer his hand. ‘I have come to talk to you, man to man. May I have a–’ he glanced at Jason– ‘conversation with you? In private.’

‘So you can glamour me? I think not.’ He raised his head, chin jutting defiantly as he held Eric’s gaze, daring him to attempt it.

Eric resisted the urge to grit his teeth.  _ Have patience _ , he reminded himself as he said, ‘if I wanted to glamour you into giving me an answer I would rather ask for respectfully, don’t you think that I might have done that last night?’

‘I don’t know. Maybe you’re feeling more desperate?’

‘Indeed, I am, yet I am not going to even try to glamour you. I love Sarah, and I know I may not be the best man for her by a long shot. What I do know is that I never thought I would find a woman who would captivate me as your sister has. I have lived for a thousand years and was beginning to wonder what my purpose was, why I have been on this earth for so long, but now I know.’ He tried to be calm, but he could feel the spark of anger in his gaze, sadness even, as he stared at Jake. He knew just how true his words were; he did not deserve Sarah, not really, but he would be damned if he was about to give up. ‘I was meant to find her, Jake, meant to have her touch my heart and bring it back to life. I am nothing without her, and every moment when I hold her in my arms I begin to feel a little more human again.’

‘You can’t seriously expect me to believe she feels the same. I’m not going to let her marry a man who could up and leave whenever he feels like it, who will make her feel weak as she ages while he continues to be strong and healthy.’

‘Sarah isn’t weak. There is a strength in her mind and heart. She no longer fears her own powers, and she’s found a confidence in herself that you long for. You’re afraid that you’ll be the one that gets left behind if she no longer needs you.’  

Silence fell in the room, Eric and Jake frozen where they stood, neither willing to blink. Jason sidled out as quietly as he could, slinking away from the standoff, sensing that it was about to escalate. Anger rolled off Jake in waves, the stench filling the room. 

Jake’s jaw ticked, the golden glint in his eyes fading. ‘If you really loved my sister, you would leave her.’

‘If you really loved your sister, you’d move on from the past.’ 

Eric knew he’d put a chink in Jake’s armour; he could see the words breaking down Jake’s defences, his shoulders slumping, breath rasping in his lungs as he struggled to contain his anger. 

Now was his chance.

‘It may not mean much to you now, but I offer my word to you that she will be happy, safe. I will protect her with every ounce of my strength.’ Eric reached for a chair, breaking the leg off. Jake flinched, expecting an attack, but Eric turned the wood in his hands. ‘If you don’t believe for even one second that I can, you better stake me now, because without her I have no reason to live,’ he said as he stepped forward, taking Jake’s hands to wrap them around the stake, the splintered edge pressed firmly against his chest. If his heart still worked, Jake would have felt the  _ thump thump _ of the beat vibrate through the wood as Eric held his hands there, let him feel the grain of the wood and the pressure of the point against his chest.

Let him feel the weight of a thousand years of life.

The stake clattered to the ground. Finally, Jake cleared his throat, stepping back to put some distance between them. ‘There’s no way I could kill you,’ he said, glancing to his feet, eyes avoiding the stake, ‘not when you make her so happy.’

‘Then please...’ Eric offered his hand again, knowing that if he’d still needed air, his lungs would be straining from a held breath. ‘Give me your blessing.’

Jake looked down. He pursed his lips and Eric resisted the urge to close his eyes as he waited until Jake clasped his hand firmly. 

‘You have it,’ he whispered, voice strained with emotion. 

Despite the tense atmosphere that clung to the room Eric couldn’t stop the smile that broke across his lips, his whole body singing with relief, but just as quickly as it had touched his face, his smile faltered, stomach lurching. ‘I’m sorry, I have to go.’

‘Why? Is something–’

‘Sarah,’ he said simply; there was no time to explain. Her fear coursed through him, drowning out his thoughts.

‘Take me with you.’

‘I can’t.’

‘The hell you can’t,’ Jake snapped, ‘take me with you.’

Eric glanced at the door, itching to slip through it and into the night in the blink of an eye, but he felt another flash of fear and anger.

_ No time. _

‘She’s going to have my balls for this,’ he growled, grabbing Jake around the waist, ignoring the mortal’s feeble flailing as he sprinted through the door and shot into the sky.

* * *

_ Where are they coming from? _ Sarah wondered, eyes darting frantically as more werewolves emerged from the trees. No matter how many they fought, more appeared, snapping and snarling with renewed vigour. Even the injured staggered to their feet, seeming to earn a new lease of life as they leapt forward, driven by the vampire blood that warped their senses.

Sarah ducked, feeling claws graze her shoulder as a werewolf sailed past. She threw her hands out, knocking a few back with bursts of air, one colliding with a tree so hard that the trunk cracked. She’d lost sight of Sam but she could still hear him, knew that if he was hurt Sookie would have said something to her, especially when they came together.

‘There are too many of them,’ Sarah said, whipping a group high up into the air in a miniature tornado, letting them crash to the ground in a tangled mass.

‘I know,’ Sookie said and Sarah saw a familiar flash of blinding light, followed by a high pitched yelp.

Sarah sent another gust of air, a ball of fire following to scorch a russet tail. ‘They keep getting up.’

‘What the heck are we going to do?’

An idea tugged at Sarah’s mind from months ago, a memory from the night Eric first asked her on a date. She sent flames to the ground, the fire blazing in a circle around them, the wall growing until it was almost six feet high. She and Sookie dragged in a few deep breaths, using the precious time the barrier give them to gather their strength, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the werewolves tried to breach the flames. 

‘I don’t know what to do about Sam.’

‘There’s nothing we can do,’ Sookie said, ‘but he’s fine. I can hear him, and he’s kicking arse.’

‘Giving you a blow by blow account of the fight?’

Sookie managed a shrug. ‘Something like that.’

Sarah watched as the dark-furred werewolf – the pack leader – paced at the edge of the flames, watching her with those eerie eyes as he looked for a way through. His fur glistened in patches, body bloodied and bruised, but he hadn’t lost any of the determination from his gaze. She knew that he was simply biding his time as he feinted forward, testing the heat of the flames. She’d hoped they’d have longer. 

‘It’s getting ballsy,’ she said as the wolf swiped at the fire, snout scrunching as the flames licked at his fur.

‘Let’s castrate it then.’

Sarah relinquished her grip, raising her hands as the werewolf stepped closer, daring to slash a paw through the flames again. She felt her powers coiling down her arm, saw the air shifting, leaves and pebbles swirling in the air as dirt rose from the ground. All the while she watched the dark wolf, his gaze turned wary as he tested the flames again, more determined despite the hint of caution.

When he broke through she would be ready. It would be more difficult to extend vines from the trees but if she could take out the leader, then maybe the rest would fall.

* * *

Jake fought against Eric's grip, the occasional cry of fright falling from his lips when he made the mistake of glancing down. No matter how many times he asked, Eric was not putting him down, not when Sarah could be in danger.

‘Shit, shit, shit–’ another cry as Eric adjusted his grip, wrapping his arms around the flailing mortal so that he would not fall– ‘you  _ bastard _ . Put me down.’

With a subtle growl, Eric loosened his grip, smiling when Jake clutched at his arms. 

‘Are you done complaining?’

‘Yes, fine, but– fuck, why didn’t you warn me?’

‘You would have insisted we take a car,’ he said through clenched teeth. His fangs grazed his lips, aching to be buried in the flesh of whoever dared attempt to hurt her.

Eric spotted Merlotte’s, catching her scent in the air, a growl rumbling in his chest when he realised it was tainted with the stench of werewolves. Even this high above the ground, with the wind whipping around him, he could hear their snarls. The occasional howl of pain satisfied the bloodthirsty part of him that would do anything to protect her.

_ If there is even one mark on her sun-kissed skin… _

He growled, flying just above the trees. He saw a flash of flame and Jake tensed in recognition, distracted from his struggles for a moment. 

‘Sarah.’

‘She’s okay, just pissed. Stay here.’ 

Eric sat Jake on a sturdy branch of a tree, above the reach of the werewolves before he swooped down and slammed into a group of five, sending them flying into the trees with howls and the sickeningly beautiful crunch of bones. When his feet touched the earth he met a charging werewolf head on, ribs snapping beneath his knuckles as the russet-furred beast collided with his fist.

He turned, grabbing another by the scruff of its neck to hurl it high into the sky, watching with vicious glee as it disappeared into the dark before he clashed with another. He snapped its wrist, satisfied with the yelp of agony that sounded when he threw it at a tree, no doubt breaking its spine.

He turned, barely dodging a spear of ice as it flew past, skewering two werewolves before it embedded in a tree, trapping both while Sarah turned on another. She was a sight to behold, her eyes burning with fire, the aura of her power surrounding her. High above, a dark-furred werewolf was strung up like a puppet, still struggling against the vines that would not loosen or break. He growled, likely commanding his comrades to keep fighting even when he had been taken from the fray.

Eric bared his fangs. His death would be slow. 

He darted to Sarah’s side, ducking to avoid a ball of flame. He heard a howl behind him, the pungent smell of burnt fur filling his nose as he shot past her, feeling her surprise as he slammed his fist into a werewolf’s throat when it tried to pounce on her from behind. Before she could blink he appeared in front of her, grabbing two werewolves by the scruff of their necks to slam their heads together.

‘Seems they’re not ready to give up,’ he said, glancing over his shoulder before he spun on his toes, stealing a kiss before he sprinted at a group of werewolves, stopping them before they could charge Sarah and Sookie. She couldn’t help but watch for a moment, throwing fireballs at the ones she could see out of the corners of her eyes, Sookie at her back. His fangs were bared, body rippling with anger and strength. The blood around his mouth made his grin macabre, and the look in his pale eyes should have scared her, but she loved his strength, his ferociousness.

Eric let out a feral sound, arms wide as he stared down at werewolves, few of the original thirty that had attacked remaining to fight; most of those still living had skulked away to lick their wounds. 

Eric bared his fangs, letting them see the blood that fell from his lips. ‘One chance,’ he growled, ‘leave now and you leave with your throats intact.’

Instantly, some turned to heed the threat, sprinting into the trees. They may have been hyped up on blood but all were injured – some burnt, some with broken bones, some even frostbitten – and they eagerly took the chance to scurry away. 

Five remained, likely the elders in the group, the ones that would have taken the most blood when they’d attacked the vampires.  

_ Foolish werewolves. _

Eric shot forward, snapping their necks in quick succession. Two darted away but were cut off by a wall of fire as it circled them, the flames roaring high. Above, the dark-furred leader howled as best as he could with a vine around his neck, leashing him, but this was the end.

With a sickening crunch, they fell, reverting to their human forms as the fires blew out in a cloud of smoke, leaving only Eric standing within the ring of cinders, staring down at the bodies to make sure there were no signs of life before his head shot up, eyes trained on the trees.

He went to move forward, to chase the remaining creatures, but a vine wrapped around his wrist.  He glanced at it, then at Sarah, blue eyes burning with fury but she did not fear him, even in his darkest moments. She went to him without hesitation, placing a hand on his cheek before she reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe at the blood that stained his chin and mouth, revealing those wicked lips. 

Her hand trailed down his chest, the anger in his gaze flickering, weakening. She wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing a flare of pure heat as he pulled her into his embrace, drawing her closer. 

‘Do not kiss me now or I will take you right here,’ he whispered, his voice a delicious rumble against her ear, shivers moving down her spine.

‘That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea, though we should wait for Sarah and Sam to go back inside...’

‘ _ Don’t tempt me _ .’

‘Sarah, we should go back to the diner,’ Sookie said, Sam trotting up beside her. He looked up at Sookie, feeding words to her. ‘Someone might get curious if we don’t leave out the front door, especially with you parked out front. We don’t want them coming out to investigate when there are still werewolves hanging around.’

‘You mean the ones I just bumped into on the way here?’

They all turned at the southern drawl, knowing by the blood that stained his chin, lips, and shirt that Bill had done more than bump into them. Still, Sookie ran to him, his arm instantly wrapping around her waist before he placed a kiss on her temple.

‘Sorry I took so long. There were a couple roaming in the cemetery as well,’ he said, glancing at Eric. 

This was getting serious.

‘What should we do about him?’

Eric glanced up, the wolf throwing a golden glare at him. ‘He’s not going anywhere. I’ll pick him up later and take him to Fangtasia for… questioning.’

The werewolf’s eyes narrowed with anger, but he couldn’t hide his fear.

Sarah rested her head on Eric’s chest, sucking in a breath. ‘Sookie’s right,’ she said, ‘we should head back.’ 

‘Indeed. I think someone may be in need of a drink.’

‘You don’t like Tru–’

He put a finger to her lips and looked up at the trees, away from the captured werewolf, a flash of amusement – and the barest hint of guilt – moving through the pale blue. She followed his line of sight, jaw nearly dropping as she found a matching golden gaze.

Unimpressed didn’t begin to describe the deadly look in Jake’s eyes.


	23. Anger

Sarah slid into the seat opposite Jake. For a moment she watched him pick absently at the sticker on his bottle of beer; he had barely drunk half the contents, his eyes unfocused as he struggled to come to terms with the evening’s events.

‘Are you okay?’ Sarah asked tentatively.

‘I just got flown halfway across town and then dumped in a tree. What do you think?’ he asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Sarah. He snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head. ‘Sorry. Long night… I had no idea vampires could fly.’

‘Eric surprised me with that too,’ she said, clasping her hands together to prevent herself from fidgeting with her Claddagh ring. ‘He could have warned you. I suspect he saw it somewhat as… well…’ She glanced over at Bill, Sookie, and Eric at the bar. Eric had settled into the seat only minutes ago, having already taken the pack leader to the basement of Fangtasia, ready for questioning. She wanted to tell Jake it was some sort of payback for all the horrid things he’d said in the last few months, but even after everything, she couldn’t say the word. ‘Eric probably saved you a lot of hurt by putting you in the tree,’ she settled on after a moment’s deliberation, ‘if you’d tried to get closer, _I_ would have toasted your arse.’

He stopped picking at the sticker, finally looking up, his matching gaze meeting hers. ‘I was worried about you, okay?’

‘I can defend myself against the werewolves. What can you do? Throw a stick at them?’

He shrugged. ‘It might get one in the eye.’

‘Good plan, making it laugh to death.’

‘Fine!’ he grumbled, ‘I get it. Can you stop making me feel so bloody useless?’

‘I never said you were useless.’

‘You implied it.’

Sarah clutched at her chest, feigning shock. ‘Oh, just like you implied that I don’t know who I am or what I’m doing with my life?’

Jake bit his lip, skin turning white under the pressure of his teeth. Finally, he whispered, ‘Eric and I… we talked. I can’t take back what I said, Sarah, but I… when I get back to New York, I’m going to go see someone. Eric’s right; I’ve been carrying this around for so long I don’t know how to let it go. I will work through it.’ He offered a nervous smile. ‘I’m sorry, Sar, and I’m proud of you.’

She thought her heart might burst at the flood of emotion that the words unleashed. She matched his smile. ‘I’m sorry I suggested that you’re useless. You’re not, just… you know, werewolves are kind of another level.’

He chuckled, a subtle shake of his head signalling his lingering disbelief. He reached for her hand, taking it firmly in his own. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, starting when he felt a band one of her fingers. He stared down at the silver-coloured shape, eyes widening with recognition. ‘He got you a Claddagh ring?’

‘Actually, I got one for both of us,’ she said, ‘Mum always said when you found someone that you love more than any other–’

‘You should show them by wearing this commitment ring with the heart facing you… he’s wearing his?’ he asked, and when she nodded a smile lit his lips, ‘he really does care for you.’

‘I know.’

He brought her hand up, placing a quick kiss on her knuckles before he slid from the booth seat and headed to the bar. He placed a gentle hand on Eric’s shoulder, only having to wait a moment before Eric turned to him. They just stood for a moment, staring at each other before Jake offered his hand. Eric glanced at it, appearing stunned by the gesture before he met Jake’s gaze and accepted the offering. 

It would be a long road to friendship, but at least they were on it.

Jake excused himself, heading out back to see Sam. Sarah trailed over, hanging her arms around Eric’s neck, her chin on his shoulder as she waited for Bill to finish his sentence.

‘Time to go?’ he asked quietly, hand absently reaching for hers.

‘This girls’ night hasn’t quite gone to plan anyway,’ she said, placing a kiss on his neck, ‘so I think a quiet night in is the best option.’

He rose from the bar, the four friends saying their goodbyes. As they turned to leave he caught her hand, their fingers entwining. Watching them walk out of Merlotte’s with smiles on their faces it would be hard to believe they’d fought werewolves less than an hour before.

Sarah reached into her pocket; before she could extract her keys Eric took her hand, pressing her back against the car door. He caught her chin between his fingers.

‘Well, this is oddly familiar,’ she said, staring up into his icy gaze. A wicked smirk turned his lips, her breath hitching as he leant closer, lips brushing against her own just as she’d imagined on that first night, in this very carpark.

Eric pressed closer and she fought for clarity. ‘Can we please make it home this time?’ she asked, breathless as his fangs grazed her skin, seeking another claim now she denied her lips.

‘I’m not sure I can wait,’ he said, voice a rich, velvety rumble that sent shivers darting down her spine. He ached for her, body begging for her touch, fangs desperate to taste her sun-kissed skin.

‘I know you’re still riled from the fight, and god knows I love it when you are, but I really don’t want Jake to have any chance of seeing or even _hearing_ us,’ she whispered, a gasp falling from her lips at the growl that rumbled in his chest. Slowly, he relented, darting around to the passenger side of the car. She breathed a sigh, climbing in, his hand coming to rest on her thigh the moment she settled in her seat.

He relaxed somewhat on the drive home, talk turning to the events of the night. Eric explained that, after some terse words, he and Jake had reconciled their differences and come to an understanding, though he did leave out a few choice snippets of the conversation.

‘Sookie heard the werewolves first,’ Sarah explained, finally having the chance to fill him in now they were away from prying ears, ‘then I could feel them like I could at her house, their anger and thirst. It was so hot I thought it would burn me.’ Her hands tightened on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. ‘Sookie thinks they’re following my scent. They came right along the path I took on my run… what if she’s right? What if they’re tracking me?’

She dared a glance at Eric, seeing the dark look in his eyes. She knew he could feel her fear. She’d lived her life in secret, with only a handful of people knowing about the power she could wield. The thought that these werewolves could expose her, that they might use her…

She shook it off, reassured by the weight of his hand on her thigh. She knew that no matter what they were facing, they would face it together.

Sarah pulled her car up in front of the gate, waiting for the sensors to scan her number plate and admit them. She tapped her fingers impatiently, wanting nothing more than a hot shower to wash off the fight, but the heavy iron remained immobile.

‘Damn sensor must be playing up again’ Eric muttered. He slid out of the car, darting to the keypad, frustrated to find it blank. He pressed a button, receiving no response.  

Sarah leant her head out of her window. ‘Not working?’

Eric turned back to the car. ‘It looks like the whole system has shorted out,’ he said, moving to lean through the open window, ‘I can try rebooting it from the house when we get inside. I’ll get your bag from the boot.’

Eric darted around to the back of the car, pausing when he heard the broken rev of an engine. He glanced over his shoulder, watching a dusty old van with only one working headlight trundle along the road. He stared at it for a moment before he shook off his suspicion. Knowing he was just riled from the earlier fight he ignored the sputtering engine as neared, nose twitching at the strong smell of diesel.

He reached into the boot, pausing again when the van stopped behind them. He turned around, gaze already narrowed as the driver popped his head out the window.

‘Scuse me, you know where Fangtasia is?’

‘Down the road,’ Eric said, releasing his clenched fists, ‘take your first left. You can’t miss it.’

‘You been there?’

Eric resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He had little patience for drunkards on any night, but a patron was a patron. As long as they played by the rules they would be welcome. He offered a smile, hoping it looked at least half sincere. ‘I should hope so. I only own it.’

He turned back to the car, throwing a smirk at Sarah and earning a chuckle. He expected the van to chug away, but the only sound he heard was the sliding door. In that moment, he knew why he’d smelled the diesel from so far away; they’d doused the vehicle, a cheap and nasty masking technique designed to disguise their distinctive scent. Too late he came to this revelation and before he could face his attackers a chain wrapped tightly around his throat, his skin sizzling as the silver burned deep.

The sharp scent of copper filled Eric’s nose as the man leant closer, breath fouled by stolen vampire blood falling on his ear. ‘Thought you could keep her all to yourself, leech?’

Eric met Sarah’s gaze, felt her fear burn through his veins. It was just as they’d feared – they’d tracked her, hunted her – yet she scrambled for the door handle, determination welling within.

‘Werewolves,’ Eric choked out in warning as the chain pulled tighter, more wrapping around his wrists as a knee slammed into his spine, forcing him down to his knees. He fought against the bonds to no avail, strength draining with every second as the silver seared his skin.

‘Get off him!’ Sarah yelled as she came around the back of the car. In their human forms werewolves were still stronger than a human but Sarah was agile, and people always underestimated her stature. She used her advantages, landing a solid fist on the chain holder’s nose without hesitation before spinning to kick an approaching werewolf in the knee. They both stumbled, dumbstruck and in agony, and she took her chance, reaching for the chain around Eric’s neck, desperate to free him from his bonds.

A hand clamped onto her ankle and she turned back. ‘Stay down,’ she hissed, trying to stomp on his hand, but he wrenched on her leg and dragged her down. She hit the ground hard, breath forced from her lungs in a gasp as he dragged her towards him.

A feral snarl ripped from Eric’s throat and he surged to his feet, fighting the urge to crumple under the drain of the silver. More hands reached to restrain him, werewolves piling out of the van to aid their pack.

‘Sarah…’ he pleaded, helpless but to watch as she kicked and swiped at her attacker. He felt his hope fading as the werewolf straddled her, but with a cry, she slammed her ice coated fist into his jaw, the bite of the ice adding to the pain of a broken jaw as he dropped sideways. She scrambled to her feet, kicking hard into his stomach before she turned to face Eric’s captors, eyes glowing an icy blue as she stormed closer, wind whipping at their clothes.

‘Let him go,’ she snarled, raising her hand, power curling up her wrists. A flicker of fear flashed in their eyes, yet it only lasted a moment, vicious grins curling their lips.

Just when she’d hoped the odds were turning in their favour another van came skidding to a halt behind the first.

Reinforcements.

Men poured from the back of the van. They wasted no time, strong hands clamping down on her wrists, a sharp cry wrenching from her throat as they twisted her arms behind her. She could do nothing but watch as the werewolves dragged Eric to the first van, throwing him onto the bare metal floor and covering him in silver chains. Sarah saw him writhing against his bonds before he was dragged further in, one of the werewolves hanging out of the opening.

‘Alex!’  

‘We’ve got her!’ Alex yelled at Sarah’s ear, waving the other van away. Its tyres screeched, throwing up stones and dust, Eric’s cry echoing in Sarah’s mind.

 ‘No you fucking don’t,’ she snarled, voice so feral she hardly recognise it as her own, ‘you won’t take–’

The moment the blindfold fell over her gaze panic flooded through her veins, the memory of her kidnapping roaring to life in her mind. She grit her teeth, latching onto her fear, her anger, the thick smell of acrid smoke filling the air as it came pouring forth with her next breath. Beneath her feet the earth cracked and shook as the spark ignited, her terror manifesting on her skin as white-hot flame, a sound she didn’t recognise resonating from her throat.

Screams erupted from the werewolves as flame flared to engulf her. She lashed out as hands released her. She was fighting blind, too far lost to her emotions to burn the blindfold from her skin, but in their human forms, the werewolves were loud. She focused on the scuffling of feet, the sounds of ragged breaths and groans of agony, ducking to knock down two of the men as her foot connected with their knees before she rolled to the left, shooting up with the help of a gust of air that sent her sailing over two of the werewolves.

She finally ripped off the blindfold, facing her attackers. An eerie glow surrounded her, the white-hot flames dancing in a menacing display. When she took a step forward they stumbled back, terror dancing in their eyes. They bolted for their van, some tripping over in their haste, others starting to succumb to their wounds, but she felt no mercy, features like steel as she released a torrent of fire on the prone werewolves. She revelled in their pain, their screams as she sent them flying with a gust of air; it may have doused the flames but their relief was short lived and they slammed into the solid wall, cracking the bricks and mortar.

They crumpled and she turned her gaze to the next targets. They’d gathered their strength and, just like at Merlotte’s, were closing in. Seven surrounded her, circling her in their wolf form, all wary on their feet. She doused the flame on her skin, daring them to approach.

‘You better hope I kill you now,’ she growled, and one took the bait. She tackled the werewolf that leapt at her; they tussled, her arm burning as sharp claws grazed her skin, but she managed to push him onto his back and catch his throat, fire shooting from her hand to surround his neck like a collar, a mere inch from his skin. She sneered at him, letting him see the flames that burned in her eyes as she hissed, ‘the longer my boyfriend is in the hands of you sick pups, the more flesh I burn or freeze off you bastards before you die.’

She was too lost in her anger, her focus on the wolf locked up in flames. One of his comrades made a daring leap at her, forcing her to dodge. In her distracting, the fire around the beta’s neck faded, giving it enough time to stagger up.

Sarah rose from the dirt, levelling her gaze on their trembling forms. When fire began to creep up her arms, the werewolves lost the last of their nerve and fled, barely dodging the flames that she threw after them as they scurried into the trees. One made the poor mistake of heading for the van, realising too late its mistake as she set the vehicle ablaze. 

He leapt out, the explosion singing his backside, a howl of pain ripping from him as he hit the asphalt. Overcome by his injuries, he reverted to his human form and lay writhing naked on the road. When he looked up at her, bringing his weight onto shaky arms to stand, she glanced at his most exposed place, a feral grin curl her lips as flame covered her hands.

‘Run Spot. _Run_.’

* * *

Eric’s jaw ached from clenching, his muscles screaming as the werewolves added another line of silver across his chest. He tried to fight against it, to arch his body even an inch toward his target captors; he knew it was no use. He was trapped. 

He roared at the thought of Sarah fighting the werewolves alone but he knew that she was safe, felt only the flood of her anger in his mind before a strange sense of satisfaction overwhelmed him.

Hopefully, she’d toasted the pups.

Eric grit his teeth, fangs digging into his lips. He refused to show weakness even when he felt the sharp bite of teeth on his arm. A part of him hoped that Sarah would not come after him, that she would leave him to the werewolves who would likely drain him dry before they even reached their destination, but the logical part of him knew better. Sarah was stubborn, fierce. There would be no changing her mind, so he could at least send some help.

He dragged his mind from the depth of the pain, forced the burn of the silver to become nothing but a dull throb as he focused all of his energy on his thoughts.

… _Pam_ …

* * *

Sarah marched out of the trees, uncaring of the blood that painted her skin – some hers, some not – as she crossed the street, walking straight past the twisted metal of the van she’d destroyed only moments earlier. She hardly noticed it, though on some level she was glad that they lived on a road that received little traffic so that no one had passed to see the wreck.

Or hear the werewolf’s screams.

She went to the gate, intending to scale it, but she stopped in her tracks, swinging around she felt someone grasp at her wrist. Flames coated her hand as she slammed her fist into the chin of the attacker, realising too late who it was.

‘Pam!’ she said, dousing the flame before she reached to steady the surprised vampire, ‘shit, I didn’t realise it was you. Are you okay?’

‘Fine, I assure you,’ she said as she straightened, cracking her neck and jaw as the burn healed, ‘I should have said something.’

‘I’m guessing you heard the explosion?’

‘Well yes, but I didn’t think much until Eric called me here,’ she said, her usual smug look fading as she asked, ‘he’s in danger, isn’t he?’

‘Werewolves. They wrapped silver chains around him, and god damn I wanted to kill every last one of them, but there were so many–’

‘Doesn’t matter, we’re going to get him back and tear off the balls of whoever is behind it,’ she said, eyes darting down, ‘you’re hurt.’

‘I’m fine,’ Sarah said but Pam snatched at her hand, lifting her arm. Sarah glanced down, surprised to see deep gashes running down her bicep to her elbow, blood dripping down the length of her arm. ‘Oh...’

Pam arched an eyebrow at Sarah before she brought her own wrist to her mouth, slashing her skin. On any other day, Sarah would have protested drinking from someone other than Eric, but she trusted Pam. She took the offered blood, ignoring the strange burning/tingling sensation on her skin that always accompanied rapid healing.

‘Thanks,’ she said as she flexed her hand, feeling the aches in her body ease. Healed, she turned her attention to the burning van wreck, watching the flames swirl for a moment longer before she sent a blast of water over it. ‘Think you could help me move that into the woods somewhere?’

With a terrifying ease, Pam lifted the husk of the vehicle over her head, tossing it into the trees before she turned back to Sarah, catching her around the waist to jump over the fence.

‘I’m just going to go change,’ Sarah said before she darted into the house, going straight to the bedroom, picking out a short-sleeved black top and a pair of black jeans. She pulled her hair back, tying it in a tight ponytail before she pulled on a pair of heavy black hiking boots, knowing that if she had to fight off any more werewolves, she wanted to be able to kick hard.

She emerged from the house, features set in stone. ‘We’re going to need some help,’ she said, marching towards the gate. Pam launched them over it again and Sarah went to her car, pausing to say, ‘stay here and glamour anyone who comes to investigate. I think I know who might be able to help.’

‘Sure,’ Pam said, leaning on the wall beside the heavy iron gate, ‘make it quick, though. I don’t want to wait around forever.’

Sarah nodded, pretending she didn’t notice the fear that flashed in Pam’s gaze. She could mask her emotions well but Sarah felt the shift in the air, the subtle hint of concern for her Maker.

Sarah had only been driving for a few minutes when her phone rang, the custom ringtone telling her that it was Sookie, their favourite song blasting from the little device. She snatched it up.

‘Hey, Sook, what’s up?’ she asked, trying to sound casual. This was about to get a hell of a lot more dangerous; Sookie and Bill could defend themselves but she couldn’t drag them into it, not when she was already risking capture herself.

There was no way she would let Sookie get taken by the pack too.

‘Are you driving?’ Sookie asked.

‘No, actually, I’m not. Eric is,’ she lied as she swerved around a corner, ‘I doubt you’ll get a word out of him right now.’

‘Aren’t you home by now?’

‘We had to stop at the grocery store, and of course, we didn’t quite manage to make it there straight away…’

Sookie laughed. ‘Of course. Let me guess… he’d have trouble speaking past his fangs?’

‘Lot’s of trouble,’ she said, managing a chuckle, strained as it was, ‘listen, I have to go. We’re nearly home and I doubt that my being on the phone is going to stop him once we get there…’

‘Okay hon, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.’

_I hope so._ ‘Night.’

She waited a second before she hung up, not wanting to sound too rushed. She dropped the phone on the other seat, shaking hand returning to the steering wheel. Her grip tightened, her mind whirring with thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her. She hated lying to Sookie but she wanted her best friend safe. If she went missing Sookie would go to her and Eric’s house, find the spare key, and then the note that Sarah had left for her on the bed.

She just had to hope it wouldn’t come to that.

Sarah slammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt in front of the house she sought; by the light that shone from the windows, he was home. She rushed up the front steps, rapping hard on the door in a staccato rhythm.

‘Coming, coming,’ called a gruff voice, deep as it rumbled through the wood of the door, ‘quit your banging.’

_As if,_ Sarah thought, knocking even harder until the door was wrenched away from her fist. She had to crane her neck to see his face, her eyes moving over rippling muscles and a gorgeously broad jaw covered with a neatly trimmed, dark beard before she met his rich – and somewhat irritated – brown gaze.

Alcide’s expression softened with recognition and he reached out, wiping tears that Sarah hadn’t even noticed were streaming down her cheeks. He cupped her cheek and she barely held onto the anger that had been fuelling her. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I need you to come with me.’

‘Why?’

She tried to speak but had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could finally say, ‘they took him–’ her voice broke, her eyes brimming with fresh tears– ‘they took Eric.’

He gathered her into his arms, drawing her against his chest as a sob tore from her. ‘Who took Eric?’ he asked, voice a soft rumble that drifted over her head, ‘I can’t help if you don’t tell me.’

She clutched him closer for a moment, trying to compose herself, knowing that she was only wasting time. When she pulled back she swiped at the tears on her cheeks, taking a deep breath. She met his gaze, forcing him to see the anger and the fear as they mingled within her eyes. ‘Werewolves.’

He pulled her inside. ‘Wait here,’ he said before he disappeared into the house. She heard drawers and cupboards opening before he appeared again with a hastily buttoned shirt and shoes that he was still pulling over his heels. He ushered of the house, asking, ‘do you know where they took him?’ as they climbed into her car.

She felt fire burn in her gaze, blazing as she pulled onto the road far faster than she should have. Alcide caught himself on the dash, white-knuckled as he clutched at the plastic.

‘No, I don’t. He hasn’t called to Pam again so she can’t work out where he is,’ she said, gaze narrowing as she swerved around a corner, ‘but I know someone who does.’


	24. Hunted

‘Werewolves? Drinking vampire blood?’

Sarah nodded. ‘They’ve been hanging around Bon Temps, attacking local vampires. At first, it was just like they were roaming, but Sookie realised something earlier when they followed me to Merlotte’s. Everywhere the attacks have taken place is somewhere I’ve been before.’

‘That could be a coincidence.’

‘Maybe, but the fact that a vampire has been there too seems a stretch for coincidence.’ She shook her head. ‘Look, I can only guess here – I’m not a blood-crazed werewolf, after all – but for whatever reason, they’re hunting me, and they’re attacking anything that gets in their way.’

‘Eric included,’ he said with a nod, clutching hard at the door as they swerved around another corner, nearing their destination, ‘why are they after you?’

‘I can only assume… only six people know what I’m about to tell you, and I’d hoped to keep it limited to that number, so I’m trusting that you’ll keep your mouth shut,’ she said, glancing sideways at him, catching his nod of agreement, ‘but you need to know.’ Sarah held out her arm. ‘Smell me.’

Alcide arched an eyebrow, a little more concerned about her having two hands on the steering wheel, but he obliged. He breathed deep, catching the unusual mix of earth and smoke that clung to her skin.

‘You smell…’ His brow knotted and he inhaled again, focusing on the unique notes that pervaded his senses. ‘You smell different.’

Sarah pulled her arm back. ‘That’s exactly what one of the werewolves said the first time they followed my scent to Sookie and Bill’s house.’

‘But… well, you’re just a human, aren’t you?’ he asked with a shrug.

‘I don’t know,’ she said as she glanced at him, fire smouldering in her gaze, ‘you tell me.’

Alcide had little time to come to terms with the revelation as Sarah pulled up in front of Fangtasia and flung herself from the car. He scrambled out, only just managing to shut the door before she locked it over her shoulder, already halfway to the entrance. The bouncer acknowledged her, instantly stepping aside to allow her through, but he placed a heavy hand on Alcide’s chest.

‘He’s with me,’ she said, grabbing Alcide’s wrist to drag him through the door. She pulled him through the crowd – the evening in full swing, revellers dancing to the heavy bass – to Eric’s office out the back. Pam was already waiting for them, leaning on Eric’s desk with her arms crossed. The moment Sarah and Alcide entered, her gaze narrowed, scepticism written on her features. ‘He’s our help?’

‘Yes,’ Sarah said as she came around the desk, opening the bottom drawer and digging within.

‘How the hell do you even know this pup?’

Alcide growled low, earning only an arched eyebrow and an amused smirk from Pam. Sarah just rolled her eyes. ‘Eric introduced us. Alcide makes the custom frames for my canvas,’ Sarah said, still searching, ‘and considering the fact that we’re about to go marching against a whole pack, maybe multiple packs, I figure having a werewolf on our side can’t hurt.’

‘We don’t even know where we’re going,’ Pam said, a scowl on her lips as she surveyed Alcide, ‘I can’t sense where Eric is yet. He hasn’t called me again.’

‘Yeah, well, he might be too weak to call,’ Sarah said, fighting back the swell of fear in her gut, ‘but we’re not fighting completely blind. Someone who knows where he is.’ She held up a key, a vicious look in her eyes.

Pam and Alcide followed Sarah to the basement. As they came down the stairs, the clinking of chains echoed in the room. Sarah stopped mere feet from the werewolf and with a snarl he shot forward, snapping his jaws and swiping desperately, but she was just out of his reach, her arms folded.

‘Who’s this?’ Alcide asked, coming to stand beside Sarah.

‘Pack leader, as far as I can figure. He seems to be the one calling the shots; he led the last two attacks on Sookie and me.’

‘How’d you catch him?’

‘Vines,’ she said, raising her hands as ice coiled over his body, trapping him. Alcide took a half step back, startled by the casual display of her power, but Sarah was too focused on her task to notice.

‘Change into a human form,’ she commanded. The werewolf snarled in response, snapping his jaws even as she saw a shiver streak down his back, the ice chilling him through his thick fur. ‘The ice will move to accommodate your new form. Now, do as I say,’ she said, holding one hand up to coat it in flame. His bright gaze flickered to her other hand, his eyes growing wider as it flared blue. Just as she’d said, the ice moved with him as he transformed. 

‘Do you recognise him?’ She asked Alcide.

‘He’s not from any pack I know in Louisiana or Mississippi.’

Sarah nodded, satisfied. She turned her attention back to the man at her feet. ‘What’s your name?’ He shook a ragged head of black hair, refusing to look up. ‘I asked you a question,’ she said, snapping her fingers, fire circling him, ‘I suggest you answer it.’

He looked up, though he still refused to meet her gaze. ‘Garrett,’ he said, seeming to spit out the word, ‘what the hell do you want, freak?’

She stepped forward, inches from his face. ‘I can’t believe you actually have the balls to ask me that,’ she sneered, ‘you bastards attacked _me_! Why?’

‘You killed our brothers.’

‘You _attacked_. I acted in self-defence.’ She reached up, running her flame covered finger down his nose, hearing the sizzle of his burning flesh. She nearly gagged at the smell but she refused to show weakness. ‘Now, let’s try again. Tell me what you want.’

Garrett sneered for a moment longer but she could see the fear in his eyes, knew that he would not risk more burning flesh. ‘It’s not what we want. It’s what they want,’ he said finally, glancing down, ‘the first time… we were curious. Your blonde friend, her scent I recognised, but I’ve never smelled anything like you before. When we went back we told them about it. The look they got in their eyes… I think– I think they want to use you too.’

_Use me? Too?_ She thought, glancing at Pam. _But how? Why?_

She turned back to the man. ‘Who are they?’

He shook his head. ‘We don’t know their names. We have never seen their faces, only heard their voices and the promises they give to our pack.’

‘What have they offered?’

Garrett closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath before he said, ‘safety. Our pack lived in Mississippi for generations until Edgington started his rampage. Now that he’s dead the pack he controlled is out of control. They’re trying to expand their territory and are killing anyone who stops them, even the few who protested the expansion into the territory of another pack. Now there’s a war raging and we have been promised sanctuary. We couldn’t refuse.’

‘Where?’

‘It’s somewhere out of the city. There’s plenty of land to run with lots of small cabins, and we’re allowed to build more. They’ll even help us with money… as long as we give them you.’

Sarah fought the urge to shake her head, his answers only raising more questions. ‘Why do you keep coming back? You’ve lost friends, family, all for– for what? For a promise?’

‘It’s all the hope we have!’ he said, and she could see the edge of hopelessness in his gaze, ‘if we give them you, we get safety. _You,_ we have a chance against. The pack that was under Edgington’s control…’ He shook his head. ‘We will never win that war.’

They were being manipulated – that much was clear – but by who? Who would want to use her? Who thought that would even be possible?

She doused the flame that coated her hands and gathered a piece of ice in her palm. ‘Be still,’ she said before she ran the ice down his nose. Garrett flinched as she coated the line that she had burned, ice growing to cover the wound as the freezing prison that held him melted away to nothing. She knelt down, meeting his gaze. ‘What if I can give you that land?’

‘You can’t; they control it.’

‘Yes, but what if I can take it from them? You’ve seen the power I wield. Do you believe I could do that?’ He nodded, and Sarah continued, ‘their offer came with a price, one you’ve already paid in the blood of your brothers. Mine doesn’t,’ she said, ‘I ask nothing of you but to live in safety and peace. You need only to tell me where we can find the sanctuary you were promised.’

She held his gaze, letting him see the sincerity in the amber depths. Finally, he said, ‘then I will help you.’

* * *

Eric’s first urge was to reach up and cover his sensitive eyes, to block the blinding light that shone down on him, but he couldn’t move. Slowly, painfully slowly, he became aware of the constant burn and hiss of his flesh as the silver dug into his skin, trapping him against the cold metal table at his back. He clenched his teeth, wishing he could just cover his eyes to fend off the blinding light and see where he was, but there would be no relief. 

He heard muffled voices echo from another room; between the agony of the silver and weakness from loss of blood, he wouldn’t have known there were two speakers if not for the extreme difference in pitch.

‘…just kill him. He’s disgusting and you know it,’ a woman’s voice said, sweet and high, the southern accent grating his nerves, ‘we don’t need him now!’

‘We do. We can’t get to the girl without him.’ A man’s voice this time, the owner of which would meet a prolonged and painful death at Eric’s hands. If only he could get out of these damn chains…

‘The werewolves will get her. Let’s just–’

‘Those mongrel freaks have failed again and again. We need to find a way to get rid of them before they find out we’ve fucked them over.’

‘Watch your language!’

A tense pause, intriguing Eric.

‘Sorry, I got a little carried away. I just want to get this over and done with. As soon as we have the girl we can start to rid this world of all of these disgusting creatures – vampires and werewolves – and then when we’re done we’ll return this earth to its rightful owner.’

_Oh great,_ Eric thought, testing his bonds again in search of a weakness. _A group of psychos is after Sarah and they’re about to piss off a pack of werewolves. This is the_ last _place I want to be._

‘Should we see if he’s ready to talk?’

‘He better be. Those werewolves just about drained him. At least he knows how all of his victims feel, how he’s been hurting that poor girl he’s entranced.’

‘I didn’t entrance her,’ he growled low, knowing they couldn’t hear as he added, ‘I can’t even glamour her.’ 

He closed his eyes as he heard them approaching, the click of heels and well-made shoes meeting his ears. He grit his teeth, their heartbeats calling to his deprived body. One stuttered as they got closer, kicking up in pace with fear, his fangs flicking out in response. He growled again, knowing that if he could get the weaker one closer, he could feed on them until his strength was restored: all it would take is a quick look into their eyes. A door’s hinges squealed somewhere nearby but he didn’t move. He closed his eyes, forcing his fangs back into hiding as their footsteps neared. 

‘Do you think he’s still alive?’ the woman asked, her voice a little higher than before. 

‘He’s never been alive,’ the man quipped.

_Idiot,_ Eric thought, though he did not correct the imbecile, still feigning unconsciousness. He felt something push against his side to wake him but it was not warm and soft; they were being cautious, neither willing to risk getting too close. He would have to wait until they dared to step a little closer, would keep his eyes closed until he could bluff his way to making them believe he could break the bonds over his body, forcing them to physically restrain him.

Another cold prod to his ribs, pulling the silver over his chest tighter until his jaw ached from clenching it, but he refused to show how much it pained him.

‘Vampire,’ said the woman’s voice, the slightest shake in the word, ‘are you dead?’

Eric couldn’t resist. ‘Well, according to your definition of vampires, that’s an incredibly stupid question, isn’t it?’ he asked, voice steady.

‘You know what I mean,’ she snapped, prodding him with the same metallic object, pulling on the silver again. He bit back a hiss as more flesh burned, the chains peeling his skin. The stench of fear eased into the room, her heartbeat slowing a notch with growing confidence as she prodded him again. He couldn’t wait to drain her blood, to wipe away any trace of her courage at having a vampire strapped to a table.

‘Are you going to talk to us?’ the man asked. His voice was stronger, his words unwavering, his heartbeat steady. Eric would have bet all of his savings – his vast, mindboggling savings – that this was not the first time the man had held a vampire for torture and questioning.

‘Depends.’

‘On what?’ the woman asked.

‘On whether or not you’re going to answer a question I have for you.’

‘What question?’

He felt a smile pull at his lips. ‘Would you like your death to be a slow draining of your blood or a prolonged torture, in which I keep you barely alive for the next few months? Years, if I’m feeling particularly pissed off by the end of this…’

‘You can’t move and you’re weak. You can’t do anything,’ the woman insisted, but he’d already caught onto the flash of fear that drifted to him, sparking the hunger inside until it burned through his body.

‘I don’t know how old the other vampires that you’ve held have been, but I’m very old and very strong. And _very_ pissed off.’

‘Yet you were still captured by werewolves,’ the man said. 

‘Oh yes, but you see, that’s the brilliant thing. I knew that if I were to be caught they would bring me here to the person – or in this case, people – who are responsible for the attacks on Sarah and Sookie, to the people I’ve been fantasizing about torturing for the past month.’ The heart rates of both the man and woman kicked up a few notches at his words, a symphony of sound to his ears. He finally let his fangs flick out, the woman gasping, eliciting a vicious smile from Eric. ‘You should know that vampires are very protective of their property–’

‘–See, that’s all that poor girl is to him–’

‘Oh, I’ve drunk her blood and fucked her more times than I can count which makes her my property in the mindset of a vampire,’ he said, ‘but make no mistake; Sarah is my equal, and vampires do not take lightly to people even _thinking_ about harming their girlfriends.’

There was a tense pause, the woman’s breath ragged in her lungs. He could just imagine the look on her face, her fear singing to him.

‘Y-you’re lying,’ she finally said, the barest stutter in her words, ‘you don’t see her as an equal. There’s no way you’ll convince me!’

‘Actually,’ he started, but the smile on his lips faltered. He barely managed to curl his hand into a fist, his body taut as he realised that there was nothing adorning his finger.

‘See, he can’t even come up with a lie,’ she said triumphantly, ‘just like all of the others.’

‘Did you take my ring?’ he asked, his fangs sharp against his lips.

‘What ring?’

‘My Claddagh ring.’

‘You weren’t wearing any rings when you were brought here.’

‘Then you better talk to your werewolf pups.’ He strained against the silver, managing to move his arm an inch, his fangs digging into his lips until he tasted blood. He heard the woman gasp as he lifted his hand and flexed his fingers, their fear spurring his anger. ‘The longer I am without my ring, the more you suffer before I kill you.’

‘W-w-why is it so important?’

‘She gave it to me,’ he growled, opening his eyes, fighting against the pain as the bright light blazed above. He squinted into the light, turning his head inch by inch, skull searing as the silver tore through to the bone.

The man chuckled, a strained sound. ‘It’s just a ring.’

‘It’s much more,’ Eric snarled. He dragged his eyes open to gaze upon his attackers, a vicious smile twisting his lips as recognition sparked in his mind. ‘Wonderful,’ he said, a feral laugh rumbling in his chest, ‘you just gave me a fifth reason to kill you bastards slowly.’

* * *

The atmosphere in the car was tense as Sarah pushed her Trax to its limit, trying to keep it only a few miles above the limit as they passed through a few busier streets.

‘Just go faster,’ Pam finally snapped, her arm flying up to point ahead, her lips pursed, ‘if anyone pulls us over, I’ll glamour them.’

Sarah’s sense of hesitation evaporated and she stomped hard on the accelerator, swerving around a car to overtake. She turned onto some back roads, taking corners as fast as her little car allowed without tipping over. She could see Alcide in the rear-view mirror reaching for the handle beside his head to steady himself, his other hand clutching at his seatbelt.

‘Scared, dog?’ Pam asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. Despite the return of her usual humour, the challenge lacked the usual smirk that would accompany it. 

‘You may be able to walk away from a possible fatal accident but I’m still vulnerable to things like death,’ he muttered, his knuckles white, his face paling as they skidded around another corner, ‘I don’t enjoy driving at speed when I’m not the one in control.’

‘Don’t worry about my driving,’ Sarah said, ‘I used to live in London, remember? Oh, and then there’s driving with Eric.’

‘That doesn’t inspire much confidence in me.’

‘You’ll live.’

He paled further and Pam smirked. ‘I don’t think that inspires him either.’

‘I’m not slowing down,’ Sarah said sternly, drifting around a corner as if to emphasise her point. Dust kicked up from the wheels and she heard rocks hit the sides of her car, but barely cared, knowing that any damage done could always be fixed.

‘We’re getting close,’ Alcide said, ‘just– just keep your eyes on the road!’

‘For such a buff werewolf, you’re quite the scaredy cat.’

‘Whatever.’ He closed his eyes as sweat beaded on his brow. ‘Now please, focus on the road or you’ll miss the turnoff.’

She slowed the car, the engine quiet as she crept up to the concealed driveway. She leant forward, looking through the darkness that enclosed the car; even the light of the moon hardly reached them through the thick cover of the trees that lined the narrow lane. They stopped part way along, pulling to the side of the road into the cover of the bushes on a bend where it would be easy for a passing car to overlook hers. They climbed out, heading straight into the cover of the thick bushes.

Sarah crouched low, facing Pam and Alcide. ‘We need to decide on how we’re going to do this,’ she said, ears trained, listening for any snapping twigs and signs of approaches.

‘We should have brought the mutt from the basement.’ 

‘He’s injured,’ Sarah said, ‘he’d only slow us down.’ 

‘We don’t need him. This is the right place and you know it; there are more werewolf scent tracks than I can count. Eric’s probably underground. The first thing we should do is find the main house, then locate a backdoor or an external cellar entry,’ Alcide said as he shed his shirt to reveal his tawny skin. He glanced around, listening for a moment before he continued, ‘if we’re discovered you need to be ready to fight. This pack is obviously large and even if they were weakened in the earlier fight you had, at least a few of them will have had vampire blood.

‘Eric’s blood, which means they’ll be very strong,’ Sarah muttered, eyes blazing with her anger, ‘if they’ve drained him, I’ll tear that place apart.’

‘Let’s do it anyway,’ Pam suggested.

‘Hell hath no fury…’ Alcide let the sentence trail off when Sarah and Pam narrowed their gazes at him, Pam’s like fire while Sarah’s icy irises bit at his skin. He rolled his eyes. ‘Okay, let’s just focus on finding the main house,’ he said, a man one moment and a white wolf the next. He stalked with rolling shoulders, leading the way along the side of the road where they were still masked by thick bushes. With werewolves around, there was always the possibility that their scent would be caught, but the wind was low. They had to take any advantage they had. It time to make a plan of attack.

* * *

Laughter rumbled in Eric’s chest, a hint of maniacal glee in the tone. He bared his fangs, let them see the full length of them as he fought harder against the silver that held him, draining him further in his already weakened state, but their fear drove him. He saw it in their eyes, _smelled_ it rolling off of them as they took a step back.

‘I hope you run,’ he growled, back arching higher with every strain. He felt the burn of his hunger low in his gut, the weakness in his body, but he was driven by the thought that he would soon be gorging on their blood, slowly taking their lives to make sure they felt the very last beat of their heart. He longed to hear the sweet sound of their dying breath, to watch the light fade from their eyes.

‘H-he shouldn’t be able to move!’ the woman screeched, clutching at her husband with manicured fingernails as she glanced between him to Eric as Eric’s hand fisted, arms arching from the metal. 

‘He can’t get up,’ her husband said, refusing to move even as Eric’s hand inched its way to the silver at his chest. He pushed his wife away as he marched to the pile of chains in the corner of the room, picking up a few of the heavier lengths as he stalked towards Eric.

‘Come on, be a man. Keep me strapped to a table,’ Eric taunted as he pulled the silver from his chest. He growled low in his throat, the flesh of his hand hissing with the contact. He pulled the links away as quickly as he could, careful not to tear the skin too severely where the chain had embedded.

‘Hurry,’ she called in a shrill voice on the other side of the room.

He straightened the chain, strapping it over Eric’s head. The flesh sizzled and Eric let out a cry as the silver sank to his bones, his back arching, a fresh wave of weakness washing over him. His jaw ached as he clenched it tight but he forced his eyes open and stared straight into that gleeful gaze, seeing the pleasure that filled the dark eyes.

‘I cannot wait to tear your throat open, Newlin.’

The Reverend smirked. ‘Empty threats.’

Eric matched the look in his eyes and the sick smile on his lips. His hand shot up, freed from the silver while the Newlins’ gazes were focused on his fangs. He gripped tight, throwing the Reverend across the room into the concrete wall, revelling in the shrill shriek that filled the room as he reached for the chain that was still burning into his forehead and gently eased it from his skin link by link. He removed the others as quickly as his weak body would allow, glancing at Steve as his wife tried to revive his unconscious form. 

‘First, I’ll bite your wrists,’ Eric said as he peeled the chain from his stomach and sat up, removing the ones that covered his ankles, ‘I’ll avoid any important arteries as I take a few sips, slowly working my way to your necks where I will start draining your blood slowly. You will feel your body weaken and the warmth seep from your skin–’ he swung his legs off the table, sliding down to stand– ‘you will both watch as I take turns to take your lives, and when you are both so very near the end I will make you, Steve Newlin, watch as I kill your wife in exchange for all that you have done to Sarah, for all that you were planning to do to my future wife,’ he growled as he rose to his full height. He stalked forward, the stench of their fear almost a physical force as it filled the room. 

‘You’re an evil monster,’ Sarah Newlin said, attempting to glare at him as she and her husband clutched at each other.

‘Funny,’ he said, a smirk curving his lips as he bared his fangs, ‘I was just thinking the same thing about you.’

He darted to them, wrapping his fingers around their throats to drag them up the wall. They clawed at his skin, at the flesh that was struggling to heal from the damage of the silver in his drained state, but he refused to acknowledge the pain.

‘So,’ he said, glancing at them, ‘who’s first?’

Sarah Newlin went limp in his grasp as she fainted, overwhelmed by her fear. Eric turned his full attention to Steve. ‘Well, Reverend. You must help me wake her so that she doesn’t miss all of the fun.’

Steve glared, tightening his grasp on Eric’s wrist, his heartbeat thundering like a song in Eric’s ears. He bared his fangs, a snarl ripping from his chest as he moved closer. His vision was tunnelled, body desperate for the blood that pumped through Steve’s vein, his whole focus on the sustenance he needed. He didn’t notice Sarah Newlin rummaging in her pocket for a canister until spray lashed the side of his face. His vision turned black on one side as he threw Steve away, hearing the Reverend crash into the metal table. He dropped Sarah Newlin from his grip, reaching to cover his face as the liquid silver burned deeper and deeper into his skin.

Eric stumbled as another burst of the spray hit his face, his eyelids melting before the silver made its way through to his eye. He growled, following Sarah Newlin’s sharp breaths as his eyes continued to burn with the silver. He grasped her, heard something heavy clatter to the ground. Jason had spoken of his time with the church, had warned Bill and Eric that guns were the weapon of choice of the Fellowship of the Sun in their plans for the destruction of vampires.

He reached out, following the call of her heartbeat to grasp her shoulders, pinning her against the wall, intent on taking her blood to start the healing process that his body demanded while the silver continued to burn. His fangs ached as he locked her tight in his embrace to immobilise her, one hand fisting in her hair to wrench her head to the side. Her pulse called to him, dancing in her artery as heat radiated from her skin.

Eric snapped his gaze up when he heard light feet padding over the concrete floor, coming closer and closer to the door as they thundered down nearby stairs.

‘You won’t make it out of here,’ Steve said and Eric turned to face him, the Reverend’s wife’s neck still bared.

A smirk twisted Eric’s lips. ‘Neither will you,’ he snarled before he sank his teeth into Sarah Newlin’s neck. The heat of her blood filled his mouth, flooding through him, and he felt his skin tingle as it began to knit together, his strength returning to him even after the first few gulps. The burn in his eyes lessened until his vision cleared and he lashed out, slamming a fist into Steve’s chest to knock him back, hearing the clatter of chains. 

His gaze shot to the door as he took a few last pulls of blood, wishing that he could drain her until he heard her heart stop, but he wanted her to suffer first. He threw her aside, hearing Steve call out as he moved to catch her weak body while Eric headed for the door. There was no point barricading the door; it was the only point of entry, and footsteps were pacing just outside. He’d simply trap himself here.

The handle turned, jerking. ‘Come on, pups,’ he called, licking blood from his lips, feeling it course through him to heal the worst of his wounds and strengthen his body. The door shuddered, the werewolves goaded by his taunt, and Eric curled his hands into fists at the sound of the lock snapping.

_If this is how I am to die, I’ll take as many of them with me as I can._


	25. Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular readers will notice that I've been on a roll this week. I've been on a short break from my degree commitments and have been trying to make the most of it. I hope I have made up for the sparse number of chapters published over my busy period (October - November), and I want to say thank you for sticking with me, even in that quiet period. 
> 
> This is the final chapter I will post for 2017, and from now I am returning to my regular schedule, posting updates every Tuesday starting 2 January 2018.
> 
> Happy New Year!

Sarah, Pam, and Alcide crouched at the edge of the bushes, staring through the thick foliage at the main house with its beautiful, towering architecture.  Scattered windows across the face glowed, hinting at the occupants within.

‘Doesn’t look like much is going on,’ Alcide said, moving to crouch beside Sarah.

‘There’s something going on,’ Pam said, head tilted just slightly as she listened.

‘I hear it too,’ Alcide said.

Pam glanced to the side of the house, darkened by shadows where the light of the moon could not reach around the architecture. ‘We need to get a look from the other side. I hear animals running.’

Sarah heard Alcide growl at the comment as they followed Pam, staying low as they moved carefully through the bushes around the house. Pam put her hand up when they reached a better vantage point, stopping the line so suddenly that Alcide bumped into her back, the heat of his flesh scalding even through her clothes. She glanced over her shoulder, catching the flush of his cheeks that he tried to cover with a smirk.

‘You better hope Eric doesn’t find out about that,’ Pam muttered from the head of the group.

‘I’m sure he wouldn’t mind that I bumped into her seeing as we’re trying to save him right now.’

Pam dropped her gaze to his hands, carefully positioned to hide himself. ‘I guess as long as he doesn’t know that you were naked…’

‘Enough!’ Sarah snapped, ‘focus, both of you!’

Alcide threw a final sneer at Pam before he crouched low, giving her his side so he could look through the leaves.

Sarah rolled her eyes before she crouched down beside him, looking through their cover, seeing movement in the shadows. ‘That looks like werewolves,’ she said, parting the leaves to clear her view, ‘a lot of werewolves.’

‘They’re heading somewhere.’

Sarah squinted, watching as one reverted to his human form to lift a heavy door. She cursed. ‘Who can say werewolves, in the cellar, with their claws?’

Sarah broke through her cover as soon as the last werewolf disappeared through the door. The one in human form looked up, hearing her rapid footfalls as she sprinted towards him, a snarl lifting his lips. He released the cellar door as he transformed, dropping down on all fours. He shook his thick russet coat, jaws snapping as he sprinted for her with those eerie glowing eyes.

‘Here wolfy, wolfy,’ she taunted under her breath, skidding to a halt. She waited, knew that the werewolf would believe she’d chickened out.

That confidence would be his downfall. 

As he neared she cracked her knuckles at her sides, readying to coat her hands in ice and deliver a crushing blow, but as the russet werewolf leapt for her throat a white blur shot past her, a howl sounding as Alcide took the beast to the ground, tearing through its thick fur and flesh, ignoring the howls that ripped from its throat and the claws that scratched desperately at his skin. He rolled the weakened werewolf away with his snout, snapping at it a final time in warning as it fell unconscious.

Alcide transformed, wiping blood from his lips and spitting it from his mouth as he stalked towards Sarah. ‘He could have killed you,’ he snapped, stopping inches away and glaring down at her. He cursed as he was thrown backwards, skidding unceremoniously across the grass on his back before he rolled to a stop. He shot up, still glaring. ‘You shouldn’t act so rashly. Eric would–’

‘Be disappointed to know that I didn’t make the bastard hurt.’

‘Your powers aren’t that–’ His sentence ended on a cry as he was thrown with another gust of air, this time slamming into the wall beside the door. He leant there for a moment, catching his breath before he stood.

‘My powers are fine,’ Sarah said, ‘how the hell do you think Sookie and I have been fighting off groups of them? Only a couple of hours ago, Sookie, Sam, and I took on a group of thirty and neither of us received even a scratch. How the hell do you think I took on a whole van full by myself and lived to tell the tale?’ She brought her hand up, watching as grass and dirt coiled tight around his limbs, lifting him from his perch against the wall. He fought the bonds, eyes wide when he couldn’t break them as she stepped closer, a ball of flame swirling in her hands. She stopped barely a foot from him, a gust of air tossing her hair, menacing as fire burned in her gaze. ‘You have no idea what I can do so stop trying to protect me and watch your own back. I–’ the fire in her eyes dimmed as she held his gaze– ‘I dragged you into this, and I’m sorry, but that doesn’t mean I want you to get hurt.’

He dropped to his feet, unsteady for a moment before he stretched tall. She felt his anger, saw it churn in his gaze, but it was shrouded by a depth of protectiveness that was rivalled only by a handful of people: Eric, Jake, Sookie, and Bill. 

‘I wouldn’t be anywhere else,’ he said. He held his hand out, pulling her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace that nearly crushed her, but she was thankful for it. 

‘If you two are done with your little tiff, I suggest that we go save Eric now,’ Pam said, still trying to feign a nonchalance that she obviously didn’t feel. She kicked the cellar door, sending it flying from its hinges before she stepped inside, pausing. ‘Well?’

 Sarah nodded, pulling away. She joined Pam on the top step, let anger take hold to steel her heart. ‘Let’s go join the party.’

* * *

The hinges creaked, the door groaning under the barrage of werewolves, the metal starting to twist with the force. Eric watched as the heavy screws began to rip from the frame, flexing his fingers, eager to rip through every beast that dared attack until it rained blood.

God help them if he didn’t get his ring.

‘What do you plan on doing?’ Steve asked and Eric turned to face him, unsurprised to see such hatred in the man’s gaze as he continued, ‘you’re beyond out-numbered. We have an entire pack at our disposal, one of the largest in America as well as humans in the higher levels who are trained to deal with monsters like you.’

Eric snarled, a satisfied smile curling his lips when the Reverend flinched. ‘You think that any force on earth is going to stop me from finding that ring?’ he asked, stalking towards Newlin’s cowering form, unsurprised that he tried to shuffle back.

‘You’re only so strong. Your maker fell to–’

‘My maker had hoped to make peace with you. He didn’t realise how unreasonable you were, how crazed you’ve become in your quest to rid this world of vampires and anything that you believe isn’t worthy of life, but here’s something very important that you need to know,’ Eric snarled, baring down on the Reverend, ‘Godric was two thousand years old. He _wanted_ to die, was ready to give his life in the hopes that you might learn something. I loved my maker, but I am not him. Thanks to Sarah, I have a new lease of life, but I still have the same vengeance streak that I carried for a thousand years after Russel Edgington slaughtered my entire family.’ Eric crouched, reaching out in a flash to take Steve’s neck in his crushing grasp. ‘You drove Godric to suicide, you kidnapped Sookie Stackhouse, you planned multiple attacks on her and Sarah, you kidnapped me, and you allowed the werewolves to take my Claddagh ring, the one thing that may have kept the sliver of remaining humanity in my mind alive when it came to your punishment.’ He leant closer, the stench of Newlin’s fear pervading his senses. ‘What the fuck do you think I plan to do?’

Eric threw the Reverend back as he heard a howl right outside the door, the hinges screaming as they were ripped from the frame, the first werewolf crashing through. Eric spun to face the first attack, wasting no time, catching the werewolf as it leapt towards him, snapping its neck without hesitation. He tossed its limp body aside, tossed each body aside as he tore through the pack, revelling in the blood that soon coated his hands and mouth as he tore at their flesh.

His rampage couldn’t last; they were getting smarter, learning quickly. They started attacking in groups, coming from all sides, lashing out with razor sharp claws, biting at his arms and legs – any limb they could reach – to take a taste of his blood, growing more frenzied with every mouthful. The attacks were draining Eric’s strength and the werewolves knew it, knew that the more blood he lost to their hungry mouths, the weaker his already strained body became.

_Just kill as many as you can. Keep them from Sarah._

Eric growled, tearing into a werewolf’s throat, cutting off its cry of agony. The pile in the corner was growing, bodies piling up, and when he heard a scream behind him he knew that the Reverend’s wife had woken from her unconsciousness to be greeted by the macabre scene. The Newlins could do nothing but watch as Eric tore through the werewolves, each becoming crazed at the taste of his blood and frenzied by the fight. The room was heavy with the stench of anger and death, the concrete walls small enough to contain the fight to a few at a time, but limiting Eric’s movement.

He reached out, gripping the metal table that he’d been bound to only minutes before. He swung it in a wide arch, the sweet crunch of bones filling his ears as he swept away the surrounding werewolves and sent them crashing into the comrades – some unconscious, some dead – while others limped groggily to their feet.

‘You’re all disgraces to your race,’ Eric snarled, goading them as he slammed a werewolf into the solid floor, hearing more of those beautiful cracking sounds as the tiles shattered at his feet, ‘the werewolves have always been worthless mongrels, a stain on the existence of beings that have evolved beyond humans. You’re all just wannabe shapeshifters that lack the ability to use another form.’

He caught a werewolf by the tail as it sailed past in mid-air. He swung it, hearing it yelp in pain as it crashed into the continuing stream of werewolves that flowed through the door, stalling them for a moment as they tried to gather themselves.

‘I mean, you may as well just be dogs. Domesticated and whipped–’ it was a low blow, he knew, but the more mistakes he could force them to make in anger, the better his chances– ‘at least then you might have some use in this world, even if it is just so that I could enjoy castrating each and every one of you so that no more of you feral bastards can be born.’

Eric growled low in his throat as teeth sank deep into his side, tearing at his flesh. He reached down, gripping the thick black fur of the wolf. He lashed out at the others that came for him, a feral sound ripping from him as the black-furred beast latched on, snarling as it drained some of his blood. Its eyes darkened as the blood craze took hold, snapping to bite deeper, harder.

He swung a fist, knocking an approaching werewolf back but where one fell another always replaced it. A russet wolf latched onto his knee until his leg nearly buckled and he cried out as he tore the black wolf off his side, taking a chunk of his flesh with it. Blood gushed down his side, the wound struggled to close, slowly knitting back together. He was losing too much blood after being drained so far, could feel hunger clawing at his insides, but he fought the wave of weakness that threatened to overwhelm him. He reached for the werewolf at his knee, prying its jaws apart before he broke them, tossing it across the room and into the wall.

‘How much longer do you think you can fight?’ Steve Newlin called, the taunt back in his voice now that werewolves were doing his dirty work for him, ‘you’re weak.’

Eric growled, throwing the next werewolf at the Newlins. They ducked to avoid the body, both the Reverend and his wife screaming, scared into silence for another moment while Eric continued to fight off the werewolves. Sharp teeth sank into both of his thighs this time and he struggled to stand, gritting his teeth as he reached to tear the beasts off his body. Seeing Eric’s struggle, another leapt forward to latch onto Eric’s shoulder with a crushing bite. Eric cried out, dropping to his knees as more bit into his flesh. He threw as many as he could off with strength alone, but it was useless; he could see blood pooling around him from his many wounds, his body struggling to heal as the werewolves tore at him every second he remained on the floor. 

_Not yet._

He sank his teeth into the closest werewolf, ripping out half of its neck with his savage bite but even as he threw it aside another took its place, lapping eagerly at his blood. He fought the weight of exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him, his movements slowing, yet his mind only manifested one word.

_Sarah._

Eric unleashed a roar, knowing that he would soon meet the true death without just seeing her again. He’d never again hear her laugh or make her smile, never comfort her when she cried or soothe her anger, never hold her in his arms as she slept soundly against his side or spend the night loving her body. 

He’d never get to ask for her hand…

Eric closed his eyes, prepared for the werewolves to finally take his jugular, yet they released him, leaving him to collapse on the floor. It took all his strength to lift his gaze and look at the werewolves standing around him…

…facing the door?

His arms shook as he lifted his body, forcing his knees under his body, his gaze following the werewolves’ as they stared through the doorway. Footsteps echoed in the hall, Eric’s hair and the werewolves’ fur rustling in a breeze.

The werewolves shared glances, noses and ears twitching with curiosity before they fixed their gazes on the entrance, a bright light filling the dark corridor, brighter and brighter as the footsteps became louder, almost blinding Eric in his weakened state. He squinted into the light, lifting his arm to shield his face as he wondered what else the Newlins had in store for him.

He had barely enough time to process the sight before him, a dancing ball of water floating into the room. Some part of him – whether instinct or sheer luck, he did not know – told him to duck. Moments before the water exploded into a thousand shards of ice that swept over the room he dropped low, pressing a cheek to the floor as ice daggers sailed overhead. Howls echoed all around, bodies thudding down in an unsteady rhythm as they hit the floor until, finally, the only sound to be heard was the ominous footsteps in the hall. He dared himself to look up, to hope.

‘Sarah…’

Her amber eyes were fractured with shards of blue, ice clinging to skin almost as pale as snow. Her gaze flickered around the room before finally settling on him, her breath misting as she whispered, ‘Eric.’

Her gaze shot to the Newlins; huddled at the back wall, they clutched each other in fear. A snarl twisted her features, the temperature in the room plummeting. Ice spread beneath her every step, yet when she stopped beside Eric he felt none of the bitter cold. Her hand returned to its sun-kissed hue as she reached for him, running her fingers through his hair before tracing his cheek, holding his head against her hip in a protective gesture as she faced the Newlins.

‘Reverend Newlin, Mrs Newlin. I hope you have a very good explanation as to why you kidnapped my boyfriend,’ she said, voice echoing eerily in the frosty room, ‘because I am at the end of my patience.’

Their mouths remained shut tight, defiance in their gazes.

‘Don’t want to talk?’ Sarah asked, gaze narrowing, ‘that’s fine, but you’re still coming with me. I’ve got questions and you _will_ answer them.’

She raised her hand and Sarah Newlin shrieked as she and Steve were picked up in a gust of air, forced to their feet and pushed forward. They stumbled past her and Eric, moving toward the door. Their steps quickened as Steve grasped his wife’s hand and Sarah knew they were about to make a break for it, but Pam appeared at the door, leaning casually against the bent frame.

‘Well, isn’t this just a wonderful surprise,’ Pam said, a vicious smirk on her lips when the Newlins skidded to a halt, eyes flickering between Pam and Alcide as he joined her, arms folded over his broad chest.

Alcide glared at them. ‘Seems that the two of you bit off more than you could chew.’

‘Take them upstairs and into the house. I’ll be there in a moment.’

Pam and Alcide grabbed the struggling Newlins and forced them out of the room, shoving them up the stairs, neither inclined to be gentle. The moment they disappeared from view Sarah dropped to her knees, her skin warming, eyes melting to amber. She took Eric’s face in her hands, turning his head this way and that, her panic leeching their blood connection.

‘I’m fine,’ he muttered, patience waning. He caught her hips, dragging her closer to claim her lips, his arms encircling her, moulding her body to his.

‘I’m sorry I wasn’t quicker,’ she whispered, breathless from his fierce kiss.

‘You were reckless,’ he growled against her lips, ‘you could have been hurt.’

‘I don’t care. I had to come get you.’

A growl rumbled in his chest. ‘And what if they’d managed to capture you as well?’

She pulled back, holding his gaze. ‘Then at least I’d have been with you.’

He opened his mouth to protest but his tongue turned to lead. He just stared before reaching up as if compelled, tracing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

‘I could have lost you.’

‘And I could have lost you,’ she whispered, reaching to hold his hand against her cheek, leaning into his touch.

He pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers. He listened to her heartbeat, reassured by the sweet sound and the warmth of her touch. He longed for nothing more than to simply hold her, but hunger still clawed at his insides, the ache in his fangs becoming unbearable. His gaze was drawn to her neck, lips parting. ‘Sarah, we need to go upstairs,’ he said, voice rough as he fought the instincts surging within, ‘I need blood.’

He growled as she stretched her neck, hand moving to cup the back of his head as she said, ‘then take it.’

‘I’m weak,’ he whispered, pulling her closer, holding her tighter even as he commanded himself to stop, ‘I might not be able to stop.’

‘I’ll stop you,’ she said, shivering as his lips grazed her skin. He heard the confidence in her voice, felt her trust.

Eric groaned as he sank his fangs into her tender flesh. He tightened his embrace as he drew on her neck, her nails scraping against his scalp with every pull. Slowly, some of the weight lifted from his limbs, the clawing hunger inside him turning to a dull ache. He knew he should stop before he took too much but with every luscious mouthful he only drew more until he heard her heartbeat spike, felt it against his tongue, temptation overwhelming him.

He snarled when she pushed him back, forcing him to the ground, arms spread as the weight of the air around him threatened to crush him. He couldn’t stop himself from snapping, desperate for another taste. Slowly though, his frenzy eased as she traced patterns across his abdomen with delicate fingers.

‘See,’ she whispered when he brought his pale gaze to hers, ‘I stopped you.’

He sat up slowly, grimacing at the lingering twinges of his injuries as they fought to heal. He brought his finger to his lip but she caught his hand before he could slice the tip with his fang. ‘Conserve your strength.’

‘The bite–’

‘I’ll wear it with pride.’

Eric brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her palm. He wanted nothing more than to bundle her in his arms and escape this place but he knew they still had business to attend to, that Sarah had questions that needed answers.

As if sensing his thoughts Sarah asked, ‘shall we go have a _conversation_ with the Newlins?’

He smirked, but the expression faltered before it could form fully. He tilted his head, ears straining, a curse falling from his lips. ‘More trouble,’ he said, darting to his feet; Sarah didn’t waste time, accepting the hand he offered to drag her up, ‘the Newlins’ reinforcements have arrived.’

He lifted Sarah, sprinting from the basement, following the tell-tale sounds of a fight to the main entrance. They crashed through the doors and Eric set Sarah on her feet before he charged at the human standing over Pam with a stake, slamming into him so hard that the crunch of his bones as he met the wall was audible to all in the room.

Sarah sprinted to Alcide’s side, kicking the man that tried to sneak up on Alcide square between the legs, a shrill cry erupting from him as he stumbled back. She looked down at Alcide, arching an eyebrow at him as she said, ‘Who needs protecting now?’  

Somehow, a wolf rolling its eyes was far more amusing than she could have imagined.

She glanced at Eric, watching as he took care of the group that rushed down the stairs before she turned to Alcide, crouching. ‘Did you change before anyone saw you?’ she asked.  He nodded and she said, ‘good. Stay in this form, okay? The fewer faces people see, the better. We’ll pretend you’re just a plain old wolf, no Were in you.’

He nodded again and they turned, facing a group of three heavy-set men as they burst through the front door, their broad chests nearly blocking out the light as they approached Sarah and Alcide. They held their guns tight, trigger fingers twitching.

‘Nice dog.’

Alcide growled and Sarah reached to scratch his ear, earning herself another glare. ‘Thanks,’ she said, smiling innocently at him before she returned her attention to the thugs, ‘I have to warn you, though, he doesn’t like strangers.’

‘Is that so?’

‘He just might demonstrate his dislike if you’re not careful,’ she said, ‘in fact, I might too.’

They laughed, the one taking point actually reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye. ‘Girly, you think that just because you landed a kick in Theo’s balls that you’ll be able to take on three of us?’ He glanced at his comrades and they joined his raucous laughter.

‘If you’re done,’ she said holding her hand up as if to wave them off nonchalantly, ‘I’d like to start hurting you now.’

‘And what are you going to do?’ The one on the left asked, a little taller than the others, ‘manicure us to death?’

They dissolved into laughter once again and Sarah took a moment to glance around, seeing Eric and Pam locked in battle with a larger group, avoiding the silver that was sprayed and swiped at them, their careful movements making them slower to reach each of the humans. She glanced down to Alcide, nodding her head to them, seeing another glare.

‘Help Eric and Pam,’ she said, earning a growl from him, ‘go. I’ve got this.’

He turned reluctantly, gaze lingering on her before he sprinted to aid Eric and Pam. She returned her attention to the men; they towered over her, forcing her to crane her neck to stare up at them as she asked, ‘who’s first?’

‘Cute,’ he chuckled, thick arms crossed in front of his chest, ‘here’s how this is going to work: I’m going to grab you and tie you up so you’re out the way while us big boys go deal with the vampers, you little fang banger bitch.’

A muscle ticked in Sarah’s jaw. ‘Bad idea.’

‘I’m sorry,’ he leant a little closer, trying to intimidate her with his size, not knowing that she was used to standing up against Eric, that she would taunt her man even when he was riled from a fight. The man cupped a hand to his ear, a mocking gesture intended to belittle her further. ‘I didn’t hear that. Did you say I should call you a fang banger bitch again?’

‘If you’d like to be castrated.’

‘Oh, hear that, boys? This one’s all tough. Thinks that ‘cos she’s got her vamp boy that she’s a match for us.’ He turned, looking at both of his comrades in turn. ‘I bet she’ll bend over just as easy for us.’

Her knuckles cracked as her fingers curled into fists. ‘Really bad idea,’ she said, eyes igniting with a swirling mist. The chandelier above shifted, the paintings and pictures hanging on the wall swinging on their nails. The men glanced around and she saw the spark of confusion in their gazes as they all looked at the open front door, assuming it was nothing more than a gust of wind before they levelled a glare at her, all smirking as they took a step forward.

Sarah shot back, using a gust of air to propel her before she held her hand high, palm facing them as another gust of air whipped at them, stronger this time. They paused again, a realisation beginning to trickle into their thoughts as they stared into her misted gaze, but it was too late; before they could take another step the wind caught them, throwing them together as it whipped up in a spiral. They flailed, crashing into each other before Sarah steadied them within the violent gust, turning them to face her. The leader shouted a command but his voice was lost in the tornado, their eyes wide when they levelled on Sarah as she brought her other hand up, colour draining from their faces as fire curled around her arm.

Sarah smiled viciously as fire arched towards them. Their screams were cut off as she destroyed their weapons with the heat of the flame, the flickering fire brushing over them, burning wherever it touched. Just when they thought there would be relief as the fire extinguished, she sent them flying into the high ceiling, slamming them into the plaster, dust raining down like snow before she dropped them on their arses.

She left them there, battered, bruised, and broken before she sprinted to Eric, slamming a fist into the cheek of a man who was trying to sneak up on him. The soldier stumbled and she kicked out hard, slamming a boot into his knee. He dropped down in agony, disabled by the blow, and she moved to Eric’s side.

‘Get down!’ she screamed. Recognising her voice, Eric, Pam, and Alcide dropped low as she sent a stream of fire in each direction, spinning to catch those who weren’t quick enough, knocking out half of the men and half of the supplies of silver with them. Others had been faster, quickly recovering their nerve when she stopped her assault, weapons aimed. Eric shot up, tucking her against his chest as he turned his back to face one brave enough to stand, his body shaking as silver bullets slammed into him.

Sarah raised her hand on instinct, a stream of fire catching the shooter off guard. Threat dealt with, Eric placed placing a quick kiss to the top of her head before he grabbed the closest man, sinking his fangs into the soldier’s neck to drain as much blood as he could before the rest of the men regrouped.  He dropped the man unceremoniously, kicking his weakened body to the side before standing back to back with Sarah, Pam, and Alcide. He flashed his fangs, seeing a few shake at the sight, others choosing to sneer until a ring of fire surrounded them, flaring high.

Sarah broke away from the group. ‘You’ve seen what I can do,’ she said, trailing her hands through the flames, ‘you’ve seen that my friends are also very strong and that they are not afraid to kill you to protect themselves, so I will give you one chance: when I raise my hand you will drop your weapons and leave this place. You’ll have ten seconds before I snap my fingers and burn this building to the ground with anyone who remains trapped inside.’ She looked around, seeing the fear in the eyes of some as they edged ever so slightly toward the still open doors. ‘Unfortunately, if you do make it through those doors I cannot promise that my boyfriend and his progeny will let you get past the tree line. We’re not a fan of people who think it’s fun to kill others for being different. Let’s see how you like it when the role of hunter and hunted is reversed.’

A few gulps sounded when a smile curled over Eric’s and Pam’s bloodstained lips, but no one dared move. Even with weapons in hand, these trained killers – the Soldiers of the Sun – kept their distance, glancing nervously between themselves. Facing one vampire? Easy. Facing a couple? A challenge. Facing an elementalist? This was a strange, terrifying new world.

 ‘Before I let any of you go, I have questions that need answering, and I want to know where the Newlins have gone to hide,’ she continued, ‘so… who’s going to talk?’

Flame shot up in front of the door, a tower meters deep and high to deter anyone who might have considered charge through it, though a few still looked longingly toward the concealed door.

‘What do you want to know?’  

Sarah turned to the man, examining him. He was tall, a little thinner than some of the brawnier men. Dark shadows hung beneath his eyes, his skin pale; he looked exhausted, terrified.

‘What does the Fellowship of the Sun want with me?’

‘Well, this–’ He raised his hand toward the flames that surrounded her and her friends– ‘I guess. I’ve heard the stories, seen what you can do.’

‘The Newlins thought they could turn me to their cause?’

He nodded, throat working in a gulp at the glare she levelled on him. ‘I think so… who wouldn’t want such a powerful ally? I– I’m just a lackey, I only know bits and pieces, but I can’t see why else they would risk heavy losses from their werewolf soldiers to capture your vampire boyfriend unless they planned to use him to control you, just like they’ve manipulated the werewolf pack.’

Sarah thought back to her conversation with Garrett. The pack had paid for the land with their blood, sacrificing their lives for hope in vain. She had a promise to keep, to give them the sanctuary which the Newlins planned to deny.

‘Where is the rest of the pack?’

‘This property is huge, spread out over hectares. There are tens of families scattered through the woods, perhaps hundreds.’

_Good_ , she thought, _those remaining are safe._ Though her heart ached to think of the loss inflicted upon the pack through this whole ordeal she would not regret defending herself and her family – yes, she thought of them all as her family, even Sam.

‘And the Newlins?’

‘There’s a house not far from here. I’ve seen them go to it. They think that it can ward off vampires.’

‘Are you sure?’

He dropped all of his weapons, careful to strip himself of any silver before he said, ‘I can take you there.’

‘And why should we trust you?’ Eric growled.

The man raised his hands. ‘I’m only here because my older brother dragged me and got me selected for the Soldiers of the Sun. I’ve been trying to leave for weeks. Please, I just want to go home to my wife.’

‘You expect us to believe you?’

‘Bite me, glamour me, burn me.’ He shook his head. ‘I don’t care; just let me leave once I show you where the Newlin’s are hiding.’

Sarah stared at him for a moment. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Elliot.’

She placed a hand on Eric’s chest when he prepared to step toward the frightened man. ‘He can help,’ she said, turning to him, ‘he’s told us more than we could ever have hoped to learn on our own. Between all of the werewolves that have been here, you will struggle to find the Newlins’ scent, and we need to find them quickly. Dawn is coming. If he steps out of line you can drain him.’

‘Fine,’ Eric muttered, ‘but I’m not giving any more of them the same chance.’

‘Neither am I.’

Weapons clattered the ground when Sarah raised her hand, the soldiers sprinting towards the entrance as the flames disappeared. Those that kept their weapons were thrown against the walls and boxed in with flames. She ignored their shouts of protest and pleading, knowing that if she released them they would only attack, would only threaten those that she loved in their devotion to the church.

Beside her Eric and Pam tensed, eager for the chase as Sarah started a countdown. The Soldiers of the Sun sprinted into the night, none knowing if they would make it beyond the gate. As soon as Sarah reached ten, Eric and Pam sprinted through the door in a blur of colour.

‘Elliot, follow me,’ she prompted, Alcide close behind. He let out a growl, nipping at Elliot’s heels in warning, daring him to step out of line.

Elliot darted forward, barely saving his trouser leg from the snap of sharp teeth. He glanced back when the doors shut behind them, the sound echoing ominously. ‘Are– are you really going to burn them?’

‘They used werewolves to do their dirty work but they are the hunters, the ones behind the gun they’ve held at the head of those they’ve forced beneath their feet,’ she said, meeting his gaze, ‘they tried to hurt me and my friends, and they kidnapped the one man I have ever truly loved. If you were the one being threatened by them, if your family was being threatened by them as mine has, knowing that they would not listen to reason or look beyond their hatred, would you show them mercy?’

‘I…’ he whispered as they stopped on the grass outside, turning to face the magnificent structure. She could see the words churning in his eyes as he gazed at the house until he finally shook his head. ‘No. No, I wouldn’t. I’d be too afraid they’d come after us again.’

‘Exactly,’ Sarah said, unblinking as the house went up in flames. The building was quickly engulfed, glass shattering with the intensity of the heat, acrid smoke flooding from within.

‘What are you?’ he asked, voice wavering, unable to drag his eyes away from the scene before him.

‘I suppose you could call me an elemental,’ she said, watching as the final windows shattered, parts of the house slumping as the structure began to collapse, ‘but the truth is that I don’t know. As far as I am concerned, I am human. I’m just lucky to be connected to the world better than most.’

Alcide growled, nudging her with his nose until she looked down at him. He tapped his wrist with his paw, reminding her of the impending dawn.

‘They’ll be back as soon as they’re satisfied that they’ve scared off the smarter soldiers, maybe taken some blood to heal,’ Sarah promised, ‘they won’t be long.’

‘…Smart dog.’

‘ _Arrgh’m_ _not a dog_!’ he growled as he transformed, towering above Elliot, chest heaving in his anger. He looked at Sarah, exasperated as he said, ‘can’t anyone tell the difference?’


	26. Fortress

Eric steadied the human on his feet. He licked a few final drops of blood from his lips, his strength fully returned after draining a nip from every runner he encountered. After being drained and burned with silver, he vowed never again to feel such weakness.

He caught the man’s chin, forcing their gazes to lock as he said, ‘you don’t remember your time here. You will go home, live a normal life without prejudice, and never pay any attention to the Fellowship of the Sun ever again. Understood?’

‘Yes,’ he answered in a monotone.

Satisfied that he was glamoured, Eric continued, ‘now, walk up the road until you find a town, call some family and have them pick you up.’

Eric released him, watching for a moment as he stumbled away. He couldn’t kill the boy; he was barely eighteen, so much of his life ahead of him now that he’d escaped the Fellowship’s grasp. No matter how much Eric thought he and the others deserved to die for the horrific things he’d probably done as a Soldier of the Sun, for the fact that he’d stolen Eric’s Claddagh ring, he couldn’t go back to Sarah with that blood on his hands. They’d taken the chance Sarah had offered, and he could ensure they didn’t waste it.

Eric turned back towards the house, slipping the ring back on his finger as the boy’s footsteps faded into the night. Sarah had been right about the werewolves; their scents made it near impossible for him to pick between the various trails. Even now, he struggled to find his own. Between the werewolf scents, the stench of human fear, and the acrid smoke that burned in his nostrils, they really did need Elliot’s help.

Eric turned, calling to Pam as he sprinted back towards the house. Despite the scent of smoke in the air, he could see no plumes as he sprinted through the trees, desperate to return to Sarah’s side.

Despite the fact that she tucked so perfectly in his arms, was engulfed by his t-shirts, and always had to stand on her toes just to kiss him – and even then she wasn’t quite tall enough – she had towered above all others tonight, fighting for what she believed in. She’d found a strength within herself tonight, had worn it on her skin and in the depths of her gaze; it made him want to roar with pride.

Sarah was an important reminder that size was no indication of power or will. 

Standing in front of the house, the bright flames silhouetted her form. Her hands were up, dispersing the smoke before it could reach above the tree line. Beside her, watching the massive flames as another explosion of glass sounded, stood Elliot and Alcide.

A very naked Alcide.

Eric growled, sprinting over to stand toe to toe with the werewolf, fangs out as their gazes locked. ‘Where the hell are your clothes?’

Alcide arched an eyebrow. ‘In the car.’

‘Get them.’

‘What? No.’

‘Get them or lose your–’

‘Eric!’ Sarah snapped, drawing both of the males’ glares.

‘He should be clothed,’ Eric growled, snatching at Alcide’s neck, lifting him off his feet.  

‘For the love of–’ unable to stay focused on controlling the smoke, Sarah doused the flames of the burning building and dispersed the lingering smoke, leaving only a shell of black wood that slowly flaked away, clouds of the white ash bursting into the air when beams and sections of the building fell away– ‘this is not the time for a measuring contest! He’s a _werewolf_ , Eric! He can’t exactly keep his clothes on when he changes,’ she said, stepping behind him. She ran her hands over his shoulders before reaching along his arms, trying to soothe the tense muscles. 

Alcide’s eyes bulged as Eric tightened his grip.

‘Eric,’ she whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade, ‘I know you’re stressed, and I know you’re thinking back to that night in my house with Sam, but remember who you’re holding. It’s just Alcide. He has acted as my protector tonight and I wouldn’t have been able to find you without his support. Please, put him down before he turns into a Smurf. A blue wolf won’t exactly intimidate the Newlins, will it?’

With a final growl, Eric released his grip, uncurling his fingers as he placed Alcide back on his feet. ‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered, rolling his shoulder, a frustrated smirk on his lips as he explained, ‘it’s a long story.’

Satisfied that the situation had been diffused, Sarah returned to Elliot’s side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to turn him away from the charred structure. ‘This is almost over,’ she promised and he met her gaze reluctantly, ‘all you have to do is lead us to the building you believe the Newlins are hiding in. Then you can go home to your family.’

Elliot nodded weakly, pulling away from her grasp to follow the line of trees.

Eric took Sarah’s hand. ‘This will be over soon,’ he said, as they followed close behind, keeping them in sight, ‘all of it.’

‘You’re going to kill the Newlins.’

‘They hunted you,’ he growled, ‘they’ve gone too far, not only against us but against the vampire community, against everything that matters to me in this world. I can’t let them live.’

‘I’m not going to argue with you, Eric, I agree. If this is what has to be done to stop the Newlins, then it has to be done. We weren’t the only ones they threatened and hurt, though, and we need to protect ourselves – everyone – long-term.’

‘How?’

‘I… I think I can bury the burnt building.’

‘And if anyone comes looking?’

‘There won’t be anything left to find except the residents. I can’t tell you everything now – we don’t have time – but I talked to the pack leader, Garrett, the werewolf currently locked up in the basement of Fangtasia. He helped us. We found you because of him, and I promised that we’d give this place to his pack, give them the sanctuary they so desperately need–’

Eric stopped, pulling her into his arms, feeling hers coil tight around his neck as he lifted her off her feet. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in the comforting scent of her skin. After everything, after all the danger she’d faced, she still had the biggest heart he’d ever known.

He pulled back, gently setting her on her feet though he refused to relinquish his hold, staring straight into her amber eyes as he reached up to stroke her cheek. She leant into his touch, holding his pale blue gaze, standing on tiptoes to meet his lips as his fingers coiled into the rebelling strands of hair at the nape of her neck.

‘I love you,’ he whispered against her lips.

‘I love you too–’

‘If you two lovebirds are finished, we have some cultists to hunt,’ Pam called back to them, startling them out of their quiet moment. They hurried along between the trees, catching up to the group. The trees were thicker here, low hanging branches and bushes that threatened to tear at their skin as they pushed through adding to the treacherous rocky terrain. They’d never have found it on their own, Sarah realised, not before dawn. 

‘I hear them inside,’ Eric growled, his fangs flashing as their heartbeats thundered in his ears.

‘Wait,’ Sarah said, tightening her grip on Eric’s hand, fearing he might walk straight into a trap, ‘Elliot said that the Newlins thought it could ward off vampires. We don’t even know if you and Pam can enter yet.’

Elliot nodded. ‘I think they keep a cache of weapons in there, too.’

Sarah turned to him. ‘Thank you, Elliot.’

‘Can…’ he glanced down. ‘Can I go home? It’s not far from here.’

‘Of course. I keep my promises,’ she said, trying her best to smile, ‘but you know that… well, you know we’re going to have to glamour you, make you forget us.’

‘Please,’ he whispered, turning to Eric, ‘I don’t want to remember any of this.’

Elliot’s face softened as he fell under Eric’s glamour, absorbing all of the directives Eric gave with his entrancing voice. He saw the depth of his fear in his eyes; he couldn’t help but pity the man. All he must have seen, all he must have done to survive in a world he’d never wanted to be a part of.

Elliot walked away, steps so much lighter than before as he disappeared between the trees to return to his family, his life, leaving Sarah, Eric, Pam, and Alcide to prepare for the fight ahead.

‘If Elliot’s right and this is a weapon cache, that means there’ll be lots of silver inside,’ Sarah muttered, glancing at Eric and Pam, ‘you’ll need to be careful in there.’

‘They won’t have a chance to use any of it,’ Pam said, her arms folded over her chest as she stared at the unassuming structure, head tilted just slightly as she listened. A smirk curled her lips. ‘I think the couple are having a little domestic.’

‘Time we interrupt them,’ Sarah said as she stalked forward, flame igniting over her hands as Eric joined her, fingers entwining with hers. He did not fear her fire, knew that she would not burn him; she gained strength from his support so he gripped tightly, feeling her answering squeeze as they progressed toward the house.

They approached slowly, watching for any traps that might spring, but nothing came from the earth or the house; the only sounds that could be heard were Sarah’s and Alcide’s footfalls and breaths. Eric and Pam were silent, stealthy, but she could feel the anger and excitement rolling off of them, Eric’s aura cold as ice at her side. They were ready for the kill, ready to finally destroy the Newlins, the people so intent on wreaking havoc in the world in the name of a God that claimed wanted peace, love, and unity. They twisted the faith, turning God into a banner for bigots that wanted an excuse to cause harm in his name, people that abhorred vampires and other non-humans because they feared difference.

What was she, she wondered?

Sarah shook her head, forcing the thoughts from her mind. One day she would answer that question, would find a way to learn what she was, but for now, she knew two things: she loved Eric, and he loved her.

She would never let that go.

She stepped onto the porch, heading straight for the door, only stopping when Eric tugged at her hand. She returned to his side, pain darkening his gaze. He couldn’t still be weak, not when she knew that he’d fed from the runners.

He looked down at his feet, staring at the wood of the porch, surprised to see it glistening in the light of the flames that coated Sarah’s hands. She pushed him, his flesh sizzling as he stumbled backwards off the porch. ‘You have got to be kidding,’ he growled as the skin on the base of his feet started to knit back together.

Sarah spun around, gaze travelling over the structure, stomach dropping at what she found. ‘Pam, stop,’ she said, holding her arm out.

Pam rolled her eyes. ‘Unlike some barbarians, I have shoes. I’m not afraid of a splinter.’

‘Look at the rest of the house.’

Pam arched a carefully plucked eyebrow. ‘It’s just wood. Unless it magically turns into a stake, I think I’m okay.’

Sarah held up her hand, sending the flame from it floating toward the structure, a faint glimmer shining in the wood. ‘Don’t touch anything,’ Sarah said, ‘this must be what they meant when Elliot said it could ward off vampires.’

Alcide reached to run his hand over a beam on the porch. He scraped at the paint with his fingernail, eyes wide as he discovered what lay beneath. ‘They’ve got silver wire all over the wood, beneath the paint. It just looks like decorative carving.’ He glanced at the door, then Sarah. ‘We’re the only ones who can get inside safely.’

Eric grabbed Sarah’s wrist. ‘No.’

She glanced down at his curled fingers, then met his icy gaze. ‘You can’t stop me.’

‘I believe I–’

Sarah threw Eric backwards, pinning him to the earth with a current of air just as she had when he’d fed on her. ‘I believe you can’t.’ She eased some of the pressure; when he didn’t strain to get up, she said, ‘I can’t imagine they’d build a vampire proof house and not have further protections inside. Alcide and I will go in first. We’ll find a way to make it safe for you and Pam, and then invite you in.’

Eric grit his teeth, rising when she released him. ‘I don’t like this.’

‘I know,’ she said, ‘but we’ll get you in.’ She stole a cheeky kiss, cutting off any other protests he might try to air before she joined Alcide on the porch.

Alcide transformed, glancing up at her, nodding to say he was ready for the fight. Sarah raised her hand, a gust of air ripping the door off its hinges, sending it into the darkened entry.

Eric could do nothing but watch as she followed Alcide inside, pausing at the edge of the porch, fists clenched at his sides. ‘Find a way to get me in,’ he growled, and she paused in the doorway. Before she disappeared into the house she turned to look over her should, blowing him a kiss that carried with the air, caressing his cheeks, making him all the more desperate to be able to stand with her.

* * *

The house was eerily quiet, her footsteps the only sound echoing off the walls. Sarah walked carefully behind Alcide, checking for traps, but they were met only by creaks and groans from the floorboards. He’d slowed down after his initial sprint in, finding no immediate dangers. Now he was following the scents, trying to sift through tens of different trails, to find the newest path. It was the only way to find the Newlins now; they’d ceased their ‘discussion’ the moment they heard the front door burst open.

Sarah reached for Alcide when he slowed to walk beside her, her fingers running through the soft fur on the back of his head. They needed to be cautious. They had no idea what the Newlins were packing, what kinds of weapons they could have stashed in a house made of silver.

Sarah stopped, reaching for the wooden frame of a door. She coated her finger in flame, the intensity of the heat causing the paint to bubble and crack until she could pull the white flecks away, a low curse breaking through her lips. She nudged Alcide’s side, drawing his attention as she removed more of the thin paint, holding a flake up as she ignited the end of her finger. The paint sparkled in the light, filled with silver powder.

Alcide scratched at the floorboards, ripping at the polish. He raised his paw to the light, growling, cursing as Sarah had to see it glimmer in the firelight.

‘There’s no way Eric and Pam can come in here, not yet,’ she whispered, ‘we’ve got to find the Newlins, draw them from the house.’  

_Hopefully kicking and screaming_.

Alcide nodded in agreement before he jerked his head down the corridor, urging Sarah to follow. They crept down the hall, stopping by each door until Alcide paused, ears twitching. He stepped closer, nodding at a door. It was darker than the rest, coated with a thick black lacquer that they knew would be laced with silver. He tapped twice on the ground, indicating that he could hear heartbeats within.

The Newlins.

Sarah ran her hand over the door again, knowing there was something different about it, apart from the darker paint. She coated her hand in flame, holding it close to melt the paint and peel strips away, another curse falling from her lips. The entire door was coated with metal, completely sealing off the room. She guessed that there would be at least one bar across it on the other side for reinforcement. Against a vampire, it probably wouldn’t hold if they found a way around the silver.

Against a human and a werewolf, it might as well have been a fortress. She could only hope that she could muster enough air pressure to force through it. 

Alcide transformed. ‘How are we going to do this?’ he asked, voice barely a whisper. The Newlins knew the house had been breached but they didn’t know how close they were to being discovered.

‘I don’t know,’ Sarah admitted, ‘even if we break it down, they’ll be expecting us to come through. We’ll probably get shot the moment we enter.’ She ran a hand over her hair, tugging at a few loose strands in her frustration before she froze, clawing at the idea that tried to whiz through her mind. ‘Wait… Eric and Pam could hear them talking before they knew we were breaking into the house. That means that not all of the room is reinforced. Their voices would have been muffled, at the very least.’

‘I still don’t see how we’re going to get in.’

‘I do, and it will give us the element of surprise.’ She turned on her heel, walking back down the corridor to the previous door. She quickly burned through the lock, marching towards the wall shared with the Newlins’ hiding place. She channelled power down her arm, a thin but powerful burst of water streaming at the wall,

‘Seriously?’ Alcide said as paint began to flake away.

‘Ever heard of a water saw?’

‘Well, yeah, but I’m in construction,’ he said as sodden plaster fell away, revealing the bricks beneath, ‘where the hell did you learn about it?’

She smirked. ‘ _Burn Notice_.’

She raised her hand, the powerful stream cutting through the brick as she guided it in an arc. Soon there was a section large enough for Alcide to fit through, and with a gust of air, the bricks fell away, a scream sounding in the room as she and Alcide burst into the room. Sarah followed him through as he transformed, her hands alight with flame. Her gaze locked onto the Newlins, eyes narrowing to see the weapons they’d strapped over their bodies – knives, guns, and canisters of silver spray. They only lacked a rocket launcher, though Sarah suspected they had one tucked away somewhere. 

‘You know, for a Reverend you are rather bloodthirsty,’ she said, ‘ever heard of ‘thou shall not kill’? You know, the ten commandments?’

‘God commands that we do not kill humans. Vampires and other horrendous creatures should be eliminated.’

‘Funny, I don’t remember any specification,’ she said, cocking her head to the side as Alcide growled in agreement, ‘besides, vampires are still human, they’ve just evolved a little faster. They’re still living beings, heartbeat or not.’

‘They don’t have hearts,’ Sarah Newlin spat, suddenly so tough now that she had a gun to hide behind.

Sarah resisted the urge to give the woman an anatomy lesson. ‘Then how did you plan on killing them? You were just going to aim for the chest and hope that you punctured a lung? Effective, considering how much vampires rely on breathing.’

‘Don’t mock me!’

‘I’ll mock you all I like,’ she snapped, lifting her hand, balls of flame floating off to set the supplies alight, melting the silver blades and turning wood to ash. She stepped forward, wary of their weapons as she said, ‘after all you’ve done you should be happy that I’m mocking you and not burning your flesh from your bones an inch at a time. Not that I can promise Eric won’t flay you alive.’

‘Your vamp can’t get inside. This whole house is laced with silver.’

She smiled. ‘That doesn’t mean that you can’t go out.’

Sarah and Alcide shot forward, ducking low to avoid the first bullets. Alcide went straight for Steve’s ankles, biting deep until the Reverend howled in pain, falling on his back with another cry. With Steve occupied, Sarah targeted Mrs Newlin, clocking her in the chin with a fist of ice, but the woman was tougher than she looked and acted; even though the hit knocked her head sideways, she didn’t drop. Instead, she used the butt of her shotgun to bash Sarah’s shoulder so hard Sarah felt something pop.

Mrs Newlin grabbed Sarah’s arm, twisting it behind her back and slamming her against the wall. Only adrenaline kept her from screaming as pain seared her whole side, Alcide’s whimper across the room sparking panic in her blood. Knowing her arm was already injured beyond use, she figured there was no point worrying about making it worse.

Sarah sent Mrs Newlin flying back with a burst of air, a cry wrenching from her lips as her arm dislocated. 

* * *

Eric continued to pace outside the cottage, every muscle tight as he fought his anger. He stopped with a growl, slamming his fist into the ground.

‘Did that help?’ Pam asked as she examined her fingernails, absently picking at any dirt beneath them as she waited, trying to hide the concern she carried for her friend

‘Yes,’ he growled, biting out the lie, his ears trained on the conversation happening within. He could hear Sarah, hear the anger in her voice, could feel it through their blood connection. He couldn’t stop the smile that twitched over his lips as she taunted them; he would definitely consider flaying the bastards alive.

He stopped right in front of the porch, nearly stepping up when he heard the fight begin. When Alcide cried out, he tensed, foot lifting to step onto the porch, but it wasn’t until he heard Sarah scream, felt her pain radiate through, that his instincts took hold. He shot forward, flying over the porch toward the door, remembering too late that he couldn’t enter. He slammed into the invisible shield, bouncing back and tumbling across the grass. 

Pam grabbed his arm, hoisting him to his feet. ‘We can’t get in!’

‘I have to,’ Eric roared, shaking her off. He paced again, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles cracked.

‘There’s nothing we can do.’

‘I have to save her, I have to–’

‘We have to wait.’

Eric glared at her. He knew it, despite his fear, he knew there was nothing he could do. He turned away, continuing to pace, vision turning red as tears welled in his eyes.

* * *

Sarah kicked Mrs Newlin hard in the side while she was down before she sent a gust of air at Steve, knocking the Reverend into a burning pile of wooden stakes, his scream filling the room as he rushed away from the flames, struggling to throw off his smouldering jacket. With the Newlins distracted, Sarah rushed to Alcide’s side. She clenched her teeth against the pain, cradling her arm as she dropped to her knees, resting the injured limb on her thighs before she reached for his shoulder and rolled him onto his back.

 ‘Alcide,’ she said, tapping him on the cheek, his skin warm beneath her hand. He was so weak he’d turned back into his human form; the wound on his side, blood pooling on the floor around him. He would bleed out soon, his tawny skin already paling. ‘I’m sorry. This is going to hurt but it’s the only way I can help.’

Flame swirled above the palm of her hand, forming a tight ball. She held it above his wound, lowering it to his skin. She held him down with the pressure in the air, the cry that wrenched from his throat bringing tears to her eyes, but she kept the flame burning until the entire ball disappeared, leaving only blood on his skin around the cauterized wound. It would suffice for now but he needed healing.

She rose to face the regrouping Newlins. Her fist clenched until her knuckles turned white, numb to the throbbing in her shoulder as anger coursed through her veins. The temperature plummeted, the frosty mist that rolled off her skin stifling the fires.

The Newlins stared at her, cowering behind their weapons, hands shaking from adrenaline and pain, yet still, they had the nerve to challenge her. ‘It’s over,’ the Reverend said, shotgun level with her heart, ‘you’re going to die here, and when the sun comes up in a couple hours, we’re going to hunt down your vamp and stake him.’

‘I see a very different ending to this night,’ Sarah said, voice resonating through the room. The cottage shuddered beneath them and Sarah’s lips twisted into a sneer. The Newlins glanced at each other as a quake rippled through the foundations, their fear clinging to her skin as she brought her hand up. The throb returned to her dislocated shoulder as called on her powers, called on the strength of the earth. The light fixtures rattled above their heads as it coiled around her arm, the cottage groaning as the earth beneath it shook violently.

‘What are you doing?’ the Reverend asked, huddling closer to his wife as a nearby shelf fell over, scattering silver bullets across the floor.

‘Redecorating,’ Sarah said, voice rumbling in her chest as glass shattered all around. Floorboards splintered, the house screaming with the pressure from beneath before dirt flooded into the cottage through every crack and crevice, covering the floor and climbing the walls.

‘Eric, Pam,’ Sarah called over the roar of the earth, ‘please come in.’

Sarah Newlin didn’t have time to scream before Eric appeared in front of her, snatching the woman up. He sank his fangs deep into her neck, gulping down a few mouthfuls of her blood before knocking her out and dropping her in a heap on the floor. He reached for Steve next, cutting off his scream with his vice-like grip. ‘End of the line, Reverend.’

‘This is not the end, you freak,’ Steve choked, clawing at Eric’s wrist, ‘one day your kind will be wiped from the earth and this planet will be restored to its rightful owner, the humans, the children of God.’

Eric brought him closer. ‘I’ll show you just how wrong you were when I see you burning in the fiery pits of hell,’ he said, a vicious chuckle rumbling in his chest as the Reverend’s eyes bludged, ‘ah… you know that’s where you’re going, don’t you? You deny it, but a part of you, deep down in the scraps of your humanity, recognises that you’re _wrong_.’

Steve glared at him, defiance morphing into fear, voice trembling as he said, ‘I– I have n–n–no regrets.’

Eric tightened his grip. ‘Oh trust me, Reverend,’ he growled, his fangs flashing as he dragged Steve closer so he would smell the blood smeared across his lips, ‘ _you will_.’

* * *

The fire had run its course, devouring the building until only twisted metal and ashen posts remained. Sarah dropped to her knees in front of the smouldering remains, her shoulder screaming.

Eric dropped down beside her. ‘Enough,’ he whispered, careful not to jostle her arm, ‘you’re doing nothing else until you’re healed.’

Sarah nodded, gritting her teeth against the pain as he gently took her hand. He could feel every moment of her pain; it spiked through their connection when he popped her shoulder back into place. He bit into his wrist, smoothing her hair back as she drank deeply from the wound, his blood easing the aches and pains in her muscles and revitalising her weary body.

She wiped her mouth on her wrist, flexing her fingers and wrist, testing the strength of her arm. ‘We need to bury the buildings,’ she said finally, ‘see if it’s even possible.’

Eric stayed beside her as she dug her fingers into the dirt, filling her lungs with the humid night air. She closed her eyes, focusing on the ground beneath her hands, the ridges on the blades of grass between her fingers she drew on more power than she’d ever called.

She grit her teeth, felt the surge of energy in her veins as she drew on more power than ever before. The power that crawled up her arms was so strong that she felt the weight of it bear down on her limbs before it reached out to the world around her. When she opened her eyes and looked down at her hands she wasn’t surprised to see a change had overtaken them, her tan deepening, patches rough as stone appearing in patterns up her arms.

Alcide almost lost his balance as the earth quaked violently beneath his feet. The things he’d seen Sarah do tonight, things beyond his wildest imaginings… none of it could prepare him for the sight before his eyes as the earth split, the building crumbling into the crevice created by Sarah’s hands.

Minutes trickled by before the earth resealed itself, a lush field of grass growing over the land where the house once stood, not a trace remaining. Sarah extracted her hands from the earth, glancing sideways at Eric. ‘One more,’ she whispered, voice rough as gravel. She gave him a tentative smile and pride bloomed in his chest.

Eric helped her to her feet, lifting her into his arms to run back to the main house. Pam sprinted ahead, gathering the body of a soldier who’d tried to take her by surprise, and throwing away the second chance he’d been offered. She dropped his body into the scorched remains of the building and Sarah repeated the process, burying the house just like she’d buried the cottage. The changes on her skin had become more marked, her features sharper, amber eyes like sandstone.

Sarah sat back on her heels, lifting a shaking hand to her chest, fighting the guilt that threatened to well in her heart. She’d killed tonight, covered up evidence. She wouldn’t have a clear conscience no matter how she tried to justify her actions, but she also couldn’t harbour regrets, not when the destruction of the Fellowship of the Sun meant safety for the ones she loved, for the wolf pack they intended to use up and destroy. 

There was no way to know how the world would react to the disappearance of the Newlins and the Fellowship of the Rising Sun. She wanted the world to know about the horrific things the church had done, but she found herself hoping that the church would simply be kicked into the dirt and forgotten, that the world would move on.

Eric laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, drawing her closer. ‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

She glanced up. ‘Why?’ she whispered as she turned to face him, reaching up to trace his jaw with her fingers.

‘This world I live in…’ His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch, reaching up to hold her hand against her cheek. ‘There’s danger around every turn and I’ve dragged you straight into it.’

‘I chose to be in this world with you. I knew exactly what I was walking into, and I’ll never regret it,’ she said, ‘I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in hiding. This life may not be a fairy tale but I know I was meant to live it with you.’ She smiled, unable to help herself as she gently tapped his chin. ‘I’m never going to give you up, no matter what twists and turns we have to take on our journey.’

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her until her lungs strained for air. For the sweetest moment the world simply fell away, but all too soon reality reared its head. He could see the rapid change in the sky, the barest hint of the nearing dawn.

‘The sun will rise soon,’ he whispered against her lips, ‘I need to get below ground.’

‘We won’t make it home? Not even if you fly?’

He shook his head, clinging to her. He knew he should let go, but he couldn’t bear the thought of it. ‘I need you.’

‘And I need you to get home safe,’ she whispered, ‘go to ground. I’ll see you tonight as soon as the sun goes down.’

He had only moments. He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the heart of her Claddagh ring before he laid his hand over hers, displaying the matching titanium band. ‘I’ll be with you all day,’ he whispered before he claimed her lips one last time, needing her to feel the depth of his love. He fought his instincts, desperate to remain with her; it took all his strength to pull away. He allowed himself only one final glance towards her before he and Pam disappeared into the night. 


	27. Forever

Sarah wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to fall into bed. Eric’s blood had healed her physical wounds; now she was alone the adrenaline was wearing off, leaving her with the weight of her mental and emotional exhaustion. The night – bleeding into day, now – was not over. She still had work to do.

She’d dropped Alcide off at his house only a short time ago. After a quick clean up at home, she’d head over to Fangtasia and return Garrett to his pack.

She turned onto hers and Eric’s street, the tall fence looming ahead. No one would believe that a battle had happened between supernatural beings on this very strip of road only hours before, the laneway quiet and still but for the low rev of her car’s engine.

She was so happy to be home that she didn’t even care that she’d have to scale the fence to get inside, but when she drove up to the iron gates her stomach sunk to find them open. Her lights illuminated the drive as she slowly rolled through. She knew that the gate had to have been disabled by the werewolves, a part of the set up to ambush her and Eric. Had one come back to try again?

As the gate closed behind her she reached for her glovebox, scrabbling for her phone within, knowing Alcide could be here within minutes – she could hold them back for that long. She gripped the device, waking the screen, renewed determination welling in her gut as she prepared to dial Alcide’s number, but when her eyes fell on the list of missed calls she knew that werewolves were the least of her worries.

Her gaze shot up. Tucked to the side, beside Eric’s car, lay a familiar hatchback. As if sensing her recognition, the front door flung open; before Sarah could even think about fleeing Sookie was stomping down the front steps towards the car. She might have been in slippers, her silk nighty, and a dressing gown, but the sharp look in her gaze would have made even Eric bolt in the other direction.

‘ _Oh shit_ doesn’t even begin to cover it,’ Sookie yelled when she heard the exclamation in Sarah’s head, ‘you have a lot of explaining to do Sarah Tullia Knight!’

Sarah resisted the urge to lock herself in her car. Instead, she managed to muster the courage to climb out and face her irate best friend.  Sookie’s face slackened as her gaze fell upon Sarah, her steps faltering. Sarah didn’t need to glance down to know what she looked like; her arms and face were covered in dirt and soot, and bloodied by cuts from the fighting and the hasty trek through the forest.

‘It’s a long story,’ Sarah said, taking Sookie’s arm. She led her back into the house to the kitchen, setting her friend on a chair so she could head over to the coffee machine. If she was going to make it through the next few hours, she needed a boost. While she made the coffees, Sarah began to relay the night’s events to Sookie in her mind. After a few minutes of whirlwind explanation, Sarah eased into the chair beside Sookie, pushing a mug towards her best friend, a peace offering for the heavy shadows hanging beneath the telepath’s eyes.

‘How did you know?’ Sarah asked if only to waylay a proper Stackhouse scolding.

‘I didn’t at first but Bill said there was something about your voice, that it didn’t sound right, so I tried to call you again and then I tried Eric. Neither of you picked up. You _always_ call me back if you miss a call from me; it could be four in the morning and you would still call so after four hours I started to get really worried. At the time I thought I was being irrational, but when we got to your house and the gate wouldn’t open Bill got out of the car. He could smell werewolves, and when he pulled off the front panel on the keypad he found cut wires. We knew something was wrong but all we could do was sit here and wait. Bill stayed up until he started to get the bleeds.’

Sarah’s gut sunk with guilt at the admission. She hated that she’d caused them such worry. Seeing the dark circles that hung from Sookie’s gaze and the weight perched on her shoulders, only compounded Sarah’s guilt.

Sookie sighed, leaning on her hand. ‘I wish you’d told me. We would have helped.’

Sarah clutched at her mug, letting the warmth leech into her skin, a small part of her hoping that simple comfort would settle her stomach as it began to churn again, guilt clawing deep in her gut. ‘I already put Pam and Alcide at risk. I didn’t want to put you and Bill in danger, too. And I… I didn’t want you to see me like I was. I don’t even know what I am anymore. The stronger I get, the more power I use, the more I change physically, mentally. I killed people tonight, Sook. I burned them alive and then I let Eric drain the Newlins dry before we got rid of the evidence, but the more I think about it, the more I realise I don’t feel guilty _because_ of what I did, but because I know I should feel more guilt for what I did.’

Sookie placed a gentle hand on Sarah’s back, leaning closer. ‘You did what you had to do. The pack will survive because of it, and the Newlins won’t hurt anyone else,’ she said, ‘I just don’t know what their disappearance will mean for the world.’

‘Neither do I,’ Sarah admitted. She’d tried her best not to think about it if she were honest. She could only hope it would mean the end of the Fellowship.

‘I’m going to go get changed, then I’ll come with you,’ Sookie said as she cleared away their mugs, leaving no room for argument, ‘you haven’t slept in almost twenty-four hours. There’s no way I’m letting you drive, let alone by yourself with a werewolf passenger.’  

In only a few minutes they were on their way to Fangtasia. They entered through the back door, the club long closed as the sun beat down upon the building. Having Sookie would be an advantage Sarah hadn’t expected she would enjoy; the werewolves were aware of only some of Sookie’s power.

Chains clinked and rattled as Sarah and Sookie made their way down the stairs to the basement, Garrett’s lifting his face as they descended the last few steps. ‘You returned,’ he said, voice rasping in his throat. He was paler than before, clearly weak, yet there was still a hard determination in his eyes.

‘I kept my promise,’ Sarah said, holding his gaze, ‘now you have to keep yours.’

Sarah glanced at Sookie, waiting for her signal as the telepath delved into Garrett’s thoughts. After a few moments of silence, she nodded, confident that he could be trusted.

Sarah dropped to her knees beside Garrett and opened the padlocks, the chains falling with a deafening rattle. Freed, Garrett rubbed his wrists, settling back on his heels. He startled when Sarah reached for him but he allowed her to take his hands gently, a thin layer of ice curling from her cool hands down to his bruised wrists.

‘We’re taking you home,’ she said, ‘your new home.’

* * *

Sarah stumbled into the house, scrubbing at her tired eyes. She found some relief out of the sunlight but she knew the harsh scratch behind her eyelids could only be solved with sleep.

She stripped off her boots, pants, and shirt, leaving them wherever they fell before she collapsed onto the bed. She was vaguely aware of Remus and Sirius’ presence, the two kittens moving from their spots on the bed to nestle against her, the soft rumble of their purring soothing her frazzled mind. The return trip had seemed to take hours. With Sookie driving, Sarah hadn’t needed to focus on the road, effectively trapping her in her thoughts. Now she was home she hoped to find relief, to lose herself in sleep, but surrounded by Eric’s scent she could think of nothing else, her mind returning to the same question over and over.

_Is he safe?_

After everything that had happened all she wanted was to be in his arms, to be wrapped up in the safety of embrace and forget about the world around them, an embrace that she never wanted to end. 

Not for eternity.

She propped herself up on her elbows, ignoring the kittens’ grumbles and protests as she disturbed them. The thought settled in her mind, refusing to budge because, despite her desire to shake it and fall into the sweet oblivion of sleep, she had to wonder if she really meant… eternity?

_Yes._

The word formed clearly in her mind, settling in the forefront of her thoughts, a serene realisation that banished the anxiety that lingered within. She wanted to be with Eric, not just for the rest of her life, but for the rest of his.

Forever.

A smile lit her lips, a warm laugh rumbling in her chest as happiness welled within her. She’d thought about what it would be like to be a vampire – how could she avoid such pondering? She lived with one, after all – but her focus recently had been on her current abilities, on finding out what she already was, not what she might become. She’d also considered the fact that she would age while Eric remained gorgeous for eternity – Jake had been rather vocal about that fact – but she’d never really thought much about it. She was only twenty-six, fit, and healthy, and she wasn’t afraid of wrinkles. Her mother had always said that wrinkles told the life story of a person through laughter lines and frown lines, that they marked the toils they endured and the laughter they brought into the world.

Everyone believed that ultimately the goal of a relationship with a vampire was immortality, but that was merely a side benefit. More than anything she wanted to be with Eric, as long as fate would allow, and she wanted to take away Eric’s fear. No matter how hard he tried to hide it she knew he feared that he would hurt her. Maybe not today or tomorrow, or even this year, but one day he might clutch her that little too tight in a moment of passion or take a little too much, as he’d feared that very night when assailed by hunger. No matter how strong her powers grew, physically she would always be fragile to a man of his strength, and a part of him would always be forced to hold back.

She thought she would be scared by the thought of such a change, of her mortal death, but some of the greatest things in her life – the move to America, her first meeting with Eric, and her first commission – had been scary in their own ways. Why should forever scare her?

Yet the realisation, as wonderful and blissful as it was, only raised more questions. Would Eric be willing to turn her? Would he even _want_ to? Forever – however long that might be for them – was a long time. He may have planned to spend the better part of her life with her but that period, even if she lived to a ripe old age, was only a fraction of his existence.

Commitment didn’t even begin to cover it.

With her mind tangled in even tighter knots than before she fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning so often that Remus and Sirius gave up and hopped off the bed, seeking refuge in their cat run. Nightmares woke her often but the weight of her exhaustion dragged her back down every time, trapping her in the fear and terror of the previous night.

She had no idea what time it was when she finally dragged herself from the gloom of sleep and trudged toward the bathroom. She refused to look at the clock; finding out that it was still daylight, that Eric wouldn’t be returning home yet, would only disappoint her. A part of her thought she should go check on Sookie and Bill, but she refused to face anyone until she’d showered and washed the ash, dirt, and blood from her skin.

Sarah ducked under the hot water, washing her hair. She massaged her scalp in an attempt to ease her worry. Eric would return, she was sure, but it would take time; he had to wait until the daylight faded before it would be safe.

She rinsed her hair, breathing deeply as she dipped her head back, the final bubbles washing down the drain. She reached for the tap, almost jumping out of her skin when a hand covered hers. She breathed a sigh of relief as familiar lips brushed her shoulder, a shiver sprinting down her spine when his hand wrapped around her waist. 

‘I’m sorry I scared you.’

She turned in his arms, unable to contain her smile, one of relief to have him safe in her arms and because of his unusual appearance. She caught a chuckle in her throat, pursing her lips for a moment as she fought for composure. ‘You’re covered in dirt.’

He grinned, white teeth stark against the mud that marred his skin. ‘No kidding.’

She led him under the spray, reaching for the soap, lathering his body to wash away the dirt from his day underground. She washed his hair, then scrubbed his stubbled jaw before she dropped her hands to his shoulders, moving across the broad expanse of his chest in easy strokes, his eyes transfixed on her as she made her way down the hardened lines of his abdomen and to his hips. Yet her hands trembled, an odd mix of anxiety and relief filtering through their blood connection.

He caught her face in his hands, lifting her gaze. ‘I’m okay, Sarah,’ he whispered, bowing his neck so their foreheads met. She nodded, breath shuddering in her lungs as she released the stress that strung her muscles tight.

He tucked her against his chest, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. Her strong heartbeat filled his ears, her caress trailing down his back. Combined with the heady warmth of her skin and the increasing playfulness of her touch, his body began to stir.

She sensed the change in his body language, heard the soft rumble of desire in his chest. She ducked behind him, gently squeezing his shoulders before she scrubbed his back, teasing fingers trailing down his spine.

‘Do you plan on scrubbing every inch of me?’

She slid her hands over his hips then down to his thighs in a feather-light caress, tracing delicate patterns across his skin as she whispered, ‘ _every inch_.’

He growled low in his throat, signalling his impatience, but she continued with her ministrations, knowing that her actions soothed him as much as they excited him. She washed right down to his toes, feeling little shivers break over his skin when she brushed the inside of his thigh as she stood, still at his back.

‘Please, Sarah,’ he muttered, teeth clenched as her fingers trailed over his hips, moving back and forth but never quite coming far enough forward.

She pressed her lips to his back, the soap landing on the tiles with a resounding thud as she said, ‘I’m done.’

Eric turned to face her, pressing her back against the tiles. Sensing his intent, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he caught her thighs in his hands, lifting her, her legs locking around his waist. She felt the searing heat of his desire caress her skin, but his kiss, his touch, remained gentle. His instincts screamed at him, demanding he claim her; she could feel him fighting against it, his aura constantly drifting between a cool summer breeze and searing heat.

Sarah held his head in her hands, forcing his gaze to hers, the pale blue almost tortured. ‘Don’t hold back,’ she whispered, knowing that he would feel her trust, would see it in her golden gaze, ‘I want all of you, Eric. I can take it.’

His fangs sharpened before her gaze, a ragged moan catching in his throat before he closed the gap between them. He claimed her lips, stealing her breath with his all-consuming passion, scattering her thoughts until she hardly recognised the sound of the taps turning until she landed on the mattress. 

She gasped as his hand appeared at her waist, fingers trailing down to slip between her delicate folds, his nimble touch teasing her clit. The rush of pleasure that scorched through her hit him full force through their connection, his senses kicking into overdrive as the scent of smouldering cedar flooded the room. She arched against his hand, encouraging him to delve lower, deeper, her slick entrance eagerly accepting his fingers.

Eric growled low in his throat to find her ready, the slow undulation of her hips against his hands his undoing. He withdrew his fingers before he entered her in a single thrust, the barest hint of pain blending with a cascade of pleasure as she accepted his girth, her nails biting into his back as she clutched at him, meeting every thrust with a rock of her hips. He bit down hard on his lip, fangs piercing his flesh, filling his mouth with blood as he fought against the urge to take her hard and fast. As much as he might deny it he knew he could have lost her last night; he wanted – needed – to make this moment, this union, more special than any other. His body, however, had a mind of its own, the low throb in his shaft signalling his desperate desire to stake his claim on the woman he loved so dearly, that need echoed by the hollow ache in his fangs.

Eric dropped down until they were chest to chest, wrapping an arm tight around her waist to draw her closer, a growl of approval rumbling wickedly in his chest as she tightened her claim on his back, nails dragging across his skin as moans spilt from her lips in abandon. He kissed her hard, wanting to drink every sweet sound she made, to taste the sound of her pleasure.

Sarah gasped against his lips as his fangs nicked her sensitive skin. He went to draw back as the rich scent of her blood filled the air but she held him closer, refusing to relinquish their kiss, and he realised that he felt no pain radiate from her, only that endless pleasure. He gently sucked the graze, feeling her sweet cunt clench around his heavy shaft as he drew her plump lip between his teeth, a teasing taste of her exquisite blood rolling over his tongue.

Eric stole a final kiss before he trailed his lips to her neck. He didn’t fight his instincts, didn’t wait for her to tilt her head in offering, locking onto the sensitive spot that he often used to tip her over the edge. He sucked and nibbled until he felt her racing pulse beneath his tongue, felt it spike as he sank his fangs deep. 

Sarah moaned low in her throat, arching her body closer as he took his first mouthful, a guttural sound rumbling in his chest at her eager response, at the way her body pulsed with sweet promise.

_Close… so very close._

Eric pulled back, tongue trailing over his lips languidly, savouring every drop. He lowered his head back to her neck, nuzzling the sensitive flesh there before he cupped the back of her head, coaxing her closer. She quickly understood his desire and a groan rippled through him as her teeth grazed his neck, shivers breaking out across his body at the new sensation. When she bit down, breaking his skin for her first taste of his neck to join them both completely, their emotions and bodies, their very essence seemed to combine; their climaxes rippled through them, both crying out at the onslaught of sensations, clinging to the other, riding through to the very last second and beyond, wringing as much pleasure from the moment as possible. 

Eric lapped at her skin before leaning back to watch the holes close, leaving only silken skin marred by a few drops of blood that he was yet to lick from her flesh. He dropped his head to her chest though, listening to her racing heartbeat as her fingers weaved through his damp hair. This was where he belonged, he knew, wrapped in her embrace and cradled by her body in a connection that went far beyond the physical. 

He wanted to stay there forever but knew that his weight would soon become too much for her so he wrapped his arms tight around her, rolling to his side. He reached to brush soaked strands of her hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear, a smile breaking on his lips as they shared soft kissed, her leg draped over his hip, delicate fingers tracing patterns over his side.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, drawing her closer, holding her as tight as he dared, ‘I couldn’t live without you.’

‘You won’t ever have to,’ Sarah said, meeting his pale gaze. She took a steadying breath, a hint of petrichor in the air; she was anxious, afraid the words would catch in her throat. ‘I… I want you to change me, Eric. Into a vampire.’ She watched him carefully, worrying her bottom lip as he opened his mouth to reply. After a moment, with words apparently failing him, he snapped his jaw shut, opting to listen as she continued, ‘I know we haven’t really talked about it but I know what I want, and that’s to be with you forever not just for the rest of my life. I don’t want you to have to watch me get old–’

‘I’m not going to leave you, Sarah. I will still love and protect you, will still be with you even when you’re–’

She placed a finger on his lips, cutting him off. ‘I’m not asking out of vanity, Eric, I’m asking because I love you. Deeply. I want to spend forever with you,’ she said, ‘I know it’s quite sudden, and perhaps a bit soon. I don’t expect you to decide now but I at least want you to think about it–’

‘My answer is yes,’ Eric said, a smile breaking on his lips, his happiness caressing her like a warm summer breeze, ‘it was always going to be yes.’

She smiled, cupping his cheek as she drew him in for a kiss. ‘Forever never sounded so good.’

A wicked grin lip his lips, eyes blazing with mischief. ‘I think I can make it sound better,’ he said, confidence radiating in his voice. He kissed her again, faster than she could truly comprehend before he rolled away. She could do nothing but stare at his back as he scrabbled around in the drawer beside the bed, her breath growing shallow under the weight of anxiety as she waited for him to turn around.

‘Even though I’ve been ready for… well… I was going to wait to do this,’ he said as he sat up, standing from the bed, ‘I planned to make it a special occasion–’ He turned to face her, hands closed around something– ‘but I realise now that every moment with you is special.’

Sarah thought her heart might explode when Eric dropped to his knee, breath catching in her throat when he opened his hands to reveal a little box. Her mind instantly screamed its denial to see the plain package, telling her earrings or a pendant lay within, yet when he popped the box open he revealed a shining band topped by a dazzling stone. She tore her gaze away, meeting the pale blue of his gaze as he asked, ‘will you marry me?’ 

It took her a moment to process his words; she was torn between utter disbelief and an all-consuming joy.

‘Yes,’ she finally said, breathless as he eased the ring from its cradle, discarding the box in favour of her delicate hand. He slipped the fine titanium band onto her finger; the diamonds sparkled but they could not beat the beauty of her golden gaze.

He smiled, bringing her fingers to his lips, pressing a soft kiss upon her knuckles as he whispered, ‘I’m looking forward to forever.’


	28. Six Days

Vampire.

The very context of the word had changed so much over the last year. For so long it had been said with hate, spat at the beings that merely wanted to live out their eternity rather than having to forever hide, to fear discovery. Though the Newlins were no more, their legacy – their true, vile mission – was unearthed in the wake of investigations into their disappearance.  Outrage washed quickly over the world, through vampires and humans alike. Shamed, the church was quickly ground into nothing. Hate remained but, finally, the population began to accept the vampires they had feared, and Russell Edgington’s public rampage of terror became a distant memory as people came to realise that atrocities were not limited to the supernatural.

There was only one thing that stood between Sarah and Eric now, one small thing that could keep them from forming a union that many had originally opposed.

Six days.

After a year of waiting, of planning and organising, they were the only two words that were floating through her mind as Sarah bustled into Merlotte’s Bar and Grill. In just six days she would finally slip into the ivory gown carefully tucked away in Sookie’s wardrobe and walk down the aisle into the waiting arms of her handsome vampire.

Sarah bounced towards the bar, her ponytail swinging with the merry rhythm her heart sang. Her smile was infectious, and every Bon Temps local who saw her glowing expression couldn’t resist the lure of her happiness. A rock song was playing, and all the waitresses – and one waiter – were dancing between the tables; laughter rang out in every corner, and as an added bonus for all their hard work, the tips were flowing generously. 

She leant on the bar just as Lafayette appeared at the kitchen window. ‘Get ‘em while they hot,’ he called, as fabulous as ever in his bright singlet top, a soft gold-brown wrap covering his head as he worked. He glanced around for a server, a smile lighting his lips as he caught sight of Sarah at the bar, his spatula pausing in mid-air. ‘Long time no see girl, and you are positively glowing tonight! You start a new skin care regime? ‘Cause I think you need to clue me in.’

Sarah smirked coyly. ‘I can’t believe you’ve forgotten how big a week this is for me,’ she said as she raised her left hand, wiggling her fingers in the air.

Lafayette gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth, almost hitting himself in the head with his spatula in the haste. ‘Oh, my! Of course, your big day! I’m surprised you’ve not turned to a jittery mess.’

‘I’m too excited,’ she called as Tara appeared opposite her. Though Merlotte’s was packed, most of the customers had eaten and the seats at the bar were beginning to fill up as the drinks began to flow, giving Tara only a quick moment to greet her friend.

‘Sookie’ll be out in a sec,’ Tara called as she moved further along the bar, juggling bottles, cans, and glasses.

True to Tara’s word, Sarah appeared at the edge of the bar. She smiled, a hint of mischief in her gaze as she said, ‘I know I said we were going to see a movie…’

Arms wrapped tight around Sarah’s waist, squeezing until she squeaked, her legs flailing as she tried to make contact with the ground again. She battered the arms of the culprit but he held her tighter, burying his head in her shoulder, speaking muffled words against her t-shirt.

‘Put me _down_ ,’ Sarah cried as the customers began to look up from their drinks, none bothering to hide laughter as she continued to flail uselessly. ‘Now!’

Sarah’s stomach lurched as she was returned to her feet, body swaying as hands gripped her shoulders and spun her around. Those same firm hands caught her cheeks, kisses raining down on her forehead between exclamations of ‘I missed you so much!’

Sarah finally managed to focus on his face long enough to comprehend his amber eyes and bright smile, and she launched herself right back into his arms, squeezing him just as tightly.

‘You said you weren’t going to be back until the buck’s night because of the show,’ she said, burying her face in his chest for a moment.

Jake shrugged as he held her, a grin on his lips as he said, ‘I lied. The show wrapped up yesterday, and I arrived this morning, care of one Sookie Compton.’ He winked at Sookie over Sarah’s shoulder. ‘Why would I miss the chance to come home early and help my little sis get ready for her big day? After all, it is forever, isn’t it?’

Sarah pulled back to look up at him, beaming. ‘Definitely.’

Jake kissed her forehead again before he finally released her. He settled into the seat beside her at the bar. It took only moments before he was surrounded by friends, all eager to catch up on his life in New York and fill him in on the recent events of Bon Temps. Jessica bounded over, her waitressing forgotten as she launched herself at him for a quick hug before excitedly showing-off her wedding ring; she and Hoyte had enjoyed a small, beautiful ceremony several months ago with close family and friends.

In just six days, Sarah would be the next to tie the knot.

Slowly, as the night moved on, Merlotte’s began to clear. The tables emptied, leaving Sarah, Sookie, Jake, Hoyte, and Jason at the bar. Sookie and Jess laughed with the group, joining the conversations as they prepared the bar and grill for breakfast in the morning, ready for Arlene to open. Jake hoped to catch her and meet Robert ‘Bob’ Bellfluer, the newest addition to their close-knit group of friends at only five months old.

Tara served a fresh round of beers, including one for herself as the boys conversed. In Bon Temps, with conservative elements holding strong, Jake’s career choice raised a few eyebrows, but his friends knew him inside and out, and they were proud that he’d followed his dreams.

Sookie sidled into the other seat beside Sarah, eager to soak up the festive atmosphere now that the grill was closed and the customer area clean. Even Lafayette sashayed out of the kitchen with a sway to his hips, a wicked grin on his lips as he levelled his gaze on Jake. ‘Mmm Sugar, I been stuck in that kitchen all night listening to your beautiful voice. You sure I can’t have you and that cute little English accent of yours? You look and sound more delicious with every trip home.’

Jake chuckled. ‘Sorry Lafayette, I’m not ready for another relationship, and you’re far more man than I can handle.’

Lafayette frowned, eyebrow arched dramatically. ‘Oh right, you one of them pussy lovers like these other boys.’ He waved dismissively at Jason and Hoyte before walking past, his jacket over his shoulder. ‘When you wake up and realise all the sexy you been missin’ out on, you call me,’ he hollered before adding in a mutter, ‘thought Broadway would’ve changed that damn boy by now.’

Jake rolled his eyes, earning a giggle from Sarah, though the sound quickly turned to a gasp as arms wrapped tight around her from behind. She knew the embrace, knew the strength of his arms and his broad chest. Eric pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she could feel the smile on his firm lips. She turned towards him the moment he released her, sliding off her chair to stand on tiptoe to kiss him. Even though they had only been apart for the day, she’d missed him, missed his smile and bright eyes that always lit up when their gazes met.

Eric kissed her slowly, savouring the sweet taste of her lips and the warmth of her skin, his hands gently massaging her hips. When he pulled back she was as breathless as she had been after their first kiss, her heart thundering in her chest.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘Jake did surprise you then?’

‘Of course, you knew about it,’ she said, giving him a gentle nudge, ‘it seems I’m the only one that didn’t.’

He smirked, a devilish glint in his eyes. ‘We may have planned it.’

Eric clapped Jake on the back, telling him to gather his things. Together they said goodbye to the remaining few who sat in Merlotte’s and headed for home. It was a comfortable drive; Sarah, Eric, and Jake chatted as she steered her Trax towards Shreveport, laughing as Jake recounted stories from his time on his most recent show on Broadway. He was settling into New York life. He’d formed a strong group of reliable friends, moved into a new, more comfortable apartment, which he shared with two mates, and was even saving up for a new car. His recent break up had been difficult, her jealousy tearing apart their bonds – Sarah had feared overwhelming him with wedding details – but he insisted he be involved in any aspect Sarah desired. After all, he’d always known that building his career would be difficult, and he refused to give up.

Eric helped unload Jake’s bags before excusing himself to return to Fangtasia, leaving Sarah and Jake to enjoy some much needed brother-sister time as she helped him settle into his room. It was the first time they’d been together for months; between Sarah’s commission work and Jake’s hectic show schedule, they hadn’t had more than a day or two line up to visit each other.

Jake sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him, waiting for Sarah to take it. He stared at her for a moment before finally saying, ‘you’re still safe here, right?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘No one has found out about your abilities?’

He’d expressed his concerns over the phone a few times. It was hard being so far away from their only family.

‘Only a few people know, and I trust each and every one of them,’ she said, gently rubbing his arm, ‘all of our lips are sealed tight.’

Jake nodded, glancing down. He twisted his hands together as words churned in his mind. ‘I know, it’s just… after the Newlin thing.’ He worried his bottom lip. ‘I can’t help but wonder… what if someone made it out without being glamoured?’

‘Anyone who wasn’t glamoured didn’t make it full stop, Jake,’ she said, taking his hand. She could sense his worry, the clammy taint of his aura on her skin, and she tried her best to soothe him. ‘I’m safe. I promise. Unless I start singing about it from the rooftops myself – something which I will _not_ be doing because that’s technically your job – no one can find out.’

A smile tugged at his lips at her jibe, though, it was a strained one. ‘I know,’ he said finally, ‘it’s also my job to worry, too.’

‘Look,’ Sarah said, shifting closer, ‘if someone threatened me, Eric would kick their arse quicker than they could say ‘freak’, and that’s assuming I hadn’t already done the kicking.’ She ruffled his hair before she stood, ignoring his protests as he tried to reset the strands. ‘I’m going to head to Fangtasia for a while. There’s leftover lasagne in the fridge if you’re hungry, and you’re welcome to head over to the club if you want to.’

Jake perked up at the mention of lasagne. ‘You know I’m a sucker for your cooking,’ he said, ‘you have fun with your vamp.’

Sarah chuckled. ‘Don’t wait up for me,’ she said, unable to hide her smirk as she turned away, walking down the hallway to her and Eric’s bedroom with a spring in her steps. She started to strip off her clothes as she entered the walk-in wardrobe, eager to delve into a few new items she’d bought with her latest commission check. She trailed her hands over the fabrics – curve defining denim, flowing skirts, soft silken blouses – all the way to the row of dresses. Her lips turned in a wicked grin as she slid the straps from the hanger, the zip already undone, just begging her to wear it for the first time. Slipping into the soft fabric now, it was hard to believe that not so long ago she’d have cowered at the sight of such a form-fitted gown.

After a quick touch up of her make up and a run of a brush through her hair – grown well down her back, ready for the wedding – she felt confidence bloom deep within, growing as she added the final touch to her outfit by sliding her feet into her favourite pair of well-loved black stilettos with silver coloured heels.

The click of her heels on the hardwood floor echoed off the corridor walls, carrying through the house. It was only a short walk once she was out the front door, the music from the club was already filling her ears as she rounded the corner, the heavy bass beats thumping in her chest like a second heartbeat.

Pam smiled as she caught sight of Sarah approaching the line. The line was already long, despite the relatively early hour, prospective guests eager to get into the popular club. Sarah walked straight to the front, ignoring the hisses and protests that followed her. She joined Pam at the door, leaning in to steal a quick hug. Everyone thought of Pam as emotionless, cold – admittedly, she could be – but she’d become one of Sarah’s closest and dearest friends, and Sarah had seen such warmth in her. Pam was among the first to learn about Eric and Sarah’s engagement, and she’d shed rare tears when Sarah asked her to be her bridesmaid; even though she had never had the desire to get married herself, she was excited to see her Maker and her friend walk down that aisle.

‘Is that flower shop co-operating yet?’ Pam asked.

‘Oh yes, I gave them quite the talking to. I don’t expect we’ll have any more problems with them.’

‘Is that why you’re celebrating?’ Pam asked, tugging at the strap of the gown, eyebrow quirked with curiosity, ‘this is new.’

‘Well, not celebrating per se, but it is new. This is just the first wear–’ Sarah did a quick twirl so Pam could take in the stunning, lace detail that lined the low cut back– ‘thought it was time to show it off.’

‘Indeed…’ Pam glanced over Sarah’s shoulder, a menacing flash appearing in her eyes. ‘Eyes up,’ she snapped as she glared at an ogling, leather-clad fool hanging his head out of the line, ‘or you’ll have more than just me to answer to.’

He stepped from the line, arms out, head twitching cockily. ‘Oh yeah, who?’ he asked, chin jerking aggressively. Pam flashed her fangs, drawing Sarah closer so they were hip to hip, but the young vampire wasn’t taking the hint. ‘I ain’t afraid of no one, ‘specially not a pretty little girl and her mother.’

Pam was happy to let the insult slide – she’d heard worse, and it couldn’t shatter her confidence – but she felt Sarah’s skin cool, the sharp scent of ice in the air.

‘Maybe you’d like to answer to my fiancé instead?’ Sarah asked, a vicious smile twisting on her sweet features, ‘he would love to meet you, I’m sure. He’s been looking for a new toy.’

Meathead jerked his chin aggressively again. ‘Sure, sugar, love to,’ he said. He clucked his tongue as he glanced down again, eyes wandering leisurely.

Sarah leant closer to Pam, almost pressing her lips to the woman’s ear as she said, ‘do you think Eric would kill him quickly?’ in a feigned whisper.

‘No,’ Pam purred, ‘he’d take his time. You know he hates it when other guys stare at you.’

A look of sheer terror filled his gaze at the mention of Eric’s name, and he ducked his head down before slipping back into the line. Sarah and Pam dissolved into laughter, so lost in their mirth that Sarah almost stumbled through the heavy club door when Pam opened it for her.

The music hit hard in her chest as Sarah entered but she revelled in it, pausing for a moment to reacquaint herself with the heady warmth and scents that had become so familiar to her. When she took her first step past the threshold the crowds parted for her, many reacting to her presence by sight and scent. She smiled at the patrons as she moved through the crowd, greeting the regulars by name as she eased her way toward Eric’s chair, sitting pride of place in the club as Eric surveyed the crowd like a king observing his court. His face was blank, his eyes unfocused as they glanced over the seething mass of bodies; he was listening, ears trained on every conversation, every exchange. Eric stood by the rules he’d set at Fangtasia, and any who broke them, human or vampire…

Well, they never broke a rule again.

Eric stiffened suddenly, eyes finding her in the crowd, a wicked smile lighting his lips. She was a willing captive, enthralled by his pale eyes in the moment before his gaze drifted, caressing the generous curves outlined by the clingy, silken fabric. He followed the neckline that plunged low, held in the middle by only a clear strap to prevent it from falling open. Sarah’s heart fluttered as his eyes dropped further still, following the split that started high on her thigh, revealing smooth, sun-kissed skin. 

He reached out to her as she stepped onto the platform, taking her hand to draw her closer. Although he’d had a second plush, leather chair custom made for her, standing proudly beside his, he was wickedly pleased she preferred to sit on his lap.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as she settled onto his thighs, knees draped over the arm of the chair. He sought the warmth of her skin on instinct, hand drifting higher as he coaxed her closer. ‘This is new,’ he whispered against her lips as his fingers teased and toyed with the split in the skirt, ‘I’m disappointed you didn’t show me earlier. I would have been far more reluctant to leave you.’

A shiver broke on Sarah’s spine as his lips trailed to her neck. ‘I wanted to surprise you,’ she whispered, her breath hitching when she felt the barest graze of his fangs across her skin.

  ‘And you have,’ he rumbled, the edge of a growl in his voice. He held her tightly as he rose from his chair, sweeping her into the crowd where dancers gathered tightly together. Surrounded by the heady scents of writhing bodies, after a quick twirl, she faced him, her hands landing on his chest, trailing to his shoulders before her arms wrapped tight around his neck as he melded their bodies. He smirked, a wicked look that made her shiver as his hands sought her back, trailing down her spine, toying with the silk and lace at the edge of the backless dress.

‘I can guess what you’re thinking right now,’ she whispered as he caught her hips in his hand, pressing close. She could feel the hard lines of his body as they swayed together. She pressed her lips to his ear, letting him feel the heat of her breath as she said, ‘you’re wondering if I’m wearing any panties under this, and how soon you can find out the answer.’

Eric issued a growl before he lifted her off her toes, propelling them into his office. The door slammed closed, a gasp escaping her lips as his strong hands slid beneath her dress to grip her thighs. He lifted her with ease, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as her back met the wall. Whatever breath remained, he stole as he kissed her, hungry for the sweet taste of her mouth. She arched closer as his lips trailed to her neck, teasing her pulse until her heart thumped against her chest in a fervent rhythm, threatening to break through with the excitement he wrung from her as he teased her with her fangs, grazing tantalizingly over her skin until shivers broke out over her body.

The pressure against her back eased as he shifted, his hand sweeping over his desk, papers and stationary flying across the room before he placed her upon it, wedging himself between her legs. His hand slid from knee to thigh, enjoying her supple skin, a low growl rumbling through his chest as his fingers met a fine lace hem. He swept the skirt of her dress aside as he toyed with the edge, trailing his finger back and forth, back and forth, her skin so sensitive beneath his touch.

‘Are these new too?’ he asked, glancing down to sweep his gaze over the fine black lace before he slipped a finger beneath the thin fabric, earning a gasp that made his fangs sharpen with delight. With ease he found that tight little bud of pleasure that he commanded so well, her body wet and wanting, begging for his eager touch.

‘Yes–’ she moaned, a deep, throaty sound– ‘Eric!’

Sarah gripped his shoulders hard, her fingernails digging into his flesh through the black t-shirt that was stretched tight over his torso. She was desperate to touch, to feel, to strip him of the shirt that barred her access to his skin, but his touch was relentless, his fingers never faltering in their expert dance around her clit. 

A rip sounded in the room; Eric threw the remains of her underwear aside, hands finding her hips again to drag her closer to the edge of the desk. His belt buckle clinked against the heavy wood and he wrenched the zip of his jeans down, uncaring of any damage he might cause to them as he freed his aching cock. He pressed closer, the heat of her slick, silken skin against the thick head near maddening as he teased between the soft folds, so close to–

Eric tucked himself back in, zipping his pants before he turned to shield Sarah from view as the door to his office swung wide. He bared his fangs, a vicious growl ripping from his lips as he said, ‘you better have a brilliant reason for interrupting.’

‘Oh, don’t mind me–’ a wicked smile graced ruby red lips– ‘please, do continue,’ said Queen Sophie-Anne.


	29. Rumours

Sarah’s cheeks flushed crimson and she snapped her legs shut, righting her dress as best as she could in the awkward position. All she could see were Eric’s shoulders, his body set with rage, his fists clenched tight as a growl ripped from his chest.

‘Pam, why did you let her in?’ Eric asked, a muscle ticking in his jaw when he noted the amusement in her gaze. Clearly, she thought herself funny, as if she’d played a prank on him.

Pam shrugged, making no effort to conceal the smirk on her lips. ‘She insisted.’

Knowing his progeny was enjoying herself far too much to be of any use, he turned his attention to the red head with wandering eyes. He stepped backwards, closer to Sarah, careful to make sure she had something resembling privacy as she hastily covered up.

‘Sophie-Anne,’ he said with venom in his voice, ‘I’m going to rip your head off, and I’m going to enjoy it. Thoroughly.’

The Queen rolled her eyes, waving her perfectly manicured fingers to dismiss the threat as she stepped further into the room. Pam closed the door behind them, clearly eager to see how the conversation would play out.

‘Oh please, I’m here to help Eric,’ Sophie-Anne said, settling herself into the only available chair; the other had been toppled in Eric and Sarah’s haste to reach the desk.

‘With what?’ he growled through clenched teeth, fangs still bared at her.  

Sarah stepped down from the table, standing with Eric. She had met Sophie-Anne a couple times in the last year, and each time she’d had the misfortune of being in the Queen’s presence, she’d hated the uptight bitch even more.

Sophie-Anne smiled at Sarah, that dirty gaze she always carried trailing down Sarah’s body, only making it to her hip before Eric tucked Sarah behind him, only her head peeking from behind his shoulder as he used his body to shield her from view. Normally, Sarah would have been annoyed by the action – he knew well that she could stand on her own – but she was secretly pleased; she wasn’t in the mood to be leered at by the Queen.

‘Sophie-Anne, Sarah is _mine_ ,’ Eric said, his shoulders so tight that Sarah actually reached up and rubbed them gently, trying to get him to calm down before the impromptu meeting turned bloody.

‘You never share your toys with me anymore,’ Sophie-Anne said with a dramatic pout, earning a vicious glare from both Eric and Sarah. She rolled her eyes. ‘Fine, you big spoil sport, but you really should listen to what I have to say. I mean, I do know that your little blood b–’

‘I’m sure you mean to say, _fiancée_ , right? _Not_ blood bag?’

‘Of course,’ she said with an empty smile, settling herself more comfortably into her chair, ‘I have something interesting for you, though. A fantastic little morsel of information about your _fiancée_ that I’m sure you would love to hear.’

Eric narrowed his gaze, icy glare drilling into the Queen. When Sophie-Anne didn’t get the drum roll she was waiting for, she huffed, rolling her eyes as she said, ‘I know she’s not human.’

Before Sarah could blink, Eric shot forward. He wrapped his hand around Sophie-Anne’s neck with a crushing grip, the chair the red-head had been parked in tipping over as he hoisted her into the air and slammed her back against the wall. He lifted her high, her heeled feet dangling a few feet off the floor, but her expression was not one of surprise or fear; it was of amusement.

‘Put me down you drama queen,’ she said, tutting as if she spoke to a child, ‘I’m not going to do anything to hurt her, just like I’m not going to lay a finger on Bill’s precious Sookie. I’m simply here to warn you.’

‘About?’

‘There are rumours flying around. Many _juicy_ rumours. No one can find the Newlins – or their bodies – but people are whispering, saying they didn’t disappear on their own. All through Louisiana in our community, there’s talk about a petite English woman with a hell of a bite, who consorts with a vampire who sounds an awful lot like my favourite, blond-haired Viking.’

‘Drop her Eric,’ Sarah said, her heart kicking up a notch at the Queen’s words, ‘we need to hear what she has to say.’

Sophie-Anne’s smirk grew impossibly wicked; there was no fear in her gaze when Eric growled. As much as he was incensed by her attitude, he knew they had no choice but to listen to what the woman had to say but that didn’t mean he’d let her grandstand.

‘She’s got two minutes,’ he said, words clipped as he took a few steps back towards Sarah to stand beside her, reaching to wrap his arm firmly around her waist.

‘Guess she’d better get talking then,’ Sarah said, gaze as icy as Eric’s.

Sophie-Anne righted the chair she’d been knocked out of only moments earlier and took her seat again, dusting off her bright white skirt. ‘There is talk,’ she said, ‘about the Newlins’ sudden disappearance. It’s certainly a blessing for vampires, what with all the weapons and plans they discovered stashed at their residences, but it does seem odd that there’s hardly a trace of them – people can’t just disappear.’

‘They do, actually. Quite frequently,’ Sarah said, ‘there’s how many missing cases in America alone?’

Sophie-Anne smirked, a high-pitched chuckle tumbling from her lips. ‘Oh, my dear, so naive. Missing is mostly a synonym for dead. That’s why most of those cases are _cold_. I know you both have something to do with the Newlins’ deaths.’

‘You’re making assumptions that they are dead–’

Something menacing flashed in Sophie-Anne’s gaze, all traces of feigned sweetness disappearing. ‘I know you were kidnapped, Eric, and I know your little pet went missing at the same time. Unless Pam or your little werewolf bitch–’

‘Alcide,’ Eric corrected, fists clenched tight at the insults, but Sarah held his arm firmly.

‘–have picked up a few new talents that involve being able to conjure fire, then I’m pretty sure the only logical conclusion I can come to is that your blo– _fiancée_ is not human.’

_Oh great._

‘Fire? Are you mad?’ Sarah said as she stepped forward, ‘where is this all coming from?’

Sophie-Anne composed her features. ‘Rumours,’ she said, ‘about a woman who killed the Newlins and wiped out their compound with flames as hot as brimstone.’ She quirked an eyebrow, gaze levelled at Sarah. ‘Know anything about that, dear?’

‘No,’ Sarah said, knowing she needed to choose her words carefully, ‘I’m just saying that rumours are rumours. People tend to make them up.’

A smirk re-appeared on Sophie-Anne’s lips. ‘Well, someone’s making them up about you, honey. They might not be able to connect the dots but I can. Best do something about it; the rumours are spreading, and people are beginning to look for the shorty who can wield fire with the flick of her fingers.’

‘Shit,’ Eric and Pam muttered in unison.

The Queen grinned, glancing between them. ‘Did I touch a nerve?’

‘This isn’t funny,’ Eric snapped. He planted his feet, refusing to pace. ‘Have you told anyone else about this?’

‘No, Eric. Your little plaything is safe.’

A growl ripped from his throat. ‘ _She’s not a plaything_. She’s my fiancée and you will do well to remember that.’

Sophie-Anne pouted, gaze wandering again. ‘It really is no fun that you won’t share anymore.’

‘I don’t want to be shared,’ Sarah snapped, gaze growing paler with every second she was forced to endure the Queen’s presence, ‘and even if I were into girls, I certainly wouldn’t want anything to do with a stuck up, snooty bitch like you.’

Sophie-Anne shot out of her chair. ‘How dare you! I am the Queen Lousiana and Mississipi. You, little human, you do not dare speak to me like that!’

‘I’ll speak to you however I like. I don’t take lightly to being called blood bag and treated like trash just because you’ve got a stick so far up your pompous arse you can smell your own shit.’

Sophie-Anne’s fangs flashed out, all appearance of civility vanishing. ‘You’re begging for me to drain you.’

‘I’d love to see you try.’

Eric grabbed Sarah’s arm, fingers coiling tight around her bicep to drag her backwards; she hadn’t even realised she’d been stepping closer. She turned to him, the ice in her gaze reflected back. ‘You know I can kick her arse, so if I have the chance, I’m bloody well going to put her in her place,’ she said, ‘and showing her just how quickly I can grind her into the dirt would certainly make her think twice about betraying us.’

‘Personally, I’d love to watch,’ Pam said, a smirk lighting her lips as she stared at the Queen. 

Eric frowned, but Sarah kept staring, holding his pale blue gaze. ‘Come on, Eric. I’m stronger than ever. If I can kick your arse then I can take her easy.’

Eric refused to relinquish his grasp on her arm but he did loosen it a bit. She stared up at him, shards of white ice in her gaze, her skin cold in his hand; this was her choice, her fight, and it wasn’t his place to say no. There was no use denying what the Queen was already so certain of, and he had to admit he was also eager to see her be humiliated by Sarah’s hands.

Eric released his grasp and Sarah turned on her heel after a quick smile that only he saw. Eric, Pam, and Sophie-Anne followed Sarah out the back door of the club. Within minutes, they were in the woods, only slivers of moonlight breaking through the dense leaves to light their path. Sarah led the way along one of her familiar running tracks, Eric beside her as they walked towards a clearing she and Eric often practised in, the place where she had begun to hone her powers. Pam mumbled a few curses as her shoes dug into the mud but they were half-hearted at best; she too was eager to see the impending fight and Sophie-Anne’s certain defeat.

Despite his confidence, Eric couldn’t squash the worry that crept into his mind. ‘You don’t have to do this.’

‘And miss the pleasure of burning all of that hairspray out of her hair?’ Sarah said, smiling a wicked smile, squeezing his hand tightly, ‘never.’

Eric bit back his laughter, glancing up as they entered the clearing. Sophie-Anne radiated confidence as she strode straight to the middle, attempting to stare Sarah down. Sarah didn’t feel the least bit intimidated; she’d spent many nights facing off against Eric, after all, and even knowing he wouldn’t truly hurt her, he was still far more intimidating than the Queen. She took a moment to step out of her heels, handing them to Eric before she joined Sophie-Anne in the clearing. They stood ten feet apart, Sophie-Anne flicking her hair, flashing her fangs, hoping to scare Sarah, but Sarah was too focused on channelling, feeling the power that flowed around her, feather-light against her skin as it coiled up her legs and arms. 

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply to gather herself. It would be easy to let her anger and frustration overwhelm her, but to do so would be to give away much more than she intended. She held her hands low, palms facing the ground as a soft breeze caressed her skin, her hair floating with it as a slow current drifted around her. Sophie-Anne watched, waiting and hissing, her body coiled for the fight. She was expecting a direct attack, one of contact, but Sarah would not give it to her.

The Queen quickly grew impatient, launching forward in a blur of white and red. She masked her surprise well as Sarah sent her flying off course with a burst of wind, knocking the Queen back with every attempt until Sophie-Anne stopped for a moment, a scowl on her face, her hair no longer falling perfectly on her so-called-royal head. 

Sarah just smiled, feeling the energy of the earth beneath her feet as she drew it into her body. She raised her palms, watching the Queen as twin whirlwinds of fire came to form balls floating just above her palms. In quick succession, she threw them at the Queen, the trees turning ashen as they took the first hits. Sophie-Anne dodged, graceful with her speed, but fireballs were a warm-up for Sarah; more power filled her, dancing on her arms, shining in her eyes as they began to glow with embers. She raised her hands, aiming straight for the Queen as jets of fire streamed from her palms. The Queen dodged but too late, a growl tearing from her throat as she tore the singed white jacket from her shoulders.

‘That was one of a kind!’ she screamed, tossing it aside, fury in her gaze, ‘you’re going to pay for that with your blood!’

Sarah laughed at the threat, incensing the Queen further as she taunted, ‘come and get me then.’

The Queen went to take a step, moving mere inches before she stopped. Her eyes widened, her lips pursed as she pushed against the invisible wall, but the pressure pushed back. She gasped as her hair whipped at her face, her feet lifting from the ground, her shoes ripped off her feet, her necklace following. Eric and Pam grinned as she tried to snatch at them with curses flowing from red lips.

‘Put me down!’ Sophie-Anne cried, flailing uselessly against the whirlwind that trapped her, ‘now, you stupid human!’

‘Sorry, I can’t hear you,’ Sarah said, cupping the back of her ear, ‘must be all this wind, it’s really strong at the moment.’

Eric and Pam dissolved into laughter as Sophie-Anne growled and bitched, powerless but to flail in mid-air. ‘I’m going to tear your lungs out,’ she snarled, ‘you fat, filthy blood bag!’

Something in Sarah’s gaze snapped, shards of ice splintering through fire. ‘Apologise.’

The Queen growled in response; she knew she’d hit a nerve. Sarah’s eyes narrowed, an eerie resonance in her voice as she said, ‘ _now_.’

‘Never.’

The air in the clearing grew icy, Sarah’s breath misting. She fought for control of her anger as a rumble built in the air, soft at first, until the ground shook beneath their feet and the sound built to a low roar. Sarah raised her hands into the air, drawing water from deep in the earth. Drops and trickles turned to streams, slowly combining with the whirlwind of air until water surrounded the Queen, trapping her within the whirling torrent. Her insults were quickly drowned as the current grew so strong she spun uncontrollably, flailing with terror.

With a splash, Sarah finally let her drop in a sodden heap. The water was quickly absorbed by the dirt as the drenched Queen rose to her feet, her lips – no longer that outrageous red – opened to resume their harsh words, but only screams emerged as the water that drenched her turned to steam, burning, hotter and hotter until her body began to blister. 

‘Are you done?’ Sarah asked, voice resonating in the clearing, her hand still raised, fire twisting up her arm in slow coils of red, yellow and orange as the Queen continued to steam.  

‘Yes!’ she screamed, writhing. Sophie-Anne dropped down into the sodden earth again, agony written on her face as her wounds slowly healed. She was slower to rise this time, her lips pursed tightly as she stared, eyes fixed on the fire that coated Sarah’s arms but did not burn her.

‘What are you?’ she asked, voice hoarse even as her pretty face healed fully, ‘what _are_ you?’

‘I don’t know,’ Sarah said, dousing the flame to reveal unscathed, sun-kissed skin, ‘I don’t have even the faintest clue. I just know that I can wield fire, water, any element. I can use the power of the earth in every way imaginable but I can’t explain it. All I know is that I can use it to protect myself and those that I love.’ She glanced to Eric. ‘I let you live, Sophie-Anne, because you have not harmed my family or friends but if you spread your knowledge, if you even add one whisper to the rumours you spoke of, I _will_ kill you.’

Sophie-Anne bowed her head a fraction of an inch; it was a small action, but it spoke volumes. ‘You have my word as the Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi,’ she said, holding Sarah’s gaze, ‘my lips are sealed.’

‘Then perhaps you can help me,’ Sarah said.

‘I’ll squash any rumours, I’ll–’

Sarah raised her hand. ‘With something else.’

‘With what?’

‘Research. I want to know what I am, where these powers come from,’ she said, glancing down at her hands, ‘can you help us? Quietly?’

Sophie-Anne nodded. ‘I’d quite like to know myself,’ she said, gaze flicking down as if searching for flames. She rose to her feet, dusting off her skirt as best as she could manage as she recovered her composure. ‘Now,’ she said, a hint of a waver in her voice, ‘if you’ll excuse me, I have a delectable Spanish pool boy waiting for me at home.’

The Queen didn’t wait for a response; she disappeared into the forest, the scorched remains of her jacket the only evidence that she had ever been present in the clearing.

Sarah took a deep breath, Eric’s arms wrapping tight around her in the next moment. She leant into his chest. She was satisfied with herself; not only had she taken Sophie-Anne down a notch, she’d also gained a powerful ally. With three sets of eyes all searching for answers – Eric’s, Bill’s, and Sophie-Anne’s – maybe they would finally make some progress.

‘I wish I had recorded that,’ Pam said, smirking as Sarah washed her feet with a quick burst of water before she put her heels on.

‘You’re not the only one,’ Eric muttered, never taking his eyes off Sarah, fingers tucking stray hairs behind her ears, ‘go back to Fangtasia, Pam. We’re going home.’

Pam turned on her heel, muttering something about a new pair of shoes before she disappeared between the trees. As soon as she was out of sight, Eric drew Sarah into his arms. ‘I’d prefer you didn’t do that again,’ he chided, kissing her forehead, ‘even if it was incredibly entertaining to watch the Queen being humiliated.’

Sarah laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair, ‘you enjoyed it just as much as Pam did.’

‘Oh yes,’ he said, grinning, ‘despite how much I hate seeing you in any danger, I must admit that watching you fight – especially in a dress like this one – does make me rather… what did I say that night I asked you out for a first date? Ah, yes–’ he flashed her a wicked smirk– ‘horny.’

Sarah trailed her fingers down his chest, teasing in her touch and her gaze. ‘You know what else makes you horny?’ she asked, her voice low, as sultry as her eyes as they glanced down. Embers lit her golden gaze as she gently burned through his top to reveal his broad, pale chest. She kissed the skin she revealed, earning a shiver. 

Eric’s hands trailed down to her hips but before he could draw her closer she shot back with a burst of wind, turning to sprint into the woods, twisting through the trees. She revelled in the air as it whipped through her hair, the skirt of her dress flowing behind her. She could hear him, could feel his fingers brush her skin as he snatched at her when her feet touched the ground, but they never stayed there long.

She manipulated the wind, used it until she felt as though she could fly, Eric always just behind her in a chase that made his blood heat with desire. She felt it too, loved the thrill of knowing he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Every day she could feel his love deep and strong, buried in her soul for eternity.

Sarah didn’t want to run anymore; she needed to be in his arms, to be tucked tight against his chest, safe and warm in his embrace. She stopped, turning, and he wasted no time in sweeping her into his arms as he glided into the air. They floated just above the trees, the moonlight streaming down upon them as he claimed her lips.

She gasped as Eric lifted her higher, coaxing her to lock her legs around his waist, his hands cradling her luscious curves. He teased her lips with his fangs, kneading her supple flesh as her desire flooded his senses. He’d intended to return home, to lay her across their bed and strip her bare, but desperation won out. He touched down on the forest floor, pressing her back against the closest tree. Still, he kissed her, devouring the sweet sounds that fell from her lips as he reached between their bodies, as his fingers delved between delicate folds, finding her still slick and wet, just waiting to be enjoyed with every part of his being. He resumed the taunting caress that had been so rudely interrupted, circling the excited bud, his body aching with need as she writhed beneath his touch.

Sarah moaned his name, fingernails embedding in his back as she clutched at him, the sweet entreaties that fell from her lips his undoing. He fumbled with his belt buckle and a rip sounded, echoing in the trees as his impatience got the better of him. He pressed against the heat of her, feeling her shiver with excitement as the thick head of his cock slipped between her delicate flesh with a teasing thrust, slipping through her honey to rub against her clit. It only took one final tilt of his hips and, with a growl of pure pleasure rumbling in his chest, her sweet little cunt enveloped him, squeezing tight, her low moan vibrating through him. He withdrew a few inches before dragging her down onto his heavy shaft, quickly finding the angle that made her writhe with need. He loved her passion, loved the throaty moans and sighs that filled his ears with every thrust as he found that sweet spot deep inside her that he knew so well. 

Eric gripped her thighs tighter, burying himself deeper within her heat, her body welcoming him, so slick and soft despite how tight she gripped him. His fangs sharpened as he brushed his lips against her neck; the eager pulse of her body around his aching shaft was all the invitation he needed, his fangs sliding into her flesh with ease. She was always so sweet, so luscious, her blood sending his senses wild. He thrust a little faster, a little harder, sure to rub all those sweet spots that made her moan his name, revelling in the sounds of pleasure that filled his ears and the tantalising taste that filled his mouth as he drew on her neck.

When he released his bite she tightened around him, a deep moan vibrating from his chest, her nails digging deep into his back as she shattered around him, tight, tighter, her back arching with her climax. He claimed her lips, devouring her scream as he quickly drew from her, the release of pressure exploding through him in waves, his whole body quaking with pleasure as he spilt upon the base of the tree.

Her breath came in soft pants, her chest heaving. They remained there a moment, pressed together in the darkness, their lips meeting, soft and tender as his fingers brushed gently against her cheek. He cupped her head with his hand, stroking her hair back before he leant his forehead against hers, listening to the strong beat of her heart.

Slowly, as she regained her equilibrium, he allowed her legs to slide from his waist. He set her on her feet, quickly righting their clothes before she caught his tattered shirt in his hands to coax him back for another kiss.

‘I swear, you glow after sex,’ he whispered against her lips.

She chuckled, dropping her head back against the tree as she took a deep breath. For a moment, she simply enjoyed the tingles that crept all over her body, but Eric’s grip tightened on her arms, and he said, ‘shit, you really are glowing.’

‘You have a wild imagination.’ 

He tugged at her. ‘Sarah, open your eyes.’

As soon as her eyelids parted she saw the eerie glow that surrounded them. Eric grasped her wrists, holding her arms out.

‘What the hell is this?’ she cried, glancing at Eric as if he could explain, though the rational part of her mind knew that he couldn’t. She’d grown used to the changes that took her body with heightened emotions, but this was new, entirely new. ‘How… what?’

‘Sarah,’ he said, cupping her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze, holding her in his pale stare, ‘the glow’s stopped. You’re all right.’

She forced herself to calm, to take deep breaths and slow her racing heart. She focused on Eric as he tucked a chocolate-coloured lock of hair behind her ear.

‘Let me look,’ he said, taking her hands gently. The glow had ceased but some sort of pattern still remained, etched white in her skin like an old scar.

‘What is it?’ she asked, following the movements of his fingers as they traced the fragmented symbols that had appeared on each arm. 

‘I don’t know,’ he admitted, voice soft, ‘I’ve never seen anything like it before, not in my entire existence, but it must be related to your powers, like the other changes you experience.’

She met his gaze. ‘The fight with Sophie-Anne,’ she said, ‘she made me so angry… but they’ve has never appeared before, no matter how much I’ve used my powers. Why now?’

‘I can’t think of any way to explain it but this is a good thing. This may be the clue we need to find out where your powers come from.’

She glanced at the pale pattern. ‘You think so?’

He nodded, leaning to kiss her forehead. ‘I think this is the best clue we could possibly have. It might help us shift through all the lore and find more specific references.’ He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. ‘We’ll be okay.’

‘I know,’ she said, leaning into his embrace, ‘I just can’t see how I’m going to hide it from people.’

‘It’s barely noticeable,’ he reassured her, ‘this is a good thing, Sarah.’

She knew he was right. Finally, there might be some progress; she was closer than ever to finding out why she had powers. Yet, she was not as eager as she might have been before. Researching the symbols could wait, as far as she was concerned; all she wanted to do this week was get married.


	30. Four Days

Sarah wore a smile ear to ear as she bounced into Merlotte’s, her pony tail swaying as she moved to the bar, laughing and chatting with the patrons. Most were regulars that she knew by name from her time working at the bar and grill, and there seemed to be only one word on their lips.

Marriage.

Her union with Eric was only days away, and it was the talk of the town. There had been only two weddings between a human and a vampire in Bon Temps since the new laws had been passed. First it was Sookie and Bill, then Jessica and Hoyte, and in just four days Sarah would be walking down the aisle towards the man – and vampire – of her dreams. 

She couldn’t wait to be Mrs Northman.

‘–just a few more days now…’

‘–can’t wait to see the dress!’

‘–I hear it’s going to be a beautiful ceremony…’

She just kept smiling, only giving teasing details. Between orders, Sookie joined her at the bar so they could whisper about the wedding, excited after the final dress fittings they had attended the evening before. It was an exhilarating moment when they’d stood in front of the mirrored wall, hand in hand in their dresses, bride and bridesmaids together for the first time. 

Lafayette leant over the window to the kitchen, acting as lookout whilst he joined in with the conversation as Sarah, Sookie, and Tara gossiped and giggled, glad that Sam was in his office doing paperwork. He didn’t appreciate the necessity of their discussions, no matter how many times they insisted on their importance as related to final preparation. Time for leaning meant time for cleaning in Merlotte’s.

‘Why, _Sam_! Glad to see you have emerged from the confines of your office,’ Lafayette exclaimed, sending Sookie scattering to find something to clean while Tara restocked the bar. 

The shifter quirked an eyebrow, suspicion clouding his gaze. He glanced at the girls as they attempted to be busy and nonchalant, Sarah’s attention in the depth of her beer bottle. There wasn’t an ounce of innocence among them, he knew, smirking as he asked, ‘talking about the wedding again, were you?’

‘Never!’ Tara exclaimed, appearing appalled by the suggestion even as she hid a smile whilst she wiped the countertop, giggles echoing throughout the bar as Sarah and Sookie shared a glance. 

He shook his head but couldn’t help but smile. He knew that this was only the start; after the wedding, chatter about the big day would only amplify, weaving through the town like ivy.

‘Come on Sam, you gotta get involved in this sometime. It’s a wedding – everyone loves a wedding!’

‘That may be so, Tara, but I have a business to run, and right now you’re on the clock. I need you to work.’

‘Oh please, loosen up,’ Sookie said, leaning against the bar beside him, ‘it’s not like we have any customers at the moment. Besides, it’s not _just_ the wedding we’re talking about.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Tara said, a grin crossing her lips as she threw a tea towel over her shoulder, a hand on her hip, ‘the Hen’s and Buck’s nights are tomorrow, aren’t they? I hope the boys have something exciting planned because we’re making it the wildest night of our meek little English girl’s life.’

Sookie slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh as she read Tara’s mind. Sarah’s eyes darted between the girls, her stomach churning; her friends may have had a reasonably modest upbringing in Bon Temps but each had a devious streak. Thinking about what they might have planned terrified her, especially when glimpses of her early university years flitted through her mind. They knew well that she’d been one of many to volunteer as a guinea pig to a bartender-in-training friend. The often hilarious – and occasionally raunchy – adventures that had ensued were imprinted in her memory for life, and Sarah had no doubt that with Tara and Lafayette in charge of prepping her Hen’s party, they would all be dancing on a table with feather-boas by midnight.

‘I wouldn’t know,’ Sam said, glancing down for a moment. He coughed weakly to mask the pause before he added, ‘I’m not going. As I said, businesses don’t run themselves.’

‘Well, I reckon you’ll be missing ou– Oh, speaking of Bucks, here’s our tall, blond, and _handsome_ Buck now,’ Lafayette called in a sing-song voice, waving at the door with his spatula as Eric sauntered in. Eric paused to brush a searing kiss over Sarah’s lips, whispering a quick, ‘hello,’ before he turned his attention to Sookie, ‘Bill will be on his way shortly. He’s just dropping his suit at home.’

‘ _Oh_ , they got the suits now, Sarah honey. This shit is gettin’ real!’ Lafayette called as he disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, returning with a glass in hand, ‘you sure you don’t want to skip the ‘I dos’ and share with all of us instead?’

Sarah rolled her eye. ‘I’m very sure,’ she said, slipping off the stool to sidle up to Eric. He wrapped an arm tight around her waist, drawing her closer before they turned for the door.

‘You sleep well girl,’ Tara called after them, ‘we got a big night in store for you tomorrow.’

The drive was relaxed, Eric’s hand never leaving Sarah’s leg as they cruised back to Shreveport, talking about the suit fitting. With Eric in control of the Trax, Sarah examined each item in the stylish bag from the tailor, eager to see the accessories they’d ordered for the first time. They’d had personalised cufflinks and tiepins made in titanium for each of the groomsmen, as well as engraved pocket watches. The ties had been specially made from the same material as the bridesmaid dresses, and Sarah was thrilled to find that they were indeed a perfect match. She was so focused on the contents of the bag in her lap she didn’t even notice when Eric turned off the road to their home; it was only when the car stopped and the gate clanged shut behind them that she finally lifted her head, finding Eric beside her door.

He plucked the bag from her hands and whisked from the car, a wicked smile crossing his lips. ‘There’s something we have to practice.’

Sarah felt her stomach dip at the words, breath hitching at the velvet tone of his voice. He took a breath instinctually, the tips of his fangs pressed against his lips as his smile widened, ‘that’s not what I was talking about, Käraste,’ he purred.

‘What then?’ she asked as he carried her towards to door, a quirk in her brow as he shifted her slightly, still managing to hold her bridal style while he unlocked the–

_Wait,_ Sarah thought, _bridal style?_

The realisation hit her with all the subtlety of a boulder and she stared up at him, gaze locked with his as the meaning finally hit her. ‘You’re…’

‘Carrying you over the threshold.’ He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as he gently pushed the door open with a toe, letting it swing wide before he took the final step into their home. 

The door closed behind them and Eric placed Sarah on her feet, allowing her to slide down his body as he set the bag down. Hands free, he drew her against the hard planes of his torso, the beat of her heart echoing through him as if it were a shared rhythm. With their gazes locked, seconds turned to minutes as he bent down to enfold her deep in his arms. She melted into his embrace, the languid caress of his mouth sending ripples right down to her toes that had her clutching at his shoulders.

Eric sensed her growing arousal, pulling back just before they reached their point of no return, despite the heady scents that filled his senses to the brim with delight.

‘There’s something I must show you first,’ he said, the edge of a restrained growl in his voice. He took her hand, leading her into the office. He perched her on the rich mahogany desk, the wood smooth and cool beneath her legs. With a quick push of the mouse, the computer screen glowed to life, Eric opening the web browser in less than a blink of Sarah’s eye. Eric wasted no time, his fingers flying across the keyboard, the clicks of the keys becoming one barely audible sound as webpage after webpage flashed on the screen before disappearing in a blur.  

It took a moment for the computer to catch up when his fingers finally stopped, hovering above the keys.

Sarah leant closer as the images appeared on the screen. ‘What are they?’

‘They’re symbols often associated with astronomy and, in some cases, early science. They’re also referenced in alchemic studies. Simply put, they represent the elements,’ Eric explained, taking her hands, turning them until he could see her inner forearms where the pale outlines of the markings remained. ‘It’s still too early to tell,’ he admitted, ‘but we might be on the right track to finding out the origins of your power. After all, there’s no explanation anywhere as to how these symbols came to be. The texts are theory expressed as fact.’

‘How did you come to that conclusion?’

‘I’m old. I know when humans are trying to explain something they can’t truly understand.’

Sarah swatted him on the arm. ‘You’re marrying a human, remember?’

‘Of course,’ he said, smirking wickedly, enjoying the content smile that crossed her lips at the action, ‘the difference is that I’m marrying an intelligent one.’

She offered a smile to Eric as he took her hands. She looked down at her arms; could the pale lines etched into her skin really match the symbols on the computer screen? It felt like a step forward in discovering the origin of her abilities but it also raised more questions.

‘I know we’ve pondered the idea that I might lose my powers when you turn me, but what if they get stronger? The rumours flying around… they come from somewhere. What if that person – or persons – perceives me as a threat?’

‘They’d have to find you first, Sarah, and that’s not going to happen. We’re already tracking them down and they don’t know who you are. They just know that somewhere in Southern America there’s a girl who has powers that they don’t understand.’

‘That’s my point though. Sophie-Anne managed to figure out the rumours were about me based on a few vague references and similarities, and she doesn’t view me as anything but a blood bag even knowing what I can do. Imagine if I had not only your strength and your ability to heal but my abilities to control the elements. If humans fear vampires simply because they are stronger, how will vampires feel about one of their own who can burn them to death with nothing more than bare hands?’

Eric leant back in his chair. ‘Sarah, you’re thinking about this too much.’

‘Am I, though?’ she asked, sliding off the desk to stand, resisting the urge to cross her arms, ‘why don’t you think about it? Even without the strength and speed that you have, I can match you in a fight. You may be able to walk away from that without a dent on your ego but most vampires, especially ones who are getting well into their hundreds, aren’t going to like a newbie who can serve them up extra crispy.’

‘Sarah,’ he said, reaching for her, clearly relieved when she allowed him to take her hand, ‘if you want to be turned, I’m going to turn you. People always fear change – there’s nothing we can do to stop that.’

‘Why aren’t you taking this seriously?’

‘Because there’s nothing to worry about,’ he said, gaze searing in its intensity, ‘they will never get their hands on you, no matter what they do to terrorise us into surrendering to them.’

Sarah pulled away. ‘How can you say that?’ she asked, avoiding his hand as he reached for her again, ‘even the idea of my powers being retained after turning could be enough to set vampires and others against us, and if they can’t get to me, they’ll find someone else to get to, someone that we can’t always protect. I can guarantee Jake would be the first target,’ she whispered, glancing down at her hands. She twisted her fingers together, struggling against the lump in her throat at the thought of losing her brother, no matter how unlikely such an event was. ‘So yes, it is something to worry about.’

Eric closed his eyes for a moment, her disappointment flooding through their connection. The thick scent of it hung in the air, a churning mixture of acrid smoke and petrichor. He was familiar with it – had noticed it most in her interactions with Sam in the months after his betrayal of trust – but to know he had caused those emotions made his long-dead heartache.

‘I’m going for a run,’ she said, heading towards the door before he could say another word, ‘I need to clear my head.’

Sarah stalked down the hallway, Jake’s head appearing from his room, his smile fading when he saw the stiffness in her walk, the rigid set of her shoulders.

‘Sis?’ He called after her, but she didn’t turn around.

‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ she threw back as she reached the bedroom. She closed the door hard, the message clear: _do not disturb_. She went straight to the walk-in closet, digging around in her drawers, a frustrated sound escaping her when she remembered all her normal running tops were in the wash.

She dug deeper in one of her other drawers, the one she kept her housework and painting clothes in. She pulled out the first shirt she gripped, a hard-worn Merlotte’s t-shirt from her days working at the bar and grill. She’d thought about throwing it out a few times yet a part of her mind had refused to allow such a thing to happen – it was too worn out to pass on to someone else to wear, but still in too good a condition to simply toss in the bin.

She threw her shirt and bra aside, donning a sports bra and dragging the old t-shirt over her head. She donned leggings and runners as quickly as she could manage, collecting her phone and earphones on the way out the door before she jogged into the darkness. 

She pumped up the volume louder than usual as she set a steady pace that quickly carried her away from their home. She knew well that Eric could be irrational when it came to her, but to conclude that nothing would make him give in to what – for all they knew – was a terrifying adversary, even if their friends were in danger, scared her. 

_You’re the same when it comes to him,_ a voice whispered in her thoughts, flashes of buried buildings and blood-mad wolves assaulting her mind, a reminder of the events that played out not quite one year ago, _you would do anything to protect him._

Sarah shook her head, refusing to believe that she would trade her family and friends for her and Eric’s safety. Yet, deep down Sarah knew that Eric did not speak in spite or lack of love for his friends. When it came to her, she knew he could be a territorial pain in the arse that would beat down even his best friend just for looking sideways at her. His emotions and thoughts instantly became clouded with red at the idea that any harm could come to the woman he loved under his watch. What he said may have been what he felt, but in the end he would defend those dear to him ferociously and to the death, even if it meant sacrificing himself. She just had to remind him that he would not be able to stop her if she felt she needed to do the same to protect him and those she loved.

She felt the tension easing off of her shoulders as she turned toward home, despite the fact that a part of her was still frustrated. She regretted leaving so hastily after a fight, but she knew that she’d needed to take some time to cool off, and she hoped that he’d see her point of view and understand why it might be best to wait. The plan had been to turn her shortly after the wedding, but if holding out a few months or even years meant ensuring the rumours about her were squashed, it was worth it. Prejudice was as infectious as hysteria; all it would take is one whisper that there was a vampire capable of killing other vampires with a touch or wave of a hand and she would be hunted to the death, no matter how many strings Eric pulled with his endless list of contacts. Much as they were both eager to begin their forever with her transition, as far as she was concerned, their forever had already started the first moment they met in the Merlotte’s carpark, and she drank Eric’s blood regularly enough that she healed at an accelerated rate and so it slowed down her aging significantly.

Sarah took a calming breath as she continued to sift through the churning thoughts in her mind until, slowly, it became clearer with every step. She focused on the feel of the heavy, humid air as it filled her lungs, the beads of sweat that rolled down her temples, and the strong beat of her heart in her chest. She focused on the music that filled her ears and she let the beat carry her along the familiar path towards home. 

Knowing she was nearly home, she allowed her eyes to close for a second as she took a deep breath, her feet feeling the familiar bumps and spots on the footpath as she rounded the corner. Her eyes snapped open only when she slammed into something, thinking at first she’d mistaken her path as she stumbled backwards, but when she steadied herself, her eyes fell upon a button-down shirt before their gaze.

Sarah ripped her earphones out of her ears, cheeks turned scarlet as she looked up at the man she’d just barrelled into. ‘I am _so_ sorry,’ she gushed, thankful not to find even a rumple on his clothes or a strand of dark wavy hair out of place, but she was embarrassed nonetheless, ‘that was so silly of me – I wasn’t looking where I was going.’

He smiled politely, flashing perfect white teeth; it was a guarded look, a shadow behind his eyes that Sarah couldn’t place as she took in his features. He had a straight nose, perfectly proportioned to a strong jaw and defined cheekbones. He was striking not only in his features but in his attire, a fashionable militaristic flair in his jacket, and in his crisply ironed pants and perfectly polished shoes, yet he held a bearing that Sarah almost considered regal, his posture perfect, stance relaxed. Most women would melt at the sight of him – he certainly was handsome – but Sarah saw something in his dark, stormy gaze that threw her, something that had her preparing to bolt the last few hundred metres home despite the fact that he looked like most of the regulars of Fangtasia.

That smile remained on his lips, widening to bare a hint of fang, the trace of an accent in his voice as he said, ‘interesting.’

Sarah felt a gust, loose strands of her hair brushing her cheeks as the vampire disappeared into the night sky, his word echoing around her, making shivers dance down her spine. Glad to be close to home, she sprinted the final hundred metres back to the house, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest that Eric instantly rushed from the office to meet her. She dove straight into his chest, arms wrapping so tight around his waist that a mortal man would have choked on his breath, but Eric merely absorbed the tight embrace.

Eric caught her face in his hands, forcing her to look up as he asked, ‘what happened?’

‘Nothing,’ she whispered, ‘I just got spooked by this guy on the way home.’

‘What did he look like?’

Sarah explained, quickly adding that Eric wouldn’t be able to find him, not when he’d flown away, making it impossible to track him by scent.

Eric growled. ‘What did he do?’  

‘Nothing,’ she said again, ‘I just bumped into him when I was running. He didn’t even speak to me apart from one word. I don’t even know why it worried me so much.’ She shook herself. ‘Just gave me the wiggins is all.’

Eric led Sarah into the office, sitting her on the desk as he had earlier, but this time he sat beside her, hand rubbing her back in slow circles. ‘Tell me what he said.’

‘Interesting.’

‘And?’

She shrugged. ‘That was it. That was all he said from the time I bumped into him to the time he disappeared,’ she said, shaking her head as she looked up at him, ‘I don’t understand. Does this mean that the rumours have hit Shreveport? Could he have known about my powers just by bumping into me?’

‘No,’ he said, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, his voice reassuring, ‘I’m sure all he was thinking about was how fortunate he was to have such a beautiful woman run into him.’

She saw the concern that remained in his gaze, but he was right. Though her earthy scent was unusual, it didn’t mark her as different to vampires, unlike Sookie’s scent, which most recognised. She glanced down at her hands, resisting the urge to look at the marks on her skin.

_I’m just over-reacting_. 

‘Look,’ Eric said, tapping her chin to make her meet his gaze, ‘while you were out I called Sophie-Anne to see if she’s discovered anything about the source of the rumours. As far as she can tell, they originate from Arkansas. That’s as far back as she can trace them. She hasn’t heard anything new, either, just the same information repeated over and over, so whoever is spreading the information doesn’t know anything new.’

He was right again, she realised with relief. She took a deep breath, her nerves calming more as he continued to rub her back. ‘Okay,’ she whispered, ‘I guess I’m just a little high strung.’

‘You’re trying to discover the origins of your powers, worrying about word getting out about those same powers, that someone might uncover the truth about the Newlins disappearance, and that vampires will rally against you if they discover your powers. And you’re worried about it all in the week leading up to our wedding,’ he said, a smile lighting his lips, ‘don’t blame yourself for being a little stressed. We are both letting things get the better of us. Let’s try and put it aside for now. All I want you to think about is that, in just a couple more days, you’ll be walking down the aisle, and I’ll be the one lucky enough to be waiting for you at the end.’

A smile erupted on Sarah’s lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her from the desk and lifting her until her feet dangled above the ground. She couldn’t hold him closer if she tried so she just squeezed with all her might, feeling the smile on his lips as he placed a kiss on her neck, her cheek, and then her nose before finding his way to her lips, his smile never faltering.

He was right. For so much of her adult life she believed that no one even glanced her way, but Eric had taught her she was beautiful, and she’d long ago lost count of the number of times she’d been hit on – by both men and women – at Fangtasia. The vampire was just like any man who saw a woman in tight pants, and the encounter was nothing more than a display of interest before he realised that Sarah was covered in another vampire’s scent, therefore making her off limits. 

They were grinning when Eric placed her on her feet, still holding her against his chest as he reached into his pocket for his buzzing phone, but when he glanced down at the message, his expression turned to stone.

‘We need to go back to Merlotte’s,’ he said, taking her hand, panic rising in her chest at icy look in his eyes, ‘Sam knows he’s not even supposed to have my phone number. He wouldn’t risk sending me an SOS message unless it was life or death.’ Eric wrapped his arm around Sarah’s waist, drawing her tight against his side as they headed for the door, muttering, ‘for his sake, it better


	31. All Hail the King

Despite Eric’s oversized jacket and the warm evening air around them, Sarah had to suppress a shiver, gooseflesh rising on every inch of her skin as they flew towards Bon Temps, but not from the air whipping around her. Trepidation crept through her blood; Eric hadn’t said a word since they’d darted out of the house, but his tight expression spoke volumes, his aura cold. If Sam wasn’t dead by the time they arrived, he soon would be.

He slowed as they neared Merlotte’s, hovering high above the gravel carpark. Eric listened closely as he slowly drifted lower, catching a glimpse into the bar. Sookie and Sam were seated at one of the booths, their hands resting on the table, their posture rigid. Sarah’s eyesight wasn’t as good as Eric’s but with his blood in her system her senses were heightened and she could see enough to know that something was wrong. Tears streaked Sookie’s face, her body shaking, gaze focused down. Sam was staring in the same direction, his jaw tight with restrained anger, even fear.

Sarah clapped a hand over her mouth when she followed their gazes, and by the low growl that rumbled in Eric’s chest, she knew he’d seen it too. Bill lay prone on the floor, a stake protruding from his chest. It had to be only millimetres from his heart, making any movement deadly. Who could have done such a thing?

_Sookie,_ Sarah called in her mind, knowing that her best friend could hear her, though the telepath showed no reaction, _we’re here. He’s going to be fine._

She didn’t nod, but she did reach up with a shaking hand and wipe her eyes, then swept her fringe back. Sarah knew her thoughts had been heard; the hair flick was the signal Sookie had used when they both worked at Merlotte’s to indicate that she could hear Sarah loud and clear.

Her eyes darted around, seeking the source of their distress. From this height, she could only see a set of legs pacing slowly near Bill clad in crisply ironed pants and… perfectly polished shoes.

Sarah glanced up at Eric, panic in her gaze. She grabbed her shirt just below the green logo emblazoned above her left breast, hoping he’d catch on to her train of thoughts. This was the same man she’d run into near home, she knew, and he’d attacked because of the logo, because she’d shown him the way. But why?

She looked at him pleadingly, desperately hoping he had a plan. His brows knotted before a slew of Swedish curses rolled from his. He didn’t bother to be stealthy as they touched down on the gravel.

‘We’re being called in.’

Eric obviously hadn’t liked the way in which they’d been summoned but Sarah didn’t press the issue, all of her focus on the vampire that turned to face them as they entered the bar.

‘Ah, I see you received your friend’s distress message. It seems it’s my lucky day that he called on the very person I longed to meet properly,’ the vampire said, that same impenetrable smile donning his lips as he looked them up and down, noting their joined hands for the barest moment. Sarah and Eric stood their ground, a united force against this new foe. They’d faced an army of werewolves; they could face a single vampire.

Sarah doused the flames that threatened to erupt within her gaze. She didn’t try to withhold her fear in the hope it would lull him. She let the slightest quaver enter her voice as she said, ‘didn’t I run into you earlier?’

‘Yes, you did,’ he said, a subtle bow of his head in acknowledgement, ‘and I am rather glad. You saved me an awful lot of time.’

‘Really? How do you mean?’

He drifted closer despite the low growl that rumbled in Eric’s chest. ‘I have been looking for you for some time,’ he said, one hand resting behind his back as the other gestured towards Sarah, his smile growing brighter as he gazed at her, ‘desperate to find you.’

Sarah glanced at Eric, seeing the glower he levelled on the vampire, one that should have intimidated the pants of the pompous prick. Sarah squeezed his hand, trying to communicate to him, to tell him to listen. This man had targeted the bar simply because she wore her old work shirt – for all they knew, their refusal to cooperate could mean Bill’s death.

‘I’m not sure why,’ she said, ‘I’m just the meek little English girl in this town. You can ask any of my friends here.’

‘Stop playing games with me, Sarah,’ he said, accent thickening, ‘I know what you are, what you have hidden within you. I _want_ it.’

Eric’s skin turned icy in her palm, the air around him frigid with his anger, but she held him back, hoping that his anger wouldn’t give them away.

‘I’m sorry you’ve wasted your time coming here but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just an artist, nothing more.’ She paused as if it had dawned on her. ‘D–did you want one of my paintings? Sir, if that’s the case, please, you can commission me anytime– let my friend go!’

He shot forward, only to come face to chest with Eric. He had to tilt his head to meet Eric’s gaze, despite easily being six feet tall himself. With fangs bared, power rippled through the air.

‘Out of my way, Northman.’

‘No,’ Eric said, the word uttered in a voice that would send chills down the spines of most vampires, but the stranger didn’t falter. He was either too stupid to know when to back down or far stronger than Eric, but by the smirk that crossed Eric’s lips, Sarah knew it had to be the former, Eric confirming her suspicions when she said, ‘you’ve not quite worked out how old I am, have you? Because you feel about seven hundred to me, little boy.’

‘Eight hundred and three,’ the vampire corrected, clearly livid at the remark, but he made a smart move and retreated a step, ‘the business I wish to propose is between me and Sarah, so I suggest you step aside.’

‘And Sarah is mine so any business you have to discuss with her, you discuss with me also.’

The vampire retreated further, settling onto a bar stool. ‘Fine,’ he said, apparently unfazed as he fixed a cufflink before looking up again, ‘you can play the ignorance card but any intelligent vampire–’ he glared pointedly at Eric– ‘can tell simply by your scent, Sarah, that there’s something different about you. It’s earthy and smoky, alluring, unlike any other human or creature I’ve encountered.’

Eric had mentioned that she smelled different, but he’d also said that, unlike Sookie’s scent which most vampires recognised, it didn’t mark Sarah as more than a particularly tasty human – lots of things could make a person’s scent uniquely attractive. Was he wrong? Was her scent stronger than they’d realised?

_Oh god, Sookie,_ Sarah thought, _please tell me he’s been too distracted to realise that there’s something different about you too._

‘So, what does this all mean?’ she asked, trying to keep his attention on her, ‘because so far you’re not making any sense. If you’re not here for my art, what do you want from me?’

He smiled, leaning more comfortably on the bar in his confidence as he said, ‘I know what you are.’

Sarah squeezed Eric’s hand. As much as she hated the idea of confirming anything this vampire had to say, she couldn’t help herself from wanting to hear. The chance to finally know something about where her powers came from, to solve even a fraction of the mystery that had haunted her throughout her life...

‘What do you think I am?’ 

‘I am yet to truly believe it, but from all I have studied, you are what the legends call a druid.’

Sarah clenched her free fist tight, trying to shake off her disappointment. ‘Druids were religious figures, like priests in ancient Celtic cultures.’

‘Don’t play coy with me. You know I do not speak of religion, but of the powers you wield.’

‘I’m not,’ she snapped, ‘my mother was Irish, and I know my culture’s history. Druids are not… real. It sounds like you're talking about mythology.’

‘And so too did humans consider vampires myths until they made themselves known. Celtic Druids may have been called druids, but that is not where the term derives from – their practices clouded the reality. The druids, the true druids, are an elemental being of equal beauty and terror that rises from the fire and ash of the earth whenever the population of vampires and werewolves clashes, bringing the very existence of all beings – especially humans – under threat. They were times of extreme darkness and war, in the early eras of humanity when races fought for claims on territory, and in the midst of it, the druids would appear. Though there were but a handful each time at most, they wielded the very powers of the earth, using it to stop the wars and bring the vast populations of vampires and werewolves back down to more manageable numbers, threatening the very fires of hell that they controlled on those who tried to increase the numbers beyond natural constraints again.’

_Druid. Elemental being_ … The words echoed in her mind. Could it really be true, Sarah wondered, could she really be the being that this bizarre vampire described with a delighted smile on his lips?

She shook her head, stomach churning with a conflicting mixture of relief to hear a name for her powers, and fear that she’d been discovered. ‘How did you find me? How did you know what to look for?’

‘Simple, my dear,’ he said, folding his hands on his lap, his intense stare locked on her, ‘I had a spy in the Fellowship of the Sun before it and its leaders mysteriously disappeared nearly one year ago. You beat me to its destruction.’

Sarah’s vicelike grip would have crushed a normal man’s hand.

‘He had a very interesting story to tell,’ the strange vampire continued, ‘a story about a short English girl who could wield the elements with a mere gesture of her hand, one supported by vampires and a werewolf not of the pack under the Fellowship’s control. I am disappointed to say that it has taken me this long to have found you, but I must say…’

His gaze travelled leisurely over Sarah, and her fear quickly turned to hatred. She’d seen that look before, the covetous obsession that had led to… she couldn’t even think about that night, the memories that she’d relegated to the realm of nightmares.

‘I am glad I did. There are so many things that having the only druid in the world could do for a vampire king.’

‘Which king?’ Eric said.

He bowed his head, that regal manner stronger than ever as he said, ‘Lucian Ştefan Dimitru, the vampire King of Arkansas.’

Eric’s jaw ticked. Obviously, he’d heard of this vampire. ‘Avery is the King of Arkansas.’

‘He was.’ The charm vanished from Lucian’s smile, the look a baring of teeth that begged Eric to challenge him. ‘Unfortunately, he had an unfortunate accident just after naming me as his successor. A terrible tragedy.’

‘So, you know what I am?’ Sarah said, trying to hold her strong stance even as the realisation that this man knew the secret she had tried so hard to protect sent tingles of fear crawling up her spine, ‘what do you want?’

He opened his hands. ‘I want you to align yourself with me, of course. You’ll find that with Edgington gone, there is no stronger kingdom to join. Sophie-Anne is a mere girl, weak, especially if she knows of the extreme power so very close to her yet chooses not to wield it to her advantage.’

‘Sorry to disappoint you but I’m happy exactly where I am right now. No one gets to wield me,’ Sarah said, feeling Eric’s arm snake tightly around her, drawing her closer to his side, ‘you’ll have to find someone else.’

‘There is no one else,’ he growled, and all of the fangs in the room were bared yet again, ‘I’ve been searching far and wide for a druid for three centuries. You are the only one currently in existence, and you should think carefully. This offer has an expiry date, Sarah. I suggest you take it or I will consider you against me.’

‘I have no qualms with you. I didn’t even know who you were until you told me a second ago! All I want to do is live my life in peace and quiet, pretending that I am just the normal person I’ve always wanted to be.’

‘And how will you feel in five years, Sarah? You may decide that one day you’d like to trade that quiet existence for a little more power. If the legends are true, and I believe they are by the stories my messenger relayed to me, then you could decimate an entire population of vampires in one state in mere days. Without aligning to me, I take that as a threat.’

‘Then you’re just as ignorant as the humans who rally against vampires just because they’re different,’ Sarah said, her anger reflected in the sharpening of her gaze, ‘but I shouldn’t find it surprising that a greedy man like you would be like that. You’re just a little boy who doesn’t want to share the new toy he’s discovered that someone else has.’

Lucian stepped forward, snarling at the insult, but the sound was no match for the viciousness in Eric’s growl as he appeared in front of Sarah. ‘Take one more step and I’ll rip your spine out.’

‘If I can’t have her, no one will.’

Lucian darted around Eric, his speed terrifying as he gripped Sarah from behind, his arms a vice around her waist; she knew at that moment he intended to snatch her from the building. Her fear burst to life in the form of flames that crawled over her skin. The scream Lucian unleased was deafening, his arms releasing her. She stumbled away as fast as she could, spinning around. Lucian tried to douse the flames, his clothes and skin smouldering. The pool table shattered as he slammed into it in his panic; he threw himself through the window, fleeing, but not before she caught sight of his terror-filled gaze.

Eric moved as if to chase him but she grasped his arm tightly, holding him in place. They had more pressing matters to attend to. For a moment silence blanketed the bar, broken only by Sam’s curse. Sarah glanced back, finding his gaze transfixed on her. He pointed at the mirror behind the bar and she turned, almost falling backwards at the site that greeted her. She’d seen her body go through so many changes as she wielded her power, as she’d grown stronger, but she’d never before seen it erupt in such a sudden display. Fire crawled over not only her arms but her whole body, and though her clothes were untouched, the floor beneath her smouldered and burned, the wood of the bar and stools in front of her cracking at the intensity of the heat.

She gasped at the sight, the flames extinguishing as quickly as they’d appeared. She didn’t have time to process the sight; behind her Sookie collapsed from the booth and attention turned from her to their prone friend as Sookie edged closer to Bill on shaking limbs, too scared to touch him for fear she’d jostle the stake into his heart.

She looked up at Eric and Sarah, so engrossed by terror that she couldn’t speak, but her plea was evident in her tear-filled gaze. Sarah and Eric joined her on the floor, leaning over him.

‘How close is it to his heart?’

‘Very,’ Bill whispered, barely audible.

‘Don’t speak,’ Sookie pleaded. She reached for him on instinct, desperate to reassure him, but Eric caught her hands before she made contact.

‘He needs to be completely still. We can’t touch him at all without risking the stake will pierce his heart,’ Eric said, clasping her hands in his. She trembled visibly but nodded.

‘What if we didn’t need to touch him,’ Sarah said, glancing at them before she returned her attention to the wound. She leant as close as she dared, examining the entry, the splintered wood of the stake. ‘What if I could… burn it out?’

‘But fire is just as dangerous to vampires, isn’t it?’

‘Not Sarah’s,’ Eric said, never taking his focus away from Bill to answer Sam’s question, ‘you just saw her. Her clothes are intact, and she didn’t burn me. It won’t burn him, not when she doesn’t want it to.’

‘Sookie, do you trust me?’ Sarah asked. She held the telepath’s gaze, watching the flurry of emotions that played across her face until, in a moment of sheer determination, Sookie steeled her features.

‘Always.’

Sarah didn’t hesitate. She held her hand over the stake, fire crackling on her palm. It sparked to the wood, smouldering for the briefest moment before it ignited in a blinding blaze of white-hot flame. When the light faded, Bill remained in one piece, the dark hole in his chest slowly knitting back together. The three humans in the room released their collectively held breath, Bill slumping against the floor now that he’d been relieved of the burden of a potential true death. Sookie collapsed into his embrace.

With the crisis averted, Sarah stumbled back, leaning against the bar as thoughts assailed her. All she feared had just come true, all of the things that she and Eric had argued about earlier that evening had become reality. She felt Eric move to sit beside her, but she couldn’t find the energy to acknowledge his presence. She allowed him to pull her head to his chest, but she did not hear the words he whispered in reassurances at her ear.

‘I thought that we might be able to get married without incident this week,’ she said. She thought she felt tears burning in her eyes but she was too numb to be sure, her mind shutting down in an attempt to save her from the extremes of the emotions that churned within.

‘That bastard is not going to spoil our week,’ he said, ‘he’s gone, and after the show you just gave him he won’t be coming back for a while. Let’s enjoy ourselves. We know who he is, and we can deal with him later.’

‘But–’

‘No buts.’ He shifted to face her, holding her face in his hands. ‘This is our week, Sarah, and nothing is going to change that.’

‘Eric’s right,’ Sookie whispered, that sweet southern voice flowing over Sarah, ‘we’ve faced a lot of crap, but we’ve never let it stop us before, and we’re not going to let it stop you and Eric from enjoying the happiest day of your lives.’

Sarah smiled, whispering her thanks. Even when it felt like the world was collapsing around them, it seemed no one was willing to let it cramp their style. Sarah rushed forward, almost shoving Bill aside to drag Sookie into a crushing hug, refusing to let go even as the door burst open. Pam and Sophie-Anne strode in; they glanced at the destroyed pool table and the shattered glass window, both quirking a brow.

‘I brought her here as quickly as I could, Eric, but it still seems we’ve missed the party,’ Pam said.

The Queen opened her mouth to make a quip but found her feet dangling, a heavy hand on her throat that lifted her into the air. She didn’t protest, sighing instead; she’d expected the reaction from Eric, and after the beating she’d received just a few nights before, she wasn’t going to argue.

‘How did you not know?’ Eric growled.

‘Know what?’ she asked, obviously exasperated.

‘That it was the King of fucking Arkansas that had worked out what Sarah is!’

‘You hadn’t worked that out either, brainiac, so stop bitching at me because he’s got a theory.’

‘You mean, you don’t even _know_?’ Sarah asked.

The Queen narrowed her gaze. ‘Know _what_?’

‘Put her down Eric,’ Sarah said, placing her hand on his shoulder, tugging him back a little, ‘she’s telling the truth. She’s too full of herself not to gloat if she knew something we didn’t.’

The Queen sneered for a moment, instinctually offended before she processed Sarah’s words and nodded, unashamed.

Though a little grudgingly Eric placed the fiery-haired Queen on her feet, waiting for her to straighten her jacket before he dropped the bombshell; to Sarah’s surprise, the vampire actually showed a range emotion aside from her usual limited range as they detailed the events. She glanced at Sarah, the pieces falling into place, a curse escaping her lips as she darted closer, keeping enough distance not to incite Eric’s protective nature. ‘It makes so much sense now,’ she said, voice barely above a whisper.

_Great,_ Sarah thought wryly, _now the bloody Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi is staring at me like I’ve turned into a shiny gold crown she just_ has _to have. How can this day get any better?_

‘It was the King of Arkansas, you said, that pieced all of this together?’

‘Yes.’

‘What would Avery want with her?’

‘I fear Avery is dead. Lucian has replaced him.’

The Queen pursed her lips, glancing at Sarah again. A frown actually crossed her ruby red lips at the news, deepening as if she feared that being the mere messenger of the words she was about to voice would land her in trouble with Eric, but after taking a moment to steel herself she said, ‘Dimitru. I’ve heard of him. He has a reputation for being a possessive, maniacal son of a bitch.’

‘That would explain why he came after us first. He ran into you, saw the logo on your shirt, and assumed there would be people valuable to you here. We were to be bargaining chips if you hadn’t sent him running,’ Bill said. He grimaced, rubbing his chest instinctually.

Sophie-Anne glanced at Sarah. ‘How’d you get rid of him? He doesn’t normally run from a fight, especially about something he wants.’

‘I burnt him,’ Sarah said.

The Queen quirked a brow. ‘You did what?’

‘I _burnt_ him,’ she sighed, flames rolling over her hand, ‘you know, with fire?’

Normally the Queen didn’t take sarcasm well but she merely stared, a flicker of fear within her gaze as she said, ‘you’ll have royally pissed him off.’

Sarah rolled her eyes at the irony in the statement, unimpressed by the inclusion of the pun – accidental or not. ‘I figured as much.’

‘No, you don’t understand,’ Sophie-Anne insisted, glancing between Sarah and Eric, ‘Lucian is terrified of fire. It’s how he lost the only woman he’s ever professed to have loved, and he blames himself. If you used fire, you’ll either have scared him into hiding for quite some time or…’

‘Or what?’ Eric growled.

For a moment Sarah thought the Queen might have gulped, scared to deliver the rest of the sentence, but Eric’s glare could not be denied. ‘Or…’ she continued, ‘he won’t stop until he possesses her or she’s dead.’

* * *

They spent another hour at the bar discussing the vampire King of Arkansas, Sarah absorbing as much information as Sophie-Anne could offer. The trip home was quiet, Eric holding Sarah tightly against his chest, their legs intertwined as they drifted towards Shreveport. There was so much to think about, their minds a whirlwind of thoughts, but as they touched down at the front door and their eyes met, they knew… They had been through so much together, so much fear and pain, but those moments were overshadowed by the light that filled their lives when they were together. Lucian Ştefan Dimitru, whatever threat he presented, would not keep them from exchanging their vows.

Eric never released her, carrying her into the house and straight to their bedroom. They would not fear the King of Arkansas, not when they had the support of their friends and their love for one another from which to draw strength. As the sun rose they would rest just as Tara had instructed, and tomorrow night they would enjoy their Hen’s and Buck’s nights, knowing that they were one day closer to the next step in their eternity.


	32. A Toast to the Hen and Buck

After how poorly Sam had taken to Sarah and Eric’s relationship, Sarah would never have expected he would be so instrumental in a social ritual designed to send her on her way to wedded bliss, but it seemed the shifter had a few surprises up his sleeve. It felt strange to return to Merlotte’s less than twenty-four hours after the confrontation with the King of Arkansas, but Sarah was feeling strong, excited for the night ahead, and Sam had outdone himself. There was no sign of Lucian’s destructive exit, the bar spotless and the floors freshly polished, although the pool table was mysterious absent for ‘repairs’. Decorations filled the space, balloons floating between the lights, topped off by a banner hanging above that spanned the full length of bar bearing a single word: Congratulations.

Sam and Lafayette had served up a feast fit for royalty, and the five girls – Sarah, Sookie, Pam, Tara, and Jessica – enjoyed having the whole establishment to themselves.

And dinner was apparently the only beginning.

Sarah was happily sipping on her beer, the last of the chips from her meal washing down in a delicious swirl when the blindfold fell over her eyes. She wiggled her nose, trying to dislodge the blindfold as she was bustled out into the warm evening air, but it was too tightly tied for her to shift it. She wanted to curse at those responsible, maybe even get one of her stiletto heels into the closest foot, but she didn’t believe her friends would appreciate the gesture. So, with a resigned sigh, she allowed the giggling girls and Lafayette to guide her carefully into a car; a limo, she assumed after they guided her along the length of the vehicle to her seat. She relaxed when a bottomless wineglass was placed in her hand, magically filled each time she drank it to that last drop. 

Despite her hatred of being blindfolded she couldn’t help but smile. She was excited to see what the night ahead held, what mischief they would get up to. It had all been kept very hush hush, no one offering any information during the organisation despite how much Sarah had poked and prodded. The mystery alone was almost too much for her to bear.

Gently, the girls guided Sarah out of the limo. The arms wrapped tightly around her from both sides kept her steady on the path and up a set of stairs, the creak of a door sounding. A heavy bass beat slammed into her chest a moment later, echoing in her heartbeat as Sookie and Pam ushered her inside. She felt her stomach dip with anticipation as she felt a hand on her shoulder, a truly incredible sight appearing before her when the blindfold was pulled from over her eyes. Every girl of Bon Temps seemed to be in the room, all cheering as they held up glasses of champagne, cocktails, and shots. The _entire_ club had been booked just for the Hen’s night, and the theme made her want to squeal with delight.

Burlesque.

Everyone in sight was decked out in costume. Clad in feathers and corsets, and glitter that flashed in the dazzling lights, the women sparkled. As Sarah turned to hug her friends in thanks for the night she had yet to fully enjoy, the girls removed their coats or dresses to reveal their costumes, Sarah finally realising why they had worn such understated outfits for what she had assumed would become an outrageously fun night.

Arlene pushed through the crowd, the black beading on her corset shimmering with every step. She smiled as she held up a coat hanger, a garment hidden under a nondescript black bag. Sarah knew that whatever garment was held within was for her, the zip accented with a faux diamond ring. She nearly shook with excitement as she took it from the fiery red-head, allowing Sookie to usher her into a private room to change.

A grin lit Sarah’s lips as Sookie laced the corset; she felt like a goddess wearing wicked high heels, her white stockings accented by a delicate lace band around each thigh. A tiny gathered skirt covered ruffle panties, leading up to a white lace corset that Sarah desperately hoped to take home with her. Yet, the outfit was not complete; Sarah wore a Cheshire grin on her lips as Sookie draped the longest, thickest, most beautiful feather boa around her shoulders before leading her out of the room.

Sarah expected they’d return to the club floor but Sookie turned them in the opposite direction, pulling her best friend up a short flight of stairs. She could hear the laughter from Bon Temps women as they danced and drank, and Sarah felt an edge of trepidation creep into her mind as the sound of feedback quieted their voices and the music, the tap of fingers on a microphone leaving only whispers in the club. 

‘Well, well, who thought you ladies would clean up so sexy,’ Lafayette called, laughter and cheering rippling through the room for a moment, ‘you all nearly as irresistible as me!’

A wolf whistle sounded from somewhere towards the back of the room as Sookie continued to usher Sarah along a narrow corridor, only stopping when they reached a heavy curtain corridor. She could hear movement somewhere behind her, but her attention was drawn back to Lafayette as he continued, realising he had finished his introductions as MC. 

‘Oh hush,’ he yelled over the latest racket, ‘remember girls, we’re here for a reason, and quite a special one at that. Our meek little English girl is about to begin the biggest adventure of her life but we can’t send her and that gorgeous hunk of a vampire of her’s on their merry way to marriage without first celebrating her last nights of freedom!’

More cheers filled the club, Sarah’s ears threatening to burst at the wave of sound. It took Lafayette far longer to quiet down the mass of excited – and tipsy – women this time, but when he did not even a whisper could be heard. Sarah glanced at Sookie, seeing the mischievous smile that crossed her best friend’s lips as Lafayette began to announce what he described as ‘a very special entrance’. Sarah didn’t hear the rest as Sookie turned her bodily, asking, ‘do you remember the dance from Moulin Rouge?’

‘Which one?’

‘Diamonds.’

‘It’s one of my favourites from the film. Why?’

Sookie didn’t say another word; she only grinned, a wicked look that seemed to stretch from ear to ear covering her lips before she shoved Sarah into the crowd that had formed behind. Women dressed in beautiful burlesque outfits and men clad impeccable suits surrounded her as the back curtain rose to reveal them. As she was jostled and led to the centre of the stage, a woman that Sarah didn’t know winked at her, saying, ‘don’t forget the words, sweetie,’ before the main curtain opened wide and two men hoisted her high above their heads.

The group danced around her, her instincts kicking into gear as the intro started to play and the words flowed from her lips. Even as nerves shook her mind, she couldn’t help but smile. She had battled werewolves and vampires. She had taken down the Fellowships of the Sun. Performing one of her favourite songs, one that she had danced and screamed to the rooftops so many times, was no hardship. She didn’t care that her voice wasn’t pitch perfect or that she wasn’t as skilled or as smooth in her moves as the men and women around her. Her friend’s had nailed this night from the very beginning, from the relaxed dinner, right to a burlesque-themed show that she was a part of.  

When the song finished, her chest heaved with the exertion – how did Pink manage to do all those acrobatics _and_ sing? – but the smile on her lips and the grins worn by the girls that she loved so dearly made her feel as bright as a ray of sunshine, the burlesque dancers around her giving her a hug and whispering their congratulations before disappearing back behind the falling curtain. 

As she caught her breath, hoping that Sookie had a drink waiting for her backstage, Sarah realised that the men were still around her. She glanced around, almost panic-stricken as she realised their jackets were gone, their bowties hanging over their shoulders. Before she could truly process the impending performance, the crisp white shirts they wore were torn off to screams of delight from the crowd. Sarah clapped a hand over her mouth as they surrounded her, then covered her eyes as the rip of Velcro sounded, numerous pairs of pants hitting her before falling in a heap at her feet. She couldn’t stop laughing as they danced around her, each wearing what she thought had to be thongs from the glimpses she caught when they tugged at her arms.

When she finally lost the fight she discovered Sookie was the main culprit, the telepath holding her hands down, laughing with her as the scantily clad men danced all around them. Every woman in sight was brandishing bills, waving them at the men who leapt or flipped off the stage in a show of athleticism before they moved through the crowd, barely keeping their underwear on as the bills were deposited beneath thin bands, a surprised Lafayette fanning himself for a moment before chasing after one particularly feisty thong clad hunk who’d claimed his lips for what must have been one hell of a kiss.  

Though she was enjoying herself watching the women of Bon Temps drool over the handsome men who danced around the club, in between all of the laughter and trademark naughtiness of a Hen’s night, Sarah could only think of one man: The vampire who she would marry in just two days’ time. Every muscular body that passed her was replaced with Eric’s, burned into her mind for eternity, from his perfect crystalline skin to the hard planes of his shoulders and torso, leading straight down to an ass she could happily bounce pennies off all night. She may enjoy herself, laugh with at the raunchiness of the women around her, but there was no man who could tempt her to touch even an inch of bare skin until she was home in her vampire’s arms. 

As more drinks flowed, as the burlesque dancers returned and Sarah danced until her heels were blistered and her feet ached, she knew that somewhere Eric was enjoying his Buck’s night.  She just hoped that the boys wouldn’t wear him out too much…

* * *

‘Bill, chase that motherfucker!’ Eric screamed as he ripped at his skin. He crushed his wrist against Jake’s mouth, willing the rich blood that flowed from the gaping wound to pour down Jake’s wounded throat. Fury rolled from him in waves, so heavy in the air that even the humans in the room sensed a need to keep their distance as Eric fed Jake blood until the fist-sized wound knitted back together. Jake’s heart rate increased, relief coursing through Eric as his soon to be brother-in-law took a shuddering breath. 

Alcide and Sam helped Jake to his feet, colour slowly returning to his cheeks until his cheeks flushed pink. He reached up instinctively with shaky fingers to touch his neck. The blood on his throat – his blood – was still warm.

‘Shit,’ he breathed with wide, startled eyes, ‘I think I’m going to need a new shirt.’

Bill appeared beside him, obviously relieved to see Jake standing. He glanced at Eric. ‘Bastard’s a coward, and he’s faster than most other vampires I’ve come across. I lost him about three miles north.’

_Good_ , Eric thought, the knowledge easing his mind, _he’s not heading in Sarah’s direction_.

‘Did you see where he came in?’

Bill shook his head. ‘First time I noticed him was when he had his hands in Jake’s throat.’

A growl rumbled in Eric’s chest. Lucian was trying to scare them, to force them into submission with fear. Somehow, he knew that the king was watching them, studying their every move. How else could he have discovered the location of the buck’s night without having eyes on him and Sarah? Now, one important question remained: who did the eyes belong to? 

‘Bill, if you could assist me… I believe the humans here would like to forget what just happened,’ Eric said, waving over the other vampires that had joined him for the buck’s night. His position as Sheriff meant he could trust they would never dare speak a word of the attack, but the humans… one look from Sarah and they would spill every gruesome detail in the wake of her determined, intimidating glare.

‘Jake, do you–’

‘If she finds out, that’ll be it. I’m not letting this needy son of a bitch ruin your wedding. Even if he’d ripped my heart out I’d have come back as a ghost to walk Sarah down that aisle, so, get me a new shirt, and we’ll pretend that Candy the stripper over there got a little too touchy-feely.’

Eric smiled. Every time he saw Jake, he couldn’t help but respect the man more and more; his love for Sarah rivalled even Eric’s. 

Without a second to waste, any traumatised human was quickly glamoured, the staff of the club given priority, especially the ones who were still trying to claw their way through the doors in terror. With a little effort, the night returned to the relaxed atmosphere the group had been enjoying before Lucian interrupted. Alcohol and vintage blood flowed, laughter filling the room. Women danced in every corner, but the stage in the middle drew the most attention; the dancer was beautiful, he had to agree – Jake and Alcide were practically drooling – but she lacked the allure, the draw that Sarah held over him. 

Soon girls strolled through the crowds, beckoning the onlookers closer. Eric turned them away, his mind filled with Sarah, with her silken skin and luscious curves, with her wicked smile and her bright eyes. He wished the women hadn’t been informed that he was the groom; each one came his way, and each was offered a quick smile and then sent swiftly in another direction, pointed towards the single men in the crowd, much to Jake’s absolute delight. The man was in good spirits despite the attack, but he was clearly shaken. He quickly polished off five beers, his words beginning to slur, and his usual gentlemanly manner receding into the depths of his drunken mind. 

‘Alcide, get into this, these strippers are great!’

Alcide stifled a chuckle as the woman who’d been edging closer stopped abruptly, glaring at Jake indignantly as she said, ‘I’m not a stripper. I’m an entertainer!’

Jake smirked. ‘Nothing to be ashamed of, my lady, ‘cause you are a _fantastic_ stripper!’

With a narrowed glare she stalked off, huffing. Jake’s smirk disappeared as his hazy mind registered his slurred words. ‘Oops,’ he mumbled as he rose on unsteady feet, ‘I think I’m gon’ go apologise.’

Bill smiled, nudging Jake as the man strode awkwardly away. ‘I wonder if he’ll remember any of this in the morning.’

Eric reached for his glass, settling into his chair as images of Jake’s gaping neck flashed in his mind. He took a sip, the smile fading from his lips as he said, ‘honestly… I hope not.’

* * *

A sigh sounded in the quiet house as Sarah kicked off her killer heels and wiggled out of the gathered miniskirt before she flopped back on the bed. The clock had just ticked past four in the morning and she was weary, her feet aching from hours upon hours of dancing. Exhaustion weighed on her but a grin was etched on her lips from the hen’s night – hell, night – of a lifetime, one full of raunchy fun. The burlesque theme had been perfect, and she had spent the whole night thanking her friends for their amazing plan. 

Despite her contentment, a knot had wound its way through her. She stared at the door, knowing it was foolish to hope that Eric would stride into their bedroom just because she willed him too. She’d spent the entire night avoiding the avid strippers and wishing Sookie hadn’t hidden her clothes. The white bridal-style burlesque costume made her stand out in the crowd of Bon Temps women, the men constantly bee-lining for her. They were gentlemen – mostly – but there was only one man she had any desire to strip.

She sighed again. _If only he was home…_

Sarah settled back into the pillow.  She may have been physically tired, but her mind was a whirl of thoughts. Less than a week ago she had thought the most difficult thing in her life was getting through the wedding in one piece with as few mishaps as possible. Now, she wished that was her only worry, that she didn’t have to think about the King of Arkansas, the crazed vampire who she knew was biding his time before striking again. Vampires were all the same; once they found something they wanted to possess they would do anything to have it.  After all, when Eric had vied for her affection, he’d been willing to face a fiery death for the chance to ask her on a date. 

Despite the grim thoughts that plagued her, she smiled as Eric’s face appeared in her mind. She snuggled further into the pillows. She didn’t care that she was still wearing her costume even though the boning dug into her hips and pinched her skin. She was too busy inhaling his scent, warmth instantly flaring within her. 

Her eyes grew heavier, her breath slowing as she burrowed further into the warmth of their bed. She slipped in and out of awareness, dreaming of Eric’s arm wrapping around her, tucking her against his chest. She could even feel the brush of his lips against her ear as he whispered, ‘Sarah,’ and gently squeezed her hip, ‘wake up Käraste…’  

Sarah nuzzled against his chest, an eye barely opening, a tired smile crossing her lips as she said, ‘you’re home.’

‘And you are ravishing.’

Sarah propped herself up on her elbow, her head feeling heavy as she tried to shake the fog from her mind. ‘When did you get back?’ 

‘A few minutes ago,’ he said, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He glanced down, a wicked smile crossing his lips as he traced her curves. ‘I wish I had another few minutes to fully enjoy your… attire.’

Sarah glanced over him in the muted light of the lamp, eyes falling on his tousled hair and bare chest, his shirt hanging open. He pulled her closer, settling her on his lap as he sat up. ‘I thought you might like me to assist,’ he said, that wicked grin appearing once again.

‘I would,’ she whispered, expert fingers quickly ridding her of the tight garment, leaving her in nothing more than her knickers, garter belt and stockings, a purr rumbling in his chest as he gazed at her.

‘Your friends simply outdid themselves,’ he said, lips tracing a line from cheek to collarbone, ‘and my groomsmen thought to tempt me with those strippers when there is nothing more delighting to me than you.’

‘You spent the night avoiding strippers too?’ she asked, a breathless chuckle escaping her.

‘Every moment.’ His trail of kisses led him back to her lips. ‘The only woman I want is you.’

She coiled her arms around his neck. ‘And all I could think about was stripping you.’

His hands found her curves, strong fingers massaging her thighs. ‘You’d best get started then. The sun is nearly up and I have been imagining all the ways that I want to enjoy you.’

With a gasp, she was on her back, a smile on her lips, gladder than ever that her fiancé was not a dream.


	33. The Day

_One breath in, one breath out. Nice and steady_. The words circled round and round in Sarah’s and Eric’s minds, a silent mantra they sang in an attempt to calm themselves, though it lacked the desired effect. Each had paced until someone had chastised them for attempting to wear a hole in the floor, half dressed and anxious as anticipation tugged at their minds, the hours ticking away slowly, painfully, even. They might have been miles apart from each other, but they could still sense the other’s impatience trickling through their connection. How they wished they had the power to hurry the clock along.

‘I want it to be time already,’ Sarah muttered as she reached to fiddle with her hair, but Sookie swiftly batted her seeking fingers away, a muffled growl escaping from around the hairpins that the telepath had clenched between her teeth.

Sarah sighed deeply, lacing her fingers together to avoid the temptation of reaching up again. ‘I want to go now. I don’t want to wait any longer.’

‘A near-naked wedding would cause quite the scandal in this town,’ Sookie said, voice half muffled by the pins, ‘but after all the effort that has gone into getting you ready I’ll be damned if I let you walk down the aisle in your knickers, no matter how fabulous they are.’

A laugh bubbled within Sarah at the comment, a cheeky smile on her lips as she said, ‘fine. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop considering it.’

Sookie turned Sarah around on the swivel chair. ‘I felt the same sweetie,’ she said, gently brushing at a small smudge of eyeliner from beneath Sarah’s eye, ‘I couldn’t wait to be Bill’s wife. I was ready to cancel the celebrations and head to Vegas, but I urge you to be patient just a little longer. You’ve always said how important it is you share this day with those you love, and it’s finally here. I promise you it’ll fly by once we get you in that gorgeous dress.’

Sarah couldn’t help but smile. ‘I suppose having my girls here with me is better than having to go through all of the waiting by myself,’ she said as the door to the bedroom opened. Pam strolled into the room, and Tara and Jessica bounced through the door behind her. Sarah had been worried Tara and Jessica might be offended she didn’t ask the two to be bridesmaids, but they’d both been on the verge of tears when Sarah asked them to take on other important jobs. Jessica looked positively sweet in her flower maid dress, delicate titanium flowers woven through auburn curls. Tara, on the other hand, had brought her own sassy style with her as the MC, the form fitted black dress hugging her curves.

‘We look hot,’ Tara exclaimed proudly, hands on her hips as she twisted and turned to show off each angle of the outfit, ‘ _damn_ hot.’

Sookie slid the last hairpin into place before she swivelled Sarah’s chair to face them, allowing her to get a better look at their three friends as they posed. Pam was almost glowing with a rare moment of genuine emotion; she didn’t wear her trademark smirk today, her elation clear in her bright smile and the rare twinkle in her eye, the sight filling Sarah with glee.

‘Hold your breath!’ Sookie only gave Sarah a moment to suck in a precious morsel of air before she unleashed a cloud of hairspray that the girls had started to call ‘spray-on concrete’ in the test stylings, the hold was so strong. Sookie coated the perfectly arranged locks in the fine but strong mist before stepping back for a final look, making sure no stray hairs escaped. The grin that lit her lips said it all and Sarah leapt up to embrace her best friend, a stream of gratitude falling from her lips. The embrace turned to a group hug, a silent show of support that took the edge off the impatience that clawed at her.

_Just a little longer_ , she reminded herself. The night before at the dress rehearsal, she had not truly come to terms with the fact that they were so close, that after so much planning and preparing, less than twenty-four hours remained before the wedding.

With excitement bubbling within, Sarah took the garment bag from Tara’s closet, hanging it on the back of the door. They barely contained their excitement as Sarah lowered the zip, ivory peeking out from between the sides of the black garment bag. 

As the bag dropped to the floor, Sarah’s heart raced. This wasn’t another fitting, another adjustment – this was the moment. She was finally going to walk the aisle in the dress she had envisioned so clearly in her mind. 

‘Ready to put it on?’ Pam asked.

Sarah glanced at her, sparks in her eyes as she said. ‘Very.’

* * *

Eric tugged at his tie, running his hand down the ivory silk material that perfectly matched the dress of his bride to be. He’d spent hours trying to imagine the dress she had designed – he’d attempted to catch glimpses of it, had even been tempted to sneak a peek when it had been in the closet at home, but he’d resisted the urge. He knew it would be elegant, beautiful, but not flashy. There wouldn’t be much bling on it, despite the current trends. No, when it came to a wedding dress, Sarah wouldn’t want the flouncy, overly puffed gowns that so many women seemed to favour these days. She’d desire classic styles, ones that would be flattering. Vintage sexy, perhaps? She would pick a corset bodice, one that would show off the flare of her hips and accent the hourglass curves that made him wild. It would have a soft lace, a sweet style. A moderate train would flow behind her, one that she could tie up to dance. How she loved to dance…

A smile took his lips, one that warmed his very soul as he continued to imagine, to wonder. Despite the company of his closest friends, the hours had ticked slowly by, the anticipation becoming near unbearable as the clock edged closer and closer to nine. He knew he was lucky, though, having slept through most of the day, but Sarah had stayed with her girls in Sookie’s old house, the house that Tara now rented. She would have been up early, the daylight hours spent getting ready for the day.

The biggest day of his long, long life. 

_She will glow_ …

Eric was forced from his musing by a solid nudge, a sharp elbow connecting with his ribs. He glanced at Bill, biting back his growl when he realised that his best friend was smirking.

‘What?’ Eric said. The look Bill was giving him was a little unnerving.

‘Oh, nothing, really,’ he said, that southern drawl filling the limousine, the other men sprawled across the seats glancing between the two, ‘it’s just such a rare sight to see Eric Northman daydreaming.’

Eric threw a glare at Jake, a snort of laughter escaping the man before he returned his gaze to Bill, ‘I wasn’t daydreaming. I was thinking.’

‘Yes, you’ve been following every word of the conversation, haven’t you?’

Eric settled back in his seat, folding his hands in his lap. He tried his best to ignore the gnawing knot of impatience within him, ‘maybe you’re conversation just doesn’t interest me.’

That earned him a laugh, Bill, Jake, and Alcide all muttering, ‘oh sure, of course.’

Eric gave Bill a shove, kicking the rest of the men, all of them within reach of his long legs.

‘It’s okay to be impatient, Eric,’ Bill said, blocking an attempted jab at his ribs, ‘don’t worry – you’ll be a married man soon enough.’

A smile broke over his lips, Sarah filling his mind once more. ‘It’s only taken me a thousand years.’

They laughed as the limousine pulled up, Bill and Sookie’s home acting as not only the venue for the ceremony but as the reception hall too. A light breeze cooled the muggy night air, rustling through their suits as they filed out of the car, a grin on Eric’s lips as he surveyed the floodlit area. It was a stunning sight; the aisle was defined by tall poles, purple and white ribbons twisting high above their heads as they strolled through the gathering crowd. Chairs stood on either side, large purple bows draped over the backs of pristine, white covered chairs. The decorations were simple but elegant, perfect for the celebration about to be enjoyed. 

_How much longer?_ He found himself thinking. Had he a watch, he was sure he’d have stared at it and watched every second pass, willing time to speed up. The drive from Shreveport had been long enough and they had left earlier than intended due to Eric’s impatience. The limo driver had taken a longer route to waste some time, and yet so much still remained. 

He had to busy himself, he knew. He wove through the crowd, greeting the guests as he went. Shortly after he’d finished thanking Hoyt for his well-wishes, Eric felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. He turned and was greeted by a smiling face.

Louis – the celebrant – held out his hand. ‘I know I said it last night, but it’s an honour to be here Eric,’ he said, his voice edge by a long-lingering French accent, ‘and to help you celebrate.’

Eric clasped Louis’ hand, smiling at him warmly. ‘I’m honoured you made the journey. You look good.’

Louis glanced down, hand trailing over his crisp, black attire thoughtfully. ‘Yes… much thanks to you, Eric.’

It’d been many years since Eric had seen the man in the flesh. 1872 seemed like only a few years ago, the blink of an eye, yet more than a century had passed since Eric had found Louis in rural France. He’d been a young man then, barely into his prime, a newly ordained preacher who had been turned and abandoned. By the time Eric stumbled upon him, he’d been almost savage, instincts he did not understand driving him to hunt. It was a dangerous time to be a vampire, even though they were thought to be nothing more than a myth. Eric taught Louis how to survive, helped him integrate back into society, and, once vampires revealed themselves, encouraged him to don his robes once again.

There was no other he trusted to make the ceremony run smoothly 

As the guests began to arrive from all over Bon Temps, Eric felt a spark of nerves within him, but the fever of excitement overpowered his anxiety as family and friends continued to greet him. They congratulated him, chatting for a moment before finding their seats. Soon, the night was filled with joyous talk and laughter, the guests mingling as they waited for the bride to arrive. 

Eric glanced at Tara. She had been their rock on this nail-biting day, directing the final set up of the grounds and ensuring all would run smoothly. She’d arrived shortly after Eric and the groomsmen, and it had taken all of Eric’s willpower to stop himself from racing up to the aisle to wait for the final half-hour until Sarah arrived. But now, his lip twitched in a half-smile when he realised that it was a wedding march that sounded from her phone, a smirk crossing her lips as she glanced at the screen. Eric did not even need to see the message to know what it meant.

_It’s time._

Eric led the way up towards the towering, white arch that formed the backdrop to their ceremony, the soft petals of purple roses woven over the carefully trained arch dancing in the breeze. Louis smiled at him as he and the groomsmen took their places, Bill and Alcide clapping him on the back one final time before they settled their features and waited. Jake gave him a double thumbs up and a wink from the opposite end of the aisle.  

Long before he could see the vehicle he heard the engine rumble in the distance. He turned his head as the pristine black limousine rolled along the driveway and stopped at the end of the aisle. The few steps it took the driver to reach the back of the limo seemed to drag on for an eternity. Eric willed the bridesmaids would get out of the car faster, but their floor-length gowns hindered their steps, each of the women having to pick up their skirts to step delicately out of the car.

First, he saw Jessica, her tea length dress glittering in the shining lights above, the soft violet contrasting beautifully to the small bouquet of lilac roses in her hands. Behind her, Pam shone, her delicate lace dress fluttering behind her, yet much as joy filled his chest to see his progeny take part in this special day, his eyes were drawn back the limo as he caught a glimpse of sun-kissed skin as an ivory heel appeared. If his heart could beat, it would have raced, he was sure. Sookie reached back into the limo, gathering armfuls of ivory silk in her arms before offering her hand. A part of him wanted to cry out to Sookie, demand she step aside so he could see through the open door, but he didn’t have to wait long.

Eric swore he felt a thud in his chest when he finally caught sight of Sarah. Her rich, chocolate coloured hair was pulled back into an intricate bun, locks of it brushing over blushing cheeks. She glowed, her skin perfection, her shoulders seemingly covered in the finest glitter. He could only describe the sensation in his chest as breathless as he took in the sight of her in her dress; it began with a corset bodice that hugged every curve he loved so dearly, the lace rose detailing sheer as gossamer as it flowed down into the silk skirt and into the train that Sookie carefully laid behind his English beauty. 

Through the fine lace veil, he saw her smile, and he knew that the love he saw in her eyes was reflected in his own, his quiet heart swelling as music filled the air.

The chattering guests fell quiet, turning to stare in awe as Jessica took her first step onto the purple carpet of the aisle, a shy smile crossing her lips as Hoyt caught her eye. Pam followed close behind, a wicked smile on her lips as she took the first leisurely step – though she’d managed to restrain it, he could feel her elation. Sookie, however, didn’t try to hide hers: she all but bounced down the aisle, her golden locks mimicking the spring in her step as her eyes landed on Bill. 

Finally, Jake took his sister’s arm and she took her first step along the violet path, ivory heels peeking from beneath the silk and lace, the train of her dress unfolding behind her. The lace overlay sparkled under the lights, the material dancing behind her.

Time seemed such an insignificant thing when Sarah took her place beside him, her delicate hands sliding into his.

The perfect fit. 

The excited murmurs in the crowd faded as if the whole world had fallen quiet. Eric could do nothing but stare at her, barely an ounce of his attention paid to Louis as the ceremony began. He was mesmerised by his blushing bride – and she was blushing, her heart fluttering in her chest as they shared their vows. A few sniffles sounded in the crowd at the words filled with the love and promises their hearts had longed to say. 

Finally, Louis said, ‘do you, Sarah Knight, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?’

‘I do,’ said without hesitation and a proud fire in her eyes.

‘And do you, Eric Northman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?’

Eric almost stumbled over the words, he was so eager to finally say them. ‘I do.’

Excited murmurs drifted through the crowd; everyone knew what was to come as he lifted the fine lace veil. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him, amber melting to gold as Louis said, ‘I now pronounce you man and wife.’

Eric cupped her face, leaning so close that he could feel her breath fall on his lips. The anticipation he’d felt earlier was no match to the surge he felt as Louis words hung in the air.

Five words. Five more words.

Louis smiled warmly. ‘You may–’

An ear-piercing shriek of metal broke through the quiet night, screams erupting as the front half of the limousine flew over the chairs, the wooden posts that lined the aisle bursting at the force. Splinters of wood rained down and the guests ducked for cover. The bridal party dropped to the ground, the archway that had stood behind them exploding in a cloud of splinters. 

Wood shards and the dust settled around them, petals floating solemnly onto the platform beneath their feet. Eric tucked Sarah behind his shoulder, automatically shielding her, though he did not stop her hands from creeping around him, palms open and ready.

‘It would seem that I have arrived just in time for the best part.’

Eric’s lips twisted into a scowl as the accented words drifted over the crowd, frightened gasps erupting along the aisle as Lucian touched down on the carpet. He wore a pristine suit and a violet tie as if he had picked the outfit to match the occasion. He smiled as he clapped, pausing only to brush the dust from his shoulder, as if oblivious to the destruction he’d wrought.

Every vampire stood tensed, Eric stepping forward with fangs bared in a menacing display. A feral growl ripped from deep within his chest, from a dark, violent place that should have made the King of Arkansas tremble. Instead, Lucian laughed, and a shiver shot down Sarah’s spine. She reached for Eric, her hand on his arm as she came to stand beside him. 

‘This is our last stand,’ Lucian said, strolling down the aisle as if he were part of the ceremony, even bowing as he offered his hand, ‘this is the moment where you must make a choice, Sarah. Is Eric, a mere _Sherriff_ , worthy of all you possess?’ His eyes were dark, almost black as he stared at her, smile twisting. ‘Can you live with the knowledge that every day you spend with him is a day that I take a life, a life of one of the many people you have come to know and love during your time in Bon Temps?’

‘Sarah is mine, Dimitru,’ Eric growled. His aura surged, his rage so volatile that even the crowd felt the icy breeze that swirled around him.

Lucian tapped his chin. ‘On second thoughts,’ the King said, ‘I suppose starting with _you_ would be a strong motivator for her, wouldn’t it?’

Eric opened his mouth to respond, but the growl he released was drowned by a quick succession of _pops_. Shots sounded from every angle; the humans dropped to the ground, but the sights were not aimed at them. Each dart pierced a vampire’s skin, the debilitating effect of the liquid silver taking hold rapidly. With weapons raised, a veritable hoard of soldiers slunk from the cover of the surrounding trees, rifles raised and trained. 

Bill, Pam, and Jessica were forced to the ground, Alcide quickly pinned beside them before Sookie and Jake were forced to kneel and huddle together. Sarah gave Sookie a meaningful glance, signalling her to play along as the helpless human that Lucian believed her to be. He was focused, a bloodhound on the hunt – if he were to discover other rare gems within his midst, it would only serve to fuel his obsessive nature.  

‘Just stop, Lucian,’ Sarah said, standing beside Eric, ‘this is ludicrous! I’m not a thing you can bargain for!’

‘I must have you,’ he said and she saw his madness swirling like a storm in his darkened gaze, ‘I must own you.’

‘But don’t you get it? Taking me by force is not owning me, it will merely be keeping me. You will never own me because Eric already holds my mind, heart, and soul. I won’t be yours; I’ll just be there, existing.’

‘You will come to be mine in time. You’ll stand by my side,’ he said, just out of reach, daring Eric to attack as he looked at his men before barking an order, ‘seize him.’

Eric shot forward with a growl, his fingers grazing Lucian’s throat before a barrage of silver-filled darts hit him, his growl turning into a roar as Lucian wrapped silver chains around his neck, gloved hands protecting the King from the dangerous metal. Sarah screamed, launching herself forward, but rough hands clasped her arms, the vice-like grip stopping her in her tracks. She was forced to watch as Eric was kicked to the ground again and again; he tried to stand despite the pain that burned through his veins as the silver drained from the darts

‘You _bastard_!’ Sarah screamed, managing to land an elbow in the side of one of the vampire soldiers that held her, but to no avail. Her physical strength was nothing compared to a vampire, no matter how strong her supernatural powers had become, no matter how much Eric shared his blood with her. Still, she kicked and fought, screaming, ‘let him go!’

‘Sarah, you know I will do that happily,’ Lucian said, reaching to caress her face only to have a heel land on his foot, a pained grimace turning to a glare. Any hit of gentleness left his touch and he clasped her jaw in his hands, squeezing, his threat clear.

_I can break you._

‘Say you will be mine,’ he growled, ‘that you will side with me, and this stops. We will leave and these people will continue with their lives. Fight me and… well, you know the rest.’

Sarah didn’t meet his gaze, much as his grip on her chin demanded it. Her eyes were drawn to Eric as he dragged himself to his knees. ‘ _No,_ ’ he pleaded, teeth clenched in pain, ‘ _no,_ Sarah.’  

Sarah let her tears fall. They streaked her cheeks, but it was not fear that made her shake. This was what Lucian wanted, what he fed off – fear, destruction, power – and she’d give it to him, feed his ego until she found the best moment to strike.

‘If I am to join you,’ she whispered, ‘there are things I want to know first.’

‘Yes?’ Lucian asked, curiosity sparking in those maddened eyes. He’d taken the bait.

‘How…’ she gulped for effect, wanting him to hang off every word, every shiver and shake, ‘how did you know about today? You… you interrupted the stag night. You could have found me then too when I didn’t have Eric to protect me. Why now?’

A smile lit his lips. ‘Oh, my dear. I’ve misled you. It’s no coincidence that I ran into you in Shreveport. It was true that I had a spy in the Fellowship of the Sun, but I’ve also had a loyal servant planted in every nearby town waiting to find Eric’s English companion. It didn’t take long for one to see you with Eric, to start monitoring you.’

Sarah felt a leaden weight settle in her stomach. Bill had only been partially right on the night Lucian attacked: Lucian hadn’t targeted Merlotte’s because of her t-shirt – that had always been the plan. Someone had been watching them for months, it seemed. Lucian had been learning about Sarah’s closest friends, about where to strike, and for longer than she dared think about. He’d allowed them to have this wedding, to get to this point, all so he could crash their big day, all so he could have an audience to witness his great conquest.

It took all her strength to prevent her power from unleashing, to keep ice from cracking across her skin as anger churned deep in her gut. ‘Who?’

‘Me,’ called a voice in the back, the skinny lad rising with a smirk on his lips, ‘bet you didn’t see that coming. Little Alex, the bumbling new busboy who you could boss around, finally having someone lower than the dirt that you all are, you freaks.’

‘Oh, you are in the deepest shit you ungrateful little prick,’ Sarah growled, shards of ice spearing through her amber gaze, ‘I don’t even work there anymore and I still helped cover up your clumsiness so Sam wouldn’t fire you!’

‘I do love a feisty one,’ Lucian purred, drawing her attention again. He released Sarah’s chin as he turned back towards Eric. Sarah lurched forward as he landed a kick on Eric’s face, but the grip on her arms was too tight.

‘Stop!’ someone yelled in the crowd, ‘why are you doing this?’

Lucian cackled. ‘Because she is rare, and I love to collect rare things.’

‘What do you mean she’s ‘rare’?’ Arlene called, clearly shaken, her wide eyes peeking over the back of a chair, ‘she’s English. _I_ wouldn’t call that rare.’

Lucian turned to Arlene. ‘She hasn’t _told_ you?’ he asked, his smile widening as the woman shook her head, ‘oh, you cannot imagine how excited I am to present to you the only living Druid in existence, the first for centuries, a being who can control the natural elements as is she was mother nature. She was created to keep the peace, to keep other higher species from getting out of control, but instead, she chooses to hide, to keep the treasure that is her power to herself.’ He turned, holding out his hands in a grand gesture. ‘Come, Sarah, why don’t you give your beloved town a good show, let them see what you truly are. I’m sure they would _love_ it.’

Anger and hatred welled within her, fury twisting knots in her gut as they all stared so expectantly at her with a mix of curiosity and terror in their gazes. This was the last straw: he had interrupted their wedding, hurt their friends, tried to turn her town against her by masking his greed as a courageous fight to bring balance to the world, and, worst of all, he’d hurt the man she loved, the man she had been seconds away from finally calling her husband.

_Time’s up._

‘Okay Lucian,’ she said. Her voice trembled – not from fear, as he likely believed, but from anger. She held his gaze as power sparked on her fingertips, fire crawling up her arms, a feral smile twisting her lips as she said, ‘we’ll play it your way.’


	34. Forever and a Day

The memory of his fear fuelled her, the flames crawling up her arms in a whirlwind until they danced across every inch of her skin and climbed into the air. The vampires that held her arms screamed as they were engulfed, the scent of their burning flesh searing her nose as they ceased to be more than ash.

There were screams in the crowd but Lucian’s was the loudest, a piercing cry of terror as the flames burst forth like whips, lashing out at the King’s soldiers. The white-hot fire burnt through their armour, through their chests, and turned their dead hearts to dust before their bodies were engulfed for express cremation.

Freed, the vampire contingent of the wedding party who had avoided the injections of silver shot forth in the confusion, taking their pick of the King’s remaining squad. Sarah had already chosen her fight though, and she took steady steps towards the vampire before her, one crazed with the terror of the flames that still clung to her arms, the fine shards of wood crackling and burning from the heat that radiated from her. As she walked, the violet carpet beneath her feet burned, and the acrid smoke filling the air appeared to rise from her feet, as if she were the devil incarnate taking her first steps on the earth.

‘What’s wrong, Lucian?’ she asked, voice crackling like a fire in a hearth. He stared at her, fangs bared in a harsh growl, the madness in his stormy gaze intensified, as she continued, ‘can’t you handle the heat?’

Lucian turned, preparing to flee, but Sarah sent a crushing wave of air pressure over him, pinning him to the smouldering carpet of the aisle. She flipped him over, using the air that surrounded him to lift him into the air before sending him crashing back down. The ground shook when he landed, the dirt beneath him cracking with the force.

‘Stop,’ he screamed, arching against the invisible pressure that held him, ‘stop at once!’

He strained to look to his left as he saw movement along the aisles. The small bouquets pinned to the end chair trembled, petals shaking from their buds as thorned vines erupted from them, reaching, wrapping tight around Lucian to wrench him up from the ground. He strained against their bond as the seeking vines lifted him to a standing position, yet they seemed to grow more eager as he thrashed, thorns as sharp as daggers digging deep into his flesh until blood soaked his pristine white shirt, glistening stains visible on his dark jacket. When he came face to face with Sarah’s flame-covered visage, he shrieked in terror, his struggles renewed despite the bite of the thorns as Sarah raised her hand in front of his face.

‘You attacked my friends,’ she said, placing a burning finger on his forehead, searing the flesh, ‘you tried to kidnap me–’ another burning finger trailed along his nose until it began to disintegrate beneath her touch– ‘and you interrupted the most anticipated day of my life when I was just about to become the wife of the one man I have ever truly loved.’ She grasped his throat, forcing him to meet her smouldering gaze. ‘Why should I stop? Why should I show mercy to you, a merciless man?’

Her voice had risen with every word, and when she spat the final syllable a cloud of ash erupted from her lungs. Lucian fell silent as flecks landed on his face, frozen, unable to do anything but stare, his terror reaching its crescendo as the white-hot flames that burned in her eyes reflected in his stormy gaze.

Sarah tightened her grasp. She’d never felt such power coursing through her as she did now, the marks on her arms glowing like a firebrand, expanding in intricate patterns across her skin, but she didn’t care. At this moment, she didn’t care how many stared at her, nor that her appearance might terrify those she considered friends. She felt none of the conflict she’d experienced when she faced the Newlins; the pure, instinctual desire to harm Lucian, to make him suffer, was far too strong.  

A harsh gust of wind buffeted her from behind, the chop off helicopter blades sounded nearby. It drew her gaze, but her hand remained on Lucian’s neck, the flames that licked at his skin sizzling it as fast as it could heal. Behind the ruined floral arch, two sleek, black helicopters were drawing closer and closer to the ground. Armour clad soldiers wearing black from head to toe descended from them on ropes, quickly surrounding the area of chairs, weapons drawn.

Sarah clenched her teeth, and Lucian choked out a horrid sound as her grip tightened dangerously. _Backup_ , she thought, believing them to be more of Lucian’s lackeys, but as they moved closer she realised they were not joining the fight; they were breaking up the separate brawls, extracting Lucian’s vampires, and injecting them with silver. Once they’d neutralised Lucian’s soldiers, their focus turned to assisting the vampire guests who’d been shot with the darts. 

One of the helicopters landed but Sarah remained in place on the smouldering aisle, refusing to relinquish her hold on Lucian as the armed men approached, but they continued to work against Lucian, releasing Eric from the chains that were still wrapped around his neck, helping him up on shaking feet, his body weak from the silver that still coursed through it.  

‘Put him down, Sarah,’ a stern voice called, ‘you don’t want his blood all over your beautiful dress if he dies, do you?’

Nan Flanagan, in all of her leather-clad authority, stepped out of the helicopter that had landed, her severe personality radiating from every aspect of her appearance. She raked her gaze over Lucian’s prone form, lips thinning as she said, ‘we’ll take it from here.’

‘What are you going to do with him?’ Sarah asked, tightening her hold in defiance. Instinct still urged her to destroy Lucian, to prevent him from targeting her and her loved ones again, or anyone for that matter. ‘If you plan to be lenient, I can guarantee you won’t keep us from finding and killing him, matter what kind of authority you have.’

The woman smiled, the gesture appearing almost painful. ‘Trust me, he won’t be bothering you again,’ she said, glancing at Lucian, venom in her gaze, ‘now if you could be so kind as to unravel those vines for us…’

‘Why should I?’

Something in her jaw ticked; clearly, she wasn’t used to being challenged. ‘He’s broken a lot of our laws these past few days. He’ll pay for it dearly.’

Sarah held Flanagan’s gaze, and the woman tried to smile again, but there was a vicious edge to it. From all Eric and Bill had told Sarah about Nan Flanagan, she wasn’t one to exaggerate. Lucian’s fate was likely as assured as if he stayed in Sarah’s grasp.

After a final moment of hesitation, Sarah nodded, extinguishing the flame on her skin. Slowly, her flesh lost its ashen hue, though the marks as white as faded scars left from the firebrand-like patterns across her skin remained.

With a flick of her wrist, four of Flanagan’s soldiers marched forward, shackling the vampire King of Arkansas with silver before Sarah released him from the vines. They carted him off; freed of her grasp, his flailing renewed, but his shrieked ramblings were indecipherable as he was taken to the helicopter. 

‘How do you know who I am?’ Sarah asked as Eric loomed behind her, his aura gaining strength with every second, an icy breeze cooling her heated skin.

‘We’ve been aware of your existence for quite some time now.’

Sarah’s heart stuttered in her chest. They’d been watching her too? She felt Eric tense beside her, a rush of blizzard-like wind caressing her skin – he suspected the worse too.

‘You want something from me then? Like Lucian?’

‘No,’ Flanagan said firmly, ‘we hold no control over you under vampire law, despite your connections to Eric. No one from our community can or will touch you so long as you live. Your existence is far too important in maintaining the balance.’

‘What balance?’ she asked, ‘that’s what Lucian kept saying, but it doesn’t make any sense. What am I supposed to do – go around and act like a freaking supernatural police officer?’

‘No,’ Flanagan said again, and Sarah sensed for a moment that the woman had almost added ‘child’ to the word but thought better of it, ‘a balance exists between human and inhuman powers, a delicate force which is supposed to dictate how many of each species exists at once time, which prevents the world from being overwhelmed by one or another. Vampires, werewolves, and all beings alike need your existence to protect them from the other powers, and from themselves. You are the first druid for centuries, perhaps a millennium, suggesting that we are about to reach a crisis point – what that may be, I do not know, but I do know that our legends say that your existence alone maintains the balance of power.’

‘But I–’

‘In time you’ll learn more,’ she said dismissively, turning briskly on her heel, ‘please be assured that you will not be disturbed without due cause again.’

‘Wait!’ Sarah called, moving after her, ‘what do you mean by due cause?’

Flanagan paused. ‘Lucian Dimitru presented a grave danger to you, the druid, and to the reputation of the vampire community. Those like him shall not be tolerated.’

Did she dare hope…?

‘Does that mean you’ll leave us alone? That you really don’t expect anything of me?’

‘Yes.’ A tight, pained smile crossed her lips. ‘Enjoy your wedded bliss.’

As Nan Flanagan made to leave again, Sarah noticed a face in the crowd, one attempting to blend with the terrified Bon Temp locals and vampire guests.

_Not this time._

‘One more thing,’ Sarah called. As Nan Flanagan turned, Sarah pointed to Alex. ‘Take him with you. He’s the reason Lucian found me.’

A strange smile curled on Flanagan’s lips. She gave a curt nod and two of her soldiers appeared at Alex’s sides. He shrieked as they grasped his arms and dragged him kicking and screaming towards the helicopter, begging for a mercy he would not be shown.

Nan arched a crisp, pale eyebrow at Sarah. ‘Anything else?’

Sarah shook her head, and without another word Nan Flanagan climbed back into the helicopter, her severe gaze turning to the chained and bloody Lucian. The armed soldiers carted the few surviving prisoners into the other helicopter before they lifted off, the air buffeting the decorated chairs and guests until, finally, silence fell over the crowd.

All eyes turned to Sarah, and she felt her stomach drop _._ Already, they looked at her differently. This was the very thing she’d feared her whole life, that she’d be exposed as different, as a freak of nature. Accepting vampires had been one thing, but a… a druid? She could hardly come to terms with it herself.

Eric cleared his throat, drawing their beady gazes away from her. ‘Anyone have a problem with my wife being a little different?’ he asked, his voice laced with a low growl, ‘because if you have a problem with her, then you’re no longer welcome at this ceremony.’

The underlying threat of the words took only a moment to sink in; the word ceremony was, in this case, apparently synonymous with life.

Every guest brushed the dust from their clothes and plucked leaves and petals from their hair, rising from their cover and taking their seats as they tried to come to terms with the evening’s events. For a while, there was silence again as everyone tried to gather their wits and make themselves presentable, the hush only broken by a single voice, Sam’s voice, calling, ‘she’s not your wife yet.’

Sarah glanced at him, and Eric had already started to growl, thinking he meant to protest, but Sam wore a crooked grin. Sarah turned to Eric, a smile lighting her face as Sam announced dramatically, ‘you may kiss your bride!’

Eric grasped Sarah’s hands, pulling her into his arms. No more words were needed; cheers erupted as he finally claimed her lips in the kiss they had been waiting for all day.

For all eternity.

‘Let’s party!’ Jake called above the joyous noise, and Bon Temps shook off the last of the dust and debris, the tough little town acting as if there had been no interruptions, no fear or fighting, just the anticipation and excitement of a wedding that had brought so many together: humans, vampires, werewolves, shifters, and even a telepath and a druid.

Eric pulled Sarah into his arms, carrying her down the tattered aisle that still smouldered lazily from her flaming steps. Music was already playing in the grand old house, their friends and family following close behind them. 

_No one ruins a wedding in this town,_ Sarah thought as Eric placed her on her feet just over the threshold. They were quickly surrounded, confetti and rose petals flying over their heads. Sarah raised her hands, making the colours swirl above them with soft currents, the rose petals sprouting into flowers before their eyes.

_No more hiding_ , Sarah thought as gasps of wonder surrounded her, _not in my town_.

Cheers sounded as wine, beer, and TruBlood started to flow, dancing breaking out in every corner of the house until a group started to demand the bouquet toss be held, drawing the single women back outside. Sarah stood on the top step, listening to the huffs and whispers as they all fought for a good place. There were screams of delight as she released the bouquet. She turned to see who was lucky enough to catch the carefully arranged roses, seeing bright red flush over Alessandra’s cheeks. She was the only friend who’d made the journey from England, and it seemed there were still surprises in store for her in Bon Temps. Sarah winked, throwing a meaningful glance at Alcide, who had caught the garter tossed into the crowd of rowdy men earlier in the night. Alcide hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off Alessandra since Sarah introduced them the night before so it seemed fitting that the pair would catch the respective items. Maybe it was fate?

Just like Sarah and Eric.

* * *

The house filled with Sarah’s joyous laughter as Eric carried her across the threshold and down the long hallway of their home. The night before felt like long ago – then, he had been her fiancé. Now, he was her husband.

Her gorgeous, loving, Viking vampire _husband_.

Eric placed Sarah gently on her feet, appearing behind her to unlace the bodice of her ivory dress, his fingers drifting over the fine lace as he slowly untied the cord. His lips grazed her skin at every step, a shiver working down her spine as her gown slid off her hips, the soft fabric caressing her skin almost as sensually as Eric’s lips. 

‘Sarah _Northman_ ,’ he whispered, brushing her ear, ‘I love the way it rolls off my tongue.’

‘So do I.’ Sarah sighed contently, a smile crossing her lips as his kiss lingered on her shoulder. She turned in his arms, her fingertips brushing his cheeks before moving to his shoulders, her hands slipping beneath the tailored jacket. It slid down his arms and was thrown casually across the room as her attention moved to his tie. His eyes were fixed on her as she tugged gently at the knot. She slid it from his neck before her hands followed the trail of buttons down his torso, each slipping easily under her nimble finger to reveal the sculpted chest beneath. 

Before she could slip the shirt from his body his arms enveloped her, a delighted squeal escaping her lips as they fell onto the bed. Eric moved over her, soft kisses trailing from her navel to her neck as his hand danced over her thigh, dropping to her calf in a soft caress before he flicked off one ivory heel, then another. 

‘You are so beautiful, so fierce,’ he whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, ‘no wonder you are so loved. Even when you had to sacrifice your secret, maybe even your safety, you did it because you knew that the people you care for were in danger. I think they respected the strength it took to stand up to Lucian and protect them. That strength… it’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.’

‘I think they also know that you would have killed them if they hadn’t,’ she said, the smirk that crossed his lips matching her own.

‘Possibly. But you are a charmer.’

Sarah ran her fingers through his hair, the pale strands caressing her palms. His gaze locked onto hers, and she could see the questions in her eyes reflected in his.

‘What happens now?’ she asked, voice barely a whisper.  

‘We enjoy wedded bliss, for however long we may live.’

‘But Nan Flanagan said I’m needed to maintain the balance. Does that mean you can still turn me or do I have to stay… human?’ She closed her eyes for a moment. ‘Am I even human?’  

‘She said it herself: we’re not going to be bothered by them, nor by anyone else by the sounds of it,’ he said, shifting to lean on his elbow.

‘So–’ she rolled onto her side beside him– ‘I can still become a vampire?’

‘I promised you eternity. That’s what I’m going to give you.’

‘And what if I lose my powers?’

He smiled. ‘You’ll still be my beautiful, fierce wife.’

She saw the fire in his eyes, the love the burned within them. Her mind was made up. ‘Then I can’t wait for forever,’ she whispered as she pulled him into her arms, hands weaving through his hair as he claimed her lips. He growled as she arched against him, her blood heating as his lips danced over her pulse, his instincts flaring when his fangs grazed over her skin, and she held him tighter, saying, ‘I want you to turn me.’

Eric pulled back, pale eyes boring into hers. ‘Now, Käraste?’ She nodded, and he reached up to hold her face in his hands. ‘Are you sure? Because once this starts there’s no going back.’

There was no fear, no reservations as she said, ‘I’m yours, Eric.’

He moved like lightning, so fast that she hardly felt the sharp pierce of his fangs until a familiar warmth flooded her body at the first pull of his mouth. Even as she weakened, her heart slowing to a dull, thready thud, there was no fear; they had talked about this moment, prepared for it, and she trusted him with all of her being.

As her eyelids grew too heavy to hold open, she heard the deep lull of his voice vibrate through her as he pressed his neck to her lips. Instinct told her to drink, her tongue and lips working even as she began to lose consciousness, the darkness finally engulfing her.

* * *

When Sarah woke she felt cold, but no gooseflesh rose her skin. She didn’t shiver, even though the shirt she wore was damp, the material clinging to her. She tried to open her eyes but it was too dark, and they felt as if they were full of sand. Still, she knew that she was safe; Eric’s arms encircled her, her legs entwined with his. She tried to move, to turn into his embrace, but weight pressed down on her, and though her lungs did not ache for breath, panic overrode her senses.

_I’m buried alive._

The earth above them shifted with explosive force, leaving a crater in the wake of the power she unleashed. She wrenched out of Eric’s arms and shot out of the hole, scrubbing at her eyes despite the pain.

‘Sarah!’ Eric shot up too. ‘Sarah calm down. You’re okay.’

‘We were buried,’ she whispered, voice wavering as she tried to wipe dirt out of her eyes, ‘I–I forgot. Panicked.’

Eric brushed her shaking hands aside, framing her face with his hands. He wiped away the smudges on her skin and on her eyelids, his gentle touch slowly calming her. ‘You’re safe, Käraste.’ He stepped closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into his chest.

Sarah felt like she should be sighing with relief, but drawing breath into her lungs felt somehow… wrong. She pulled back enough to look up at Eric, then she leant around his shoulder, staring at the crater she’d created in the middle of the backyard. Eric followed her gaze, a chuckle rumbling in his chest before he said, ‘I guess that answers that question.’

‘What question?’ Sarah muttered, only half paying attention as she stared at the six foot deep, six foot wide pit that she’d blown into existence. She paced around, struggling to understand, too focused on the gnawing in her stomach and the weightlessness of her limbs, the strange sensations that filled her body because–

Sarah felt like a freight train had hit her. She stopped on the opposite side of the crater, her eyes widening as she reached for her wrist. She pressed two fingers to the vein, then her hand shot to her neck.

_No pulse._

Eric bit back a laugh as he watched realisation dawn on her, her hand flying to her lips where fangs grazed her supple skin.

‘I’m a vampire,’ she whispered, poking her fangs again before she looked down at her arms, gazing in wonder at the markings that she still wore on her skin, ‘but I still have my powers.’

Eric rushed to her side, but the speed that had once astounded her seemed like walking pace; she saw each and every stride, and the smile that lit his lips as he neared her.

‘I’m glad I married you,’ he said as he swept her into his arms and carried her inside, placing a kiss on her forehead as he approached the shower, ‘I’d much rather have you as my wife than my enemy.’

‘Well…’ she said, as she slipped from his arms to strip off the damp shirt. His eyes followed every movement, never breaking contact as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the tiled floor, his gaze drawn to her coaxing finger as she stepped backwards into the stall, a wicked smile on her lips as she said, ‘as long as you do your share of the housework, I’m sure we’ll make it through this marriage without any _burning_ problems.’

A purr rumbled in Eric’s chest and he shot forward, pressing her back against the cool tiles. He kissed her deeply, savouring every taste of her sweet lips even knowing that the eternity they had promised each other had only just begun.

_Til death do us part,_ they thought _, however far away that might be._

_~_

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey. <3 Roksy.


End file.
